


[SBSS]交错

by Gingko_E



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 126,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingko_E/pseuds/Gingko_E
Summary: 背景亲世代，四年级暑假，Sirius离家出走，心血来潮般想看看母亲口中所谓肮脏的麻瓜世界，他变成阿尼玛格斯形态来到蜘蛛尾巷，在这里遇到了死对头Snape。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. 第一章 告别格里莫广场12号

格里莫广场12号的门在他身后关闭，把手上银蛇游动，门锁“咔哒”扣紧，声音不大，但清脆。  
Sirius没回头，这地方不值得他多看一眼。  
得快些离开，没时间在这里伤春悲秋，虽然算好了时间，Black家的其他人随时可能追来，他无法确定母亲晕过去前是否发出什么讯号——可能性微乎其微，他的计划甚至还没开始，仅仅是宣称自己要离开，她就歇斯底里地疯了一通，把自己气晕过去。Regulus吓傻了似的愣在客厅一动不动，这场离家出走意外的顺利。  
Sirius跨上扫帚，蹬地而起。他正打算如离弦之箭一般冲出去，却不知出于什么心态停下，悬浮在格里莫广场12号上空，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着地面。

他看到两个小黑点儿，一大一小，正向着格里莫广场12号旁的垃圾场缓慢蠕动。  
Sirius有个奇怪的习惯，每次出门总会下意识看一眼附近的垃圾场。这习惯来的隐蔽，他自己也许都没发现自己有这样的举动。  
其实，那个垃圾场并不显眼，说它是垃圾场未免有些夸张，充其量是个垃圾堆。Sirius本来没有注意到它，可是Black夫人曾为它大发雷霆。尊贵无匹的Black家门口怎么能有一个肮脏污秽、酸臭刺鼻的垃圾场？她把它弄走过无数次，但是麻瓜们还是会把垃圾丢在那个位置，不得不说，那位置挺尴尬，它位于格里莫广场11号的边沿，与12号的范围相切，问题是麻瓜看不到12号，在他们眼中，那就是11号和13号中间的一片空地，偏僻、宽敞、荒芜，恰好适合用来丢垃圾。Black夫人针对12号的保护咒也没办法管到11号的领域去，随意侵犯麻瓜的住宅，魔法部会来找麻烦。  
“大事儿管不了，小事儿跑的比谁都快，拿着鸡毛当令箭，谁不知道他们只是为了多收罚款，”送走了不知第几次来警告他们保护咒不可过界的魔法部人员，Black夫人这样评价，“那群废物。”她恶狠狠地说。Sirius猜测她当时想往地上啐一口，但出于优雅的要求，她克制住了。罚款不是什么问题，如果交点钱就能弄走那个碍眼的垃圾场，她求之不得，她只是嫌弃魔法部的“废物”们踩脏了Black家的地毯。  
她撤掉超出范围的保护咒，本想让家养小精灵去定期清理垃圾，转念一想又认为麻瓜配不上Black家的高贵服务，Black夫人于是又收回对Kreacher的命令。垃圾在外面堆积，偶尔会有麻瓜的垃圾车顺道处理，可那不是麻瓜固定的丢垃圾地点，大部分时候，它们还是会在那边堆积，堆积，堆积到附近的麻瓜也受不了为止。  
从那之后，Sirius出门都会下意识看一眼门口的垃圾堆，说不清是希望它在还是希望它不在，亦或者只是单纯确认它还在不在。现在，即便他正要逃离格里莫广场12号，还是忍不住低头去看一眼，这一眼却让他停步。  
是两个衣衫褴褛的麻瓜乞丐，年纪大点儿的佝偻着身子，枯瘦脏污的手牵着个同样脏兮兮的小孩子。他们不是去丢垃圾的——Sirius一开始以为是一个人拎着个垃圾袋子，相反，他们步履蹒跚走到垃圾场近前，俯下身掏挖起来。不一会儿，老乞丐从垃圾堆里抬起脸，手上拿着个被啃咬过一半儿的苹果，用衣袖仔细擦拭后递给身旁的孩子，孩子接过，似乎是想仔细收起来，老人低头说了句什么，孩子咬一口苹果，双手捧着举到老人面前。  
Sirius深吸一口气，他的位置闻不到刺鼻的腐臭，只嗅到一场雷雨正在伦敦上空酝酿，他收回目光，驱动扫帚，如离弦之箭一般窜出去。

“那些脏兮兮的低贱麻瓜们——”Black夫人的尖声数落在他脑内回响，就好像她的一部分穿过格里莫广场12号的墙壁，跟着他飞出来，贴在他背上拼命指指点点。  
Sirius猛然向下俯冲，好像这样就能将她甩出去。下面有个麻瓜正在探头向外看，他披着淡薄的月光冲到一半儿，拾回理智，稳稳上升，隐入夜色，脱离麻瓜的视野。  
“脏，说什么脏，”他赌气般想着，努力用捧着烂苹果的小乞丐清澈且满含希翼的眼睛替代母亲那张尖刻的脸，“我偏要看看有多脏。”  
Sirius调整方向，朝蜘蛛尾巷飞去。  
那时，他不知道Snape家就在蜘蛛尾巷，倘若他知道的话，就会谨慎选择“去观光”的目的地，而不是憋着一口气向东飞，只为看看母亲口中全伦敦最鄙陋污秽的恶心地方，究竟是怎么恶心。

夏季的雷雨无需酝酿许久，月亮早被厚重的浓云遮蔽，豆大的雨珠很快打下来，和着雷声，上帝裹着云毯躲在夜幕后，一边打嗝一边号哭。  
Sirius飞到蜘蛛尾巷附近降落，收起扫帚丢进背包，顺便选了个安全的地方把它藏好，变成阿尼玛格斯形态，黑色大狗踩着泥水，无声无息地进入蜘蛛尾巷。  
Sirius喜欢的魔法很多，但如果要给这个喜欢一个排名，阿尼玛格斯可以名列榜首。当他想隐藏自己，安全出入一些相对危险的地方时，尤其管用。所幸Sirius还记得自己是个14岁的少年，即使是个巫师，也受到未成年巫师不得在校外使用魔法的制约（阿尼玛格斯就不同了，他没有登记），如果真正面对一些危险的麻瓜犯罪者，自保能力有限。  
雨真大，他的皮毛被打湿，水珠顺着睫毛不间断的往下掉，还好狗狗的睫毛足够长。Sirius这么想着，走进墙壁的阴影中，贴着房檐向前。  
理智告诉他，他不该在这种地方淋雨，正确的做法是去拿回背包，取出扫帚，往对角巷去，先去破釜酒吧，把乱糟糟的雷雨隔绝在室外，点一杯黄油啤酒（如果可以瞒过老板，虚报年龄要一杯火焰威士忌更好），庆祝一下今天这个对他来说具有历史意义的日子，然后再开间房，在柔软的床铺上好好睡一觉，第二天叫猫头鹰送信给James，告诉他他已经离家出走的好消息。  
可是，他没办法听从自己的理智。房檐上的落雨打在Sirius身上，冰凉，却无法浇熄他心头的无名火。他幻想过无数次真正离开格里莫广场12号时的心情，或轻松或狂喜，事到临头，哪个都不是。他憋着一股气没处使，非得在雷声轰鸣的雨夜，去看看麻瓜究竟如何肮脏才行。  
他很快将如愿以偿。

雨仍哗哗下着，Sirius走过半条街巷也没见半个人，他停下脚步，抖抖浑身湿漉漉的毛，陡然兴趣缺缺。雨水滚到他的鼻尖儿，“啊嚏！”黑色大狗狠狠打了个喷嚏，甩着脑袋，水珠四溅。  
甩头间他突然听到远处似乎有人声传来，Sirius打完喷嚏，静静站了会儿，侧耳倾听，确认不是自己的错觉。似乎有个男人正在前面大声叫骂。他绕过墙壁拐角，小心翼翼探出头去，暴雨模糊视线，只能隐隐约约看到一个男人一边骂骂咧咧，一边朝地上摔摔打打，看不真切。  
Sirius放轻步子，缓缓凑近。

“小怪物，嗝——”那是个痴肥的男人，谢顶，穿着一条看不出颜色的牛仔裤，上身套着蓝色工装，他一手拎着瓶子，另一手翘着粗短的手指，指着地上一坨黑乎乎的东西恶语相向。  
“和你妈妈一样，丑陋的怪物！”男人恶狠狠骂着。  
Sirius凑近一点儿，忍着臭哄哄的酒气仔细观察，才发现地上那坨黑乎乎是个蜷缩的少年，他躺在泥地里，蜷着身子，两条干瘦的胳膊护着头，湿头发糊了满脸，像个皱巴巴的黑色垃圾袋。  
“呸！”男人往地上啐了口痰，手里的酒瓶朝着少年的头砸去。他前一秒还在喝酒，这一下毫无预兆，Sirius惊了一跳，他的位置太远，也来不及帮少年挥开酒瓶子，只能眼睁睁看着。好在醉醺醺的男人准星不行，酒瓶打在少年身后的墙壁上碎裂开，飞溅的玻璃片划破了他的胳膊，殷红血液滲出来，和着冷冰冰的雨水，在泥地上混出浅粉色的一滩。  
“和你妈妈一样，一样！”男人大声叫骂。  
“她在哪儿？”少年不知从哪迸发出一股力气，他撑着墙站起来，声音像是被砂纸磨过，“我妈妈在哪儿，你把她弄哪儿去了——！”  
“啪——！”男人一巴掌打在少年脸上，后者瘦小的身躯撞上墙壁，发出令人牙酸的咯嘣声。  
“咳咳、”不等少年反应，男人又上前一步掐住他的脖子，把他提了起来，按在墙壁上，“你休想找到她。”  
“休想！”男人神态癫狂地大喊。  
从Sirius的角度，他看不清少年的五官，只能看到他憋红了脸，踢蹬着腿，手指扣动着墙面，手臂上的血液仍在流着。他再也看不下去，踩着雨水大吼着冲出去：“嗷——！”  
这一下，效果立竿见影，要知道Sirius的阿尼玛格斯形态很大，站立起来比那个男人要高出不少。  
男人之见一个黑影冲着自己扑过来，联想到最近所谓伦敦地区有怪物出没的新闻，酒吓醒一半，丢开少年夺路而逃。  
“哼。”Sirius冷哼，这麻瓜，打人的时候不是很厉害吗，这么不经吓。  
他没再追击，转头想看看少年的情况，这一看让他万分后悔：  
是Severus Snape。他救了他。  
Merlin一定在开玩笑！  
Sirius愣在原地。别开玩笑了，这个、这个可怜兮兮，命悬一线的小东西怎么可能是Snape，是那个小毒蛇？那个去年还扬言一定要Dumbldeore把他们从霍格沃兹开除，并且确实给他们带来很多麻烦的斯莱特林的小蝙蝠，卢修斯的跟屁虫？

Snape此刻才没心情管他怎么想，他根本不知道自己的窘态被Sirius看了个全，对方甚至还误打误撞救了他。  
Tobias把他扔下后，他腿上无力，根本站不住，只能沿着墙壁倒下去，这会儿他只想把自己撑起来，可是右手上的伤令他有心无力，只好挪蹭着把自己弄成靠墙坐着的姿势。完成这一切，他大口大口喘着粗气，Tobias伤到他的喉咙，他一时说不出话，吓跑Tobias的不明生物停在他附近盯着他，那眼神，不知是不是在审视一顿晚餐。  
‘我可没有几两肉。’Snape自嘲一笑，又觉得一切都无所谓了，不管怎么说，他还是很感激它。这么想着，他鬼使神差般朝黑色大狗伸出手去，想摸摸对方的头。

那只手离他越来越近，是Snape的手，上面沾着泥水和血污。Sirius抬起头，发现Snape脸上带着他从未见过的表情，放松、解脱、难过，以及一点点飘忽不定的微笑。  
不——！事情不能是这样，不该是这样，这个、这个斯莱特林的小蝙蝠怎么会住在这里，怎么会……？  
少年的手已经触到他的头顶，体温冰凉，骨节分明，小心翼翼地抚摸着他的毛发。  
不等Sirius的脑子反应过来，身体已经率先做出反应，他抖落Snape的手，并且咬上他的胳膊。对方被酒瓶碎片划破的伤在他口中再次崩裂，腥咸的血液滲出来，他触电般松了口，听到Snape吃痛的闷哼，再下一秒，他眉心一疼，一只透明瓶子打中了他，眼睛火辣辣灼烧般疼起来。  
“唔！”Sirius痛哼，用爪子疯狂揉眼睛。  
Snape捂着胳膊后退，瞥了眼地上的小瓶子，内容物已经消失无踪。他咬着嘴唇看着黑色大狗趴在地上揉眼睛，一时半会儿没有任何战斗力，这才谨慎挪出它的范围，跌跌撞撞朝蜘蛛尾巷深处跑去。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文Eileen和Tobias的剧情采用我写的Difference中的内容。


	2. 第二章 失灵的阿尼玛格斯

科克沃斯某处整洁的麻瓜小区一角，一条黑狗正拨弄着花园中的土壤，看样子刚把什么东西埋进去。他跳跳，用厚实脚掌把土壤踩平，又小心地将被自己踩得乱七八糟的草蔓扶起来，显出一副无人来过的样子。  
做好这一切，黑狗后退两步端详自己的杰作，确保没人能看出异常后，用力吸吸鼻子，转身向花园中心的雕塑走去。  
此刻，雨已经停下，夏天的雷雨就像上帝点燃的炮仗，虽来的迅疾，却无法持久。  
“啊嚏！”Sirius前爪抓地，甩着脑袋打了个喷嚏。他原地停下，打喷嚏的动作牵涉到眼部神经，仅是轻微挤弄就又引起灼痛。黑狗偏头在肩上蹭蹭，耳朵耷拉下来，闷闷不乐地朝前走。  
唉。Sirius暗叹。他再次抽动鼻子，雨后青草香萦绕鼻端，焦躁的情绪有所缓解。黑狗走到雕像底下供人休憩的长椅旁，抬起前爪扒拉两下，确认它尚算清洁，这才跳上去趴在上面，用一只爪子垫着脑袋，另一只垂到地面。  
唉。他又叹息，这次出了声，说实话，狗狗叹气蛮奇怪的，可是他也没有别的办法，又不是他自愿要保持这幅样子，Merlin知道Snape用来袭击他的小瓶子里装着什么药剂，他没办法变回去。  
思及此，Sirius垂下的爪子张开，在地上狠狠抓挠，可惜除过水泥路面上已经快要干涸的积水，什么也带不起来。他悻悻停止动作，侧头躺着，忧郁地盯着雕像发呆。  
那是个戴着高顶礼帽衣冠楚楚的绅士，典型的布尔乔亚打扮，令人联想到在当时事业有成的工厂主，倘若Sirius对麻瓜的了解再多一点点，就会知道他们为什么会推崇这样的人。此刻，他只觉得离谱，这地方距离蜘蛛尾巷不过七拐八拐的距离，怎么差别如此之大，这个小区还像个人类居住的地方，蜘蛛尾巷根本是个巨型垃圾场。  
“呱——呱——”本在布尔乔亚雕塑礼帽上停留的乌鸦飞下来，落在木椅靠背上，态度嚣张地呱呱叫。  
“呜噜——”Sirius扭头，呲牙瞪它，鸟儿识趣飞回雕像上，歪头瞅着他。  
Sirius索性闭上眼睛不去理它。  
犯不着跟一只鸟过意不去，应当把心力用在想办法变回人，然后立刻马上挖出背包，取出扫帚飞离这个鬼地方，到对角巷去喝一杯火焰威——算啦，这个步骤可以省略，只要能变回去，他甚至可以不召唤猫头鹰送信，自己一路飞到James家去，不就是戈德里克山谷吗，远是远了点儿，又不是到不了。  
不过走之前，一定要再看去看一眼Snape，吓他一跳才好，作为这只小蝙蝠胡乱拿药瓶丢他，害他变不回去的报偿。  
Sirius磨着牙想了一会儿，认命般睁开眼睛，枕着爪子发呆。  
他知道自己现在状态不好。先是离家出走导致情绪激荡，这该死的情绪激荡，他发誓在所有预想中，永久摆脱Black家只会和快乐联系在一起，没道理……唉，再者是心血来潮跑去蜘蛛尾巷，没想到会撞见鼻涕精，还被他袭击，导致变不回去。  
好吧，好吧，Sirius Black，你可不是什么惯会推卸责任的人，好好想想这件事到底是——  
“呜噜。”黑狗用爪子抱着头在长椅上翻了个身，啪嗒落在地上，可怜兮兮趴着，这姿势加上因为药物原因仍通红的眼尾，活像被谁欺负了似的。  
他承认Snape一开始没想袭击他，对方只是想摸摸他的头，不知道出于什么心态……哼。看鼻涕精的样子似乎很感激他，问题不是这个，鼻涕精为什么不怕他？听James说，他把Snape从尖叫棚屋拖走的时候，小蝙蝠吓得都不会动了。如果刚刚Snape当场吓跑，不就没后面的事情了吗？  
Sirius确信，假如当时Snape仅仅是吓得动弹不得也不错，他正沉浸在自己的震惊里，又不会主动扑上去咬他。  
都是他摸到他的头——一点儿都不舒服！那家伙的手瘦巴巴，上面没有几两肉，还颤巍巍，像凉冰冰的小棍在他头顶划拉。他会咬他，说是身体的本能反应也不为过，那可是鼻涕精正在摸他的脑袋！  
看见鼻涕精，他就会想起他们在霍格沃兹的无数次交锋，今年还要再添一笔狼人事件之仇，放暑假前他和James还在被Dumbledore数落，看在Merlin的份儿上，这位白胡子老教授可不是那么唠叨的人啊，可见对这件事他确实气得不轻，但也压下去了不是吗，是他说服Snape别计较并保守秘密。  
Sirius本不相信Snape真的会“原谅”他们并且保守秘密，不过Dumbledore从他的病房出去之后，他真的放下了这件事，至少表面上是。  
所有人都装作无事发生，生活像一汪静水，看不见的余波渐渐蔓延。  
先是Remus，他是个温柔善良的好孩子，在朋友诚恳的道歉后，不会再去追究他思虑不周的责任，但Sirius看得出，Remus不如以前快乐。  
再是James，他责怪他不该把打人柳的秘密告诉Snape，引诱他去尖叫棚屋。“可那是他自己要去的，我并没有非要他去，他活该！”Sirius记得自己当时这样辩解，“你明知道。”James把这句话丢给他，算是为这件事结尾，此后他们谁也没再提起。  
最后是Snape，他出院之后，看他们的眼神充满恨意。Sirius本想和他说点儿什么，却在那样的眼神下退却——倒不是他怕他，仅仅是突然意识到，再多言语在他们之间也已无必要。  
原本的相看两厌被一方上升为恨，对这种事，Sirius可不会落于人后，他理所当然地把Remus和James甚至Dumbledore的帐都算在Snape头上，恨就恨吧，比以前不会糟到哪里去。  
他原本是这样想的。  
所以没道理在被仇人摸头的时候不咬他，这符合逻辑，也能令人接受。Sirius努力踩灭自己心中一点点名为愧疚的火星，牙齿陷进对方肉里的感觉历历在……口，黑狗懊恼地伸出舌头舔舔鼻子，试图摆脱嘴里的铁锈味。Snape竟然会有这样毫无反手之力，任人搓圆捏扁的时候，这才不合逻辑，在他的印象里他一直……  
想这么多又有什么用呢，不如行动起来解决问题，比如回蜘蛛尾巷，潜入Snape家，看看有没有相应的解药，一切都等能变回去再说。  
Sirius站起来抖抖身子，往蜘蛛尾巷的方向跑去。他笃定Snape拿来丢他的肯定是一种邪恶的毒药，随身带毒药，这符合Sirius对Snape的一贯印象，理由充足，证据也有，他现在变不回去就是最好的证据。有药必有解，不管怎么说，Snape家是一个侦查的方向。

Sirius跑出麻瓜小区，拐几个弯儿来到一条肮脏的河流旁边，顺着这河一直走，可以到达蜘蛛尾巷。  
水腥味合着伦敦夜晚特有的雾气一同包裹着他，河流表面黑沉沉，漂浮的油污使得月光无处映照。  
Sirius加快速度，期望快点儿到达目的地。他真的搞不懂麻瓜的想法，这河和刚刚的小区有一臂之遥吗，为什么他们有心情摆弄自己居住的小盒子，却不去治理后面的臭水沟。  
终于，他看到两排破旧的砖房簇拥着一条狭窄的街巷，积水已经退却，被消磨的看不出本相的鹅卵石路面缝隙中挤满脏兮兮的泥渍。  
黑狗停在小巷路口，盯着它发愁。Merlin的裤子，他不知道Snape住哪儿！对方跑掉的时候他还在揉眼睛呢，什么也没看见。他又不能像真的狗狗那样靠嗅觉找人。  
Sirius惆怅地盯着蜘蛛尾巷房子们，比起刚刚那个麻瓜小区，这里的小盒子破败不堪，借着稀薄月光能看到墙体上黑漆漆的污迹，像被烧过似的，上面还有大片大片涂鸦，是那种牛仔裤背带只穿一边，鼻舌打环穿链子的麻瓜青年用喷枪画的，有竖起中指的不雅图案，也有骂街的鄙俗用语（‘母龙肥猪干完就死/傻X/屌毛/完美废物’之类），色泽和他们的头发一样鲜艳。  
令人作呕的地方。Sirius抬爪踢开被丢弃在路中央的Walkers薯片袋子，它轻飘飘滚动两圈，贴到墙壁上。  
‘瞧瞧，这墙都有缝了！环境未免也太——’Sirius在心中冷哼，突然，他一瞬不瞬盯着墙壁。有缝……

他终于找到Snape的家。  
黑狗悄无声息贴在墙壁上，透过微小缝隙朝里看。他没看到Snape，但他确定这就是小蝙蝠家，实在因为这已经是蜘蛛尾巷尽头，他偷看的最后一座房子。  
他看到一间客厅，不大，屋里没有点灯，感谢动物形态的夜视能力，否则他什么也看不到。  
里面的人似乎在听收音机，隐隐约约能听到麻瓜新闻的声音。  
“……南肯辛顿站今日遭遇炸弹袭击，当局认为……北爱尔兰共和军否认该项指控并……”  
“苏格兰孩童失踪案仍未有进展，他们拒绝英格兰警察介入调查，首相指出这种狭隘的地区性是对失踪孩童生命的不负责任……”  
“……截止今日，伯温山事件的搜救工作告一段落，过去六个月中我们在威尔士地区进行了……”  
“未发现所谓的不明飞行器残骸，无人罹难，专家认为只是一次普通地震，希望民众不要过分恐慌……”  
“胡说八道，新闻里天天太平。”沙发动了动，一个头发稀疏的肥胖男人站起来，粗短手指吧嗒按下收音机的电源，又反身回去，把自己砸进沙发里，Sirius几乎听到脆弱沙发腿的吱扭声。  
怎么是他？黑狗瞪大眼睛，又往墙壁贴近。他认得这个男人，之前殴打Snape的就是他，如果这栋房子是Snape家的话，他们住在一起……？  
Sirius试图辨认男人的长相，但是看不真切。他抓挠着墙壁，发现这屋子客厅竟然没窗户。  
没窗户怎么进去——他还有潜入计划呢！Sirius环顾四周，发现只有阁楼上有窗户，小小的，简直像是监狱才会设计的那种。  
……唉，不管怎么说，先上去看看。黑狗顺着屋子旁边的松树爬上去，轻手轻脚跳到屋顶上，悄悄拨开瓦片向内看。  
果然是Snape家。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1\. 布尔乔亚：即资产阶级。  
> 2\. 关于阿尼玛格斯形态的能力：根据原著中Sirius说克鲁克山能察觉出他不是普通动物，我大胆假设阿尼玛格斯形态的时候，会具备动物的部分能力但是不全，样子什么的不必说，至于特殊嗅觉，此处认为没有，但是夜视等方面的加成能力可以有。  
> 3\. 关于狼人事件的时间：虽然我在其他文里都是写它在黑湖之后啦，但是这篇里采用狼人事件发生在四年级的设定。根据原著中教授和Lily的争吵（教授问Lily知不知道劫盗组究竟干过什么）可以看出，狼人事件已经发生，这个时候是五年级，那么狼人事件的时间点要么是五年级初，要么是四年级，或者三年级也有可能，再小的话，他们学阿尼玛格斯不需要时间吗x。本文中采用发生在四年级这个时间点。  
> 4\. 关于狼人事件已经发生，为什么教授认不出黑狗就是Sirius：我倾向于认为，直到Harry三年级为止，教授都不知道Sirius会阿尼玛格斯。狼人那时候Sirius只是告诉教授一个地点，并未在他眼前变身，而且从第三部Lupin的表现可以看出，除了Lupin之外，没人知道Sirius还会阿尼玛格斯，如果教授知道的话他早就给魔法部点炮了x再不济也会告诉Dumbledore，Sirius哪还能潜入霍格沃兹看Harry打比赛啊x  
> 5\. 关于蜘蛛尾巷的地理位置：本文中采用它在伦敦东区某处的设定，科克沃斯是英格兰中部的一个镇，此处把它解释成伦敦东区下面的某个区……是私设！考据党别鲨我orz。是这样的，虽然为了这篇文我做了一系列的背景考据，但是我确实翻遍文献也没找到1974年的伦敦地图，如果哪位小伙伴有的话请联系我，球球了。  
> 6\. 关于北爱尔兰共和军的恐袭：1973年底英国政府与北爱尔兰签订“桑宁代尔协议 ”，但是反对声音较多，北爱问题仍未解决，爱尔兰共和军在北爱尔兰从事恐怖活动，1974年蔓延到英国大陆。南肯辛顿是伦敦的一处地铁站（并没有查到北爱尔兰共和军在伦敦地铁站搞爆炸的确切史料，此处系本人杜撰）。  
> 7\. 关于伯温山地震：1974年1月23日威尔士地区伯温山发生地震，据目击者表示有看到不明飞行物坠落，他们认为是外星飞行器坠毁导致了地震emmm。


	3. 第三章 住在蜘蛛尾巷的Snape

Snape正在给自己包扎伤口，月光从阁楼上的小窗照进去，这里的光线比客厅好很多。  
不过，鼻涕精就住这儿？黑狗瞪大眼睛，沉下身子贴近屋顶，透过缝隙往里张望，试图找出否定这个命题的证据。  
片刻后，他必须承认自己失败，这个房间——尽管是个狭小的阁楼——确确实实是Snape的卧室，只不过和Sirius认知中合格的卧室相去甚远。不，别误会，他不是对生活环境无比挑剔的人，可是“卧室”这个词，就算不必和宽敞、明净、温馨、自由等字眼联系在一起，也不该和狭隘、昏暗、陈旧、压抑这类用语紧密结合。  
可是Snape的东西都在这里，Sirius猜测楼下的男人不会轻易踏足此处（应该是不愿意上来，他进一步推想），否则鼻涕精不会把课本和坩埚等魔法用品整齐摆放在书桌和敞口书架上，他记得那男人管他叫怪物……黑狗撇撇嘴，他相信楼下麻瓜口中的怪物和他攻击Snape时候经常说的“怪物”不是一个意思，他也被囊括在“怪物”中，这个词足以佐证那人不会喜欢看到魔法用品。  
Sirius正要将目光从Snape的书桌上收回，却扫到桌上断裂的魔杖，他大吃一惊，脚下一滑险些弄出声音来，所幸他很快瞧出那根魔杖并不属于Snape，他记得他的魔杖，除却杖柄中规中矩的花纹，别处都不加修饰，朴素得很。而桌上这根虽然已经断成两截，仍能看出爬满杖身的精致藤蔓装饰。老式的贵族作派。黑狗打了个哈欠，把视线移到Snape身上。  
黑发少年刚刚盘膝坐在床上，此刻已换了姿势，大约是使不上力，他背靠着墙壁，屈起一条腿，右手肘搭在膝盖上，用左手固定着夹着右手小臂的两块长板，嘴巴咬着绷带缠裹。一个人做这件事显然很不方便，他进展缓慢，每裹一圈都要小心地先松开左手按着上板的拇指，把绷带连板一起按住，再依次小心松开按住下板的食指中指以及无名指和小指，以便把下半圈绷带绕完，接着继续相同的动作，如此往复。  
这种包扎方式使得他的牙齿承担着大半部分压力，他必须拼命用力才能绑牢绷带。从Sirius的角度看过去，Snape憋红着脸（他敢肯定鼻涕精连呼吸的力气都用上了，瞧，他根本不敢喘气，连额头都是通红的），牙齿死死咬着绷带，就像正在经历暴风雨的水手，双手掌舵，牙齿死死咬着链接船桅的麻绳，期望这一叶小舟不要翻覆。  
鼻涕精在正骨，为什么……？铁锈味儿又开始在他口中扩散，黑狗不自在地舔舔鼻子。他可以指天发誓自己绝对没有伤到Snape的骨头，他只是（不小心）在他的新伤上又添一笔。不过，他到底怎么了？Sirius旺盛的好奇心开始发挥作用，或许是因为此种状态下他实在无事可做，只能回忆当时的场景来打发时间，没想到这一回想，还真给他抓到点儿蛛丝马迹。  
当时Snape被掐着脖子，却没有用右手去掰对方的手，甚至左手都没抬起，只是死死扣着墙壁忍耐，这不合常理，掰手这个动作不需要经过大脑思考，纯属身体本能，Snape却没做。Sirius当时以为是啤酒瓶碎片划拉那一下导致他没有力气……现在看来，他确实没有力气，只不过是因为手臂早已受伤。  
后来鼻涕精跌在地上，半天也没撑起自己，伸手摸他头的时候也在不住颤抖……唉。也许不该那么冲动咬他，但是这实在……黑狗甩甩脑袋，无精打采地趴在屋顶上。  
阁楼里的少年此刻已经停止动作，靠着墙壁喘息，他盯着窗口照进来的一线月光，汗湿的黑发粘在脸上，他却懒得把它们吹开，手臂上的绷带还有一半没缠完，他稍稍缓了缓，从枕头下面摸出一个银色的锥形小瓶，握着它摩挲良久，才用牙齿旋开盖子，喝掉里面所剩无几的液体。接着，他皱紧双眉，叼起绷带继续缠裹。  
那是？Sirius再次凑近缝隙，努力盯着小瓶子看，可惜瞅了半晌也没辨认出那究竟是什么东西。不过，结合Snape的伤势，他猜测大致是生骨灵之类——诶？！生骨灵！黑狗只觉得两腮一紧，苦滋滋的味道泛上来。Snape用来丢他的药剂不会就是那个吧？  
当时慌乱之下，他舔到一点点，是有点儿生骨灵的意思，不过又不完全一致。说起来，他知道生骨灵什么味道，还是托Regulus的福，小时候他骑着扫帚飞到格里莫广场12号附近某处尖塔塔尖儿，不慎掉下来，正好砸中Regulus，他倒是没事，Regulus却因为腰部骨折修养很久。小Regulus不喜欢生骨灵的味道，Sirius为了哄他喝药，总是自己先喝一口再递给弟弟。  
唉，往事……黑狗撑起身子，无声地抖抖毛，屋内的少年已经包扎好伤口沉沉睡去，他盯着阁楼的小窗看了一会儿，终于决定还是等明天再潜入对方的房间，调查那只银瓶子究竟是不是装着生骨灵（生骨灵有骨骼定型的作用，也许真是导致他变不回去的罪魁祸首）。  
Sirius趴在屋顶上，靠动物灵敏的听觉捕捉着阁楼里Snape微弱的呼吸声，眼皮渐渐耷拉下来，他与他一起陷入沉眠。

平和的时光总是过的很快，她就像身披月光薄纱的小精灵，本还想在人间夜色下跳个舞，所向披靡的太阳神却已经驾着日车赶来将她驱离。  
不过，Sirius不是被霸道的阳光唤醒，蜘蛛尾巷也没有早叫的公鸡（这里实在该有，若它真是能预知灾祸的神异生物，必会在每个黎明啼叫不休）。  
他是被Snape吵醒的，唉，临近黎明的时候阁楼里的少年突然爆发剧烈的咳嗽，与他仅一瓦之隔的黑狗几乎立刻醒来。  
鼻涕精咳得都快把肺吐出来了。Sirius趴在房顶发愁，他此刻依旧很困，但实在没法儿在对方几乎快要把肺咳成碎片的声音中安然入睡。  
不知道鼻涕精自己醒着没。Sirius站起身，准备顺着树下去找个地方继续休息，他眯着眼远望东方的鱼肚白，片刻后转身就要离开，却惊奇地发现瓦片底下的咳嗽声渐息，变成一种闷闷的呛声，时不时轻轻响一下。  
黑狗好奇地从缝隙望进去。他看到少年缩成一团，右手搭在床沿，左手扯着原本盖在身上的单子——那单子已经看不出原色，周边絮絮拉拉——它被Snape拽到口鼻下面，隔着它狠狠捂着嘴，他压制着自己的咳嗽，蜷缩着身子，左手肘顶着胃部，小臂死死压着胸前。  
鼻涕精醒着。根本不需要更多判断，Sirius已经得出结论，他醒着，他只是不敢咳出声。之所以认定是不敢而不是不愿，因为Sirius想起那个和Snape住在一起的男人。说起来，那人卧室在哪？黑狗皱皱鼻子，敏捷地跳到松树上，顺着它爬下去，再次扒近一楼墙体的裂缝，可惜看不到人在哪儿，他又绕到门口，凑近锁眼，肥胖的男人正躺在沙发上呼呼大睡，他没有回卧室，也没有醒来的迹象。  
Sirius几不可察地松了口气，又爬上树，跳到屋顶，轻轻趴下。瓦片下面的闷响渐渐平息，他却发现没法儿再进入睡眠。‘这都是鼻涕精的错，’黑狗悻悻用爪子揉鼻子，‘都是他的错，本来很困的。’  
他趴在屋顶上不愿再往里看，却不知道住在阁楼的少年已经起身，并不是只有他一人无法入睡。  
Snape不知何时坐了起来，阳光正一点点从阁楼的高窗爬进来，表明新的一天拉开序幕，他不喜欢。少年无声轻叹，喉咙被拉扯的感觉非常糟糕，像是夹杂着尖刺的木屑粘满气管壁，他缓缓用左手撑着床沿，下去走到书桌旁，单手端起水壶给自己倒水，握着缸子把手坐回床上，盯着桌上断裂的魔杖发呆，阳光正一点点染过杖身。  
少年缓缓喝完水，随手把缸子放在一边，环抱着膝盖无声坐在床上，他把脸埋在双臂间，只露出一双黑沉沉的眼睛，静静看着桌上的魔杖，仿佛它在阳光下会发光似的。

不知经过多久——这段时间绝对不短，看，天已大亮。屋内传来窸窸窣窣地声响，Sirius这才打起精神准备贴近缝隙，瞧瞧Snape是不是要出门，如果是就太好了，感谢Merlin眷顾，他可以赶紧潜入进去确定那只银色小瓶子里装的是不是生骨灵。  
黑狗向阁楼内看去，惊喜地发现Snape似乎是打算出门。  
少年此刻正在系衬衫扣子，真难为他单手系扣子，也不知道折腾了多久，他正在和最上面的一颗扣子搏斗。  
太慢了，真的太慢了。Sirius趴在屋顶叹气，他几乎想冲进去，按着Snape的双肩拼命摇晃（他保证，假如他是人形，一定会这么做）：鼻涕精你清醒点儿，单手就不要再去系最上面的扣子了，那没什么影响！  
但是Snape不可能听到他的心声，少年仍在固执地同扣子斗争。  
他只是习惯穿戴整齐，虽然他的衣服总是……黑发少年叹息出声，他放下手，稍作休息，又开始努力扣扣子。尤其今天，必须穿戴整齐。  
他上身穿着一件纯黑衬衫，女士的，窄肩，能看出收腰的设计，不过好在没有可怕的蕾丝花边，Snape也足够瘦，导致这件衬衫穿在他身上就像悬在衣架上，空荡荡的。底下穿着一条工装裤，同样是纯黑的，裤腿太肥大，他不得不把它们扎起来。  
等到终于扣好扣子，少年长舒一口气，离开屋子前，他又走向书桌，伸手在断裂的魔杖上细细抚摸一遍，这才头也不回地出门。  
Sirius跑到房檐边，伸出爪子向下够高窗，他很幸运地摸到边缘，却在跳进去前犹豫起来。呃，不是担心Snape，绝不是，他不可能去操心自己的仇人，只是突然想起那个男人昨晚没回卧室，他还睡在客厅呢，这多少有些……Sirius收回爪子，盯着松树，松针在微风拂动下飒飒作响。鼻涕精不会想和那个男人打照面，这显而易见，不过那麻瓜就在底下，在出门的必经之路上。他……  
他只是觉得这是个弄清他们之间关系的好时机，潜入的事什么时候都可以。黑狗甩甩脑袋，跳到松枝上，顺着它爬下去。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是缸子不是杯子，因为缸子便宜啊，虽然不太好听emmm


	4. 第四章 Tobias Snape

Snape本想带上那根被折断的魔杖，黑胡桃木，杖芯是独角兽毛，十二又二分之一英寸，直至Eileen去世，他才知道她的魔杖是这样。  
不过，未成年巫师不得在校外使用魔法（这该死的规定），即便带上它，对于寻找她也起不到任何作用，不如放在阁楼妥善保管。自从他用一盆曼德拉草伪装成卧室的看守者，Tobias再也不敢轻易上来——那男人当时气急败坏，恶狠狠地揪着草叶就要把“魔鬼放置在人间的邪恶生物”丢出去，然后在它尖利的哭声中，昏睡了整整两天。  
真是和平的两天。Snape耸肩。少年关上门，看了眼门口的曼德拉草，俯下身摸摸它的叶子。  
他尽量轻手轻脚下楼，竭力避免老旧的木质阶梯发出吱扭吱扭的哼哼。  
今天是星期五，自从年初的麻瓜煤矿工人开始大罢工之后，发电幅度大规模缩水，麻瓜政客为了节约能源，在某些行业引入每周三天的工作日制度。虽然Snape一直不知道Tobias究竟在干什么，不过很明显他从事的活动也在此列，每周五和每周一，平白多出两天休息日，他会睡到日上三竿再出去鬼混，进行一些违禁品小交易或者干脆去玩几把轮盘。  
无论如何，他不会早起，Tobias这会儿应该在他自己位于一楼的卧室内，Snape要做的就是避开他，尽可能悄无声息地出门。  
少年沿着楼梯向下，经过中段的时候，他抬头看了眼房梁，昏暗的光线下什么也看不清，但他知道那中间有绳圈的痕迹，这一眼给他带来深切的痛苦。‘别看了。’他咬着嘴唇，勉强自己收回目光。  
Snape的视线定格在半路，客厅墙壁上悬挂着一副婚纱照，从他记事起就挂在那里，照片中的Eileen挽着Tobias的手，两人都笑容灿烂，眼神里满是对未来的憧憬。Eileen那时没有形容枯槁，Tobias也不像现在这般痴肥谢顶。  
难以置信，这简直是天大的笑话，比James Potter魔药学考试考了全校第一还要离谱。黑发少年冷哼，每次经过它，他都忍不住要这样想。  
“啊哈，瞧瞧，小怪物醒了，要出门？”Tobias的声音从客厅传来，沙发蠕动着吐出躺在里面的肥胖男人，“穿成这样，啧啧。”  
“你在吊丧吗，今天应该欢庆，欢庆——”男人夸张地挥舞双手，踢蹬着脚，他身上盖着的破烂单子被扬下去，连带着掉落的还有一条肥大短裤，“犹大的功勋日，星期五，嘿嘿嘿，你们应该最喜欢，最喜欢，嗝！”  
酒臭味在房间弥散，混合着雄性生物特有的腥气，Tobias叉着腿躺在沙发上，腿根疲软的脏东西皱巴巴裸露在外，他似乎完全不认为以这幅尊容出现在儿子面前会有不妥。  
Snape皱紧眉，左手不自觉地扣紧楼梯扶手，直把木屑抠进指甲中。他停下脚步，厌恶地瞥了眼地上那条印着液体痕迹的短裤，收回目光，强迫自己盯着半空中空茫的某处，理智告诉他应该马上就走——赶在吐出来之前，Merlin作证，这种恶心事并不是司空见惯就能习以为常的。  
Tobias见儿子不理睬自己，抬眼顺着他的目光看过去，恰看到墙上的婚纱照。说来也怪，这间屋子总是破烂肮脏，除了它，它一直干干净净。男人盯着婚纱照，着迷地看着Eileen。  
“我每天都清理它，每一天……”Tobias呻吟，他的声音变得飘忽不定，夹杂着炙热的喘息。那根东西站起来，像扛枪的士兵，直直指着她。男人伸手下去，表情如祷告般虔诚。  
也许，这的的确确是Tobias的晨间祈祷。  
“停止！”Snape嘶吼出声，他的右手不住地颤抖，左手扣着扶梯，用力到指甲都快翻起。无论、无论多么司空见惯，他也没办法……他没办法……！  
“她已经死了、已经死了，你不能——”少年的声音嘶哑地变了调。  
“我当然可以，她活着的时候我都可以，”他近乎绝望的吼叫令Tobias更加兴奋，“我叫她在一边看着，看着——”  
如果她胆敢不看的话，男人就会殴打她，用凳子、酒瓶、水壶、皮带，等等所有能随手拿到的东西，殴打她。  
黏腻的水声在客厅回荡，照片里的Eileen仍幸福地笑着，Snape不忍心继续看她，他大叫着让Tobias停止，几乎就要冲下楼去，举起凳子朝男人头上敲打，狠狠地、狠狠地砸下去！  
可是他没办法，过度的愤怒剥夺了他浑身的力气，他只觉得自己的灵魂正在从天灵盖冒出去，脚下一片虚浮。  
“你们有怪物神吗？”Tobias突然问，他手上的动作仍未停止，两颊肥肉上横着令人作呕的砖红色。  
“怪物神？”Snape重复，少年脸上浮现怪异的表情，他怨毒地看着Tobias，笃定地说，“我们有幽灵，很多幽灵，在我们那边，她会动，”他伸手指着照片中的Eileen，“会说话，会指责你，会报复你，会——”  
“……”Tobias缩着肩膀，不知咕哝了句什么。  
“……”Snape满意地看着他停下动作，缩在沙发上抖得像个筛子。  
“指责我……报复我……指责我……报复我……”Tobias咬着牙呢喃，脸上的肉不住颤动，突然，他跳起来，拾起裤子穿上，大喊，“她恨我，她恨我！”  
“哗啦——”男人把桌上的啤酒瓶扫落到地面，“她恨我，她恨我！”他抓起地上的碎片朝Snape砸去，所幸少年站的较远，并未遭受波及。

Sirius凑到缝隙暗中观察的时候，Tobias已经发完了疯，感谢Merlin，没让他看到方才离谱的一幕，不过，话说回来，如果他看到就会发现，Black夫人对于麻瓜的论断并不总是错的，肮脏、恶心、卑贱、鄙陋，在某些人身上，这些词确有安放之处。  
“你要出门？”Tobias问。此刻他已经好端端坐在沙发上，没有继续过激举动，就好像刚刚什么也没发生——前提是忽略一地碎玻璃。  
Snape此刻已经从楼梯上下来，他绕过Tobias，径直朝房门走去。  
“去找她？”男人又问。Sirius发现与昨晚比起来，男人颓败不少。  
“如果你良心发现，愿意说出她在哪儿。”Snape的手搭在门把上，却没拧下去。  
“嘎嘎，”Tobias发出粗嘎的笑声，“她在哪儿，在哪儿呢，”他瘫坐在沙发上，哼起跑调的花腔，“……羽毛风中飘，不断变主意，不断变腔调……”  
Snape不再说话，他按下把手，刚到一半儿，Tobias又突然问：“昨天是她救了你吗，从那只怪物手中？”  
“……哼。”被定性为怪物的Sirius在门外挠墙。  
“……是她。”Snape闭起眼睛，掉在地上的空玻璃瓶浮现出来。  
“是她救了你？”Tobias先是瞪大眼睛，陡然间，又力气尽失般躺靠在沙发上，嘴里不知道嘟囔着什么。  
“你去工作吧，既然距离怪胎学校开学还有一阵子，去工作吧，”Tobias突然坐直身子，盯着Snape，“去东边的工厂，接你妈妈的班。”  
Snape依旧沉默，他看着他，就像在看小丑表演。  
“不算童工，比你小的都有呐，”Tobias越说越兴奋，“钱，你总得拿出钱来，要知道养你可不容易，你总得做点儿贡献吧？”  
“呜噜。”Snape一言不发，门外的Sirius已经听的磨牙，这就是Snape的父亲？一个、一个……这样的麻瓜？不等他的愤怒告一段落，Tobias又说出一句令他毛骨悚然的话。  
“怎么就不是个女孩？”Tobias懊恼地说。  
“够了！”Snape喝止他，他突然反身跑上楼，又迅速摔门下来，接着，五枚金加隆被他砸在Tobias身上。  
“臭小子！你怎么敢——？”Tobias捏着一枚金加隆，举得远远的，眯眼瞧着，“这是你们的怪胎货币？”  
“是金子，你怕什么，它不会跳起来咬人。”Snape抱臂看着他，用口型无声补上：“蠢货。”  
“金子。”Tobias小心翼翼把金加隆凑到口中咬了一口，“嘿，金子！”  
‘这种人，呵，这种人。’Snape冷眼瞧着他啃咬那些金加隆，只觉得平日里常用的Snape式千百种谩骂已经涌到舌尖，又像退潮般齐齐退去。Tobias不配，根本不配。  
比起骂他，他得趁机离开，去找Eileen——她的尸体，他希望Tobias没对她做什么。Snape不敢细想这种可能性，Eileen自杀之后，尸体消失无踪，他希望别——  
他想找到她，虽然她没办法给他一个正常的家，但是他想给她一座像样的坟墓。  
少年旋开房门，狠狠摔上它。  
“赌啊，赌啊，除了赌哪来的钱，哪来的钱，像我这样的普通人，只有拿着浑身上下唯一一枚英镑，去轮盘上讨一个被幸运女神眷顾的未来——”Tobias的声音被截断在门后。  
“唔。”黑狗躲在墙角看着他离开，抬头瞅瞅小阁楼——那里现在空无一人，少顷，他跺跺脚，悄悄跟在Snape身后。  
潜入什么时候都可以，他只是想看看鼻涕精要去做什么。Sirius在心中说服自己。

TBC


	5. 第五章 城外的野草

Snape不知道Sirius正跟着他，确切说，他没发现那天袭击他的黑狗正跟着他。  
这对他来讲是件不寻常的事，他向来谨慎，具备敏锐的观察力与清醒的头脑，很少将自己置于危险的境地，或者，即使是在危险的境地之下，他也总有办法全身而退。他是聪明的，他自己也知道，并以这份聪明为傲。  
好吧，我知道你会说上学期的狼人事件他差点儿逃脱不了，不过，那是一个意外——他本以为那次和此前无数次挑衅打赌毫无区别，是Sirius Black无聊且自大的挑战，从经验学角度来看，纵然冒险，却不会危及性命——他没想到Sirius Black竟想杀死他，事后，Sirius Black自己也是这么说的：“我没想过要杀死你。”  
也许Sirius Black真的没这样想过，但他差点儿做到了。Snape不是个大度的人，从来不是。

“开开恩，开开恩吧……”白天的蜘蛛尾巷比夜晚多一些生气——诚实地说，多一些人声。  
Snape快速朝前走着，Sirius小心跟在他身后，他们都听到前方正吵吵嚷嚷。  
“开开恩吧，她还那么小呢，那么小，”带着旧睡帽的妇女坐在地上哀嚎，她抱着面前男人的腿，两人似乎刚经历一番拉扯，她衣上的补丁有几处已经破开，“你不能把她送去红房子——”  
“松开，臭婆娘，我没有把她送去红房子！”男人踢蹬着被她抱住的腿，试图甩开她，但是女人抱的死紧，他于是用没被抱住的腿狠踹她的腹部，女人“唉唷”叫着，却不松手。  
“放开，不会亏待她，她那么小——却能换两瓶杜松子酒，”男人捶打女人的头，“没见识的婆娘，那边不会亏待她，两瓶杜松子酒呢，多大方呀，简直是天父开恩才有的价格！”  
女人松开手，男人也停下动作，她靠在墙上，双眼空洞，哀哀问：“两瓶杜松子酒？”那声音真轻，生怕惊扰到什么似的。  
“是呀！”男人点头，认为她已经恢复理智——在他看来，在整整两瓶杜松子酒面前，没人会丧失清醒的判断。  
“噢。”女人按着前胸，从嗓子里轻轻出声，闭着眼睛软软倒在地上，不动了。  
“喂！喂！”男人踢她，她依旧不动，他俯下身探探她的鼻息，已经消失。  
“啧！”男人愤恨地扯她的头发，确认人依旧毫无反应后，从屋里拿出一块破布盖在女人身上。  
“这是怎么了？”邻居的门突然开开，又冒出一个男人，“哦，可怜的……”  
“可惜啊，可惜，她那一行可以天天上工。”男人蹲在女人尸体边。  
“还温着。”邻居溜出门来，隔着单子摸摸女人的胳膊。  
“她却已经到扛着镰刀的恩神身边去了。”男人从口袋里摸出一根皱皱的烟，划着火柴点上。  
“我听说，前天——”邻居也摸出一根烟，凑上去借火。  
瞧见Snape正走过来，他们突然不说话了，邻居拽着男人进屋，惊魂未定地关上门。  
少年没理睬紧闭的房门，瞥了眼地上的东西，绕过她，继续朝前走去。  
为什么？Sirius不知该把这疑问砸向哪件事，这一切看起来是如此不合常理。为什么用孩子换来两瓶酒，那个麻瓜竟觉得赚了？为什么他老婆死了，他那么……？死亡在这条麻瓜陋巷竟如此、如此不足为奇吗？他们好像很怕Snape，为什么？

少年一直在往东走，他沿着河，绕过不远处还不错的麻瓜小区，走过热闹的街，经过门户紧闭却轰鸣阵阵的工厂，路过一座废弃的磨坊，越走越偏，环境渐渐荒凉起来。  
黑狗在后面跟着他，却无心观察周围。他的脑袋里塞满疑问，又理不出头绪来。只是模模糊糊觉得，难怪鼻涕精在学校人缘那样差，但他仍愿意回去。  
麻瓜世界是……这样的吗？若是以前，Sirius会立刻否认，并且狠狠嘲讽对方一番，一定要对方认识到自己的优越感是可鄙的。James口中的麻瓜世界不是这样，呃，好吧，也许他没有说服力，他没在麻瓜世界生活过，可是，Lily口中的麻瓜世界也不是这样，她那样活泼，提起自己家总是骄傲幸福的样子，偶尔她心情好，会给James他们讲讲麻瓜发明的小玩意儿（比如车辆，他一直觉得摩托车很酷，以后一定要弄一辆来改造），还有他们的厨房用品，通讯方式等等。  
为什么蜘蛛尾巷……？“全伦敦最鄙陋肮脏，令人嫌恶的地方！”母亲冷冰冰的评语又浮现在他脑海，黑狗甩甩头试图把她丢出去，但这次失败了，她的话就像附骨之蛆般粘着他。  
对Sirius来说，Black夫人的话应当反着听，他用无数次叛逆证明了这一点，她说格兰芬多全是愚蠢的莽夫，他偏偏见证他们的勇敢热情，还有聪敏（尤其体现在Lily Evans身上）；她说斯莱特林生而高贵，他偏偏看到他们虚伪冷漠，还有自负（尤其体现在Lucius Malfoy身上）；她看不起麻瓜，可Dumbledore说麻瓜也有可爱之处；她瞧不上混血，可McGonagall教授就是混血——她多么优秀啊；她讨厌所谓的纯血叛徒，可Potter家和Weasley家都用实际行动证明了自己品德高尚。  
鄙陋肮脏，令人嫌恶……Sirius第一次找不到理由反驳母亲。鼻涕精就生活在这种地方。他曾疑惑过——自从他知道Lily和Snape是好朋友——为什么他和Lily是朋友？他们根本是两种人，Lily活泼，Snape阴郁，Lily爱笑，Snape假笑，Lily宽宏大量，Snape小肚鸡肠，Lily友善热情，Snape拒人千里，Lily……Snape总归是比不上Lily的，Sirius这样想，却不只有他这样想。他现在更加疑惑了，发现鼻涕精的身世顶多让他有点儿理解对方的阴郁从何而来——生活在这种地方没道理不阴郁，还是无法解释他怎么会和Lily有所交集。

Sirius一直想着心事，直到鼻子里钻进奇怪的味道。  
一股浓厚的，粘腻腻的臭味，不是垃圾堆的酸臭，也并非排泄物的恶臭，那气味丝丝缕缕粘连在一起，像是把肉和骨头一起捣碎，血管组织、肉沫与白惨惨的骨屑粘在一起无法分开，它刺鼻，是带着腐味的刺鼻，如一群阴冷冷的幽灵，面无表情漂浮着，将这片区域覆盖。  
死人的味道，很多很多死人的味道。鬼魂们结成一片，从土地里伸出苍白的手来，寻索着现世的生灵。  
在此之前，Sirius并未闻到过这样的味道，可他几乎瞬间就意识到这味道不属于这个世界。  
实在是太多了……  
他抬眼，发现不知何时已经出了伦敦城，这里是一片荒野，杂草丛生。那些死绿色的草长势不同以往，茂盛得很，足以遮挡住他的身躯，不叫人看见。  
草地里丢着很多捆东西，之所以说捆，实在因为它们很多都被稻草裹着，也有一些没被稻草裹着，却包着布的长条，它们七零八落地被扔在杂草中，又因为数量不少，以至于被风啊雨啊吹开的稻草也糊在别的东西身上。  
是尸体。他本不想确认的，可是他瞧见Snape俯下身去，用没受伤的左臂扯开某个长条物，一只惨白溃烂的脚露出来，所幸这一具腐烂还不严重，看得出是只男人的脚，少年又把裹尸布包回去。  
是尸体！他在、在翻弄那些尸体！黑狗退后一步，试图压住翻江倒海的胃，看在Merlin的份儿上，鼻涕精专门跑出来翻尸体！他、他多么轻车熟路啊！  
有那么一瞬间，Sirius想到Snape或许在搞什么邪恶的黑魔法研究，请谅解，但这真的是他下意识的想法，想想那些古老的魔药配方吧，哪一个不需要死神辅助，或许他不堪忍受Tobias的折磨，想搞点什么给他个教训呢？  
不过很快，他的理智分析就出了声，Snape是在找Eileen，“你把她丢到哪儿了？”少年声嘶力竭地质问在他耳边响起，难以克制的焦躁情绪缠裹了他。Sirius大口呼吸，冰凉阴森的腐臭揉弄着他的肺。  
他不怕吗？Sirius茫然想着，他盯着Snape，长长的乌绿色草叶在他视野里摆动，黑发少年的身体很稳很稳，从头到脚到拉扯裹尸布的手，像石像一样稳，他瞧不见他的表情。  
即使他不怕，也不能这样翻，这实在太多了……黑狗挪开目光，他不愿再看。Snape翻动尸体的声音在寂静的荒野上清晰响起，草叶摩擦着他的裤子，如鬼怪的幽吟。  
他要回去，跟出来是个错误。Sirius不再迟疑，他转身往城内走，决定立刻返回蜘蛛尾巷，潜入Snape的小阁楼，确定那瓶药水究竟是不是生骨灵，然后找到恢复人形的办法，挖出背包，骑上扫帚，远走高飞。  
他不肯让杂草丛里Snape不断弯腰的身影印在自己脑子里，他当鼻涕精是自己势均力敌的死敌，不会同情对方，却真切地感到悲哀。  
那场景刻在脑子里，他觉得悲哀。

TBC


	6. 第六章 Eileen Prince？Eileen Snape？

Sirius离开后，Snape仍在草丛中翻动那些东西，扯开破布，辨认，否定，裹回去，周而复始。  
他没注意到黑狗离开，正如不知道他曾跟来，即使Sirius的阿尼玛格斯形态有那么大——他站起来比人都高呢，可不是一条短腿柯基，即使黑狗走的时候不可避免地蹭动草叶，使它们发出杂乱的沙沙声，Snape依旧没发现他。  
少年只专注着自己手上的事，寻找，寻找，直到有个结果为止。  
他从来专注，不论是过去，现在，还是未来。这份专注使他能够轻而易举地掌握晦涩艰深的魔法，能够全神贯注投身魔药研究，并收获神奇又可爱的药剂所带来的成就感。这份专注也赋予他超乎常人的素质，尤其对某一冷僻的魔法领域——大脑封闭术。  
Snape掌握大脑封闭术的具体时间无法考证，在平行世界的未来他在此术上颇有建树，此刻他也许尚未接触过这项魔法，不过，已经展现出完美掌握它的必备要素：丢开感情。  
丢开感情，抽离自己。这是十四岁（或许更早）的Snape能找到保护自己的最有效的方法。  
这个不是Eileen，那个也不是，旁边这具腐烂太厉害，他开裹尸布的时候不慎带下他的皮肤，呃，他尽力给他恢复回去了，可以确定不是Eileen，她刚走没两天，不至于……但是如果找不到她的话，不久之后她也会变成这样。  
这认知让Snape茫然了一瞬，少年的手不易察觉地颤抖，但很快又如石头般稳定下来，他把自己乱七八糟的思绪狠狠塞回大脑深处。  
“大脑不是一本书，供人随意翻阅。”早在十四岁（或许更早）他就明白这个道理。大脑是复杂的，不是书本，一页页一层层分分明明，如果可以，他更愿意用它的形状去解释它。大脑是个球体（嗨，别一定要说核桃那么严格，至少人头是个球体吧），可以类比占卜课用的水晶球，摄神取念不是读心，有点儿像拿人脑做水晶球占卜。神经脆弱的人不适合做这件事，听说拉文克劳有个怪异的姑娘，是叫Trelawney吧？总是在占卜课上凝视着水晶球尖叫，宣称自己看到了不详。Snape敢打赌，像她这样的人不具备学习黑魔法的资质，相应的，也不具备与它对抗的能力。

少年将自己抽离，他的身体不断进行着重复的动作，思绪却飘得远远，浮着乱七八糟如浓雾般的念头。这提高了他翻找尸体的效率，他不再介意摸到腐尸脓水，也不会害怕这片荒野僵死的主人们突然动起来，甚至腐臭味都不能再给他带来不适。  
蝇虫不时腾起黑雾，乌鸦瞧着他，在心里计算这不自量力的人类何时离开。  
Snape依旧在翻找，Eileen依旧不见踪影。他总是在确认后，又将裹尸布裹回去，盖住那一张张惨白的、张大嘴无声呼喊的脸，盖住那些弧度怪异的僵硬手脚。这些人没有名字——尽管曾经有过，也没有尊严——除却覆盖着他们的布和稻草。  
昨天刚下过的暴雨给这场徒劳的寻找增加了难度，雨水会冲开一些浅坟，把有幸被安葬的逝者暴露在外。当然，这一定不是Eileen。可是偶尔他们也会短暂地捕捉Snape的注意力。  
少年面前就有一座被冲开的浅坟，他本可以不去管它，要知道把薄土堆回去与把布裹回去要花费的时间全然不同。但他还是停留了一会儿，那体积小小的东西被一件破大衣裹着。Snape凝视他良久，俯身轻轻把裸露在外的一点儿棉絮推回大衣破洞里。  
这孩子（不知男女）的家人一定很爱他，竟愿意用御冬的衣物为他敛尸。可他们也只能寻得这处埋骨之地，没办法去教堂后面，求一个天父的恩赐——那些精美的长方形土地只准有影响力的人躺进去，他们生前精明能干，以前灵活的手腕为社会作出卓越贡献，有些慷慨大方，愿意为教堂修饰不够精美的花窗，使它们璀璨生辉，有些是神祇在人间的喉舌，一生都在教堂中为众生祷告、降福。不过，这类人毕竟是少数，大部分人——只要是小布尔乔亚就可以做到——长眠在城市洁净的花园墓地中，这类地方靠近教堂，环境优美，他们家人经常去里面静坐，与逝者沟通，聆听教堂的钟声，寻找内心宁静。只有与这类人全然不沾的另一类人（说来也怪，他们就像透明人似的，从不曾出现在前一类人生活中哩），才会被裹起来丢到城外，好一点儿的会得一方浅坟，在下一次暴雨前，能可安眠。  
Snape总觉得Eileen是无论如何不该落到如此地步的，事实摆在他眼前，又不得不信。甚至情况或许更糟，他还没找到Eileen，不知道她在哪儿，他的心告诉他，他不愿她在这儿，他怕她的脸就在下一块即将翻开的裹尸布底下，但是他同时也怕，怕翻遍这里也找不到她，理智告诉他，她最好在这儿，她不见了，Tobias最好真的把她丢掉，而不是、不是……少年丢开的感情在这一刻回到他身上，他的身躯不受控制地颤抖起来，恐惧与厌恶砸碎竭力保持的镇定，Snape死死咬着下唇，不肯继续想下去，手上翻弄的动作加快，仿佛不知疲倦的机器。

Eileen Prince不该落到这种地步，她本来……Snape不由得想起他去霍格沃兹的那一年。  
自从知道霍格沃兹的存在开始，他无时无刻不在期待着这一天。小Snape担心过Tobias是否会阻挠他，但Eileen向他保证，她一定会送他去上学。不知她采用什么方法，竟真正做到了。  
她牵着他去对角巷，初见破釜酒吧，狭小肮脏的环境也没能浇灭他的兴奋。  
“Eileen？”酒吧老板和她打招呼，小Snape牵紧妈妈的手，仔细打量他，老板于是又笑着招呼小少年，“小家伙，你是Eileen的孩子？”  
瞧着Snape不理他，老板继续和Eileen搭话，“诺，有点儿腼腆？”  
“Tom，好久不见。”Eileen温柔地把手搭在儿子肩上，不理会对方的别扭推拒，她笑着对老板说，“别逗我的小宝贝儿。”  
她在外人面前叫这样的称呼，Snape多少有些不自在——他已经十一岁了！可是，她笑得那么快乐，大度的他才不会与她计较，少年耳廓泛起可爱的红晕，悄悄揪住妈妈的袖子。  
“带回去给你家老爷子看看吧，这么多年了？”Tom关切地问。  
Eileen苦笑着摇头，老板不再多言，递给她一根魔杖，她感激地接过。  
随后，她用那根魔杖敲开通向对角巷的砖头，把小Snape带入属于他的世界。  
她带着他采买书本和袍子（虽然是二手的），认真核对着学校来信上提及的每一件物品，带着他去挑选魔杖。  
当那根神奇的、即将陪伴他一生的黑色小木棍与他产生共鸣，当Ollivander啧啧称奇，连连赞叹，Snape第一次见到Eileen真正幸福的表情。泪水在眼眶里打转，但她不肯让它们掉出来，母亲在盈盈泪光后对他微笑，俯身拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊。  
真是幸福的一天，她与他都只有纯然的快乐和满足，还有甜丝丝的憧憬与期待。  
离开的时候，Eileen给小Snape买了两块吹宝超级泡泡糖，并告诉他这家店总店位于霍格莫德，然后，她在儿子好奇的目光中，详细向他讲述那座有名的巫师村落。  
小少年撕开泡泡糖纸，执意要妈妈吃掉另一块，母子俩带着采购来的成果，一路欢声笑语，吹着蓝铃花颜色的泡泡回到破釜酒吧。小Snape没注意到，Eileen悄悄把魔杖还给老板。  
那是幸福的一天，此后无数次想起，都能带来暖意，母亲轻柔的手托起他胸腔中那颗冰冷疲惫、伤痕累累的小东西，护着它一下一下跃动，就像护着蹒跚学步的婴孩。  
可他再也没有吹过蓝铃花颜色的泡泡。

虽然Snape不知道，但Sirius的判断是准确的，他这样翻找行不通，太多了，而且……伦敦的天气总是不作美。  
雷雨又至，丝毫不打招呼，令人疑惑它来的这样迅捷猛烈，究竟私下里无声酝酿了多久？  
冰凉的雨水浇在身上，少年终于停止动作，他直起身来，黑眼睛看着荒野，乌绿的杂草没有边际，眼前的一切渐渐模糊，他笔直倒下去，面朝下跌进草丛。  
雨声被草叶阻隔，哗哗声变成流动的闷响，水浸透衣服，他却不想起来。  
一点儿热意正从指尖漫上来，遍及全身，嗓子灼痛，额头滚烫。Snape不想确认自己的状态，他微微偏头让鼻子露出来，不至于被泥水呛住。有点儿冷……奇怪，他明明在发烫。这股冰冷的热意让他觉得离奇，少年闭着眼开始胡思乱想。  
母亲当时也是这样的感觉吗？他难以自制地想起前不久看到的场景，那时她还在。  
Tobias要求Eileen去做编织的活计，好换取金钱。她于是日日夜夜俯首案前。通常，她这样做的时候，是不太希望她的Sev看到的，如果儿子出现在面前，她会急急把织物藏起来。次数多了，Snape也知道这种时候母亲不愿意他出现，但他偶尔会担心，只好隔着门缝看看她。  
那天……他瞧见Eileen在昏暗的烛火下编织，本来一切如常，可她却突然放下织物，抬起手来凝视着它。  
Snape相信Eileen本有一双美丽的手，从她的骨形可以看出，也许，她的手曾经美丽优雅地搭在同学肩上，共跳一支舞，也许，她的手曾经挥舞魔杖，变出无数精妙的法术，也许，她的手曾经握过坩埚搅拌棒，让普通材料混合出令人啧啧称奇的神妙药剂，也许……他总觉得她的手曾做过不少值得称道的事，即使只是烘焙饼干，她做出来也与旁人不同，他喜欢她烘焙的饼干。  
可现在，她的手枯瘦地像爪子，皮肤耷拉着包裹骨头，指节上还有竹签磨出的老茧。  
Eileen盯着自己的手，缓缓用指尖触碰火焰，继而活动手指戏耍它，火焰的红舌在她手指间舔舐，像毒蛇的信子。她仿佛感受不到烫热，就那样玩着，脸上带着笑容。  
门外的少年瞪大眼睛，拼命捂住嘴，不让自己叫出声。  
雨下的更大，连蝇虫乌鸦都不愿继续待在这里。少年趴在泥泞中，浑身湿透，右手的绷带已经散开，沾染红色的白条从袖口坠出来，拖进泥地里。  
“咳咳、”Snape呛咳，拉扯间喉咙的灼痛更甚，面前的泥水被他呼出的气流掀起，泥点儿溅到他脸上。  
少年捂住嘴，竭力克制，不愿咳出声。

蜘蛛尾巷，Snape家。  
Tobias Snape不见踪影，这是件好事。Sirius爬上屋顶，翻进高窗，谢天谢地，即使是狗狗形态，他依旧可以做出如此高难度的动作。  
他从Snape枕头底下翻出银色小瓶子，瞧见上面有Prince的字迹，鼻涕精想必经常摩挲它，字母稍微有点儿发黑。  
Sirius费了很大力气才把盖子弄开，确认完里面的药剂是什么之后，又把它恢复原状。做完这些，黑狗趴在小阁楼地板上发呆。  
不是他不想立刻跳出去，他没力气了，有些事人做起来更方便，即使只是打开瓶盖再把它扭回去。  
药剂不是生骨灵，至少不完全是，闻着味道不太像，里面的内容物已经一干二净，他没办法尝尝看，呃，好吧，即使还有，他也不一定会去尝尝看，一是因为他没有乱喝药的坏习惯，二是因为这瓶子属于Snape。  
唉，Merlin作证，即使能证明就是生骨灵，又怎么样呢，在前来证实之前他完全没想过证实之后的事，以阿尼玛格斯形态喝生骨灵导致无法变回去——这案例连McGonagall教授都没见过！  
接下来怎么办？似乎找人求助才是明智的，知道他阿尼玛格斯真相的人有James、Remus和Peter，但……Merlin的裤子，如果狗能骑扫帚他早走了！  
他现在甚至不知道今天要在哪里过夜。Sirius烦闷地瞅瞅窗外，伦敦的雷雨，又开始了。  
Snape还没回来。不知怎的，他突然想到这个，本来想甩出脑袋的场景又涌进来，Sirius有些难受，他不知道对方是不是还在荒野里翻尸体，在这样的大雨天。  
有那么一瞬间，他想等他回来，单纯确认一下他的状态，他希望Snape找到了Eileen，这件事告一段落。  
不过很快他就打消等人回来的念头。黑狗看着高窗，认为应该跳出去，却迟迟没有动作，他告诉自己这是由于不想淋雨，暂且借Snape家一用，等鼻涕精快回来的时候，他会迅速跳出去。  
Sirius找了个不引人瞩目的角落趴卧着，凝神听着楼下的动静。  
好精神没持续多久，困倦很快在雨声的掩护下袭击了他，他睡着了。

Snape回来的时候，Sirius没来及跳出去，直到卧室门响他才醒。  
黑狗只好屏住呼吸，假装自己不存在，感谢Merlin，他是黑的，希望Snape别点灯。  
Snape如他所愿没有点灯，少年根本没有精力观察周围的环境，他踉踉跄跄走到床边，跌进破单子里，一动不动。

TBC


	7. 第七章 Too Difficult to The Dog

“很好，鼻涕精完全没发现我，那我就——”黑狗试探着起身，轻手轻脚走到高窗下，后足撑地站起来，前爪扒着窗框，透过窗户看看外面。  
雨仍在下，轰鸣的雷声比昨天还要剧烈。  
雷打得真低，近在耳畔。掉漆的木质窗框随着“隆隆”巨响震颤，薄弱的玻璃被迫抵挡着暴雨无意间地猛攻。水珠接二连三砸下，涓流冲刷玻璃，把残余的鸟粪污渍清洁干净，在可以预见的明日，留下斑驳水痕。  
雨水挟着伦敦经年不散的浮雾坠落地面，将它们混进沉淀的泥泞。Sirius顺着水线朝下看，磨损的鹅卵石路面已经被浑浊的水流淹没，水线击打在上面，翻溅起密集的小坑，它们很快因融合而弭平，很快又重新翻起新的。  
呼出的气息在玻璃窗上形成一团白雾，黑狗用鼻子贴着它蹭蹭，冰凉硕大的雨滴隔着玻璃拍他的鼻尖。Sirius动动耳朵，移开鼻子，新的白雾很快覆盖他刚刚蹭干净的地方，它就像从未出现过。  
黑狗用爪子拨弄窗把手，那玩意儿不怎么灵活，运转之间滞涩得很，还会发出“滋扭扭”的噪音。  
“滋——扭扭——咔哧！”就像这样！Sirius用力将把手抬起，可怜的滚轮发出疲惫的尖叫。他立刻扭头看向Snape，少年仍趴在床上，无声无息。  
“唔噜。”黑狗从嗓子眼儿里发出声音，他张张嘴，看样子很想干脆叫一声，但犹豫之后还是放弃了。  
Sirius保持着扭头观察Snape的姿势，抬起爪子，“啪”的一下把扳上去的把手又按回去，滚轮更大声“滋——扭扭——咔哧！”雷声轰鸣着发出抗议，试图盖过这不和谐的音符。  
“真吵。”黑狗又动动耳朵，耳尖颤颤，耳尖上长于别处的几根黑色毛发在闪电映照下清晰可见，“可是鼻涕精还不醒。”  
“据我所知，他的警觉性不至于这样差，这不正常。”Sirius松开扒着窗框的前爪，“嘭”一声落在地上，床上的少年仍无反应。  
他歪着脑袋瞅着Snape，灰眼睛转转，两只前爪交替着蹦跶几下，可惜，这简易“探戈”依旧无人欣赏。  
“汪！”黑狗叫了声，换上一副呲牙咧嘴张牙舞爪的样子瞪着床铺，Snape那边毫无动静，他很快泄了气。  
“别逗了，鼻涕精，你这样会让我觉得你死了。毕竟在你们这边死人真的挺容易，是吧？”黑狗开始往床边走，说实话，他希望这段儿路程稍稍长一点点，就有更长时间权衡自己的打算，可是小阁楼实在很小——也许是狗狗步子迈太大呢？  
不管怎么说，Sirius很快到达Snape身边，在找足理由前，他已经用爪子朝着对方的脑袋拍下去。  
“我只是想把他翻过来。”  
醒醒，哪有按着头试图给人翻过来的！

呃，感谢Merlin，无论如何他还是成功把Snape翻过来了。  
“鼻涕精没死，但是正在发高烧，烫得能在他的脑门儿煎个蛋。”Sirius用爪子来回拨弄Snape的脸，一会儿让他对着左边，一会儿让他对着右边——Merlin作证，他不是有意如此，当灼烫的热度从对方身上传导到他爪子上之后，他就不知道自己在干什么了，只顾着理顺脑袋里嗡鸣的纷乱念头。  
他像是第一次见到发高烧的人似的，凑近Snape，长睫下的灰眼睛一瞬不瞬地倒映着对方，颇稀奇地瞧着他紧皱的眉头，鼻尖上冒出的虚汗，干裂的嘴唇。鼻涕精回来时候摔跤了吗？他脸上还沾着泥点儿呢，手上也是，湿漉漉地衬衫贴在右手臂上，看样子包扎用的木板和绷带早已不知去向。  
尸臭味……黑狗皱皱鼻子。他又想起Snape只身站在城外杂草地里的样子，也许他就是在那里被“谁”绊倒，栽进“他们”中间，试图起来的时候弄散了绷带。  
这该死的联想。黑狗摇摇头。基本上，时间往前推一个星期，不，没必要那么久，往前推两天就足够，在他来到蜘蛛尾巷之前，有人好心告诉他鼻涕精过的这么悲惨，他不当场爆笑出声，并且将之作为和James在茶余饭后的谈资，他就不是Sirius了。  
听到与见到永远是两回事，片面知道与完全了解之间横着难以跨越的天堑——它的名字叫做偏见，或者换个中性词，印象。  
Sirius了解的那个Snape言语刻薄、为人阴郁、心胸狭窄、沉迷黑魔法、没有同情心、最爱挟怨报复……他可以再找出一千个类似词汇形容他，得知这样一个讨厌的且结仇已久的人陷入困境，他很难不感到高兴，这是人之常情。  
但当他亲眼目睹对方的困境后，Sirius很难感到高兴，换James和Remus来也不会感到高兴，任谁都不会也不该感到高兴，这不道德。甚至，由于格兰芬多与生俱来的热忱和正义感，他会不由自主地担忧对方的处境。当荒野里的孤独身影不断在他脑内晃动的时候，他会忍不住诘问Merlin，鼻涕精究竟做错了什么，要承担这种事？  
Severus Snape究竟做错了什么，要承担这种事？Merlin，他不也是你的子民吗？  
Sirius不是在为Snape说话，他只是感到疑惑，这疑惑从未这样大，这样真实过。劫盗组为什么针对Snape，他们为什么从一开始就相看两厌，James给出的注解是“也许正因为他的存在”，当时Sirius哈哈大笑着附和他的看法，可现在，他发现这论断的基础渐渐碎裂。  
Sirius Black讨厌斯莱特林，他讨厌Snape，因为Snape是个斯莱特林。他讨厌的斯莱特林是像Black家那样，Malfoy家那样，精致、奢靡、高傲、残忍，这几个词Snape充其量就占个高傲，但他下意识认为斯莱特林都是那样，他们自己不也如此标榜吗，“纯血荣耀，生而高贵”，而且，Lucius对待Snape的态度和对待两个“跟班”的态度完全不同，他还以为……他们都是这样以为的。  
讨厌的基础一旦动摇，疑问就像从竹篓中倒出的米粒，一颗颗拥挤着源源不断地往出冲。  
“你这讨人厌的家伙，怎么把自己搞成这样？”Sirius伸出爪子，试图用肉垫揉平对方紧皱的眉头。

Snape醒了过来，确切地说，是费尽全力睁开了眼睛，看在Merlin的份儿上，他并没有昏迷，只是神志恍惚。  
他没办法昏过去，有个词叫做物极必反，当一个人极端疲惫的时候，反而没办法干脆利落地坠入沉眠，他的精神极端疲惫，连轻轻呼吸都会带来负担，但身体却不受控制地亢奋着，在城外也是，在家里也是，有几次他好不容易觉得紧绷的那根弦要断掉，使他得以陷入甘美的黑暗中去，可是它却不肯，仍如细弱的蛛丝般，悬吊着他的手脚、内腑和头脑。  
炙烫的火焰灼烧着他每一颗细胞，他却感觉如坠冰窟，冷得要命。Snape知道自己在发烧，天可怜见，他已经很久没有发烧了，还烧到这种程度。在学校的时候他虽然是校医院的常客，但通常是因为和Potter他们打架斗殴。发烧……这理由说给Pomfrey夫人听，她只会欣慰地（“Merlin啊，你终于因为正常生病来医务室了吗”）塞给他一瓶感冒药剂并且将他扫地出门（“这个足够了，好孩子，把床位留给更需要的人——瞧，刚来一个不慎把手指变成猪尾巴的”）。  
可是蜘蛛尾巷没有感冒药剂。他暂且只能硬扛，希望自己的身体争点气——老实说，Snape不太有底气，因为到家之后，他似乎开始出现幻觉。先是听到奇怪的声音（别逗了，好像有狗在叫），然后什么东西按着他的头，他挣扎着翻了个身，让呼吸顺畅些，接着，有什么肉乎乎的东西不停扫着他的睫毛，揉弄他的额头，毛茸茸的感觉覆盖他的口鼻，他又不能呼吸了！  
这幻觉太离谱，却真实得可怕，Snape拼命张开眼睛，瞧见眼前出现一只爪子。  
MERLIN！  
“我一定病入膏肓了。”他眨眨眼，冷静接受这个结论。

“鼻涕精醒了。”肉垫被睫毛扫过的触感向Sirius传达这个事实。  
“真是太好啦！”黑狗大发慈悲收了手，他似乎完全没意识到自己的毛堵塞了对方的呼吸渠道。  
“叫我看看鼻涕精被我吓呆的模样。”Sirius这样想着，再次凑近床上的少年。  
Snape眨眨眼，病中的黑眼睛罩着一层水润润的光，显得茫然得很。  
黑狗跟着他眨眨眼。  
Snape又眨眨眼。  
黑狗跟着眨眨眼。  
Snape再眨眨眼。  
黑狗同步眨眨眼。  
四目相对，少年突然剧烈地咳嗽起来，黑狗迅速退开，蹲在床边。  
“别以为我不知道，你在试图袭击我，”Sirius磨牙，“用唾沫星子。”  
Snape可不知道他在想什么，他无比平静地接受了“病入膏肓”这个论断，只把对方当作自己的幻觉。  
“Trelawney说……”少年突然虚弱地开口。  
Sirius反应了一下才发现Snape正在和他说话，这认知让他一个激灵，难道身份暴露了？而且Trelawney？拉文克劳那个疯疯癫癫的占卜怪人？这时候你跟我聊Trelawney？  
不过，他很快意识到这是Snape烧糊涂的胡言乱语。  
“……你是不详？到那边的引路人之类的……”Snape努力扭头盯着床边的黑狗，他的声音含含糊糊，Sirius得花费一番力气才能辨认出他在说什么。  
“能把我妈妈带来吗，我有些话想对她说。”他没力气再撑着脑袋转向一边，只好转回来，空茫茫望着天花板。  
Sirius吃惊地盯着他，就好像鼻涕精刚刚把自己种进盆里，模仿曼德拉草哇哇大叫。  
少年盯着天花板，平日里如黑曜石般的眼睛失去光泽，变成一汪沉沉深潭，水汽弥漫在湖面，眼瞅着就要掉出来。  
这样的他令Sirius生气，黑狗突然站起来，一爪子撑在少年头边，俯身瞪着他，呲牙，喉咙中发出威胁的“呜噜”声。  
Snape看着他，开裂的嘴唇动动，无所谓地笑了下。  
Sirius气急，他压低身子，用鼻子顶着对方的鼻子，呲牙的动作更大，表情凶狠。  
Snape仅是微微皱眉，却仍静静看着他，嘴角的弧度也没落回去。  
Sirius猛然起身，他用爪子狠狠揉了把Snape的额头，扒开房门跑了出去。  
少年在他身后发出拉扯破风箱似的呛咳。

Tobias仍没有回来，看样子他准备彻夜不归。  
Sirius才没心情理他，他在一楼转转，顺利找到浴室，从墙上挂着的毛巾中拽下一条看起来最干净的，开开水龙头冲刷水池，然后按下塞子，把毛巾丢进去泡着，努力摆了几次，他把湿毛巾叼出来，往楼上跑。  
该死的，他本没想做这种事，该死的，你不知道对狗狗来说这样做有多费劲儿！  
可是鼻涕精……该死！虽然他经常叫他可怜虫，但是他不准真的是可怜虫那样子！笑什么笑，脸上还沾着泥点儿呢，浑身也臭烘烘的！  
黑狗跑回小阁楼，把湿毛巾丢到Snape脸上，反身回去关上门。  
等他转头的时候，满意地瞧见鼻涕精已经擦干净脸，把毛巾堆在头顶冷敷。  
这样才对嘛。Sirius暗自点头。

Snape恍惚的精神没有维持多久，也许是湿毛巾令他感觉好受一点儿，拉扯理智的蛛丝很快断掉，他陷入沉沉黑暗中。  
Sirius好心帮忙换了几次毛巾，他做不到更多的事，呃，大概也没想过要做更多，他只是憋着口气而已，要说照顾对方……这已经是极限。  
不过，在少年打着抖念叨“妈妈”的时候，黑狗犹豫再三，还是伸爪把对方往里推推，跳上床躺在他身边。

TBC


	8. 第八章 早安

这一觉很长，长到雷电早歇，雨停风住，积水退却，黎明驱散浓夜。朗日的光从高窗洒下，先浅浅照着床尾一隅，再撩动狗狗尾巴光亮的黑毛，一点点爬过少年的腰际，轻抚他的肩头，直至正午，金线缠绕Snape乌黑的发丝，暖阳啄吻他的脸颊与额头。  
少年仍在沉睡。  
Snape睡着，Sirius就不敢起，或者说不会、不能、不愿，随便哪个词。  
黑狗醒得很早，不同于沉眠的对方，他昨晚睡眠质量并不高。多亏下午在Snape的小阁楼迷迷糊糊睡了一觉，才给予他足够的精力应付晚上的突发状况——可恶的Merlin，你不打招呼，谁能知道Snape竟会带病回来呢！他的心可不像石头般冷硬，能丢下那麻烦的家伙一走了之。  
其实，趁着Snape还在睡，他可以好好休息下的，凭这家伙的细胳膊细腿儿，加上尚在病中那可怜吧啦的一点点力气，不可能把他掀到床底下去。Sirius抖抖耳朵，翘起毛茸茸的尾巴，在少年腿上轻扫两下。他屏住呼吸，仔细观察Snape的表情，对方依旧没有醒来的征兆。  
黑狗放松下来，侧头看着Snape。阳光落在少年垂下的睫毛上，像镀金的鸦羽， 不时轻微颤动，让人好奇他正梦着什么。被睫毛撩碎的阳光洒下一把金粉，搔得Sirius鼻端痒痒的，他几乎想打喷嚏，却不自觉地怕惊醒熟睡的少年，又生生憋了回去，只留驱不散的细微痒意骚扰自己的鼻子，好像有一只长着金翅的透明小精灵，垫着脚尖在他鼻尖上跳舞。  
Sirius从未见过Snape如此安静乖巧的样子，这多少令他有些说不清道不明的不自在。  
他见过他高傲、冷漠、嘲讽、鄙夷、怨毒的样子，能迅速且准确的从大脑中调取对方与之相应的表情，他见过他得意、开怀，也见过他愤怒、不甘，还见过他狼狈不堪。可不论是哪一个他，穿着巫师袍子的或者穿着麻瓜衣服的，坐在斯莱特林长桌边的还是站在蜘蛛尾巷楼梯旁的，哪怕是倒卧在城外杂草地里的（Sirius虽未亲眼所见，但他相信自己的判断不会出错），都是尖锐的。  
有些人天生就是荆棘。Sirius如此认为，倘若将霍格沃兹看作花园，里面色彩斑斓，百合、郁金香、三色堇、大丽花、铃兰、鸢尾、矢车菊、月季、雏菊、向日葵……无所不有，而Snape是一段黑色荆棘，总是用一根刺去保护另一根刺，盘盘绕绕，哪里都扎手。  
他无法想象荆棘开花的样子，也就无法在对方此刻的睡颜前坦然。原来……斯莱特林讨人厌的小蝙蝠也有这样弱势的时候，即使狼人事件后他住院时期也没有像这样，这株荆棘所有的刺都齐齐倒下去，紧盘的身躯也散开，露出无人得见的幼嫩花苞，可倔强的植物已软趴趴委顿在泥泞中，无力保护它。目睹一切的Sirius不知道该怎么办，虽然，总是被荆棘扎到手，但见对方这样，他又只希望荆棘重新盘起来，竖起刺，把红豆大的小花苞藏起来，一直尖尖锐锐才好。  
何况，他们现在距离这样近。少年侧着身，脑袋与黑狗的抵在一起，脸颊压着软软的毛，Sirius能感觉到Snape的每一次吐息，也能感觉到他的每一次心跳，少年的胸膛抵着黑狗的胸腹，他们抱成一团，两颗软嫩灼热的心脏隔着骨骼、肌肉、皮肤、毛发一起跃动，敲着平和又奇妙的鼓点。  
狗狗爪子搭在少年肩上，动作轻柔，不肯压着对方，Snape左手自然垂下，手指无意识间勾缠着黑狗肚腹柔软的毛，光滑的黑毛被他用小指勾着，顺着指缝盘绕，滑过无名指，绕过中指、食指，把它们缠在一起。他的右臂搭在狗狗身上，昨夜粘连在手臂上的衬衫袖子被扯开，使他的右手臂整个露出来，双手的泥渍被擦去，伤口也被清理过，现在看来，创口清洁，没有流脓，隐隐有结痂的趋势。  
少年的腰舒展着，两腿并起，膝盖处弯着微小的弧度，似乎曾想蜷起身子，不过，狗狗的一条后腿压着他的腿，几乎是用夹住的方式把他的睡姿固定，他也只好老老实实躺成直直一条。  
衬衫下摆早不知在何时就被从裤子里扯出来，倘若他没盖着薄薄的破单子，大抵能看到两个可爱的腰窝……和背上隐约可见的淤青。这家伙身上伤多得很，昨天Sirius帮他处理右臂伤口的时候顺带着看到的，有点，呃，虽说不至于到触目惊心的程度，但看了难免鼻端发酸，他用单子把他裹了个严实。毛茸茸的尾巴时不时轻轻拍拍Snape的腰，再顺着轻柔地扫下去，像大人哄小孩睡觉时打扇似的，好吧，也没人会在腰腿上打扇啦，不过，这同样是种安抚，拥有予人好眠的神奇力量。  
他也从未想过Snape会有这般乖巧的一面，要不是对方这么乖，没有一点点攻击力，一副无法保护自己的样子，Sirius保证，他才不会多管闲事，他本来也没想多管闲事的，但是……黑狗动动脑袋，贴着少年的额头感受着。嗯，体温正常，没有反复的迹象。他这才松口气，又愣愣瞅着对方发呆。  
Sirius一直觉得能变成大狗狗是件好事，体型大，方便月圆之夜和Remus一起去夜游，步子大跑得快，也能吓退一般的动物们，包括胆小的人类，不过他没想到会被占卜怪人定性为不详的特征。其实，现在变不回去，他更觉得体型大是万幸，如果他是一只小型犬，只怕处境危险，他相信外面那些饥肠辘辘的麻瓜不会介意抓条流浪小狗做晚餐。  
但他没想到这体型还能惠及自己的死对头。到现在他也没想明白，自己为什么乐意抱着对方睡觉，只能把这反常的举动归结为昨晚太过混乱。  
本来，黑狗跳上床后，准备直接睡觉，毕竟他做不到更多，也没想过要怎么照顾对方。可他实在该意识到，英国该死的单人床尺寸，Merlin的胡子，这可谓是大不列颠最亘古不变的东西，改朝换代也不能影响它分毫，王侯将相也必须坦然接受：单人床就是单人床，有且仅有39*75英寸。这该死的尺寸，就算是女王的单人床（假如她放弃King Size选择Single Size），也照样狭窄。  
他是看Snape在发抖才蹦哒上去的，这家伙屋里又没有感冒药剂，不使用古老的物理降温方法，他担心他的小脑瓜被烧傻。于是，黑狗跳上床，把少年挤到墙上，接着，听到对方发出痛哼。  
他承认他当时慌了手脚，天可怜见，他就算没指望情况变得更好，也绝不会期盼它变得更糟。黑狗连忙挪开身子，咬着少年左臂的袖子给人拽回来，这才再次注意到Snape受伤的右臂。他之前只察觉到绷带没了。  
这样不行，不能让布料继续粘着他的伤口，会发炎的，或者已经发炎了，所以他才烧的这么厉害。黑狗扯开Snape的袖子，好吧，他不是没想到对方的衣着问题，可他没法用爪子挽袖子、解扣子，就算鼻涕精醒来会因为衣物毁损而生气（“那他可真小气！”Sirius腹诽），他也可以把它带回霍格沃兹修复一下（在返校列车上就可以），不就是一个咒语的事吗？  
感谢Eileen的药剂，Snape的骨头已经没什么问题，他没必要帮他正骨——Sirius倒是想，狗可以吗？他只需要帮Snape清理伤口，它看起来不太妙，因为淋雨泡水的关系，一道割裂伤和上面的两个圆圆牙印边缘已经鼓起，泛白，微微流脓。Sirius弄来湿毛巾，努力帮他清洁伤口，顺便弄干净他的手臂和手指。  
做这些事令他筋疲力尽，狗狗实在不适合做这种只适合人类去实施的精妙活计（他在再次跳上床之前甚至记得去烧壶水晾凉，用濡湿的温热帕子轻拭对方的嘴唇），好在最后一道工序不需要他继续费劲，那就是把发着抖缩起来的Snape展开，抱着他物理降温。体型大有体型大的好处，他相信他能带来足够的热源，Snape最好好好睡一觉，乖乖出一身汗，然后明天就恢复健康。  
嗨，Merlin，他都不介意他那一身尸臭味加汗臭味了！

Snape这一觉睡得很好，他已经很久没有像这样放松了。  
有什么暖暖绒绒的东西整夜贴着他，他没办法像平日里那样蜷起来，只能贴着热源展开，没想到这样毫无防备的敞开，竟意外换得好眠。  
暖炉似的毛绒绒成功缓解高烧引起的阵阵寒意，他搂着他，很快开始出汗，体温也渐渐落回去。  
他陷在暖暖软软的梦境中，沉重的病体变得轻盈，蓝色和绿色的巨大泡泡托着他浮起来，飘进一个奇妙的空间，广阔没有边际，到处都是浅浅橙红色的云团，他坐在泡泡上，伸手戳戳云团，又捏捏它，很快便捏下来一团棉花糖似的云朵，当这一小团落到他手心，转瞬间就变成包装精美的方块糖果，他拆开来把它丢进嘴里，吹出蜜桃月季模样的泡泡。  
无人打扰的美梦持续了很久，直到他的身体渐渐恢复，Snape才慢慢醒来，缓缓睁开眼睛。  
他看到一条黑狗。  
呃，他好像看到一条黑狗，他一定是还没睡醒呢。少年闭上茫然的眼睛，过了好一会儿才再次睁开。  
他看到一双灰眼睛正注视着他，这双眼睛属于一条巨大的黑狗，狗正在他床上，他们抱在一起。  
MERLIN！  
黑眼睛瞪着灰眼睛，他们对视了好一会儿。  
这狗看着挺眼熟，似乎是之前咬他的那只。Merlin，你又在搞什么？短暂的惊吓之后，Snape很快冷静下来，他抿着唇扬起左手，毛毛被拉扯的疼痛引得Sirius“呜噜”一声。  
Snape把左手探到枕头下面摸索，Sirius盯着他看了半天才弄清他在干什么。鼻涕精一觉起来第一件事是找魔杖吗？  
该死，魔杖呢！少年的动作越来越焦躁，黑狗侧头，用鼻尖顶着，把被自己压住的魔杖推给他。  
Well，这到底是……Snape看看魔杖，再看看狗，他的眼神从被狗狗推来的魔杖移动到狗狗身上，那双灰眼睛看起来无害又无辜。他的腿动了动，狗狗很自觉地把后腿从他腿上挪下来，不再压着他，大尾巴熟练地拍拍他的腰，安抚似的从腰上一路扫下去。  
少年抿着唇，在黑狗无辜的眼神中，冷静地拿起魔杖，然后一脚踹上他的腹部。  
“汪！”为什么踹我！不过，这可怜吧啦的一点点力气根本不可能把他踹下去。Sirius瞪视Snape，发现对方紧抿着唇瞪视着他，眼神凶狠。  
少年又踹了黑狗一脚，Sirius注意到他握着魔杖的手微微颤抖。好吧，好吧，他知道怎么回事了，好想叹气。黑狗盯着面前那双黑眼睛，Snape仍端着一副不肯露怯的凶狠模样。这种时候逞什么强啊？Sirius摇头，在Snape再次抬脚之前，配合着滚落到地面。  
“喂！”Snape坐起来，背靠着床头，握着魔杖指着趴在地板上的黑狗，“你是魔法生物吧？”  
在校外不能用魔法，吓唬谁啊？Sirius趴在地上不为所动，说实话，Snape这反应在他看来简直是恩将仇报。“不愧是你啊，鼻涕精。”Sirius暗自磨牙。  
“回答我的问题，不然我就把你变成猪！”少年厉声说。  
“汪。”你好烦，有本事你变啊。啊，我就知道，我就知道鼻涕精是这样的，他就是这样的！Sirius贴着地面充满怨气地叫了声。  
“你为什么在我屋里？”Snape问，随即他意识到即使对方老实回答这个问题，他们也无法顺畅沟通。  
这时，他才分出点精力迅速观察了一下周围的情况。他注意到桌上放着的水壶，湿毛巾和帕子，自己被扯开的袖子，清理过的伤口，还有干净的双手，以及被丢在床边的鞋子。  
这是为什么……他的脑袋迅速转动，拉扯着所有可能相关的碎片信息，得出一个模模糊糊的结论，沉默片刻，他换了个问题：“你从威尔士来，伯温山那边？”  
“汪？”鼻涕精在搞什么？  
“去过苏格兰？”  
“汪？”什么？  
“魔法部正在追捕你？”  
“汪汪汪？”啥玩意儿？  
“承认吧，你就是那个在麻瓜世界引起恐慌的神奇生物，”Snape用魔杖指着黑狗，笃定地说，“他们说你吃孩子，魔法部正在追捕你，你不得不找个巫师寻求帮助，”少年挑眉，补充说，“蜘蛛尾巷只有我，所以你才会咬我，寻着味道找过来。”  
“？”Sirius索性不叫了，如此逻辑严密的推理，他还能说什么。  
“现在示好是因为走投无路，寻求庇护？”  
“汪？”你在想什么，你先庇护好你自己吧。  
“喂，你真的吃孩子？”Snape又问。  
“汪！”Sirius冲着他呲牙。

TBC


	9. 第九章 少年与黑狗的第一个日常

Snape抱着换洗衣物下楼，Tobias不在家，不知是赌性正浓，还是喝得酩酊大醉，不论是哪一种，谢天谢地，请持续久一点儿。  
他拐进浴室，瞧见昨天被Sirius扯得乱七八糟的毛巾们，被拔掉一半的水池塞子，还有从池沿蔓延到地上的梅花爪印。Merlin的裤子，可以想见客厅、楼梯还有他的卧室也是这幅光景，只不过刚刚没点灯，环境太暗没注意。  
始作俑者仍在小阁楼上，不知会不会趁隙离开。Snape从浴室略高些的塑料架子上取下一条有幸没被Sirius拽下来的干净浴巾，用它把换洗衣物裹起来，一起放回架子上。  
他下来的时候没有继续和那位不速之客谈更多条件，确认没有危险之后，他只想尽快洗个澡。看在Merlin的份上，且不说粘腻腻一身臭汗，光是在尸体堆里翻大半日的味道，就令人难以忍受。  
趁隙离开？这个想法甚至没有出现在Sirius的脑子里，他好困，他只想睡觉。Snape离开卧室之后，黑狗马上从地上爬起来，跑到高窗底下，扒着窗沿用力扳起把手，把窗户推开，清新的风吹进来，感觉好多了。  
“通风！通风！Merlin作证，再不通风会死掉的！”他扒着窗边，把鼻子伸出去，狠狠呼吸着新鲜空气。之前有鼻涕精这个病号在屋里，不敢吹风，他只好忍着一室酸臭，Merlin的胡子，那味道还带着挥之不去的阴森！  
黑狗翘着鼻子嗅嗅，觉得差不多了，这才打个哈欠，从窗沿下来，拖着疲惫的身躯走到床边，一骨碌躺上去，枕着Snape的枕头。  
“唉，不好闻，一股病人味。”他皱着鼻子往里蹭蹭，选了个更舒服的姿势，“可是比地上好多啦，哈——欠——”黑狗张张嘴，又打一个长长的哈欠，眼皮渐渐耷拉下去，“鼻涕精说我吃孩子，他是个笨蛋……”意识飘远前，他仍在腹诽。  
Snape不是没怀疑过自己的论断，不过，这是他能推出的所有结论中最靠谱的一个。  
“那只生物过于……人性化，这很奇怪。”少年站在淋浴喷头下，热水源源不断洒在他身上，是略高于体温的舒适温度，其中一道水流从头顶一路流下，浸透他的黑发，抚摸他的脖颈，经过脊背的蝴蝶骨、窄腰、臀部，沿着大腿向下，路过膝窝，勾勒苍白小腿上紧绷的肌肉轮廓，最后顺着脚跟流到地上，与其他冲刷他身体的水流相汇，它们带着从他身上吸收来的疲惫，滑过瓷砖，欢欢喜喜奔进下水口，在上面形成小小漩涡。  
“竟然知道怎么照顾发烧的人，太奇怪了。”Snape自问昨夜还没有病到失去记忆的地步，他清晰地记得自己没有做那些事，诸如清洁伤口、换湿毛巾之类，他当时连脱鞋的力气都没有。  
不过，尽管黑狗做了这些事，他此刻也没有把他和人类联想在一起。他猜想黑狗或许曾和巫师有过接触，比如共同生活过一段时间，这样就不难解释他为什么知道怎么照顾人，Lucius家的白孔雀还会端托盘呢！  
“被赶出来？还是逃出来？”少年把洗发露挤在左手上，开始抓弄自己的头发。  
并不是所有的麻瓜新闻都和巫师世界闹出来的事故有关，不过黑狗出现的时间点确实可以对上。  
一月份伯温山地震的时候他还在霍格沃兹呢，麻瓜新闻自然是没看，可他看过预言家日报，当时的说法是因为一起事故，在威尔士地区引发地震，现场有不少麻瓜，魔法部紧急出动去修改他们的记忆。更多的消息没有透露，不过Lucius提到过，什么东西跑掉了。  
这新闻很快被他抛诸脑后，直到暑假回来，才听说这半年麻瓜世界的儿童失踪案明显增多。其实贩卖人口的犯罪在麻瓜世界再常见不过，没什么好关注的，他之所以能把孩子失踪和神奇生物联想在一起，是因为Eileen，那时候她还在，有一阵子看起来忧心忡忡（她总是一副忧虑的样子，但是那几天明显更焦急），每天倚着门盼他回家，拥抱他让他注意安全，可是Snape问她发生了什么，她又不说（也许是怕他害怕）。之后不久，伦敦就流传起孩子被怪物抓走的流言。  
如果真的是神奇生物在兴风作浪，魔法部不会坐视不管。Snape这才关注起麻瓜新闻，发现果然伦敦开始频繁遭受爱尔兰共和军恐怖袭击（爱尔兰共和军当然是抵死不承认的）。  
好吧，以上推测只能说逻辑链完整，却并非唯一可能的结论，直到他真正见到黑狗，才模模糊糊确认下来。  
当黑狗出现，吓跑Tobias的时候，Snape以为自己要变成对方的盘中餐了，不过……他还是想摸摸他。  
Eileen不要他了，他瞧见她把脑袋放在房梁下的绳圈里。他没办法把原因归结在Tobias身上，那男人以前也打她，她坚持了那么久，为什么这次……是因为她终于打算抛下儿子这个负担，奔赴Merlin身边了吗？  
Snape想不明白Eileen的想法，任他如何聪颖也想不出，因为他不知道父母曾相爱过，只有绝望的结局一夜之间压在他尚且稚弱的肩头，除过扛起它，他别无选择。  
所以……当时，他朝Sirius伸出手，是真心想摸摸对方，他甚至都不知道自己脸上是怎样一副虚幻又解脱的表情。  
直到Sirius咬了他，Snape才回过神来——Eileen的尸体不见了，他身上总还有些责任在，而且……即使此时的Severus Snape再怎样具备超乎同龄人的理智，他心中仍存在只属于少年人的、难以磨灭的希望之火：“Merlin，倘若你愿意给我一个令人期待的未来呢？”  
倘若他依然拥有一个令人期待的未来呢？  
不一定非要Merlin一级勋章点缀（不过凭他的才华，能得到它也并不意外），不一定非要有人陪伴（可如果，他是说如果，Lily Evans愿意当他的身边人，该多么圆满啊），也不一定非要有人理解，只要他的魔药老伙计们还在，哪怕离群索居，当一个孤独终老的怪老头，也不失为一种安宁祥和的人生啊。  
瞧，他少年时就知道不要奢求太多，可每一个少年，心中都有一处被希冀牢牢盘踞，这双翅膀总会突破骨与肉的阻拦，从后背舒展开，带着他们远走高飞……只是，在名为命运的航线上，目的地从不由人。  
那天晚上，Snape反应过来，反击了黑狗，并且迅速逃离现场。他却没想过对方会跟过来，而且不是出于对食物的执念，呃，这……这让他下意识认为黑狗已落入走投无路的绝境，才会用这种方式求援。  
他得出结论的基础不仅建立在信息整合之上，更有一直以来在无数次实践中证得的真理：没有人会无缘无故示好，即使是动物也一样。（说来也怪，他是如此笃定这个理论，却将自己、Eileen和Lily排除在这理智到冷酷的利益衡量之外。）  
总之，他现在只当对方是一只有故事的逃亡神奇生物，看在一夜照顾的份儿上，他愿意给对方提供庇护。  
做出这个决定的原因有三，第一，他不认为黑狗真的在吃孩子，这弄不好是冤案——魔法部闹出来的冤案还少吗？第二，虽然一开始受到惊吓，但对于对方提供的照顾，他心存感激（而且基于“赶出来还是逃出来”的猜想，他甚至对黑狗产生一丝隐秘的同情）。第三，他是狗。这理由反而是最重要的那个，他还没找到Eileen的尸身，在不能使用魔法的情况下，有只狗狗帮忙最好不过。  
“希望他没趁隙离开。”Snape再次冲洗身体，随后关上淋浴器，把自己弄干，换好衣服，一边擦着仍在滴水的头发一边上楼。  
“喂，”少年打开房门，室内尚未散干净的酸臭味冲出来，他不乐意进屋，倚靠在门框上，瞧见黑狗正躺在自己床上，枕着自己的枕头睡得香甜，“起来！”Snape皱眉。  
“唔？”Sirius迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛。哦，鼻涕精洗完澡了。确认完毕情况，他脑袋一歪，准备继续睡觉。  
“起来！”少年皱着眉进屋，走到床边瞪着他，“你好臭！”  
“汪？”这一句立刻驱散纠缠着Sirius的瞌睡虫，令他怒火中烧。黑狗瞪着Snape磨牙。我是因为谁才臭的啊，因为谁啊？！  
“快起来，”Snape拽他，“我带你去洗澡！”  
“汪？！”什么！不行！绝对不行！

“我希望你永远不知道自己正在做什么，鼻涕精。”Sirius坐在浴室地板上，心如死灰。  
什么，你说反抗？他尝试过！可是什么样的反抗方式，能够在不伤到Snape的情况下让他打消给狗洗澡的念头呢？  
这家伙现在右手带伤，病也没好利索。Sirius倒是想一爪子给他按在地上，但一想到这样做基本等同于摧毁自己昨夜辛辛苦苦的劳动成果，只能含恨放弃。甚至，他都不敢让水花溅到Snape身上，看在Merlin的份上，他不想照顾发烧的Snape第二次！  
他承认自己确实需要洗个澡，可是当他向Snape拼命表示这种事自己一个狗可以独立完成的时候，Snape将一只刷子丢在他脚下，抱起双臂扬着下巴斜睨着他——这表情该死的熟悉。  
黑狗伸出爪子摆弄刷柄，试图把它拿起来。“啪唧——”它掉了。黑狗再次努力想把它拿起来，“啪唧——”又掉了。如此往复，他折腾了整整半小时，才耗尽Snape看戏的耐心。  
少年打开花洒，调整角度，挽起袖子，拿着刷子开始给狗狗刷毛，他满意地发现黑狗出乎意料的乖巧——那可不，Sirius整个都僵硬了，他几乎忘记要如何控制自己的关节。  
“喂，起来，屁股起来。”Snape戳戳黑狗的屁股，试图让他站起来。  
“汪。”Sirius没精打采地哀叫一声，灰眼睛向黑眼睛投去一个意味深长的眼神。  
“起来呀。”少年继续戳戳，黑狗还是不肯动。  
黑眼睛盯着灰眼睛，对视许久，Snape伸手挠挠狗狗的下巴，“你乖乖的，我就答应保护你。”  
“汪。”你还没放弃那离谱的推理啊，鼻涕精。  
“我想，你可以相信我，我会把你带到霍格沃兹，禁林你知道吗，魔法部不会去搜查它。”他又安抚似的摸摸黑狗的头，“这办法万无一失。”  
他准备把他放生，假如Snape的推论成立，那他就是在魔法部的眼皮子底下做类似“偷渡”的事。Sirius眨眨眼，一时忘记抖掉对方的手。  
Severus Snape总认为自己能做到很多事，无论它看起来如何困难重重，成功率如何微乎其微，他不考虑这些，或者说，这些连细枝末节都算不上的、单纯影响心绪的产物，从不曾出现在他周全的思虑内。他自有一种坚毅的品质，对认定要去做的事情秉持着比金石更加坚固的忠诚。在这一点上，Sirius Black与他同样。他们向来如此，与年岁大小全然无关。  
Sirius觉得，Snape眼睛里有什么东西正在吸引他，或许是因为他在那双沉静如寒潭的眼眸中，瞧见了自己的倒影。  
不过，说真的，黑狗先生，如果还有下次，希望你不要在洗澡的时候失神，这代价实在是大——  
虽然不知道黑狗在想什么，不过Snape抓准时机，把他凑起来，强行刷干净他的屁股。

等他们打扫完浴室，在客厅晾干毛，再次回到小阁楼的时候，屋里的味道已经全部散去。  
Snape把床单和枕套拆下来，换上干净的，把它们连同脏衣服和被单一起丢进楼下的洗衣机，感谢Merlin，它还能继续用，这台老机器的年纪比Snape还大呢，他猜测这可能是Tobias和Eileen搬来蜘蛛尾巷前购置的家电。  
等少年回来的时候，黑狗躺在他床上，眼睛盯着空中某处，一副神游天外茫茫然的样子。  
Snape眨眨眼，没去管狗狗，他在抽屉里找出白鲜和绷带，准备包扎伤口。之前因为喝生骨灵的关系，没办法同时使用白鲜，导致外伤恢复得很慢。  
“喂，下去。”少年戳戳狗狗。  
“。”Sirius没动，只是回头瞧了他一眼，灰眼睛看起来颇为伤感。  
“那好吧，”Snape无奈地说，“你可以不下去，但是往里点，我得包扎。”  
“……”Sirius把腰往里挪了挪。  
“……”Snape来气，他挑眉看着床沿的一点点位置和故意搭在附近的狗狗爪子，转身一屁股坐下去。  
“！”Sirius反应很快地移开占位置的爪子，这才没被他压着。  
少年顺势把黑狗往里推推，靠在他身上包扎右臂。  
“喂，”他一边往伤口上撒白鲜，一边问，“你是不是饿了？”  
“汪！”我没有！Sirius否认，紧接着，他的腹部也发出否认的咕噜声。  
“噗，”Snape笑了，“稍微等等，等我弄好就带你出去买吃的。”

TBC


	10. 第十章 周末和新消息

“……”Snape两手托着黑狗的腮帮子，把他的脑袋转向自己。  
“……”又怎么了？Sirius无奈地盯着少年，尾巴拍拍对方的小腿，却没扭头甩开他的手。  
“我刚刚好像听到……”Snape皱眉，他侧耳倾听，似乎听到钥匙串叮当的声响，确认之后，他的手顺着黑狗的毛发移到对方耳后，轻轻挠动，“等下下去，如果见到底下有人，要表现的凶恶一点，明白吗？”  
好吧，他知道了，Tobias回来了？Sirius打了个哈欠。他倒是不介意帮鼻涕精这个小忙，当然，主要是因为那个麻瓜实在讨厌。  
“凶恶点。”Snape念叨，两手捏着Sirius的脸，试图让对方露出尖牙。  
“汪！”不要捏我的脸！Sirius抖开他的手。  
“差不多就是这样，最好像那天一样把他吓跑。”少年满意地点头。  
事实上，不需要Sirius表现得多凶狠，他只要和Snape一起下楼，就足以把Tobias吓得屁滚尿流，这个麻瓜男人对魔法生物有着天然的恐惧，恐惧到憎恨的地步。  
如果说在那个雨夜，他仅仅认为这条巨大的黑狗是传闻中吃人的怪物，在见到他和自己的“怪胎儿子”一起下楼之后，他百分之百肯定这是一只魔法生物，是来自“怪胎世界”的“怪胎产物”。  
“你怎么敢把它带进家里！”Tobias咬牙切齿，他气得浑身发抖，粗短的手指指着楼梯上的少年。  
“为什么不？”黑发少年抱起双臂，挑眉瞥了Tobias一眼，“我想我最好提醒你，”他拖慢音调，语带嘲讽，“他不喜欢被人指着。”  
“汪！”Sirius适时站起身，两只前爪搭在Snape肩上。Merlin知道，他本来不想配合，但是那个麻瓜的用词触怒了他，“它”？瞧瞧他的语气，欠缺最起码的尊重。  
“……”Tobias瞠目结舌，瘫坐在沙发上，瞪大眼睛盯着他们下楼。  
临走前，Snape又仿佛突然想到什么似的，扭头提醒Tobias：“给你一个建议，他也不喜欢屋里有奇怪的味道。如果……谁知道会发生什么令人遗憾的事呢？”少年耸耸肩，无所谓地讲着“令人遗憾的事”。  
“喂，等等、你等等，”眼看Snape就要离开，Tobias的目光在儿子和黑狗之间来回移动，色厉内荏地说，“如果你想留下它——这可是我家——你得保证这玩意儿不会随意伤人，不管它是什么！”  
“这我可保证不了，”少年摊手，“你自己和地狱犬谈判去吧。”

Snape带着Sirius出了门，他今天心情尚可。  
Merlin有时也会赠予他虔诚的子民一些礼物。少年当时是这样认为的，他相信这只从天而降的神奇生物可以给他的生活带来便利，不单纯指恐吓Tobias或者寻找Eileen，黑狗给了他一份可用的外力，至少在这个暑假，在“未成年巫师不得在校外使用魔法”规则管控下的麻瓜世界，他多出一份足以保护自己的力量。  
他没有想过真的要利用这份力量去做什么，仅仅是“拥有力量”就能给他带来足够的安全感和满足感。彼时的Snape没有发现，他对待黑狗这份外力的态度，与他在魔法世界求知时如饥似渴的心情有着相似之处。  
他喜欢力量，喜欢掌控感，追求变强大，不是因为真正要去做什么，比如令Tobias那样的人感到恐惧，那不是他的目的，只是顺手为之；也不是因为专门为了保护谁，当然了，在变强的过程中他自然能够做到这一点；甚至不是为了成就一份事业，他才十四岁，还没有想那么远，就算有一些豪情壮志，也属于少年人的远大理想，在这个阶段，仍然是空中楼阁呢。  
他在追求安全，或许连他自己都没意识到这一点。不知分院帽是否读出他内心深处的渴盼，亦或者仅仅是被那份强烈的“渴求力量”的心情影响，他如愿进入斯莱特林——母亲口中最强大的学院，他认为在这里可以得到自己想要的东西。他不知道，在平行世界，他确实在斯莱特林获得了力量与荣耀，不过，更因为他所具有的、远比力量本身更为高尚且不朽的另一种品质，守护了斯莱特林的未来。  
小巫师们总觉得分院帽的生活枯燥又无聊，它常常花费整整一年时间去编造不怎么悦耳的蹩脚歌曲，他们哪里知道，这顶属于Godric Gryffindor的、承载着创校四巨头思想的老帽子，罩在他们头顶的时候，也同样罩在他们肩头：你们啊，巫师幼崽们，去被你们的学院塑造，也塑造你们的学院，去相互成就，不要相互摧毁。  
此时的Severus Snape尚未长大，他还没有经历更多的苦难，尽管截止此时，他的生活已足够悲惨。我们不知道Merlin究竟要用何种残忍的手法去打磨这块精金，仅仅窥见一角，已令人不忍卒观，可是在窥见的那一角，我们仍能看见那孩子护着自己心中的期盼，诚如在风雪夜护佑一豆烛火。  
唉，不管怎么说，当少年为了“Merlin的礼物”而开心的时候，半点儿也没考虑黑狗的想法——倘若他不愿意帮他呢？Snape只把这看成一场交易，一方提供庇护，另一方当然要出点儿利息，何况还是黑狗主动找他的。  
Sirius对Snape的想法一无所知，他愿意跟着他，只不过是出于道德感，出于格兰芬多的侠义心肠，出于对鼻涕精表现出来的巨大反差的好奇——反正他现在也变不回去，还不如干脆跟着鼻涕精。他不知道这种情绪会持续多久，也许会持续到他能够变回去，等可以变回人，就不再有留下的理由。  
未来的事未来再说，首先，着眼当下，他不要吃狗罐头！  
“汪！”Sirius咬住Snape上衣后摆，把他拖离摆放狗粮的货架。  
是的，他们在逛超市，店员本想阻拦Snape，不让他带“宠物”进来，不过，Snape说服了店员——也许是因为Sirius抓准时机展露凶相震慑住了对方——黑狗绝对不会在里面为非作歹，这才把他带了进来。  
“你说了你不会乱动的！”Snape瞪他。  
“汪！”我没说，我不吃狗罐头，绝不！Sirius拽着他往肉类货架跑。  
现在可是周六下午，这么大动静，不出问题就——  
“啊！哇！那么大的狗！”被撞倒在地的小姑娘哇哇大哭。  
“啊，没事，没事，甜心别怕，”包着头纱的太太连忙蹲下把小姑娘护在怀里，“保安！保安！”她大叫。  
“早知道不带你进去了！”Snape蹲在超市外面磨牙。  
“唔噜。”Sirius坐在旁边用爪子挠他的腿。  
“只买到这个……你总不会吃这个吧？”Snape迟疑着把法棍的塑料包装拆开，试探般递到Sirius鼻子底下。  
“啊呜！”黑狗一口叼走法棍，用前爪抱着啃了起来。  
“……”Snape愣住。  
“唉，可怜的孩子，愿上帝保佑你。”路过一位衣着华丽的太太，抛给他一枚两磅硬币。  
“……”黑狗停下动作，与少年一起瞪大眼睛目送她离开。

Sirius的到来使寻找Eileen的事暂时中断，至少今天Snape不准备再出城。  
他带着黑狗换了另外的超市，把对方留在外面，独自进去买齐最近需要的食物（鉴于黑狗看起来很排斥狗罐头，他没买狗粮，准备让对方和自己吃一样的东西）和日用品。  
感谢Merlin，他不缺养狗的钱。其实，Snape家虽然住在蜘蛛尾巷，却不像其他邻居那样缺钱。  
一来是因为Eileen是个巫师，尽管Tobias从来不让她使用“邪术”，但是Snape在自己家附近发现了保护咒残留，这足以让当地的麻瓜意识到这家人神秘且不好惹，恐惧能带来意想不到的红利，Snape家的日子过得不算特别糟——假如Tobias不去喝酒赌钱的话。  
二来是因为他进入霍格沃兹之后，可以改善自己的生活，通过出售药剂之类的方式。不论如何，他好歹不愁吃喝，虽然在衣物书本等用度上仍然拮据。说起来，他也不愿意购置麻瓜衣服，与其花这种冤枉钱，还不去攒钱换新的巫师袍子、多买几本魔法书籍或者采购魔药材料（嗨，它们可金贵得很），他迟早要脱离麻瓜世界的。  
Snape带着黑狗回家时，发现Tobias不在客厅，不知是躲回了自己卧室还是呆在外面不敢回家，他很满意这种状态。  
填饱自己和狗狗的肚子，顺便收拾好屋子之后，他准备早早休息，得尽快恢复，才好继续去找Eileen。  
此时的Sirius还不知道对方正在脑袋里盘算着“如何使用狗狗寻人”等一百种用途，瞧见Snape打算早睡，他还挺欣慰。  
“喂，你睡那边。”少年指指柜子旁边的角落。  
“……”这就是你对待恩人的态度啊，鼻涕精。Sirius瞪他。  
“……”似乎自己也觉得有点不好意思，Snape在柜子里翻翻，抽出三个坐垫和一条单子，把它们裹了裹，堆在刚刚指的地方。  
“……”看着是挺像狗窝哈？Sirius坐在地上生气。  
“你不觉得挤在一起很热吗？”Snape努力说服他。  
“汪！”说得好像我很愿意跟你睡在一起似的。Sirius走到垫子边，一骨碌躺上去，背对着床铺，不再理少年。  
第二天，Snape起的很早，他翻出一身黑色衣物，尽量让自己显得整洁，看起来要去赴约。  
“汪？”你去哪？在少年拉动门把的时候，Sirius醒了。  
尴尬对视片刻，Snape走过来摸摸黑狗的头：“呃，你知道食物在厨房里。”  
“汪？”所以？  
“我要出门一趟。”  
“汪？”不带我？  
“你会吓到别人，”少年托起狗狗的两腮，试图说服他，“你知道的。”

“呜噜。”啧，他倒是没想到，这个“别人”指的是Lily。Sirius躲在草丛里，透过缝隙观察对面的小花园。  
Snape不允许他跟着出门，但是他会听话才奇怪呢，开玩笑，他又不是他的宠物——鼻涕精这单方面的认定来得令人恼火！  
黑狗从高窗钻出去，爬下树，悄悄跟在少年身后，他想看看他要去见谁。  
没想到Lily也住在这附近，怪不得她和鼻涕精这么熟，James一直好奇他们究竟是怎么认识的，凭什么斯莱特林的小蝙蝠可以获得Lily的青眼，这条信息可以收集起来，等开学回去告诉他。  
可是……还是有疑惑。这个小区他很熟悉，就是飞过来的时候埋背包的地方，他还记得自己当时感慨过，为什么与这里仅仅一臂之隔的地方就是肮脏鄙陋的蜘蛛尾巷，麻瓜肯花费金钱去树立一座布尔乔亚雕像，却不愿意治理一条距离这么近的臭水沟。  
他几乎可以想象出幼年的Snape与这里格格不入的样子，他究竟是怎么和Lily熟悉起来的？  
也不知道他们都聊些什么话题……  
Sirius眯起眼睛看看，瞧见Lily摘下色泽鲜艳的发圈，一头红发垂落下来，她微微低头，似乎在说抱歉。

“你没必要这样，是我没有提前告诉你。”Snape局促地摆手。  
“发生这样的事，不能要求你提前告诉我，Sev，我很抱歉。”Lily把发圈收进随身背着的挎包中，少女垂头观察自己的衣着，确定都很素净之后，这才松了口气，她眉头紧簇，看起来很悲伤，“我没想到……你一定很难过。”  
“……已经难过过了。”Snape垂下头，他本不想和她进行这个话题，这是他一个人的事。今天会来见她，既因为他们先前有约，也因为他想稍微从被Eileen抛下的悲伤中抽离，哪怕一小会儿。他不想让自己的世界又被那些扭曲的、死气沉沉的肢体淹没，尽管他马上就会继续去做这件事。  
“如果有什么事需要我的帮助——”  
“不！”  
“Sev？”  
“我是说，我可以处理好。”  
少女沉默下来，少年也不再说话，他暗自攥紧拳头，责怪自己为何讲话那样生硬，却又不知道该怎么打破现在的僵局。  
“Figg太太说她见到了传闻中的怪物，”Lily假作无事，换了个话题。她不知道Snape的想法，却能捕捉到一点点他的心情，“在超市里，正叼着一个孩子往外拖。”  
“……”这场景听着有点耳熟。  
“Cher吓坏了，昨天晚上Figg太太带着她，挨家挨户提醒不要让小孩子出门。”Lily耸耸肩，“我认为她只是想趁机看看周围住着的还是不是以前的邻居，她总是疑神疑鬼。”  
“Figg太太是不是喜欢戴头纱，她女儿大概这么高？”Snape伸手比划。  
“是的，你见过她？”Lily将一缕长发别到耳后，“我觉得她有些太敏感了，自从Maggie太太和占屋者的官司打输之后，Figg太太一直念叨着不安全，她早就想找机会看看周围都住着谁。”  
“关于《占屋者法案》的抗议游行仍在持续，”Lily说，“我猜Figg太太一定有积极参与，嗳，其实邻居们都在参与，连Petunia都想拉着我一起去。”  
“你反对占屋运动吗？”Snape问。  
近几年麻瓜世界占屋运动闹的沸沸扬扬，只要与这个世界有所接触，都知道这件事。富人拥有数不尽的空置房产，穷人却头无片瓦，他们选择偷偷住进富人的空置房，自从开了先例之后，这种事越来越多，最终政府出台《占屋者法案》，允许占屋者合法居住在空置房中。这一下，民众彻底炸了锅，但凡拥有好房子的人都认为自己的权益受到侵犯，这项法案甚至影响了旅游业的发展，人们都怕自己出门之后，家里被“老鼠”占领。  
“我不知道，但我不会去参加抗议游行，”Lily茫然地仰头看看天，“人们总要有一寸立锥之地，我认为政府正在解决问题，不管解决方法如何，有行动就是件好事。”  
“是吗？”Snape呢喃。  
“嗳，不过，Figg太太说的肯定是借口，我问过Cher，她说瞧见一团黑风从狗粮区刮到肉食区，这才撞到她。”少女用手指绕着自己的头发，“我倒觉得像是狗狗不乐意吃狗粮呢。”  
“……”确实是这样。  
“汪！”就是这样！慢悠悠潜伏到附近的Sirius在心中附和。  
“说到动物，好可惜，我们都不学阿尼玛格斯。”Lily叹气，“像McGonagall教授那样，她好厉害！”  
“我对变成动物没有兴趣，倘若要学的话，真希望大家都能守规矩去登记，”Snape耸肩，“我打赌Potter他们绝不会去登记。”  
“Sev！”Lily嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，不过，很快她就习以为常地换了另外的话题，“说起投票，前段时间的市民投票出结果了嗳，市长先生准备烧掉城外那片地方——就是那个地方。”少女用食指抵着嘴唇，缩起肩膀抖了一下。  
“市民投票？”Snape苍白了脸，他知道她说的是哪儿。  
“嗯，你不知道？”Lily疑惑地歪头，“当时说参与率是百分之百呢，因为关系到所有人的切身利益。”  
“……”他不知道。他敢打赌政府的人绝没有在蜘蛛尾巷派发问卷，关系到所有人的切身利益？是啊，除过他们这些真正有可能在那里长眠、或者已有亲朋长眠在那里的人，所有人都去投了票。  
这场对话进行不下去了，Snape心神不宁，他想要立刻离开，正打算向Lily告辞，恰看到Petunia跑过来。  
“Lily，你在这儿——你又和他在一起！”她尖叫，“爸爸妈妈叫我找你回去！”  
“Petunia，我和你说过别这样讲话！”Lily不高兴地制止她。  
“我是为你好，最近不安全，”Petunia抱起双臂，前额的肌肉死死绞在一起，“天知道我才是更不安全的那个，我可不会——你还不领情！”  
“Petunia！”  
“你回去吧，Lily，恰好我该走了。”Snape说，他又转向Petunia，“你下次最好不要这样讲话。”他声音低沉，嘴唇几乎没动，活像吐信的毒蛇。  
Petunia颤着嘴唇，拉着Lily急匆匆离开，红发少女回头朝他投去担心的一瞥。

TBC


	11. 第十一章 矛盾的因由早已有之

Sirius先Snape一步回到小阁楼，躺在“属于自己”的垫子上，假装一切如常。  
嗨，这心态真怪异。他近来举止愈发怪异，自己亦有所察觉。黑狗抬眼看看高窗，Snape和Lily的约会没持续多久，他踩着清晨的尾巴起床，到达小花园的时候，教堂的钟声恰好敲响九下，此时，几束斜线般的阳光照进室内，打算在墙壁裂缝处结网的蜘蛛仓皇逃窜，已近正午。  
呆在这里不会有益处，Sirius笃信这一点。由于获得新的信息，现在有一条新的解决路径摆在他面前：去找Lily求助。托James的福，他与Lily也算熟络，知晓这位好姑娘如火焰般——同她的头发一样——炽热的心肠，她会帮忙的，在她面前暴露身份也不会比在Snape面前暴露身份更丢脸。  
唉，Lily提到阿尼玛格斯的时候他还稍微紧张了一下，就像被惊到的河豚，“嘭”地鼓起来。如果Snape知道的话，一定会嘲笑他做贼心虚。黑狗挠挠鼻子。他不乐意让Snape知道他就是Sirius Black，这事实就和Lucius Malfoy不会想变成一只白鼬一样显而易见。  
在Snape和Lily分手前，Sirius选择悄悄溜回来。听到Petunia声音的时候他就知道他们的对话快要结束。Lily说的关于市民投票之类的内容，Sirius完全没在意，他压根儿没往那片荒野联想，只因为她说所有人都参与过这次“普查”。他还挺欣慰呢，实在因为在蜘蛛尾巷，跟在Snape的屁股后面，见到太多令他感到匪夷所思的事情，Sirius赞同Lily关于《占屋者法案》的评论，尽管他并不完全知道这件事的始末，他与她一样，见到不公正的事发生时，认为采取改善现状的行动是件好事。  
可惜，由于少年人的阅历，由于单纯的善良者认为一切皆善良，他们此时还不明白事物不是非黑即白的道理，不懂深究变化背后的动因，只忠实于一条天真的信赖：善者恒善，恶者恒恶。  
如果Sirius这时知道麻瓜政府通过《占屋者法案》向穷苦的人倾注的怜悯，不代表上位者对下位者真正的共情，他就会明白Lily提到“所有人”之后Snape短暂的沉默代表什么，就可以联想到究竟哪里将被烧掉，就能够对之后可能发生的事有模糊的预期。  
假如这个预期存在，或许……

Snape急匆匆开门的时候，Sirius只歪头瞅了他一眼，尽心尽力扮演着被收留而寄人篱下的、被独自丢在家里的神奇生物。  
黑狗看到Snape皱眉凝视他良久，那双黑眼睛里似有千言万语，他一句也读不明白。  
最终，少年下定决心，他跑到桌边握起属于Eileen的断裂的魔杖，捧到黑狗鼻子底下。  
“喂，闻闻？”他急急说。  
“汪？”Sirius懵了，他抬头看着Snape，试图看出他此举是否出自真心。  
“喂，你能记住这个味道吗？”Snape抿着唇，他本不想这么快就让黑狗帮忙，他清楚地知道他们还没有熟悉到他可以随意指使对方做事的地步，何况黑狗不是普通的黑狗，是神奇生物，与神奇生物交流，尊重是前提，想抚摸鹰头马身有翼兽还得先鞠躬呢。  
但是……他没时间了，投票结果已经出来，听Lily的意思，这件事已经持续不短的时间，他不知道能不能找到Eileen——在她被麻瓜们烧成一把飞灰之前。  
“……”Sirius瞪着Snape，他这次弄明白对方的意思了，愤怒的火苗从心底窜起，他胡乱拍着尾巴，试图按灭它。清醒一点，Sirius Black，你现在是阿尼玛格斯形态，看起来确实是条不错的狗，鼻涕精会有这种想法很正常，这又不是他第一次如此讨厌，你该见怪不怪，留待之后算帐。  
“喂——”见黑狗没反应，Snape唤他。少年轻咬下唇，像是突然发现自己的称呼不妥，放软语调，商量似地问，“我、我给你取个名字吧。”  
“汪。”Sirius掀起眼皮看他，他倒是不稀罕鼻涕精给取名字，不过，一直被“喂”来“喂”去，也不舒服。他有那么一点点好奇——向伟大的Godric Gryffindor保证——这好奇像墙角的蛛丝一样不显眼且轻飘飘，鼻涕精究竟打算把他叫什么？看在对方软下来的语气带着一丝讨好的份儿上，他乐意大发慈悲听听看。  
“Black？”Snape试探着叫他。他敢用他这辈子能得到的所有蛇怪毒液发誓，倘若他这时有半点儿故意影射格兰芬多那位Sirius Black的心思，就让他永远失去那些珍贵的材料——但只能说不是有意——他也没那个精力，可究竟有没有无意间带出点儿根深蒂固的敌视来，连他自己也说不清，只有伟大的Salazar知道。  
“……”黑狗盯着Snape看了两秒。整整两秒，这时间在Sirius的世界里不断拉长，拉长到他足可控制自己别在盛怒之下干出更过分的事。  
两秒之后，黑狗叼住Eileen的魔杖狠狠朝墙壁甩去，已经断裂的可怜玩意儿撞击在砖块上，弹射到相反方向。  
其中半根飞过Snape眼前，穿过耀日斜照的光线，滚进漆黑的床底。  
“你！”少年猛地站起身，抖着嘴唇说不出话，脸上血色尽褪。  
“汪！”Sirius Black在你看来是很像一条狗，哈？就算你生活在这受诅咒的地方，就算你的经历能激起我一星半点儿的同情，就算我出于自愿给你提供了一些帮助——都是些不求感激的馈赠，也不代表你可以把我当成一条狗，随意践踏的我的尊严！黑狗压低身子，前爪狠狠抓着地面，呲牙瞪着他。  
“是你来找我——你怎么敢！”Snape向床铺后退两步，似乎想不着痕迹地拿到魔杖，故技重施威吓对方——如果是平时，他会权衡自己与对方的力量差距，也许到这一步就已经放弃，可是现在不行。即将在他所不知道的地方化为飞灰的Eileen，就像达摩克利斯之剑悬在他头顶，他需要这份外力，单靠他自己不行的，他清楚地知道这一点。  
“嗷呜！”黑狗纵身扑过来，爪子按在少年肩头，把他扑倒在床上。Snape的头磕在床板上发出一声清晰的“砰”，这声音勉强唤回Sirius的理智，他贴近对方，用自己的鼻子抵着对方的鼻子，呲牙瞪视他。  
“汪！”道歉，你最好现在就道歉，鼻涕精！  
“Black！”Snape只觉得一把火在他的心头窜起，他也生气了，为黑狗莫名其妙的袭击。少年动动嘴唇，倔强地叫出他刚取的名字——这次是故意的，虽然不知原委，但他知道此举能激怒对方，他将其解释为神奇生物莫名其妙的自尊心。  
此刻挑衅不是明智之举，他知道，但他还是瞪视着对方，又喊了一声：“BLACK！”  
Sirius把爪子挪到对方胸前，狠狠压着Snape，直到少年涨红脸不住咳嗽，想蜷又蜷不起来，他才松开，身手矫捷地从高窗窜出去。

他不乐意让Snape知道他就是Sirius Black，也不愿意对方把他当作狗对待，更不肯答应Snape用Sirius Black的名字去命名一条狗。  
这一切都令他愤怒、痛恨，也许不止这些。Sirius感到自己的心很乱，像被猫挠做一堆的毛线球，这该死的小生灵伸出爪子作践它的时候，还连啃带咬。他没有立刻离开，而是站在Snape家屋顶上。他现在可以确认一件事，有时候，生气真的可以使人走不动路。  
“我怎么敢？我还想问他呢，他怎么敢！”Sirius张张嘴，想呼吸点新鲜空气，可是愤怒的火苗几乎立刻从他嘴里冒出来，他只好又闭紧嘴巴，“他怎么敢？鼻涕精怎么敢？鼻涕精！我还帮过他呢！”  
“我帮过他！那天晚上，我不愿意看到他蜷在那儿！”他狠狠甩头，想把乱七八糟的念头甩出去。上学期跳着脚威胁说要让学校开除他们的Snape、被Tobias殴打的Snape、独自缠裹伤口的Snape、荒野里的Snape、蜷成一团的Snape、搂着他酣睡的Snape、给他刷毛的Snape、和他一起蹲在超市外面的Snape、盯着他给他取名Black的Snape……他们的身影混在一起，不断出现在他眼前。  
“汪！”滚开！Sirius大叫。像镜面迷宫般旋转的Snape们碎裂开，只留下一地碎渣。黑狗望望四周，茫然喘着气。“他怎么敢，他怎么敢……”他心里的小Black踢着满地碎渣，不断喃喃，“我帮过他，我明明、明明……”小Black蹲下来，抓起一把碎渣往空中丢，“凭什么这样羞辱我！”  
“Merlin，我想变回去，我想变回去……”黑狗坐在房顶上，抽抽鼻子，连自己都没察觉到自己有多委屈。

Snape当然不知道黑狗在想什么，他盯着黑狗跃出窗子，按着胸口，良久才止住咳嗽，胸前的闷痛却迟迟不退。  
要说委屈，他比对方更委屈，假如他还有一点点精力可以分给“委屈”的话。  
“他也走了，意料之中，早晚的事。”少年哼笑一声，撑着床沿起身，他先拾回弹到柜子旁的半截魔杖，又趴在地上，伸手进床底，拼命够着另外半截，这根藤蔓盘绕的小棍子也在与他作对似的，从他指尖滚离数次，最终滚进更深的深处，彻底看不见也摸不见了。  
“……”Snape趴在地上拼命摸索，一无所获。  
“我不能这样……浪费时间，”他小声说服自己起身，颤抖着手拍拍身上的灰尘，却不知道脸上也沾着它们，“我、我得先去城外，她在那里，它就在床下，我看到了，我确信我看到它滚进去，可以回来再找。”  
“我得找到她，我可以找到她。”

城外，几个麻瓜正朝着堆积死尸的荒野指指点点。  
“嗳，我说，有必要这样加班加点吗？”带着三角帽、衣着考究的麻瓜靠在一辆汽车上，远远看着工人们围着荒野拉线，几台巨大的黄色长臂挖掘机停在道旁虎视眈眈，随时可以投入工作。  
“瞧你说的，为女王陛下尽心尽力是我们的荣幸，”车门开了，又下来一名麻瓜，他们衣着相似，是市政人员的制服，“那地方可真阴森。”  
“是啊。”三角帽说着，从外衣口袋抽出长夹，取出一支雪茄，顺便递给同伴一支。  
“要我说，把它‘轰’，”另一个三角帽用烟夹剪去雪茄头部，点燃它，满意地吸起来，“净化，确实是民心所向。”  
“这正是我们如此勤勉的意义所在。”三角帽欠身对着城内行礼，他们相视一笑。  
“等隔火沟测量好，我们就回去吧，”另一个三角帽朝荒野努努嘴，“他们虽然笨手笨脚，但等我们做完最重要的视察工作，那些家伙也不敢蛮干。”  
“我倒希望他们‘蛮干’，重复性的工作，效率第一啊。”三角帽眯起眼睛，“市长先生希望尽快看到济贫院发挥作用呢，这块地荒在这里，实在碍眼。”  
“我听说，议会传出风声，今年的选举推迟了？”另一个三角帽碰碰同事的肩，低声说。  
“推迟两个月。”三角帽吸一口雪茄，嘴唇几乎没动，烟雾裹着低语传入他同事的耳朵。  
“时间有些紧。”  
“如果他们贪得无厌非要自己配不上的奢华居所，当然，”三角帽耸肩，“依我看，砖块就省掉，用木板吧，能可遮风避雨，都该心怀感激。”  
“是的。”另一个三角帽深以为然，他回头远眺城内，“只是教堂是不是远了些，从这里看不到尖顶。”  
“上帝的目光及于每一个角落，而且威斯敏斯特承诺会定期派教士过来。”不过他们没说定期是多久，一周、一个月、三个月、一年、三年、五年还是十年。三角帽点点自己的额头和肩膀，“愿上帝保佑心存慈悲的神官们，阿门。”  
“愿上帝保佑他们，阿门。”另一个三角帽也作出同样的手势。

当工头来向这二位大人汇报工作的时候，Snape刚好从城内冲到这里。  
他远远就看到黄色的机器，拼命跑、拼命跑，但愿自己跑得快一些，可他还是给三角帽拦住了。  
“嘿，哪儿来的小子！”三角帽大喊，“抓住他！”  
强壮的工头一个箭步上前攥住少年细瘦的胳膊，把他拽到二位大人跟前，铁钳般的手控制着他的肩，使他挣脱不得。  
“哎，小不点儿，小鸡仔，你到这儿干什么，这儿今天封锁了。”另一个三角帽吸着烟，好心提醒他。  
“你们不能这样做，放开我！”少年挣扎着。  
“这是大家的共同意愿，孩子。”三角帽俯身朝着他呼出烟圈。  
“你们根本没问过我！”Snape大声说，“没问过我们！我们都不知道！”为了使自己更有说服力，他又补充。  
“你们？”三角帽偏头，似乎很困扰，“你打哪儿来？”  
“蜘蛛尾巷！”  
“蜘蛛尾巷，你听到了吗，他说蜘蛛尾巷。”三角帽用手肘碰碰同事。  
“是的，蜘蛛尾巷，我听到了，蜘蛛尾巷。”他们哈哈大笑。  
“放开我！放开我！我妈妈——”少年住了口，侧头向按在自己肩头的手咬去，却被对方躲开。  
“乖一点，小子，如果你不听话……”三角帽拿着雪茄凑近，作势要按灭在他脸上，“我可不知道会发生什么。”  
“嗳，来找妈妈？”另一个三角帽垂下眼角，语调怪异地念叨，“可怜人，可怜人，不过别再进行徒劳的寻找了，回去吧。”  
“回去吧。”三角帽直起身，“如果实在不想走，也可以去旁边看着，但不许接近，从今日起此处封禁，这是政令。”  
“不过你可以在这边看着，喏，你得保证自己脏兮兮的小蹄子不迈过这条线。”另一个三角帽用穿着皮鞋的脚在Snape面前拉下一条线，“你留在这儿看着他。”他叮嘱工头。  
“烧掉罢，烧掉罢，你妈妈的，他妈妈的，飞灰，卑贱的飞灰，统统混在一起。”三角帽胡乱哼起调子，和自己的同事一起坐上车，扬长而去。

TBC


	12. 第十二章 ‘复活人’的生意

Sirius注意到Snape离开，这次他没有跟上去，他不再好奇对方究竟是去做什么，因为他知道答案。  
“这一切与我没有半点关系。”黑狗坐在瓦片上，坚硬的边缘膈着他的屁股和爪子，随着压迫时间延长，闷痛越来越明显。不舒服……他张开爪子又合上，终于还是没挪开身子。  
翘起的耳尖耷拉下去，那几根长于别处的可爱黑毛也不再显眼。Sirius垂头，瞧见自己脚爪和一身光亮的皮毛。  
“Remus，月亮脸？”他想起劫盗组给活点地图署名的时候，“再合适不过了！”  
优等生Lupin并起两根手指放在额边，带着笑容自信一挥。  
“哥们儿，我喜欢你这样！”James用力拍拍Remus的左肩，又张开五指从他身后绕过去，揽住他的右肩，“太好了！”  
“太好了！”Sirius附和。在他的记忆中，Remus从没有像这样开心过。  
Lupin不开心——或者说没办法开心——很久了。从儿时的不幸开始，残忍的悲剧将跟随他一生，并且每个月都提示他不要忘却。他不会忘，不能忘，不敢忘。  
他的异常，尽管非他所愿，是笼罩他整个生命的阴影。在它的冷眼凝睇下，他不敢接近亲人，不敢交朋友，不敢有爱人——在平行世界，哪怕有位好姑娘愿意倾心追随，他也百般推却，拒绝幸福。  
等长大之后，他也不能有孩子——Remus是这样下定决心的，他不能有孩子，也不会有孩子，他不知道这阴影会不会顺延到他的孩子身上，让那个可爱的小家伙，让他生命中难能可贵的阳光，也被阴云笼罩，也……不见天日。  
可是他的的确确拥有了朋友，像做梦一样。霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，感谢你。Remus Lupin无数次感谢Merlin把他带来这里，无数次。  
他对Dumbledore的感激不比对Merlin少，那位可敬的白胡子老教授接受他入学，为此移植了打人柳，让他得以在尖叫棚屋度过每月难捱的夜晚。  
他对劫盗组的感激不会比对Dumbledore少，他们猜出他的身份，却没疏远他，也没声张，而是凭借聪明才智想出办法，帮助他脱离阴霾。  
原来可以不孤独。  
Sirius伸手搭上Remus的另一边肩膀，James招呼Peter：“来！”  
“可、可是，”矮个子男生涨红了脸，他走到James身边上跳两下，“你们低点儿！”  
“哈哈哈哈！”他们大笑着压低身子，让Peter也可以把手搭上来，四个少年互相搭着肩膀，围成一个环哈哈大笑。他们弯下腰再跳起，格兰芬多公共休息室的炉火映在少年们的脸上，明明灭灭。  
“虫尾巴？”少年们散开来，继续围着羊皮纸讨论暗语。Peter怯怯提出自己的绰号。  
“你这次表态倒是快。”Sirius靠在软沙发上，端着一杯热巧克力。  
“很贴切，虫尾巴。”James冲Peter眨眨眼，轻挥魔杖，把字母输入进去。Peter松了口气，从托盘里拿起一块南瓜馅饼。  
“那我就叫‘尖头叉子’，”James双手放在头顶充作鹿角，“你呢，Sirius？”  
“大脚板。”Sirius将巧克力一饮而尽，放下杯子。  
“大脚板？”Remus伸出手掌，五指弯曲，笑眯眯看着他，James很快照做，连Peter都跟着做起这个手势。  
“大脚板！”Sirius点头，也伸手曲起手指。  
“该让你拓个梅花爪印。”James笑着说。  
“你可以把我的足迹改成小梅花。”  
……  
阳光的金线缠绕着他脚爪上的黑毛。Sirius盯着它看了好一会儿，莫名想起昨天早晨，Snape的黑发被光线盘绕的样子。  
如细纱般轻柔的阳光，少年苍白的脸，欲展未展的眉，颤动的睫毛，温热的吐息，黏在Snape脸上的、也与他的毛发纠缠在一起的对方的头发。  
当暖阳的精灵在他鼻尖垫着脚跳舞时，他几乎快要原谅他。  
鼻涕精与他们一样害怕离开霍格沃茨。他见识了这里，没人愿意离开霍格沃茨回到这里，即使是断手断脚的疯子，也会牟足劲儿往霍格沃茨爬，用尽浑身力气向它蠕动，哪怕死在路上，也好过留在这里。  
这两天，Sirius看到一个与Remus同样被阴霾笼罩的Snape，尽管性质不同。他的亲人……希望Eileen健在时他的日子能比现在好些。他的朋友……有且只有Lily Evans，至于Lucius Malfoy，呃，铂金孔雀去年就毕业了，听说最近在筹备和Narcissa的婚礼，他亲爱的堂姐，切。黑狗皱皱鼻子，把Lucius的名字从刚刚在心里画出的“Snape关系图谱”上面抹去。  
不知Dumbledore说服Snape保守秘密的时候，是否用Remus Lupin的处境打动了他。当Sirius意识到这一点，就明白了为什么Snape出院后的仇恨总是格外针对他，而不是Remus，甚至不是James。  
“我……”黑狗张张嘴，咕哝两声，终于还是茫然放弃。  
原来可以不孤独。对很多很多小巫师来说，只有魔法能做到，只有霍格沃茨有这样的魔法。  
他差点儿就原谅他了，就差一点点。黑狗用余光瞥见Snape已经跑出蜘蛛尾巷。  
从Snape醒来开始，他一直在告诉自己，别太在意对方的态度。他清楚自己现在的样子，这没什么。  
可是之后，不论是强行洗澡，还是“超市禁止宠物入内”，或者睡在他的“狗窝”，还有“带你出门会吓着别人”，都在不断挑动他的神经。  
鼻涕精和别人不一样，当少年管他叫“Black”的时候，他近乎绝望地意识到这一点。  
他尝试着把Snape的位置代入其他人，Regulus？没关系，这个是亲弟弟；Lucius？哈哈哈那么根本不会有故事；Lily？呃，无所谓的，也许他会干脆向她表明身份呢，不过就算被她误认成狗，好像也不会激起怒火；James、Remus或者Peter？傻瓜！我变不回去啦，赶紧帮忙！至于Dumbledore和McGonagall，不到万不得已，他不想寻求他们的帮助，如果见到他们，被当作真的狗才好。  
鼻涕精，鼻涕精，就你特殊！Sirius几乎想往旁边啐一口，假如狗狗可以做出这种举动。  
他在他面前只想当Sirius Black，可是又不想被他认出自己就是Sirius Black。  
就现状而言，没有调和的办法，也许真的该离开。

Sirius开始思考去国王十字车站，扒上一列麻瓜火车，直奔戈德里克山谷的可能性。他站起身，一边想，一边沿着房顶朝前走。  
“砰——”重物坠地的声音把他从沉思中惊醒，一丝熟悉的腐臭漫上来，钻进他的鼻子。黑狗停住脚步，下意识压低身子，朝房檐下望去。  
这个位置……是那个女人的家？前天轻“噢”一声之倒地死去的那个。  
他看到两个男人正站在被包裹的黑色长条物旁边，一个站在头部，一个站在尾部，站在尾部的男人双手仍扯着黑色长条物的两角。  
“你搞什么！”尾部的男人斥责，Sirius认出这人是那天把女人丈夫扯进屋里的邻居。  
“不能怪我，她太沉了，”头部的男人申辩，他是女人的丈夫，“谁能知道还要搬回来。”  
“唉，歇会儿。”邻居松开手。  
“现在怎么办，我不能把她留在家里，都快臭了，现在可是夏天！”女人的丈夫靠在墙壁上，从口袋里摸出皱皱的烟，“是你说瞧见那些‘复活人’进城外的医院，结果送上门儿的生意都不要，呸。”  
“我们抬着她经过磨坊，走过工厂，绕过‘债务地狱’，那么远的路！”他在劣质烟雾后滔滔不绝地抱怨，“说什么‘不需要城外荒地一抓一大把的货色’，一堆肉块，还分三六九等。”  
“我早说过是你要价太高，”邻居朝地上吐了一口，“惹得他们不高兴。”  
“嗨，别逗了，他们——那些‘复活人’——靠偷盗死尸过活的，比我们高贵到哪儿去，我想要2个英镑，他却只给15便士！”女人的丈夫挥舞着拳头，“坐在闹市区乞讨，运气好遇到出手阔绰的好太太，兴许还会给纸币呢！”  
“那你拖着她去乞讨，兴许能把她埋进教会附近的花园墓地呢！”邻居不耐烦地说。  
“……”女人的丈夫安静下来，不再说话。  
“他们不比我们高贵，可是比我们胆大，我们在他们眼里就是货源罢了。”邻居挥手扇走烟气。  
“现在怎么办？”女人的丈夫问。  
“那片荒野被封锁了，我们回来的时候，你也注意到，”邻居捏着鼻梁，脏手在脸上留下灰黑印记，“本来可以把她丢到哪里。”  
“……！”被封锁了？！所以Lily说要被烧掉的地方是……？Sirius惊了一跳，他现在知道Snape为什么突然要他闻魔杖了。  
“不过，不管‘复活人’看不看得上随处可见的货色，他们的应急货源没了。”邻居继续说，“明天我们再去一趟，也许可以抬价。”  
“如果能抬价到那家人得到的数字就好了，Tobias最近可是‘挥金如土’，我见他连赌两夜，到今天还在继续。”女人的丈夫流露出羡慕之色，伸出一只手掌，“他当时卖了这个数。”  
“嘿，他家那个可不是随处可见的货色，只怕‘复活人’也第一次见，”邻居斜着眼睛嘎嘎大笑，“前推几百年，是要烧死的。”  
“说的也是，嘿。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. ‘复活人’：盗尸者的诨称。（这个称呼是在《双城记》中读到的）  
> 2\. ‘债务地狱’：即债务人监狱。过去存在这种制度，还不起债的人和他的家人会被关进监狱，给债主做奴隶。


	13. 第十三章 疾驰

“这是我最后一次管鼻涕精的闲事，最后一次！”黑狗向城外狂奔的时候，不断对自己强调。  
“希望鼻涕精还在那里，而不是傻乎乎跑去别的地方，”Sirius加快速度，风从耳畔呼啸而过，通身光亮的黑毛如海浪般向后倒去，“那样我会找不到他！”  
他跃过臭水沟，经过Lily家附近的小花园，跑过麻瓜街道，把他们的大惊小怪抛掷身后。  
Tobias Snape……竟有这样的人，蜘蛛尾巷……竟是这样的地方。每当他以为这些人已经足够离谱，他们很快又会做出新的举动，来纠正他的错误认识。  
“肮脏、污秽、下流、卑鄙！”母亲指着格里莫广场12号外的垃圾场谩骂，她的尖叫响彻他脑内，无比清晰，他看见她翘起的手指，上面戴着硕大的祖母绿指环，活像一只没有眼皮的冷酷眼睛，看见她扬起的眉毛、张大的鼻孔、甚至看见她狰狞怒吼时露出的牙龈、飞溅的吐沫星子。  
垃圾场逐渐变幻为蜘蛛尾巷，Black夫人仍在骂着。仿佛她贴在儿子身上、跟随他一起飞出的那一片附骨之蛆般的阴影受到激活，又开始长篇累牍，喋喋不休地宣扬自己的理论。  
这一次，Sirius没有试图甩开她。他任由她大喊大叫，偶尔还愿意附和几句。“嗨，我说……”他尝试和她沟通。  
也许那一片Black夫人从没见识过叛逆的儿子这样乖顺配合，叫喊一阵子之后，竟安静下来，她坐在Sirius脑海深处，坐在一张银边绿纹高脚椅上，随手召来一杯红茶——斯里兰卡黄金毫尖——勉强入得她口。不等Sirius弄明白为什么他连她惯喝的茶叶也一并想象了出来，她已经拈开瓷盖抿了一口，下巴微扬，眼睛睨着儿子，示意他开口。  
“你说的肮脏我见到了，也许比你见到的还多，你从不肯俯身。”他说，母亲的阴影在暗处满意地勾起凉薄的唇角，“也许我见识得仍不够全，在这个，呃，‘惊喜 ’之地，但我已有预期——尽管我知道它多半会被打破。”  
“……”Black夫人终于愿意放低下巴，她眼睛里闪着奇异的光，眨也不眨地注视他。  
“这种时候我会希望你是真的那个，第一次，我愿意主动站在她面前跟她讲话。”Sirius语气轻松，脑海里人类形态的小Black双手插在口袋里，吹了个口哨，“我见到了，可我不认同，你的话或许可以概括一批人，但不是全部。”  
仍有人愿意在贫寒中与老父分享半个腐烂的苹果，仍有人会为被卖掉的女儿心碎而死，仍有人为找回亡母的遗体倾尽心力——这样做的人甚至还是他一直以来讨厌的人，一直以来被他定义为冷血小毒蛇的人。  
“生于泥淖，非他所愿。诚如生于‘荣耀’，非我所愿。”Sirius说，他满意地看到Black夫人双眉越锁越紧，“你厌弃一地污秽，我看到散落的、如碎钻般的星火，你将华美的花编成桂冠，我瞧见嫩枝下潜伏的、滋滋吐信的毒蛇。”  
“你说的肮脏，我知道了，我说的肮脏，你何曾睁眼看过？”小Black歪着头，“你骂人的词确实好用，不过，老妖婆，”他字正腔圆地说，“我不认同你。”  
Black夫人的影像如沙般被吹散，连带着那杯茶，就像从未出现过。  
鼻涕精现在在做的事，害得他不得不帮他。Sirius撇撇嘴，那家伙正在恶浊中护着一豆烛焰，他不想看它熄灭，他想帮它挡挡风，两个人，四只手，足可铸造一道屏障，坚不可摧。

所幸，Snape还在荒野附近。黑狗跑出城，远远见到熟悉的黑色脑袋，这才松了口气。  
Snape没走远，实在因为他也无处可去。他不能真的像三角帽说的一样，天天来这里蹲着，直到Eileen在他眼前化为飞灰——不，她甚至都不在他眼前。可他也不愿离开她，如果他发现她有异常的时候，就对她寸步不离，Eileen也许不会吊死，就算她打定主意要弃他而去，发现她离开那天，如果他没有慌慌张张妄图找人帮忙，她也不会被Tobias丢掉——或者比丢掉更可怕，他永远记得那个男人对她的照片做过什么，万一……  
现在，他不愿意看，可是也不敢离开。他不知道该怎么办，Merlin或者上帝——随便什么，祂们总爱将他丢进毫无办法的两难境地——不，比毫无办法更糟，明明、如果能用魔法的话明明就不会……  
只需要一个昏迷咒，身后钳制他的麻瓜就会倒地不起，只需要一个寻物魔法，他立刻就能知道Eileen在哪。甚至，从他进入霍格沃茨开始，只需要暑期回来对Tobias进行“无伤大雅”的威慑，他就不敢继续对他们母子施以暴力。  
他明明有能力，却无选择。被开除比死更可怕。  
等这束缚他的规则不再生效，他非要——  
非要什么呢？少年不愿意继续想下去。他总是想到这一步，就不愿意继续想下去。太久了，真的太久了，忍受这种生活，忍受这样的人群。  
等这束缚他的规则不再生效，他不会再回来，永不！  
“放开我！”Snape再次挣扎。  
“小子，不要再给我找麻烦！”健壮的工头一拳砸上他的脸。  
“呸！”少年跌在地上啐他，“你们做起谄媚事来，效率高的惊人，这么迫不及待舔干净那‘两位大人’的鞋底吗！”  
“你说什么！”男人开始踢他，少年护着头躲避。  
“难道你们不是生活在阴沟里的蛆虫，你们的家人难道能获得一层薄土敛尸，你们有资格分享天父恩赐的圣餐？”Snape躲避着击打，继续说，“你们甚至没见过粪坑外面的世界，却已经学会争抢蛆虫之王的宝座，以为可以作威作福，哈？”  
“闭嘴！”  
“倘若愚蠢有罪，你该被终身监禁！证据就是塞满你脑子的稻草，我看到它们都快从你眼睛里涌出来！”  
“我叫你闭嘴，你没听到吗！”  
“蠢不自知，你可怜，知不自省，你可悲！任何一个头脑清醒的——不，但凡有点儿脑子的人，请注意，我是说人，而不是两脚怪，都应该为此自惭形秽，日日以泪洗面，而你只会把唾沫变成鼻涕，从嘴里喷出来——我坚信对你来说进食和排泄都只用这一个器官，否则无法解释这喷薄的恶臭从何而来。”  
“吗的！”

几步路的距离，事情怎么就发展成这样？Merlin的裤子，他停下喘口气的功夫，鼻涕精怎么就——  
Sirius不敢耽搁，加速朝那边冲去，临近才发现这场“对峙”还没结束。  
用Godric Gryffindor的宝剑担保，鼻涕精明显嘴下留情了，也许是看在麻瓜听不懂魔法世界专用词汇的份儿上，他贴心地选择了对方能听明白的用语——这就导致骂起人来不像在学校那么狠，Sirius深知对方可以骂得更气人。  
不过对麻瓜来说已经足够……他们惯用的谩骂可不是这样……  
鼻涕精被气坏了吧，也许再晚来一步他就丧失理智了。  
“汪！”黑狗无奈地摇摇头，如旋风般冲上去，一口叼起正在土里抱头打滚儿的Snape的衣领，把少年甩到自己背上——幸好他黑狗形态足够大，也幸好Snape足够瘦。  
正骂骂咧咧的麻瓜被突然出现的黑狗惊得跌倒在地，他从他的肚子上踩过，在男人的痛呼声中满意离去。

“你干什么，放我下来！”Snape扯着自己的衣领，试图把衣服从Sirius嘴里拽出来。  
“……”别！闹！了！你知不知道自己就算再怎么瘦巴巴，也还是有点儿重量的！Sirius生气，他故意跃起，令少年不得不安分下来，乖乖抱住他的脖子，以防被甩飞到大路上。  
“放我下来，Black！”Snape终于解救出自己的衣服，不过鉴于黑狗目前飞驰的速度，他也不敢继续挣扎——跌断腿怎么办！只好收紧手指揪住对方脖颈的毛，故意喊他不喜欢的名字。  
“汪！”故技重施，你以为我会放你下来？哼！之后再跟你算账。黑狗扬起尾巴胡乱拍着少年的屁股和腿，指望他老实点儿。  
“Black！”Snape贴着黑狗的耳朵喊。极速吹过的风把狗狗的黑毛和他的头发一并吹起，它们混在一起。  
“汪！”又干什么，放你下来是不·可·能·的！  
“你去哪儿！”少年大声问。他揪着对方毛发的手指更加用力，双腿夹着狗狗的腰腹，以免掉下去。  
“嗷！”放开放开，好疼！别处动不了，黑狗只好更用力扬起尾巴拍对方。  
“不要拍我屁股！”Snape咬牙切齿。  
“汪！”你松手，快点松手，我感觉脖子要秃了！  
“……”  
“……”

僵持良久之后，Sirius终于找到一处合适的地方（这地方最起码得保证鼻涕精被放下来之后没处逃跑，这样他们才能“友善”交流一番）把Snape放下来。  
“累死我了。”少年仰面躺在草地上喘气，他活动着僵硬的手指，几撮黑毛从指缝漏掉，散落在绿茵中。  
“……”行啊你，我还没喊累呢。Sirius心疼地瞄着草地里的黑毛。  
“所以你找了个好地方进食，Black？”Snape挑眉注视黑狗，故意把“Black”这个词含在嘴里咀嚼数次，用圆柔且滑溜溜的语调吐出去。  
“汪！”啊哈，鼻涕精，把我气死看谁还帮你。Sirius垂头瞪他，瞧见少年正不服输地瞪回来。  
看什么看，你脸上还带着被揍的乌青呢，傻瓜！黑狗猛然低头，眯起眼睛看着少年下意识闭紧起眼皮，他哼笑一声，用鼻子轻轻蹭蹭对方脸上的淤青。  
“……？”Snape睁开眼，茫然地望着黑狗。  
“你和我认识的一个人有点像，”少年伸手抚上狗狗的脸颊，“在臭脾气方面有一点点像，不过性情比他好多了。”  
“……”我知道你说的是谁，鼻涕精。黑狗呲牙。  
“为什么回来找我？”这表情对他不再有杀伤力了，Snape微微挑起唇角。  
“呜噜。”怎么说呢，这是个很复杂——但你没必要知道的问题，鼻涕精。灰眼睛望进黑眼珠，小风正和缓地吹着。  
“我扯疼你了？”少年的手移到黑狗脖颈处，胡乱揉着，“不管怎么说，刚刚谢谢你。”  
“汪！”疼，当然！但是你这样揉也不会好一些。你要谢我的事还在后面呢。  
接下来我要做的事，可能是有生之年最为丢脸的一件，但……但，我希望它值得，鼻涕精，希望你也值得。  
黑狗坐在草地上，深吸一口气。  
见他突然严肃起来，尽管不明所以，少年也跟着坐起身。  
黑狗盯着少年的眼睛，在他面前，抬起鼻子，像条真正的狗一样，做出嗅闻的动作，并且不断偏头换着方向，直到指向城内某处。  
“……你……”Snape瞪大眼睛，他激动地手足无措，只好张开双臂拥抱对方。  
“汪！”放开我，放开我，时间紧迫，还不快走！

TBC


	14. 第十四章 专家会诊？

Snape跟在Sirius身后，经过废弃磨坊之后，黑狗的速度慢下来，他开始频繁停下，环顾四周，在接收到少年疑惑的目光时，皱皱鼻子，一副正努力捕捉气味的样子。  
“……”该死，他以为那两个人口中“城外的医院”很好认呢——他确定听到的单词是“医院”，医院总不能毫无标志吧？啊，鼻涕精又看过来了……Sirius扬起头，抖抖鼻子，发现疑惑正在对方的黑眼睛中积蓄，他连忙低头，装模作样地嗅闻墙壁。  
这里不算严格意义上的城外，鉴于上世纪伦敦城疯狂扩张的时候，未被建筑物囊括的城墙墙体早被破坏殆尽，没办法用明晰的界线去划定范围，不过，这里也不像荒野那样荒凉且人迹罕至。  
这地方竟然有建筑群，除了磨坊比较突出之外，工厂和债务人监狱有着一模一样的、黑黢黢的高墙，全凭内中漏出的响声来分辨，其他的建筑则毫无特色，单看外观无法判断这一排排暗红色（墙体都已经发黑了）砖房究竟是用来干什么的。  
这些死气沉沉的房子们或高或矮，从四五层高到仅一层不等，若说是小区，这排列就显得不够均匀，若说是商铺，却没有任何招牌。它们安装着统一的黑色门板，上面没有悬挂门牌，Sirius认出那是桦木漆成的，由这一点来看，又很难说这些建筑之间没有联系。  
瞧着不是荒无人烟，却又看不出多少人类活动的痕迹，整块地方悄无人声，建筑群像是伦敦城胆囊中尚未摘除的结石，这位常年吞云吐雾的老鸦先生，似乎并不知道自己身有暗疾。  
哪儿有医院嘛？可亲的红色十字标记全不出现，消毒水的味道也无迹可寻——此处被一种独特的臭味笼罩，不是腐臭，也不是酸臭，谈不上腥臭，又不算焦臭。这味道……Sirius仔细辨别，发觉它处于植物的产生的臭味与动物制造的臭味之间，有一种油腻腻的感觉。  
Snape知道这是大麻的味道，它很特别，只要闻过一次就能记住，蜘蛛尾巷有时会传出这种味道，有的人食不果腹，仍有办法弄来这种东西，这或许得益于它是所有同类中最便宜且成瘾性最低的，“弱势”是它的保护色，促进它无害地推广普及，甚至洗白自己，摘除种类的帽子，渗透进司空见惯的日常中——“嗳，它的成瘾性还不如酒精呢，喝酒可不算犯法哦？”  
“你确定她在这里吗？”少年停下脚步。  
“汪！”确定，只是不知道那该死的医院在哪——它肯定不是正规的！黑狗点头，努力让自己看起来底气十足。  
“我们已经在这栋房子附近转了第三圈，如果……”Snape皱眉，“她怎么会在这儿？”  
“唔。”因为Tobias把她的尸体卖了，你不会想知道的，不过我们竟然在这栋房子附近转了三圈吗？黑狗挠挠鼻子，琢磨着用什么方式能不着痕迹地转换方向把少年带走，他可不敢说医院在这附近。  
可恶，如果有人的话就——诶？Sirius抖抖耳朵，好像真的听到脚步声，还有女人银铃般的笑声，配合这环境，突兀到诡异的地步。  
黑狗咬住少年的衣摆把他往后扯，直扯到两栋房子中间狭窄的缝隙内，他用爪子按着对方的腰，使Snape贴在墙上，然后把自己的身子挤过去，探出头观察外面。  
“……”我知道有人过来。Snape伸手戳戳黑狗按着自己的爪子，冲对方做口型。  
“……”我知道你知道，但是，我想把你按在地上很久了。Sirius眯着眼睛，假装没看懂少年在说什么。他保持按着对方腰部的姿势用力撑起身子，另一只爪子按住Snape的肩，像一块黑色毯子，把Snape遮在后面——后者被迫整个人贴在墙壁上。  
啊哈，虽然不算“一爪子把鼻涕精按在地上”，不过依旧解气，能带来好心情！Sirius把放在对方腰上的爪子挪上来，按住少年的另一边肩膀，脑袋蹭到Snape脸前，遮挡他的视线。  
“……Black！”Snape努力从黑狗毯子下拯救出自己的手，一把按在面前的黑色脑袋上，压下他的尖耳朵。  
“嘘！”只有Newt Scamander能解释为什么黑狗可以发出这种声音，不过Sirius做到了。  
脚步声和女人的声音越来越近，他们只好停止争执，挤在狭窄的缝隙里瞄着外面。

高跟鞋的声音越来越近，越来越杂乱，四五个衣着艳丽的女人出现在路口，一边说笑一边朝他们对面的三层楼房走。  
她们的裙子华丽，但仅是款式上，材质并不像真正的太太小姐的衣着那样贵重——也没人在乎这一点，后摆夸张的裙子、手持的彩色羽扇、花朵繁复的帽子，只需要起到引人关注的作用，之后，她们自然会令那些目光流连在裙摆飞旋间露出的白嫩脚踝上，徘徊于羽扇掩映下若隐若现的纤长锁骨和胸前的神秘沟壑，溺死在蕾丝帽边遮掩后的深邃美眸里。  
衣着和妆容，于她们而言就像斗牛士手持的红布，她们的举止与高雅搭不上边，却散发出奇异的魅力。柔软的皮肤，红润的唇珠，沁香的头发，所有与她们温存过的男人都敢保证，那感觉就像用上好的钢笔，吸饱流光溢彩的墨，拉开丝绒绸带，展开一卷昂贵的信纸，在上面书写一首热烈的艳情诗。  
好吧，这是文人的说法，不过说真的，魔鬼喜欢纯欲的诗，字里行间油臭如大麻，浮浅又蛊惑人心。没人知道这些女人年幼时值几瓶杜松子酒，可所有人都知道如何要她们褪尽衣物，共赴极乐。  
“……”呃，对面是个妓院？不可能吧，这种偏僻的地方哪有生意？  
不等他们疑惑，黑色的房门打开，门后闪出一名身穿黑袍头戴银色鸟嘴面具的男人。  
诶？那就是医院！Sirius眼前一亮。在他的麻瓜知识储备中，有关于黑死病的内容，能认出这身装扮属于医生。  
“谁叫你们来的？”戴着鸟嘴面具的男人声音沙哑。  
“是院长，”女人们面面相觑，一位栗色卷发的姑娘站出来，她从手袋中翻出一张对折两次的信纸展开，“……专家会诊，今晚九点开始，特邀……”  
“他不可能给你们发邀请函，这是你从客人那偷来的！”鸟嘴面具怒斥，他伸手要去夺栗发女人手中的信纸。  
“嗳，嗳，有什么关系，White先生都告诉我们了，”一旁的盘发姑娘把栗发姑娘拉到身后护着，“你们是要拍卖‘那个’吧，这种场合总需要我们……”她表情暧昧地眨眨眼，戴着黑色网格手套的柔荑从鸟嘴面具的胳膊爬到他胸前，缓缓打圈，“如果高贵的客人瞧不上，你们也很辛苦，嗯？”  
“就是呀，红房子离这里好远呢！”  
“White先生说想见到我们～”  
“有什么关系嘛。”  
鸟嘴面具还想继续去抢栗发女人手中的信纸，可是她被护在后面，姑娘们都凑前攀上鸟嘴面具的肩膀和胳膊，把他夹在中间。  
“嗳～”栗发女人扬手把信纸往后一丢，揽住鸟嘴面具的脖子。  
那封信被风吹过街道，眼看就要落进Sirius和Snape藏身的缝隙，却在仅一步之遥的地方停下，落到地上，被一粒小石子挡着。  
风仍在吹，白色的信纸像一只折断翅膀的蝴蝶，在地上挣扎扑腾。  
“……”没人注意这边，暂时没有。感谢红得发黑的墙，感谢黑色的皮毛，也感谢迷路时间足够久，日暮时分光线可不好。Sirius小心翼翼探出一条后腿，试图把信纸弄进来。  
随着黑狗的动作，他蓬松松的尾巴开始自然甩动，像大刷子一般摆出缝隙。  
“……”会被发现的，如果他继续这么放任自己的尾巴。Snape的手绕到Sirius腰后，把尾巴揪回来。  
“！”你不知道拽狗狗尾巴会导致对方拉肚子吗，鼻涕精！  
Sirius终于按住那张信纸，往回拖拽的时候发出“嘶啦”一声，小石子被弹飞出去，女人堆里的鸟嘴面具猛地看过来，黑狗和少年贴在墙壁上一动不动。  
“放开，蠢女人。”男人甩开她们的手，银质面具上黑洞洞的眼睛直盯着对面房子间狭窄的缝隙，他迈开腿，准备过来看看。  
“……”Sirius开始思考现在立刻拉着Snape跑路的可能性，他倒不怕被发现，也不担心被追上，问题是这医院明显有问题，倘若引起对方的警觉，下回找不到怎么办？  
男人开始向前走，盘发女人拉住他黑袍的袖子，被他粗暴甩开。  
“……”Snape捏着手中的黑狗尾巴，他基本猜到是怎么回事了，尽管不知道盗尸者的事，但是绕着这边徘徊三圈的狗狗，妓女口中的“拍卖”，没有标志的黑医院，统合这些信息对他来说不是难事。  
Tobias Snape……他做什么都不会令他惊讶。  
少年同样不想现在离开，他考虑到和狗狗同样的问题，还有……那张信纸，他刚刚打开看了眼，所谓的“专家会诊”就是地下拍卖，虽然用暗语写着拍品，可是他们却傲慢地采用了非常好猜的词汇去描述那些拍品。  
诸如女星[——]的花苞（未孕化生命就已凋零）；维京船长[——]的指南针（相传它与北极母熊连接过）；[——]将军的永恒宝石（他素有鹰眼之称）；提琴手[——]的金色弓弦（带骨）；一株完整的幼苗（八个月）；[——]夫人的瓶中之吻……  
令人作呕。  
这是场盲拍，包括拍品在内，所有名字都不被披露，不过，对拍品姓名的保密仅仅会维持到当场介绍之前。  
那上面有Eileen，尽管她的名字未被提及。  
“火刑架下罕有的幸存者（当场分解）。”  
无论如何，他不能现在离开，必须想办法潜入，否则、否则……他克制着自己，不去回想“当场分解”的标注。  
好在，幸运之神站在他们这边。  
男人走到路中间的时候，漆黑的门又开了，这回出来的人没戴面具也没穿袍子，他很魁梧，上身穿着一件背心，露出两条褐色的胳膊，皮肤粗糙，满布伤痕，下身穿着马裤和绑腿靴，鞋面上沾着洗不去的泥渍。  
“院长叫你回去。”他粗声粗气地说，“这些女人是怎么回事？”  
“她们偷了客人的邀请函，并且弄丢了它。”鸟嘴面具说。  
“没关系，你们就是太小心，”魁梧男人不以为然地说，他的眼神在女人们身上停留，栗发姑娘适时朝他抛了个媚眼，并且伸出舌尖轻舔自己的上唇，“让她们留下。”  
“这是你的意思，还是院长的意思？”鸟嘴面具转向男人，黑洞洞的眼睛对着他。  
“我的兄弟们会喜欢，他们为你们出那么大力，院长会体谅的。”魁梧男人说，他挥挥手，女人们立刻拥着他叽叽喳喳赞美起来。  
“……”鸟嘴面具盯着他半晌，警告说，“别让她们下去，否则——”  
“知道了，可爱的小鸟们只会在我们房间，是吧？”男人揽过栗发姑娘，在她唇上轻咬一口，女人用羽扇掩面咯咯笑着。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于盗尸者：欧洲同样存在这种犯罪种类，他们偷盗尸体，有些会卖给医院，早期的医学发展其实很……呃，怎么说呢，大体老师的来源并不像现在这样规范的。当然了，这算是比较正常的去向，还有拍卖，这一类对拍品的知名度和猎奇程度有要求，不要问我拍来干什么，在这方面我的想象力被限制了，我只知道确实有这种事存在。（其实东方盗尸者的生意范围更大，因为涉及到冥婚。我曾经看过一个真实案例，一个帮人配冥婚的盗尸者，没有货源于是杀了一个姑娘，把她的尸体以5w的价格卖给了需求婚配的一方。


	15. 第十五章 潜入

说起潜入某处，Sirius比Snape更擅长，这是根据经验主义得出的结论，现在又一次被证实——哪怕他都不是人类形态呢。  
这也怪麻瓜们非要把拍卖会搞得像化妆舞会，即便拍卖会加上“地下”二字作为前缀，也没必要用如此愚蠢的方式掩人耳目。和黑狗一起裹在黑色斗篷里的Snape是这样想的。  
他们放倒了一名受邀前来的客人，这没什么难度，扒下客人的袍子、找出邀请函，这也没什么难度，要把自己和对方一起塞进袍子里，却颇费功夫。  
为什么一定要钻进同一件斗篷里？若是按照Snape的想法，黑狗完全可以留在室外，他向对方阐释自己的意思时，遭到Sirius的强烈反对。  
“可是不方便带着你。”少年试图摸摸黑狗的脑袋。  
“汪！”又是对狗说话的语气，哈？Sirius生气，尽管他之前在头脑清醒的状态下，做出回来“假装成狗帮助对方”这样的决定，并不代表理智足以压制情绪，如果可以的话，他们也不会总是吵架。  
“……”他怎么又生气？这一次，Snape没能猜出对方的意思，在他看来黑狗实在太粘人了——谢天谢地，Sirius不知道他在想什么。  
“汪！”Sirius甩开少年按在自己头上的手，他绕着昏迷在地的客人转了一圈，用爪子把男人的身躯展开，摆成大字型。  
“？”Snape挑眉看着黑狗，他停止继续拨弄男人的身体，后腿与男人的脚站成一排，拉长身子趴下，这样一来，黑狗和男人的身长相差无几。  
“汪！”还不明白吗，鼻涕精？黑狗吊起眼角向上瞅，如果他是人形的话，一定要冲Snape翻个白眼。  
“……”Snape皱眉盯着黑狗。  
“汪！”你一个人扮不像，瞧瞧，你又矮又瘦！Sirius站起来，故意用前爪搭着Snape的肩膀，他站起来的时候比对方高出一头还多呢。好吧，这多半是黑狗形态的加成，但事实就是这样。  
Snape这回明白了，他抬头瞪他：“加上你也扮不像，你甚至都不是人！”  
“汪！”听他又这么说，Sirius猛然垂头，用自己的鼻子抵着对方的鹰钩鼻，灰眼睛中闪着威胁的光。  
他总是喜欢这样，也许这个动作令他觉得自己很有威慑力，可惜少年已经笃定黑狗不会伤害自己。当他有了这个认知，情况对Sirius来说就不再公平，不过……Snape伸手拍拍黑狗按着自己肩膀的爪子：“……我知道你为什么生气了。”  
你知道个屁。Sirius就差哼笑出声。  
“你希望别人把你当成人来看待？”Snape皱眉，这是他的猜测，他不能确定究竟——  
“……”Sirius突然放开他的肩膀，前爪落到地上，背对着Snape，他抖抖毛，对少年的话置若罔闻。  
“看来我猜对了。”好吧，他确定了。虽然黑狗正在假装听不懂他讲话，但他就是知道对方可以听明白。  
“……”Sirius踩着客人的肚子，伸爪拨弄对方胸前的金玫瑰胸针。  
“可是为什么？”少年左手抱在胸前，撑着右手手肘，右手手指点着自己的下巴，自言自语，“难道你之前是个巫师，被谁施了变形咒？”声音越来越轻，这猜测他自己都觉得可笑。  
“！”Sirius一爪子划开客人的衬衫，在刺耳的“呲啦”声中，他连忙拍掉客人脸上的面具，用爪子扒拉对方的络腮胡子，仿佛对男人的脸产生了极大兴趣。  
“Well……”Snape眯起眼睛看他。  
Sirius坐在地上，歪头看着昏迷的男人，仿佛那张脸上写着什么世纪难题需要他去解决。  
“你和我一起进医院。”少年屈腿蹲在黑狗身边，观察昏迷在地的男人，少顷，他摘下男人胸前的金玫瑰胸针。  
“起来。”Snape站起身，拎着男人的斗篷，扬着下巴示意Sirius站到他身后，把爪子搭上他的肩。  
“……”一起潜入的目的达到了，但是并不会感到快乐。黑狗耷拉着耳朵，差点儿从喉咙中发出丢脸的呜噜声。  
男人的袍子长得夸张，这再好不过，恰好遮掩他们的脚。少年和黑狗来到医院门口，门前站着两个侍者。  
“黑狗面具？”左边的侍者检查完毕邀请函和金玫瑰胸针，调侃，“您换口味了，先生，非常逼真。”  
‘黑狗面具先生’一把接过自己的东西，头也不回地进门。长袍下摆托在地上，如蛇尾般扫动。  
“我说，客人们越来越奇怪了，”左边侍者碰碰右边侍者的肩膀，小声说，“自从上次……来这里之后，怪事真频繁。”  
“嘘。”同伴蠕动着嘴唇制止他，左侧的侍者耸耸肩，不再说话。

这家医院内部竟真有几分医院的样子。  
消毒水的气味、宽敞的走廊、白惨惨的灯光、杂乱的脚步声和不知哪里传来的病人痛苦的呻吟交织在一起，偶尔有面无表情的护士急匆匆穿过走廊，她们或手持点滴瓶，或推着摆放器械的车子、坐着病人的轮椅。  
这本没什么奇怪，诡异之处在于他们对‘黑狗面具先生’视而不见，病人、医生、护士，没人多分给他一个眼神，尽管他头戴几可乱真的‘黑狗面具’，袍子拖在地上，走路姿势也很别扭。  
“呜噜。”这些麻瓜可真是‘见多识广’。Sirius腹诽。  
此时，他们已经走过一段路，从刚进门的地方七拐八拐，走到一处少有人迹的安静地点。在这个过程中，没找到任何向下的阶梯。  
没有指引，接下来该去哪儿？怎么到鸟嘴面具口中的“下面”去——那大概是个地下室。Snape小心翼翼从长袍两颗扣子的缝隙间向外看。  
“……”这不是正常的医院，可亲的红色十字没有出现在外面，同样没有出现在里面，取而代之的是黑色的不详徽标——是一只侧立的乌鸦的剪影，背后是弯月般的镰刀。  
Snape拉着黑狗的尾巴（为了防止它被甩到袍子外面，他之前一直用一只手拉着这毛茸茸的家伙），他轻轻捏捏尾巴，示意黑狗跟着自己一起凑近墙面。  
“感觉像是烧上去的。”不是雕刻，也不是印画，相对少见的手法。Snape伸手触碰标记，粗糙的颗粒感从指腹传来，他皱眉，总觉得焦灰沾在指尖，挪开手指，上面什么也没有。  
“希望您没有迷路，尊贵的客人。”沙哑的声音从身后传来，带着银质鸟嘴面具的人不知何时出现在他们身后。  
“……”他们没有回头，而是继续盯着图标。  
冷淡的态度反而打消了鸟嘴面具的怀疑，他走上前，伸手着迷地抚摸墙上的标记，就像爱抚恋人的肌肤。  
“您有信仰吗？”他问，不等‘黑狗面具先生’回答，又自顾自继续说，“想必没有，啊，也不一定。信仰是件好事，您知道……”  
“撒旦是无神论者。”Snape压着嗓子说。  
“您说的对，”鸟嘴面具点头。他对于这位先生为何使用“腹语”毫无好奇，Sirius的看法是正确的，这栋建筑里的麻瓜们见多识广，“但是信仰上帝也不错，有位太太——她每次聚会都在，您或许认得她——是位可爱的虔信者，她有一双灵巧的手，哪怕是九个月的幼苗，也可以轻易从母体中摘除，这次拍品里的一份就是她的杰作。”  
“受限于规定，我无法现在告诉您那株幼苗属于谁，”鸟嘴面具继续说，他沙哑的声音变得狂热，手指如亲吻般在标记上描摹，“太完美了，太完美了，不会令人失望，它出来的时候，与母体对视一眼，宝石般的眼眸，水汽凝结，嗒嗒掉下来……”  
“可爱的太太利落地摘取它们，她把四颗宝石和幼苗一起放进瓶子，一点儿也没损坏。”鸟嘴面具赞叹，“唉，瞧我，每次提到美丽的盛会，就止不住话头儿。”  
“她很厉害。”Snape冷漠地说。他捏捏黑狗的尾巴安抚对方，因为这个动作，Sirius奇迹般压下火气，他没忘记潜入进来是为了什么。  
“是的，不过她太善良，就像我说的，她是名虔信者，”鸟嘴面具说，“她每次做完都要去忏悔，从忏悔室出来，一定会施舍给路遇的穷苦人很多钱，这样她才会觉得好一些，‘否则下次手会抖’她是这么告诉我的。”  
“你和她很熟？”  
“我希望与您们都很熟，这对我来说是无上光荣，尊贵的客人。”鸟嘴面具继续描摹着标记，他的手指从乌鸦黑羽滑到镰刀，在残忍的黑刃上流连，“您被它吸引，先生，我看得出，像我们这样的人没谁能抗拒它……上帝管不着，祷告虚情假意，忏悔倒是高尚，但……死神才是真正的恩父，我是这样想的。”  
“死神是真正的恩父，恶魔是诚挚的朋友。黑鸦是祂的信使，刀刃是冷月的光、”鸟嘴面具高举双手，亢奋地说，“是山羊的尖角，祂用它划过水银般流淌的河水，泠泠的响声，碎玉般清澈圣洁，这是慈悲，是慈悲呵，比铜镜中垂泪的玛丽亚更干净——她是个假模假式的可恶女人，您同意吧？”  
“……时间要到了。”Snape提醒他。  
没有人愿意继续听此人发疯，他看起来很想紧贴墙壁，一寸寸舔舐那焦黑的徽迹。  
“对不起，耽搁您的时间，您来到这里，爱并不比我少。”鸟嘴面具道歉。  
他抚摸徽标的手停下，食指狠狠从乌鸦眼睛处插下去，墙壁“咯吱咯吱”，一条狭窄昏暗的通道伴着令人牙酸的声音显出身型。  
一级一级下降的台阶，看不到尽头，壁灯的光影影绰绰。  
鸟嘴面具让开通路，向他欠身：“很荣幸与您交谈，愿您度过一个美妙的夜晚。”

TBC


	16. 第十六章 分散

距离九点还有一个半小时。  
他们沿着长长台阶到达地下，从被分隔开的独立小室出来，穿过侧厅到达中心，发现这里不仅有人，还有动物，颜色稀奇的孔雀、戴着项圈的幼虎……借着昏暗的光线勉强可以分辨。  
这不是个拍卖会吗，为什么……？不过，不论如何，他们不用继续叠在一起，这倒方便。  
与地上不同，此处构造与教堂的地下墓室类似，长方形的中心大厅连接着一个椭圆形的厅室，如果是教堂地下墓室，这里通常会摆放主教的棺椁和几排长椅，此处则换成一处平台，拉着幕布，类似舞台，是举行拍卖会的场地。  
中心大厅人声嘈杂，摆着两排共八张台球桌大小的桌子，不带长凳，它们间隔很开，穿黑袍的人或围绕着桌子，或在它们之间穿梭，他们把自己携带的卡纸摆出来相互交换。  
是交易场所，Snape了然，他注意到地板上嵌着石碑，可以推测这处建筑曾是教堂，在改建时，为减少工序，这些无人在意的石碑未作改动。  
他环视四周，发现长方形的大厅连接着八个大门，他们正是从其中之一出来。少年装作漫不经心环绕一圈，确认每个大门之后构造类同，连接着独立房间，里面是数个分隔开的“忏悔室”，每一个都连接着一条通往地上的阶梯，没办法入内验证，那太可疑，但是他们注意到有黑袍人推门走出。  
如果找到Eileen，怎么把她带出去？Snape进来前没考虑过这个问题，只是一心想找到她，他少有如此思虑不周的时候，不过也算人之常情。  
即使现在，思考这个问题也为时过早，首先，要找到她。把她带出去，建立在找到她的基础上，而且要在她被推上台之前，受限于“不能使用魔法”的规则，任他再如何聪明，也无法在众目睽睽之下带着Eileen消失无踪，即使有Sirius帮助也不行。  
得想办法到幕布后面去，这八个供客人进出的大厅无论如何也不可能连接着后台。

也许我可以制造点骚乱……Sirius显然也意识到需要潜入幕布后方。如果真是教堂改造，幕布后椭圆形的厅室会连接两处耳室。  
黑狗跟在少年身后。大厅充满福尔马林的味道，动物们无精打采，黑袍人围着桌子兴高采烈交换卡片。  
需要制造点骚乱。Snape把手伸进口袋。  
褐鳞毒蔓茸，约十克，指甲盖大小。他在来的路上捡的，这么点儿对人起不了作用，但他还是下意识把它塞进口袋。  
在巫师世界，它属于一种“与世无争”的有毒药材（因为比它更有效的材料太多了），具有致幻作用，人类大量食用会导致短暂疯狂，动物服用的话……听说罗马尼亚有人用它刺激幼龙的攻击力——并不是所有龙宝宝都天生爱喷火，呃，你知道，有些腼腆的需要用“烟叶”刺激一下。  
它的形似普通蘑菇，一圈褐色薄鳞不影响这种误认，并不是所有蘑菇都光滑白净，对吧？  
魔法部曾经处理过一起事件，某个麻瓜把它当作普通蘑菇，在自己的蘑菇大棚里培植了不少，鉴于一直没人大量食用，没有负面消息传出，它们在麻瓜市场流通愈发广泛，直到它被售卖给某魔法部成员的麻瓜妻子，他张大嘴瞪着自己的餐盘，立刻向上级汇报，他们才知道情况。  
也许又有麻瓜买了这种“普通蘑菇”，掉下一点儿小料在地上。这不重要，重要的是物色一只“猛兽”，喂它吃下去。  
当Snape盯着动物们挑选“投毒对象”的时候，Sirius已经选好袭击对象，他行动向来很快。  
也许是对犬科生物天生有好感，黑狗迅速盯上一匹狼。  
“你怎么落到这副田地啊，兄弟。”Sirius盯着蔫巴巴的灰狼咋吧嘴，它除了耳朵之外全身每一处都耷拉着，还没牙牙威风呢。  
“……”灰狼掀开眼皮瞅他，听不明白他的意思。  
“要打起精神来啊，啊呜——”Sirius眯起眼，猛然凑到灰狼身后，一口咬住对方的尾巴。  
“嗷！！！”蔫巴巴的灰狼大叫。  
Snape回头，眼疾手快把褐鳞毒蔓茸丢到灰狼大张的嘴巴里。  
“……”你、虽然不知道你准备投毒，但是，鼻涕精，如果魁地奇有地面场，你也许可以当个追球手？黑狗抬头看少年，后者伸手捏捏他的耳朵。  
“还可以，算是在场动物中精神不错的，可是光有活力没用，你刚刚说它是首领？”灰狼身边的黑袍麻瓜拿着一张卡片指指点点。  
“是的。”把卡片递给他的人回答，“单单这个价我可不会同意，瞧它叫的多好听。”  
“谎言可不值得加价，除非——”  
“嗷——呜——”灰狼再次仰头长叫，它的眼睛已然充血变红，在昏暗灯光的掩饰下看不真切。  
“嗷——呜——”中心大厅各处响起应和的声音。  
“瞧，并不是谎言，它多么——啊！我的腿！畜牲！”麻瓜捂着自己的腿倒在地上，“抓住它，抓住它！”  
“啊！走开！”大厅中尖叫一片。  
“谁踩我！”  
“真粗鲁！”  
“快去叫保安！”  
Snape扯掉妨碍行动的宽大长袍，抓准时机钻进幕布后。

幕布后方的舞台上空无一人，这还算正常，是没必要这么早上台，看物品规划，他们已经提前准备好会场。  
不过……两边耳室也没人就有些不正常了，少年和黑狗小心翼翼贴着墙走，这两间耳室比想象中要大，与之前的八个大厅类似，留下一条走廊，其余空间被分隔成独立区域，房门紧闭，不知道之后是什么，只能确定毫无人声。  
耳室内的壁灯相距更远，一两点跃动的烛火只能在墙上和地面照出一小圈椭圆形的影子，其余的光线都被黑暗吸走。  
Snape猜测鸟嘴面具在这里行动的时候会提着提灯，这样很好，虽然环境阴森，但对于在暗处的他们来说，更容易发现敌人的踪迹。  
那些人都去哪儿了？Snape摸索着揉揉黑狗的脑袋，对方温热的身躯一直在他附近，令他安心。  
也许上面也有什么混乱情形需要处理？Sirius晃晃脑袋，他希望这些工作人员都不要出现才好，给中心大厅闹腾的狼群足够时间。  
猛兽的“臣服”使人类变得膨胀，不过……他们选择了最糟糕的方式去驯化它们，通过残忍对待在它们心中制造恐惧，摘掉实体锁链后它们也不敢逃走，人类便觉得成功了。  
这多可笑，暴力的硬枷锁无法击溃真正坚强的人的心防，温柔的软枷锁却能潜移默化改变人的本质，达成奴役的目的。这个理论对猛兽同样适用，一味猎杀可不会使狼变成狗啊。  
中心大厅中被用来交易的动物们，有几只被“软锁”拴着呢，品种稀有，打服就可以拉出来卖掉，谁会花费更多时间在它们身上？这可是上帝安排的好事，瞧，它们只是需要一个反抗的契机。  
“无论如何，没人会方便很多，只需要尽快——”Snape想，他捏捏Sirius的耳朵，准备从走廊最尽头的房间开始一间间探查，正在此时，变故突生。  
倒数第三间，黑漆木制房门“砰——”一声弹开，硬邦邦的声音在空荡荡的走廊回响，一团黑东西跌出来趴在地上“嗬嗬”喘气，除此之外一片死寂。  
这是……一个人？看身形是个孩子，周围没有任何异常。  
少年和黑狗在黑暗中静默一会儿，努力捕捉黑暗中未知的危险，壁灯闪了闪，一切正常。  
Sirius无声地走上前，一爪子把地上的黑东西翻过来，险些惊得跳起。  
他看到一张诡异的脸，杂乱的栗色头发粘在额头上，眼睛充血瞪大，皮肤龟裂，鼻子和嘴被圆形漩涡面具掩盖，漩涡是黑色细线绘制的，一圈一圈非常密集，盯久了会有种要被它吸进去的恐怖感。  
“嗬嗬——”带着漩涡面具的孩子喉结滚动，他吓坏了，水滴从满布血丝的眼睛里滚落，划过龟裂的皮肤，带着一丝浅淡的红色掉在地上。  
“你是？”Snape蹲下身，孩子撑着地爬起，少年注意到对方十指的关节都已经溃烂流脓，“你从里面逃出来？”他指指房门。  
“……嗬、嘎——”孩子点点头，又摇摇头，他的精神状态很差，不知受到了什么刺激。  
“……”Snape看向洞开的大门，房间不大，构造类似手术室，墙壁上是排列整齐的一个个大抽屉，中心摆着一张病床，上面是……  
一个女人，她还活着，如果这样也算活着的话。  
他见过这个女人，是寻找医院时遇到的栗发姑娘，当时她穿着有华丽后摆的裙子，拿着羽毛扇，眼波流转，红唇丰润。而现在，她的眼窝已经空了，嘴唇颤抖着，像被搁浅的鱼那样不断开合，却无法发出声音，她脖子以下的部位盖着白色床单，它已经被血浸透，血腥味混合着福尔马林的味道冲出来，如张牙舞爪的怪兽。  
她的胸腹……凹下去了，一些“零件儿”被装在罐子里摆在床边。血珠从被浸透的布边滴落，哒哒——哒哒哒——  
少年收回视线，他不愿再看她。他忍不住摸到黑狗的爪子，把自己的手覆盖上去，这才感觉凝滞的空气仍在缓缓流动，屋内的冷气一丝一缕滲出来，爬过地面，像蛇一样缠裹着他们，Snape感受到黑狗爪子关节间跃动的脉搏，有力的鼓点敲击他的指腹，他是暖的。  
Sirius开始感激自己没有狗狗那样灵敏的嗅觉，这味道太……还好不用闻到更多。  
“嗬——嗬嗬——啊——”孩子用手指扣住漩涡面具，狠狠往起揭，他眉头紧皱，眼泪连成线冲刷着两颊龟裂的皮肤，甚至带下去一小块，细细血珠滲出，和泪水混在一起。  
“别——”Snape试图劝阻他，他不知道这孩子怎么了，但是本能地觉得诡异，他不想看到面具下面的脸，胃仿佛被一只无形的手攥住，泛酸的感觉在喉头汇集，他想要干呕。  
可惜他劝阻的太晚。随着令人牙酸的“次啦”声，比裂帛声更沉闷，透着浓浓不详，面具被孩子扯下来，从不断颤抖的手中掉到地上。  
“帮、帮帮我，求求你，”虚弱的音节从孩子被撕裂的嘴唇中窜出，如果不是亲眼所见，难以相信人的皮肤也可以像布帛那样被撕开，他的上下唇都变成两半，整张嘴形成一个愚蠢的十字，不知在嘲讽谁，“救救我，救救我……”他拉住Snape的衣袖，在上面留下血印。  
“噜——”Sirius咬牙瞪着掉在地上的面具，怒火中烧，那哪是什么面具，根本是个刑具，嘴巴部位嵌着两根铁丝，弯绕成锁扣的样子，上面沾着血和……呕。他努力压下呕吐的冲动，瞥见一根细棒掉在旁边，大概是用于穿过锁扣固定它，毕竟人不吃饭会死，总得留下开锁的余地，真是大恩大德啊。  
这孩子没办法自己卸下面具，也许机括掌握在奴役他的人手中，除非他牺牲自己的嘴唇，硬是扯掉它。  
“你认得她？”Snape问，他注意到孩子和女人一样的发色。  
“……救救我，救救我……”孩子看看房间内部，受刺激似地虚弱尖叫，点点头又摇摇头。  
“Black，帮帮忙，带他出去。”少年抿紧嘴唇，捏捏黑狗的爪子，起身扶起孩子，黑狗抬头深深望着他。  
“汪！”我会很快回来，你要小心。Sirius后肢撑地起来拍拍Snape的肩，他可以按下对耳听的恶行的愤怒，但无法对眼前待拯救的人视而不见。担心鼻涕精吗，肯定，不过……灰眼睛凝望黑眼珠，你不会那么弱，对吧？  
当然，你可以放心。Snape抬手捏捏Sirius的耳朵。

TBC


	17. 第十七章 寻找

这间屋子不是病房，也不是手术室，且不说设备不足，温度同样低得不正常，Snape在门外已有察觉，进来后发现冷意更甚。  
屋内不再使用壁灯，太冷了，燃不起来，换用五个白织灯泡安装在天花板上照明，分别在四角和中央，瓦数不高，惨白的光死一般照着，就像用荧光闪烁去观察阴尸的牙齿。  
女人和她身上的“零件儿”们被丢弃在中央，无声开合的双唇哈出小团白气，被浸透的床单仍在滴血，打在地砖上，发出粘稠的声响。  
很冷。Snape握住自己的左臂，掌心的温度隔着薄薄的衬衫布料，安抚小臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，他知道自己的右臂也一样。后颈时不时窜起凉意，仿佛摄魂怪正贴在他背上，长长手爪勾开他的领口，朝里面吹气。  
“哒——哒哒——”  
黏腻的滴血声仍在继续。少年在心中告诫自己别回头看她，却还是忍不住回头。他总觉得有一道视线在森冷的空气中盯着他，目不转睛。  
“哈——”小团白气从女人口中冒出来，很细微，却持久不断。那东西……简直像从她体内抽出的灵魂，死神抽去一点儿，女人就费力地吸回来一点儿。她在宣告自己的生存。  
她的姿势没有变化。Snape抿着唇，强迫自己把视线收回来。凭那双空洞洞的眼窝，也没法盯着他，即使是她在看他，也不会带来危险。少年下意识攥紧拳头，冷气含吮着他的指尖，把它们变得麻木。  
没必要害怕。他见过很多可怕的事物，都不曾害怕。  
他见过黑湖下的巨乌贼，一年级就见过，坐船渡河的时候它突然伸手上来，差点儿掀翻学生们乘坐的小船。有人兴奋好奇，有人惊声尖叫， Potter拿着魔杖站在船头比划，模仿屠龙骑士，Sirius Black为他欢呼喝彩，Lupin正在安抚Peter，后者恨不得顺着前者宽大的袍袖钻进去，把自己藏起来。  
Snape确认Lily没事后，向James和Sirius投去鄙夷的一瞥，之后就安安静静坐在船上琢磨巨乌贼身上能产出的各种材料——光是想想他的眼睛就亮得发光！  
他见过拉车的夜骐，黑色的飞马，寓意死亡的不详生物，瘦骨嶙峋，眼神冰冷，绝对称不上温驯。可他不会怕。  
他近距离接触过八眼巨蛛，呃，Dumbledore还不知道这件事，Slughorn带着他好学勤奋的学生进过禁林，不止一次——这种时候，Snape可不认为自己在破坏校规，只是给教授提供一些帮助罢了。  
他还经常在夜晚熬煮魔药，在阴冷的地下教室，独自一人点一盏提灯，蝾螈刺猬毒芹扔在坩埚中咕嘟嘟冒泡，他拿着小瓶往里面倾倒猩猩血，殷红与白沫交缠，火焰声噼啪，光影照着他的侧脸，鹰钩鼻的影子投在一侧。这场面足以吓哭一打麻瓜。  
他能制服曼德拉草，也知道怎样避免被打人柳袭击——别接近它！  
他分解过黑曼巴蛇，拔过保加利亚仓鼠的指甲，驱逐过地精和猫狸子，捕捉过护树罗锅……  
好吧，最后一项不算可怕，但是他敢保证，Tobias会被护树罗锅吓尿裤子。  
在霍格沃茨他还见过真正的幽灵呢，也曾目睹过忌辰晚会是什么样。  
没事的……那只是一个奄奄一息的女人，她马上就会死去，和无数将会死去的人一样。  
麻木的感觉顺着指尖蔓延到小臂，贴在他后颈吹气的“摄魂怪”俯身拥抱他。少年拉回自己的理智，将滴血声与哈吐白气的女人抛诸脑后，皱眉靠近墙上的大抽屉。

这里是他要找的地方。Snape双手握紧把手把抽屉推回去，金属相撞发出冷冰冰的“哐”声，抽屉中躺着的青白人体彻底脱离他的视野。少年这才松了口气，一小团白气从他口中呼出，是死寂中溢散的生命。  
停尸间，或者说“展品收藏室”更好？可以猜到满墙抽屉中都装着同样的东西。  
很顺利……Snape感到心跳加快，理智告诉他不该这样，动作应该轻缓，包括呼吸也是，尽量减少能量消耗，才能保证行动能力。  
不过，这一趟真的比他预想中顺利太多，就像喝过福灵剂。从潜入开始几乎没遇到任何阻碍，连找到这里，也阴错阳差，托那个孩子的福……说起来，他为什么会从这里跑出去？  
这间房只有一个出入口，Snape进来时有注意不要关门。一者因为屋内温度太低，如果关门会很危险，二者那孩子揭掉的面具还丢在外面，即使收拾掉它，他的血液也来不及清理，不如维持对方已经逃离的样子，比关上门掩耳盗铃要安全。  
不管孩子是怎么来到这里的，与女人又有什么关系，这些都与Snape无关。  
当务之急是找到Eileen，她就在这里，与他近在咫尺。  
少年开始检查一个个抽屉，高一点儿的地方需要他踮起脚来。  
他用力拉开它们，确定内中长眠之人的面容，再关上抽屉，让他们脱离他的视线。  
不是她。  
这个也不是……  
也许下一个就——  
仍然不是她。  
……  
在哪儿？  
你在哪儿？  
妈妈……  
少年的脸逐渐变得苍白，他的手开始颤抖，关上抽屉时也不自觉地加大力道。哐哐声不绝于耳，如一声声悲戚的呼喊。  
如果她不在这里，那究竟……？Snape不愿意继续想下去，他告诉自己这种担忧毫无益处，如果她不在这里，那么就去其他房间继续找，打起精神来，除此之外还能做什么？  
除此之外，他什么也做不到。他不喜欢这样的无力感，不，该说是憎恨，他憎恨这样的无力感，一切只能听天由命，天又偏偏是个作壁上观的……或许不止一个。  
他时常会产生荒谬的感觉，仿佛这方世界不过一座小小戏台，所有人如牵线木偶般行动，幕外的观众厌倦了这种戏码，便赋予木偶们“思想”，让他们垂死挣扎，让他们求而不得，让他们沉湎在爱恨中，欢喜悲恸，大笑大闹。于是幕外客便能满意，他们看得津津有味，嘴上品评不休。  
在关于Eileen的事情上，他失败太多次了，就像一场充满恶意的戏码，总在他好不容易抱到点儿希望的时候，又让他绝望。  
一开始……目睹Eileen伸手玩弄火焰的时候，他就该冲出去阻止她。Snape是这样想的，他在她离开后，后悔过无数次。可是，只有那一次……第二天她一切正常，连手上的伤痕都不存在，她依然会拥抱他，亲吻他，趁着Tobias出门，给他烤小饼干。  
发现她把自己吊在房梁上之后，他该寸步不离才是……可他总觉得她还活着，只要把她放下来，她就会好的。  
……他在寻找她的时候经历过无数次失望，在荒野翻找尸体时就是，失望已经变成常态，可他还是会希望下一个就是她。  
而现在……这里也没有她。  
Snape合上最后一个抽屉。没有她。为什么？他紧紧握着把手，指尖针刺一般疼痛，太冷了……他不能继续呆在这里。  
打起精神来，去下一间屋子，这不过是又一次失望，没什么。少年狠狠闭眼又睁开，近乎凶狠地瞪着门外。  
“这没什么。”他咕哝。  
正当他准备出门，却远远瞥见昏黄光点从走廊飘过来，黄光忽上忽下，伴随着“咚咚”脚步声。  
一盏提灯……有人来了！

Snape花费不到两秒就决定好藏身之处。  
现在冲出去显然不明智，躲进冰柜里无异于自杀，只能藏在床下。虽然，因为女人躺在上面，他一直不想接近这边。  
当他掀开垂落到地上的床单躲进去时，突然明白那个孩子是怎么来到这里的，这“病床”，与其说是“病床”，不如说是改制版布草车，床板下面用厚实的布料围成斗，里面塞满用过的被单和毛巾，散发着刺鼻的味道，不过躲个人绰绰有余。  
少年迅速钻进斗里，扒开沾着血的被单和湿乎乎的毛巾，把自己埋在下面。  
“咚咚”，脚步声近了——  
他竖起耳朵捕捉声音，听到对方停在门口。  
“噢，跑了一只小老鼠。”怪异的声音从房门外传来，不像其他鸟嘴面具的声音那样嘶哑，也不尖利，可是特点明显，语调奇怪，非要形容的话，仿佛这人的嘴不是嘴，是五线谱，字母跳出来，自动排成音符蹦来蹦去，可惜不是和谐的曲子。  
“啊呀，可不敢碰我的宝贝儿们～”门外传来衣料摩擦的声音，似乎他刚刚正蹲着检查痕迹，此刻站起来，急匆匆进屋。  
Snape屏住呼吸，他轻轻扒着身下的被单，期望藏得更深一些，奇怪，布草车的底部好像不是柔软的布料，感觉硬邦邦的……  
“我猜小老鼠也不敢偷东西。”那人在屋里转了转，回到病床旁，“唉，唉，糟透了，偏偏那个时候把我叫走开无聊的会议，明明这才是更重要的事——mua”他俯身亲吻女人的额头，又伸手啪啪拍打她的脸。  
“……”Snape收紧手指，指尖传来冰凉凉硬邦邦的触感，他轻轻支起身子，小心翼翼摸索着揭开下层的布。  
“还活着啊，好可惜，”头顶上的声音仍在继续，“倒胃，倒胃，尸体曾经是个活人，就像戏剧背后竟有剧作家一样令人不快，这些自然的、真实的、伟大的……竟不是凭空发生的神祇的造物吗，亵渎，真是亵渎！”  
那人将提灯放在一边，手抚上女人的脖子，五指收紧，她口中的白气被掐灭。  
“真好，真好。”那人松开手，着迷地抚摸女人空洞的眼眸，血珠仍哒哒滴着，声响越来越缓。  
“！”这是……被揭开的布从Snape手中滑落，他死死咬住嘴唇，竭力控制自己不要发出声音，也不要颤抖身体。  
少年脱力般俯下身，紧紧贴着布草车底部“硬邦邦的东西”，他没有颤抖，覆在他身上的被单和毛巾没有任何抖动，仿佛他并不存在。  
水珠从黑眸中流出，滑过鹰钩鼻，滴在一张青白的脸上。  
Eileen Prince，他找到她了。  
哒——哒——

TBC


	18. 第十八章 展品替换

Snape手指蜷了又展，终于还是覆在Eileen面颊上，沿着颧骨无声描摹。  
头顶上与他隔着一道床板的疯医（从行为来说……姑且这样称呼那人吧）快乐地挥起刀子，继续未竟的工作。他完全不受屋内冷气的影响，也不在乎灯光昏暗，设备不精。薄且利的银刀沿着女人的前额划过，栗发一缕缕散落。那人沉浸其中，时而“桀桀”怪笑。  
理智告诉Snape，得想办法把疯医引出门，或者干脆袭击他，谢天谢地，布草车有轮子，可以推着走——但不能推着上台阶。不过，既然对方能把这东西弄来地下，就说明一定存在可以出去的通路。  
该死的，如果可以用魔法……在不用魔法的情形下，袭击对方的成功率难以估计。不知道Black什么时候回来，他这一趟带着个小拖油瓶，也不会安全到哪里去，假如他能及时回来，倒是可以捕捉里应外合的良机。说来也怪，他们这次行动竟然表现出不少默契。可是，不能倚靠外力，时间紧迫，倘若对方遇到什么事情，未能及时赶回……他的计划不能建立在他身上。  
不管怎么说，得先找个足以充当武器的东西。  
Snape收回手，动作轻缓地在布草车里摸索。他没抱太大希望，藏进来的时候他就知道这里面只有被单和用过的毛巾，还有棉花纱布之类的东西，以及Eileen……她怎么会在这儿？  
她看起来……和活着时没太大差别，前提是忽略僵硬的肢体和尸斑。她把自己挂在房梁上之前，已然形容枯槁。在Snape的记忆中她的状态一直不好，也许拍那张结婚照时还可以，但是那是她悲剧的开端，或许也是他自己悲剧的开端。Eileen……他相信母亲想给自己一个不错的家，可惜她固执地要把一切建立在Tobias Snape身上。在这个“家”，他能得到的一切温情都来自Eileen，她表现得像一把破破烂烂的伞，撑开自己，试图把Tobias带来的雷暴阻隔在外。  
Snape无法理解母亲的“爱情”，并对她矛盾的做法嗤之以鼻，他有一阵子真切地讨厌过她。他见识过霍格沃茨，却不得不离开它，在暑假把自己丢回蜘蛛尾巷。再次遭受Tobias的拳打脚踢之后，他挥开Eileen为他涂抹药膏的手，与她大吵一架——好吧，现在想来，只是他单方面大吼大叫。  
“他不爱你，也不爱我。我以为你知道？”少年捂着青紫的面颊，挑眉假笑，故作疑惑，“如果你想让他爱你，为什么不用迷情剂，你办得到吧？你得到你要的，托你的福，我的日子也会好过很多。”他盯着她的眼睛诚恳建议。  
“……”女人难以置信地瞪大眼睛看着自己的儿子，她嘴唇颤抖着，一句话也说不出。  
“啊，对，说起来，你的魔杖哪儿去了，我从未见你用过，但是我想你没道理不会无杖魔法，如果你忘记了……”Snape不再捂着面颊，他放下手，假笑牵动伤处，针刺般疼，青紫痕迹诡异扭曲着，“我的可以借你。”他将自己的魔杖递给Eileen。  
“……”可怜的女人仍不说话，连指尖都颤动起来。  
Snape观察她的样子，内心深处燃起一丝隐秘的快乐，这点儿甘美的喜悦在他身上蔓延，仿佛魔鬼的手指正在勾勒他的轮廓，纤长的苍白手指带来阵阵痒意，令人上瘾。  
他知道自己正在伤害她，只是不确定伤害的程度到底有多大，这取决于她和Tobias之间曾有过什么，他不在乎这些“故事”，也不想知道。从霍格沃茨回到蜘蛛尾巷，于他而言不亚于从天堂坠入地狱，Tobias拽着他的头发殴打他，拉架的Eileen被踹倒在地，捂着肚子哀叫，他拼命抓住Tobias的手，咬他的胳膊，指甲在男人的皮肤上抠出道道血痕……  
日复一日。一年级暑假他就意识到只要回到这里，霍格沃茨就会变成恍然幻梦，像一个美妙的肥皂泡泡，Tobias伸出手轻而易举地戳破了它。他还得忍耐着袭击Tobias的冲动，紧抓理智，以免不慎使用魔法而被开除。他没办法不怪Eileen，他没办法理解她，他不懂为什么有人能抛下巫师世界，安心当一名残暴的麻瓜的妻子，生活在即使按照麻瓜世界的标准来说也足够下等的地方。  
他知道他在伤害她，可万一她能醒悟呢，抛弃Tobias，带他回到他们该在的地方，他知道她办得到。Snape承认自己的想法自私，他也不屑于当一个多么大度的人。但是那一次之后，他再也没和Eileen这样发过脾气，因为……  
Eileen打掉他的魔杖，并且摔了药瓶，这大概是她能做到的最大程度的生气表现。玻璃碎片溅射，在Snape手臂上留下一道红痕，没有出血。她转动着眼睛，从儿子与自己相似的黑眼睛看到与Tobias相似的鹰钩鼻，她不是不知道自己对Sev的亏欠，可她没想过他真的会当着她的面说出来。  
她的魔杖……她有自己固执的坚持，这是她的自私，她知道自己的自私会给儿子带来毁灭性的后果，只能竭力补偿他，尽管这点儿微薄之力，无用到可笑。Prince家族的人血液中天生就有这样的因子，对认定的事，即使撞了南墙也不会回头。  
那天晚上她在小阁楼门外痛哭整整一夜，却执拗地不去敲响他的房门，他双手抱膝坐在门后，耳听她的哭声，眼望高窗外的银白月影。第二天，日子一如既往，仿佛双方都忘记了有事发生。  
……  
Snape不知道自己为何偏要在如此危急关头回忆起自己曾满怀恶意冲她大吼大叫，他希望一切都没有发生过，不止是争吵……他甚至希望Eileen没遇到过Tobias。他站在Eileen的结局回望，眼睁睁看着她在无数能可回头、能可选择的岔路口，一步步走向深渊，万劫不复。  
在他的记忆中，他还没和她这样亲近过，拥抱，亲吻，一触即散，他从未老老实实在母亲的怀抱中待多久。而现在，他想抱抱她。

“哎——小心，小心。”头顶传来怪异的话语，一声轻“噗”之后伴随着纸张撕裂般的声响。  
Snape不愿意去想象上面发生了什么，但是各式场景已经开始在他脑海中浮现。冷汗从额角滑下，一路流进衣领。  
情况糟糕，布草车里没有足可当武器的东西，除非他能跳出去拿湿毛巾把对方弄晕。可是没有乙醚……哦，看在Salazar的份上，还好没有，有的话先晕过去的人就是他了。  
“唉，我不喜欢女人化妆，”疯医絮絮叨叨，手舞足蹈，“不喜欢，瞧瞧这——嗳嗳，不够光滑呢。哎呦！”他惊叫一声，撞倒了堆放女人“零件儿”们的架子，瓶瓶罐罐翻倒一地，所幸没有摔碎。  
他连忙俯身去捡，Snape趁机拉开布草车的帘子，从层层叠叠的被单中小心翼翼探出手去，胡乱摸了个瓶子进来。  
“……”这是……不，别辨认它，这现在只是武器。Snape握着瓶子，计算着那人绕过来的路线，竖起耳朵，凝神倾听，捕捉袭击他的时机。  
“还差一个，还差一个呢。”疯医委委屈屈地说，他把其余瓶瓶罐罐放好，绕着床打转，猛然俯下身，鸟爪般的手拉开布草车的帘子，“没有吗？”他睁大眼睛朝里看，只看到用过的被单、毛巾、棉花纱布，“唉？”他朝着堆积的布料伸出手。  
“……”Snape抓着瓶子口把它倒过来，冰凉的瓶颈膈得虎口生疼，他自布料缝隙中瞪着那张丑陋的脸，对方只戴着半扇面具，右脸裸露在外，烫伤似的疤痕遍布。他屏住呼吸，仔细感受那只手的行动，近了，又近了，只等对方拉开这一层，他就——  
“瓶子飞来！”门口突然传来一声清叱。  
“！”感到一阵拉力，Snape连忙松手，反应极快拉紧被单，用手指揪着固定它，假装那是一道自然褶皱。他的心跳陡然加快，“砰嗵嗵——砰嗵嗵——”敲击着Eileen冰冷的身躯。  
“啊！”疯医尖叫一声，捂着额头倒在地上，飞出的玻璃瓶把他砸得跌坐在地，又打着旋儿飞向门外，布草车帘子哗啦落回去。  
“嗤，你就在找这个？”站在门口的女人接住瓶子，转动着看看，嫌弃地丢到一边。  
“嘿嘿嘿。”疯医扑上去抱住它。  
“哎呀，神迹，真是神迹。”女人身旁站着的男人拍着手赞叹，他颇有些狗腿的让到门边，伸手摆出请的姿势，“您瞧，就是这里，最后一件展品——我不是说要当场分解吗，你在搞什么！”看清床上的女人，他面色大变，冲进门拎起疯医的领子。  
“那不是，那不是，最后一件不见了。”疯医语调古怪地念叨，“院长大人开完会，带着贵客来参观？”  
“究竟怎么回事！”院长一巴掌扇上疯医的脸，转头歉意地朝门口的女人笑笑——她正抱臂靠在门框上，看戏似的瞥着他们。  
“不知道，不知道，我拉开床单的时候，尸体突然活了，”他皱眉，脸上可怕的疤痕恶心地拧在一起，“头发颜色也变了，啊，对，头发颜色变了，”他指着满地散落的栗发，“不是了，不是了，那就剖了吧，我手痒。”  
“原先的那个呢？”院长摇晃他。  
“不知道，不知道，”疯医扭动身体，“你放开。”  
“钻心剜骨！”倚靠门框的女人懒懒挥舞手中的小棍。  
疯医发出可怕的尖叫，四肢抽搐着倒在地上，眼珠充血，几乎要从眼眶里掉出来。院长腿一软跌在地上，呆呆看着他不断扭动。  
“过来看着。”她一手控制魔杖，另一手把自己身后的矮个子黑袍人捉到身边，他的胳膊在她手中不断挣扎，“我叫你看着，你不能总这样。”  
“哎，那个丑陋的疯麻瓜，”她迈步进屋，个子矮点的黑袍人双手压着自己的面具，那是嘴的位置，他快吐了，“我问你，你真的不知道她哪儿去了？”  
“啊——嗬——啊啊啊啊！”她口中丑陋的疯麻瓜仍在滚动不休，尖叫不止，他抠挠地面的手指已经出血，指甲翻上去露出红肉，摸索着摸到院长的腿，似乎想凑上去咬一口，好纾解无止尽的痛苦，后者拼命踢蹬着脚想甩开他。  
“唉。”女人兴致缺缺地叹气，这才想起来自己还没撤咒，她再次挥挥魔杖，疯医如脱水的鱼般躺在地上喘气。  
“不知道……呜呜……”他像个孩子似的蜷起来呜呜直哭。  
“他真的不知道，他就是这样，”院长颤巍巍站起身，“对不起，这是我们的过失，不过，您如此、如此神通广大，要找出她应该很容易，只要——”他恐惧地瞄着女人手中的小木棍。  
“……”Snape抓紧Eileen的衣物，他不知道为什么会有巫师——黑巫师出现在这里，听对话是冲着Eileen来的？他遇到了“同类”，却来者不善，单是麻瓜已经难以应付，怎么会……  
“你在试探我？”女人眯起眼睛。  
“不、不，怎么会，”院长连忙否认，他已经从刚刚的恐惧中脱出，恢复冷静，“您知道，单纯为‘想要’而哭泣、撒泼打滚、难过心碎，是孩子和疯子的特权，任何一个成熟或半成熟的人都已经学会考虑利害。”  
“呜呜……”疯医仍蜷在地上呜呜哭泣。  
“好吧，如果不是……我才没兴趣找她。”女人耸耸肩，“这样正好，我开始好奇你们最后一个拍品准备怎么办？”  
“……”她不准备追究。这个事实让躲在布草车里的Snape和屋内的院长一起松了口气。  
“不用担心，我们可以取消。”院长笑笑。  
“担心？担心？我会担心？”女人挑眉诧异地看着他，好像院长的鼻子突然变成了小丑鼻子，“我以为我说的是好奇。”  
“这……”  
“叫他去台上自剖左手，一定会大赚，你会感激我的，是吧？”  
“好……好，听您的。”  
“嗤，”女人甩甩头发，瞥见和自己一起进屋的矮个子黑袍人刚刚伸手握住布草车的把手，“你干什么？”  
“！”他吓了一跳，慌慌张张抬头，声音细弱，“我想把她送出去……”  
“你还真是善良，嗯？”女人伸手玩着自己的头发，矮个子黑袍人站在原处不敢动，等待她的“判决”，“那就弄出去吧，真难闻。”  
“啊？好、谢谢。”他吃了一惊，没想到她会轻易同意。  
“等等，那很重吧？”女人叫住他，“用漂浮咒。”她命令。  
“……”黑袍人停住动作，不再说话。  
“钻心剜骨！”她突然扭头又抛给疯医一个钻心咒，在他痛苦扭曲的尖叫声中，回头对黑袍人挥手，“你走吧。”  
“……”黑袍人推着车子往出走，步履沉重。  
“不要让……失望。”经过女人身边的时候，他听到她低声警告。

TBC


	19. 第十九章 不安的心情

金属轮子轱辘轱辘，布草车被推出“收藏室”，冷气骤褪，余下的寒意如薄雾萦绕，粘粘连连，抽丝般缓慢剥离。  
脱险了吗？Snape没想到竟能搭“顺风车”出去，这……难道Eileen在给他的改良版生骨灵里加了福灵剂？少年皱皱鼻子，他几乎想轻哼一声，把脑内无端浮现的无聊冷笑话从鼻孔喷出去。他还没警惕性低到现在就松口气，只是感到诧异，获取的信息多起来，反而乱七八糟缠成团，滋生出没有尽头的疑惑。  
为什么有巫师牵扯进来？不过，“贵客”，这倒是可以解释为什么他和Black潜入幕布后面，却没有发现人迹。从他们的对话来看，Eileen只是那个女人顺手准备解决的问题，发现她不见了，女巫也不再追究，嗯……大概，只要她别被推出去在麻瓜面前被解剖就可以。Snape能听出她的意思，无非是认为巫师的尊严不容麻瓜践踏。  
至于女巫来这边的主要目的，Snape不愿意去分析，他现在只想安全出去，好好安葬Eileen，然后静待开学，回到他该在的日常中。少年伸手环住Eileen的脖子，冷硬的触感奇迹般安抚着他。他……好吧，他承认，他不是没有动摇。那女人是食死徒，他没办法推翻这个可能性极高的猜想，鉴于全英国的黑巫师几乎都出自同一个组织——直到今天之前他都十分向往、想要加入并以此为荣的组织。总不能指望德国的圣徒来背这口黑锅，Grindelwald自囚纽蒙迦德多久了？  
他还没近距离接触过食死徒……前提是排除Lucius Malfoy和Narcissa Black，他们俩能体现出作为一名体面、高贵、傲然的斯莱特林所必须具备的一切要素，至少表面上是。  
如果食死徒实际上的样子都酷似今天那名女人……Snape狠狠闭紧眼睛，贯彻伟大的Salazar Slytherin的意志，有必要用这种手段吗？两次钻心咒，第一次为逼问，可以理解，第二次纯粹是泄愤或取乐，还有自剖左手的提议……那位大人或许该让Lucius和Narcissa当食死徒的形象大使，以免对日后的“招聘”工作造成不良影响。  
不知道Black怎么样了，希望他不要傻乎乎跑回去，现在那间屋子里可没有什么善男信女。Snape开始担忧，他不认为那只机灵的黑狗（也许不该说是狗？他身上同样谜团重重）能逃离那名女巫的魔爪。  
不管是狗还是被施了变形咒的人，短短几日相处，Snape已经发现Black的性格足够莽撞（他在试着找一个褒义词，但是真的不愿意夸他有勇气——简直像在夸一个格兰芬多），黑狗的行动总是比脑子快一步，可他又不是不动脑子，这就很……让人不知道怎么评价，也许是因为他自己习惯先想好再行动，所以才不适应对方的思维方式。在大厅Black突然咬狼尾巴，如果不是他反应足够快，险些接不上下一步。  
也不知道送小孩子出去一路上会不会遇到什么危险……那孩子强行扯掉面具，把自己的脸弄的过分容易辨认。十字开裂的嘴唇，涕泪满面说着求救的话。皮肤龟裂的脸又在他脑海中显现，引起胃部一阵抽搐，呕吐感积压在喉咙，他强行把这感觉按回去，眼眶中泛出几滴生理性泪水，他紧闭眼睛又睁开，碎裂的水珠挂在睫毛上。  
在他担忧的时候，不免对外界缺了点关注，当他发现布草车停下的时候，已经不知过去多久。  
Snape竖起耳朵捕捉声音，却听不到什么异响，只有消毒水的味道缠在鼻端，提醒他此处还在医院内。少年迟疑良久，终于还是缓缓伸手，小心拉开布草车的帘子——  
“！”黑眼珠对上灰眼睛。  
Snape惊得几乎要跳起来，对方已经扒开布草车帘子跳进来，毛茸茸的脑袋不断蹭着他的脖颈。  
“B、Balkc？”少年小声惊叹，他忍不住伸手捏住黑狗的脸。  
“噜。”你果然在这里！不过，你把我名字拼错了，鼻涕精！黑狗用鼻子蹭蹭少年的手。他感到爪下一片冰凉，这才发现自己正踩着Eileen的胳膊。这……黑狗皱眉，没办法，他只好摊开四肢，让自己像一张毯子似的覆盖在Snape身上。  
“呜噜。”这可不是我愿意的。黑狗懊恼地低叫。  
“你怎么在这儿？”鉴于空间狭窄，Snape没介意对方压着他。他的手放在黑狗脖子上，让对方顺滑的黑毛穿过指缝，手掌顺着颈椎一路滑下，确定黑狗身上没受什么伤，这才放心地轻叹，“还好你在这儿，而不是个傻瓜。”  
“……”别碰我，好痒。我必须提醒你，即使我真的跑回那间屋子，也只能证明我担心你，和傻瓜绝无半点关系。至于怎么在这儿……那是个很长的故事，即使告诉你，你也听不懂。黑狗震动肩膀，试图抖掉少年的手，灰眼睛在一片漆黑中捕捉黑眼睛的微光，估算位置，用鼻子蹭蹭对方的脸颊，“嘘。”  
金属轮子又开始轱辘轱辘，黑袍人仿佛没感觉到布草车突然变重，仍推着它稳步行进。

如果Sirius再晚回来一步，搞不好真的会冲进那间屋子。不为别的，只因为看到一个熟人，他亲爱的堂姐，Bellatrix Black，据他所知，她应该正在准备和Lestrange的婚礼，而不是出现在这种场合，充当麻瓜的座上宾。无法解释她为什么会在这里，她厌憎和麻瓜有任何接触，即使在作恶这件事上她与这里的麻瓜臭味相投。  
他绞尽脑汁试图给Bellatrix的行为安上一个合适的理由，什么“婚前想折磨个把人找点乐趣”这种不靠谱的解释，也被他加进有可能的论证列表中。他费力地想把这件事归结为他邪恶堂姐的个人爱好，这样才能避免另一个更可怕的结论——Regulus已经加入食死徒。这太、太……他宁愿相信Regulus是被糟糕的姐姐带出来“见见世面”。  
正在推车的人是Regulus，Sirius几乎可以确定，尽管没见到他的脸。还好没见到他的脸，这样就可以不断告诉自己，不是他。  
Sirius Black心情很不好，糟糕的心情在返回头找Snape，却意外见到Bellatrix和疑似Regulus的身影时到达顶峰。  
你究竟知不知道他们在干什么？他想质问自己的弟弟，好让对方头脑清醒一点。如果可以，他很想把自己刚刚的见闻告知Regulus（假设这人真是Regulus），问问他为什么Bell会牵扯进这种事里，他们究竟在搞什么？  
除过拍卖生意，这帮麻瓜还奴役着不少孩子。刚刚被他送出去的把自己扯成十字唇的小子就是其中之一。Sirius把他带上地面，通道开关才打开，就见到等在外面的盘发女子，他记得她，她是与栗发姑娘一起的。  
大概是看到孩子脱险太激动，或者觉得黑狗不值得注意，也不会泄密，她泄漏了不少信息。  
比如说这小家伙是被亲姐姐卖掉的，卖掉之后又后悔，非得潜入进来找他。  
“你姐姐呢？她在哪儿？”盘发女人一手按着孩子的肩，另一手拿着帕子心疼地擦他脸上的血痕。  
“……快走，快走……”小孩唇瓣颤抖，用血肉模糊的手抓着女人的手指，泪珠大颗大颗滚落。  
“她、她回不来了？”女人问他，她的眼泪也掉下来，和帕子一起落在地上。  
“……”小孩点头，血珠从裂开的唇瓣不断流出。  
Sirius转身返回通道，用最快的速度往房间赶。他不知道疯医的事，但大抵猜得到自己和Snape看到的躺在病床上的女人是怎么变成那样的，也许她在某间屋子发现小孩，想把他带出去，却突然有人来，在已经被发现的情况下无处躲藏，干脆躺到床上，期望能起点儿作用——她就是用这种方式进来的，不是吗？  
他不知道做出这种事的麻瓜什么时候会回到那间屋子，必须快点赶回去。  
结果，就看到Bellatrix站在门边使用飞来咒。  
如果Snape还在这间屋子，他只能在布草车里，托小孩子的福，Sirius也想到那张病床不是个普通病床。  
他忍耐着激荡的心情旁观，没做以卵击石的事，直到疑似Regulus的黑袍人推着车子出来，才想办法在相对安全的通路上制造点儿声音引开对方，窜进车斗里。  
鼻涕精或许没见过Bellatrix这一面，哦，好吧，如果他一直乖乖躲在车斗里，可能都不知道那就是Bellatrix，据他所知，他们没有那么熟。鼻涕精不知道黑巫师的这一面……放在以前，Sirius才不会这样为Snape开脱，“所有的斯莱特林都一个样”他向来这样认为。  
可是这几天相处下来，他见到了鼻涕精的另一面。感觉很奇怪，说不上来具体哪里奇怪，就是没办法扔下对方不管。  
车轱辘仍在轱辘轱辘转，黑狗竖起耳朵听听，捕捉不到外界的人声，只听到Snape轻缓的鼻息。气流一下一下，搔动着他耳朵上纤长的黑毛。  
“唔……”Sirius几乎想叹气。他在黑暗中转动脑袋，用自己的鼻子精准地点碰对方的鼻子，“鼻涕精，你可不要……”如果可以，他想这样开口告诉他。  
清醒一点，你可不要像他们一样。  
也许等Sirius能够变回去，这样的忠告不会被说出口。他们会恢复以前针锋相对的状态，继续在对方的生命中充当死敌的角色，一个强迫自己将这几天的经历全部忘掉，假装无事发生，另一个永远都不会知道黑狗究竟是谁。  
可是现在，Sirius第一次希望能将自己的心情传递给Snape，不需要对方回应，只是想这样告诉他。  
鼻涕精和他们不一样，他早该发现的。这小子还保有对罪恶本能的厌恶，也有着一点儿朴素的正义坚持，比如面对小孩子求救的时候，会拜托自己把那家伙送出去。  
你最喜欢说别人是傻瓜，你自己可不要当个真正的傻瓜。  
黑狗磨蹭着少年的鼻头，眼睛里是连自己都从未见过的认真，可惜Snape看不到，他也没办法在那双宝石般的黑眸中瞧见自己难得认真的倒影。  
Snape只能感觉到黑狗的不安，他与他同样不安，这份不安莫名其妙相通。少年再次伸手捋顺黑狗背上的毛发，这一次，对方没有甩开他。

TBC


	20. 第二十章 日历与烹饪

Sirius从灌木丛中穿过，用爪子压下篷乱缠绕的枝桠，深绿的叶子扫过黑色毛发，铃虫鼓动翅膀，为即将来临的黄昏奏响欢迎曲。  
“它们实在不该叫这么早。”Sirius想。黑狗跑出灌木，抖动身子，黏在毛发上的碎叶不情愿地落下。他皱着鼻子抬头看看天色，明亮的金色光球正在下坠，在西侧天际扯出格兰芬多旗帜般的色彩。好吧，不是铃虫叫得太早，而是一无所获的时间总是流逝太快，该回家了。他转换方向，朝蜘蛛尾巷走去。  
距离寻回Eileen已经过去一周——这是Snape的算法，于Sirius而言，该说一周前在诡异的场所发现了Regulus（疑似）。为去除括号中的疑似，他整整一周都在伦敦城郊兜兜转转，试图找到点蛛丝马迹。  
“呜——噜噜噜噜——呜——”。黑狗经过火车站，没被墙壁滤掉的汽笛轰鸣钻进耳朵。他停住脚步，惆怅凝望，仿佛目光可以穿透阻碍，瞧见红褐色的漂亮车身。他没有离开蜘蛛尾巷，而是留下来继续住在Snape家。这与最初的设想不符，本来是准备去扒火车的……  
每当他决定离开的时候，总有些事情半途杀出，将他留住。之前的情况不必多言，这次是因为Regulus。  
那天……  
Sirius不知道布草车究竟走了多久，才终于脱离医院的范围。神经紧绷的时候，时间同样过得很慢，不知对于推车的人来说是否也如此，Sirius起码有一半精神悬吊在他身上。假如那是Regulus，那么他……恐怕并不轻松。  
Snape的呼吸绕着他的耳朵，一下一下，搔得耳畔痒痒的。“阿——”嚏，他有好几次想打喷嚏，都硬生生地憋回去。他想过把头抬起来，或者侧到一边，离Snape远一点，可是，碍于布草车加上他之后捉襟见肘的空间，以及保持支棱脑袋的姿势实在会给颈椎不小的压力，他放弃了这个打算。黑狗偏头蹭蹭少年的脸，顺滑好摸的毛发在对方脸上和颈部撩动，直到听到Snape也“阿——”嚏，小小声憋回去一个喷嚏，他这才满意地停止动作，老老实实和Snape贴在一起。  
Snape是不会猜到黑狗的心思的，除非他知道他就是Sirius Black——不，那样只会更加猜不到。  
那时，他们都因为很多很多原因而感到不安，凑在一起，又能从对方的触感和吐息中奇迹般收获一丝安心，就像在风暴肆虐的大海上，紧抓一块帆板。  
轮子停止转动，车斗前倾复又静止。Sirius没有动，Snape也没有，他们同时绷紧身躯，时刻准备着在推车人拉开帘子之后来一场突袭——任何一个感知正常的人，都不可能忽略半途窜进来的Sirius的重量，对方必然知道车斗中藏着人。不过，推车人没有这样做。他站了很久很久，似乎欲言又止——这是Sirius的感觉，不知是否受“对方可能是Regulus”这个预设的影响，他开始给对方的行为增添各种各样情感上的理解。最终，推车人长叹一声，踏着重重的脚步离开，仿佛有意提醒他们危险已去，此地安全。  
这个举动，直接将“推车人=Regulus”这个推论的可能性上升到90%，Sirius没办法丢开此事不管不问。

可惜一周过去，仍无所获。Sirius熟练地爬上树，从窗子跳进Snape的小阁楼。少年此刻不在屋内，嗯，大概在厨房，他已经了解Snape近日的行动轨迹，同样的，Snape也了解黑狗的行动轨迹，至少在时间线上是这样。  
早晨起床，Snape会先撕掉一页日历，然后再叫醒Sirius。他不知道Sirius其实已经醒了，有时他醒得比Snape更早。虽然Sirius一直致力于让自己过得舒适，但是却意外的不会赖床。尽管在霍格沃茨的时候，周五早晨第一节魔法史他总迟到——看在Binns的份儿上，那可是魔法史——哎，这不该看在Binns教授的份儿上，他会伤心的。咳，不管怎么说，“Sirius会赖床”这个结论，只是Snape根据他早晨上课的迟到次数得出的一厢情愿的推论，是他很多有理有据的推论中，充满个人情绪的不靠谱的一个。  
好吧，Snape这时还不知道Black就是Sirius呢，不过“早起赖床”这个印章同样被他盖在黑狗脑门儿上。他才不知道对方只是喜欢眯眼瞧他撕日历的样子呢：  
先是眉头紧簇瞪着日历上的日期，再伸出两指，将薄薄纸页夹在关节间，手腕一动将它扯去，“呲——啦！”纸张清脆的嘶鸣会抚平他的眉头，最后，少年把纸页团成团，大大的黑色印刷体日期卷在一起不见本貌，“咻——”他将它抛进纸篓中。  
很有趣。说不上具体哪儿有趣，可Sirius就是喜欢看，他记得他在霍格沃茨时用的日历不是这种一天一页的类型，而是一个月一页，分成三十个左右的小格，他不会撕掉它们，而是在上面画圈。这样的Snape很生动，不像在霍格沃茨时，即使站在敌对立场，即使展现愤怒和厌憎这样激烈的情绪，仍像个理智机器——这样说或许不够准确，可是Snape给他的感觉，总像是对方惯用的标准斯莱特林式假笑，傲慢、排斥、拒人千里。  
得益于前期各种事件的辅助，Sirius如今住在蜘蛛尾巷，和Snape朝夕相处。常年遮蔽视野的、名为憎恨和偏见的眼镜被拿掉，他开始带着浓厚的好奇心去观察自己曾经的“死敌”。是的，曾经的，很高兴他愿意给死敌加上引号，并且标注一个定语。感谢Bellatrix，目睹她的行为之后他才知道真正的死敌该是什么样，而且……这一定是Merlin的祝福，他意识到自己并不希望Snape与Bellatrix站在同一战壕，变成同类。  
嗳，自从他换了个视角去观察Snape，发现不少有趣的小细节。主要留在蜘蛛尾巷也没什么别的事儿，除过外出寻找Regulus，他所有的时间都和Snape在一起。托刚来蜘蛛尾巷时“增长见闻”的福，他不想继续出门“体察民情”。Tobias消失无踪，也许是被他吓得不敢回家，这使得住在蜘蛛尾巷的生活变得更加舒适。  
Sirius绕过书桌，准备扒开房门，去厨房找Snape，鉴于自己最近仰赖他的“喂养”。离开前，他忍不住望望柜子顶端，那里多了个黑色的精致盒子，之前被他甩飞的Eileen的半截魔杖也已经找回，Snape用胶带将它们暂时固定，放在盒子上面。那是Eileen……Snape准备把她带回魔法世界安葬……  
Sirius大约理解Snape的心情。少年点燃烈焰吞没Eileen的时候，他在他身边。火焰噼啪作响，焦臭味弥漫，烟雾直升上去，融进伦敦城经年不散的雾气内，老鸦先生敞开自己的肺，来者不拒。Snape双手环膝坐着，黑沉沉的眼睛盯着黑沉沉的烟雾，艳红火焰燃在眼底。黑狗坐在他身后，用温和的暖意抵住他的后背，使他不至被迎面而来张牙舞爪的炽烫气息击倒在地。Sirius没去看Snape的表情，也不愿意去细想他的心情。他们坐在一起，度过一个除却火焰噼啪声之外，安静到寒冷的夜晚，第二天开始，是被时间推搡着渐进的崭新日常。

还没走到厨房，Sirius就已经闻到食物的香气。Snape近日乐于动手做一些简单的食物，他猜测这是对方想要“回归生活”的尝试。呃，当然，还有一个原因是自己烹饪省钱。他一直认为Snape不是精于烹饪的人，也不会在烹饪上花费功夫，尽管……说句冒犯的话——有什么关系，反正冒犯的是Salazar Slytherin——从斯莱特林们在熬煮魔药上令人嫉妒的天赋来看，Sirius相信他们个个都能成为烹饪好手，最起码刀工不错，不是吗？  
作为被“喂养”的一方，Sirius满意“主厨”的手艺，虽然他在食物搭配上毫无章法，总是想到什么就做什么，然后乱七八糟配在一起吃掉。比如今天的菜谱……黑狗仰头闻闻，确定是司康和羊肉浓汤，他闻到面点的甜香和羊肉汤的鲜香。瞧，Snape吃东西很随意，他从不在意“早上该吃什么”“什么东西该出现在下午茶list上”“晚餐遵照什么食谱”，想做什么就做出来（前提是他会），然后随意搭配着吃掉，喂饱肚子。这态度称得上随便，吃法也可以说是凑合，可他最近又在做一些改善伙食的努力（比如在羊肉浓汤中加上花椰菜，荤素搭配），恰好对了Sirius的胃口。  
若论精致餐点，Sirius少有没见过的，Black家的菜单堆起来怕是比Kreacher还高，但这只兢兢业业忠心耿耿的讨厌精灵能把它们倒背如流。下午茶的三层笼每层摆什么有严格的定数，晚餐要按时开始，一套流程下来要换至少五次盘，每道菜必须保证上桌时盘子是热的，吃海鲜前要用柠檬水清洗指尖，盛放柠檬水的容器必须是镶着金边的陶瓷碗，餐巾要塞好，桌垫也要铺在合适的位置，握着刀叉的动作必须优雅。  
对Sirius来说，每天走一遍相同的流程，在一步步扼杀他对美食的向往，这不是吃饭，是受刑，Black家于他而言正好是监狱。自从上了霍格沃茨，他吃饭格外香，不仅仅因为霍格沃茨的餐桌上有各国料理，更因为他能瘫在格兰芬多公共休息室的软沙发里享受一块南瓜馅饼，如果他愿意，还可以蹲在椅子上啃鸡腿。  
Sirius讨厌各式餐桌礼仪，在他看来没必要的部分纯属装模作样。Snape与Sirius不同，他虽然也对美食没有太大的偏好，却不是由于对餐桌礼仪的厌烦，偶尔在Lucius家体验一次，他最多觉得无聊，不至于上升到讨厌的地步。他只是单纯的……不感兴趣。有一种观点认为“吃”能带来幸福感，他嗤之以鼻。  
近期他乐于去烹饪或烘焙一些相对麻烦的食物，而不是弄点三明治胡乱凑合，确实有点“回归生活”的意思。与其说享受烹饪的过程，倒不如说他正顺着这条纽带，寻索失去Eileen后，日常生活的途径。送走她之后，他尽可能不去想她，却不知不觉做着她曾做过的事，比如烹饪和烘焙。  
Sirius伸出爪子扒开厨房的门，恰好看到Snape带着隔热手套，拉开烤箱门，俯身将烤盘取出。淡淡奶油香扑鼻而来，他忍不住猜测对方用的黄油是加盐的还是不加盐的，扁圆柱形的面点，侧面奶黄，顶部金黄的恰到好处，很难想象少年认认真真往上面刷蛋液的样子。说起来，这些司康也不是用模具扣出来的，而是用剪掉上下面的一节易拉罐瓶身，大概有一节指关节那么高，Sirius瞄见它被放在案板边，葡萄味儿的Vodka酒精饮料，瓶身比可乐瓶纤细，正可作为模具的替代。  
“唔。”是蔓越莓味儿？黑狗凑近，看到嵌在司康中的果仁，零零散散，不多。如果是盐芝士更好，下次做盐芝士味儿的吧？他简直想跟Snape如此建议。  
“你很满意？”Snape挑眉看着狗狗抬爪扒着桌沿嗅闻烤盘，伸出一只手将他挡开，这家伙，不怕烫到鼻子吗？  
“噜噜。”当然啦。虽然只是司康而已。  
平心而论，司康不在Sirius的favorite列表里，它太普通，在英国随处可见，作为甜点出场有些过分抬举，只能和pancake一起归为主食一类（看在Merlin的份儿上——不知道他喜不喜欢甜点，pancake有时候还能翻身呢）。司康……普通到贵族需要用不同的读音来彰显自己的身份，他们故意弄出个端着嗓子的读音，以便在购买它的时候能和平民区别开，也利用读音的差异，给司康一个入驻高级超市的理由——好歹和普通市场里的读法不一样不是吗？  
不过面前这盘看起来真的好好吃哦……一个个可爱的黄澄澄整整齐齐码着……他好想伸出爪子拨拉它们。  
“还没开饭呢！”Snape拍走他的爪子，真是的，该弄个镜子给黑狗照照，他知不知道自己正在摇尾巴啊？  
“汪！”Sirius瞪他。  
“唉。”Snape叹气，他用戴着隔热手套的手拿起一个司康抛给黑狗。  
“嗷！”Sirius准确接住，然后被烫得蹦起来。  
“就说要等等，”Snape几乎想要捧腹大笑，他伸出手指戳戳黑狗的眉心，“我都不想嘲笑你。”  
“……”哼。

TBC


	21. 第二十一章 打火匣

吃饱喝足后，黑狗率先上了小阁楼，趴在自己的坐垫儿上等Snape回来。  
他倒是很乐意帮忙收拾厨房，实在因为物理原因受限，毫无办法。说起来，今天的司康还蛮好吃，如果果仁再多一点儿更好…有什么办法能向Snape提提建议吗？  
Sirius仔细思考，顺便变魔术般不知从哪儿拿出一只黄澄澄的司康，他用爪子推推它，仍在散发奶油香的小点心一头栽倒，在软垫上滚了一圈，摇摇摆摆停下。黑狗凑上去鼻子嗅嗅，满意地让它坐在软垫一角，那底下还压着他不知何时从各种地方搜刮来的糖果们。  
暖暖软软香香的小东西压在花花绿绿的糖果上，仔细看再下面还有用彩色细带扎着口的袋装坚果，塑料包装的果干等等。堆起来勉强像个王冠，Sirius躺下来，侧头瞅着它们，琢磨着等下要将王冠上的宝石摘下吃掉。  
狗狗喜欢藏东西。他不肯承认自己的举动真的会受到阿尼玛格斯形态的影响，不过，也许该项魔法本就与个人性格联系密切。当他还在Black家的时候，喜欢收集麻瓜姑娘的画报——目的多半是为了气死Black夫人。还有各种麻瓜小玩具，锡兵、彩色石子、上发条的小木偶、赛车模型、齿轮组合等等，这部分则属于真正的个人收藏，他喜欢它们，虽然走的时候一件也没带出来。  
近期，被收集的小玩意儿统统变成糖果之类的小零食，目的当然不是为了气死Snape，而是因为喜欢。对于喜欢的东西，总想留一份，在独处的时候悄悄盯着看。  
“所以，你是没吃饱吗？”Snape推开门就瞧见黑狗盯着司康发呆，真是，也不知道他怎么把它拿上来的。  
“唔。”那倒没有，不过也许晚上会饿？Sirius甩甩尾巴。  
嘿，这家伙现在都不回头看他了，往常听到他进门，Black总要扭头瞅瞅的。Snape挑眉，绕到黑狗面前，蹲下来，伸出手，作势要把司康拿走。他的手很快被一只黑色爪子拦住。  
“汪！”这是我的！Sirius仍侧躺，吊起眼尾瞧着他。  
“……我假设，任何一个头脑稍微清醒一点点的人都不会和狗狗争抢食物。”Snape气笑了。  
“呜噜。”黑狗压低嗓子发出威胁的声音。  
“你认为呢，Black？”少年伸手弹黑狗的额头，对方凶巴巴瞪着他，却没有躲开。  
“汪。”别以为我分不清，你嘲讽别人的样子和说真心话差别可大了。Sirius把司康按在爪子下面，又往自己这边拨了拨，接着，小心从他的收藏中挑出一颗柠檬奶糖，推给Snape。  
“……”Snape怔愣，下意识盯着Sirius的收藏们，准备仔细辨认，他以前可没注意过这些。  
“……唔。”Sirius观察他的表情，皱眉挑出另一颗蓝莓糖，发现Snape仍盯着他的小收藏，他又挑出一颗草莓奶糖，一颗抹茶棉花糖，几颗碧根果，把它们一起推给对方。  
“……”少年看着自己面前一字排开的糖果，一时语塞。  
“汪！”没别的了！黑狗坐起身，故意凑前一步，把没被挑出来的糖果挡在后面。  
“噗！”Snape发誓他本来没想笑，但是……“我只是感到奇怪，你这次居然没生气？”他忍不住伸手摸摸黑狗的头，却被对方甩开。  
“哼。”都说我分得清，你又不是真心那样想。Sirius哼哼唧唧。此时的他根本没意识到自己解决了未来即将困扰无数格兰芬多的世纪难题——Snape究竟怎么想的。Sirius，看在Merlin的面子上，十几年之后，请一定要记得把这项“实用科学”传授给你爱闯祸的教子。  
“我猜你变成这样之前……”Snape说，他故意拉长音节，停顿下来，观察Sirius的表情，“是个小孩子？”  
“汪！”才不是！Sirius呲牙。若严格按照生日来算，他可比Snape还大几个月呢！  
“不是吗？你的行为举止——”Snape再次弹弹黑狗的脑门儿，“根本就是个幼稚的小孩子。”  
“汪！”Sirius生气。他瞄瞄自己刚刚推给Snape的蓝莓糖，感到万分后悔，伸出爪子准备悄咪咪把它拨拉回来。  
“我就要这颗。”Snape按住Sirius的爪子。  
“呜噜。”可我现在不想把它送给你。  
“送出去的东西就不可以随意收回。”少年掰开Sirius的爪子，得意洋洋地将糖果拿走。  
Sirius生了一会儿闷气，时间长达五秒。五秒之后，他决定大度点儿，不跟“长这么大还跟人抢糖果吃的幼稚鬼Snape”计较。  
黑狗扭头看着Snape剥开糖纸，吃掉那颗糖。他和他一起满意地眯起眼睛。

Snape点起提灯置于床头矮柜，从书架上抽出一本破旧的、封面皱巴巴的书，接着，他爬上床，靠着床头翻看它。  
是阅读时间。Sirius在心里显示的“Snape时间线“上拓了个戳。这一周他们的生活基本都是这样，淡而无味，非常有规律。早晨按时起床，白天各自做自己的事，互相不去过问对方（当然了，在语言不通的情况下，过问似乎也没什么作用），晚上一起吃晚饭，收拾完屋子之后，是固定的阅读时间，等Snape放下书，熄了灯，今天就会过去，运气好高窗外会有月娘相伴入眠，等日车奔出，新的一天又会开始。  
Snape没费心追究Black到底是谁，自从确认他是个“因为变形咒的缘故变成这样的”巫师，他没继续做出刺激Sirius自尊的事。不去追根究底，这实在不像他，但若是对“Snape没有对Black的身份追根究底”这件事寻根溯源，就会发现他即使有心，也无力，更何况根本无心。别说是关于Black的身份，对于食死徒和医院的事，他甚至连动动笔给Lucius写封信这样简单的举动都没去做。这一周他将自己关在屋里，什么也不想做，什么也不想想，仿佛关上门时间就会停滞——不，时间可千万不要停滞，他恨不得明天就是开学日，可以立刻前往霍格沃茨，将一切甩在身后。不管时间怎么样，关上门，至少能构筑出最简单的屏障，即使呼吸着蜘蛛尾巷小阁楼内腐朽的空气，这也是一方只属于他的安全天地。  
逃避不是好事，可他却比任何时候都希望一切如常。就像墙角结网的蜘蛛……少年黑沉沉的眼睛越过旧旧的书页，盯着墙壁裂缝中的蜘蛛，灯影摇曳，八条腿的小东西奋力拉着丝线，摇摇欲坠。它一圈一圈结着网，一度让Snape觉得它会就这样没有尽头的结下去，一圈一圈，一圈一圈……他的手指摩挲书页，勾出一个半圆的轮廓，像半张蛛网。  
Snape今天发呆的时间比昨天要久，也比前天更久，久到Sirius凑到他身边，毛茸茸的触感覆盖他的手臂，他才回过神来。  
“你挡着我了。”少年清清嗓子。  
“噜。”如果，我是说如果，你想说说话，我愿意当个不错的听众，大概。Sirius抬头，灰眼睛望着黑眼睛。希望他可以领会我的意思。黑狗眨眨眼，期待Snape能比往常更聪明一些。  
“……”少年迟疑着伸手挠挠黑狗的下巴，“你想听我给你念书？”  
“……汪？”不必吧，我不想过早复习OWLs，你就不能说点别的吗？Sirius皱皱鼻子。他只是多少有些了解没有听众的心情，他在Black家的时候就没有听众，虽然……从Snape过去的表现来看他并不需要，可是现在这情形，他总觉得对方有话想说。  
你不能放任情绪的蜘蛛一圈圈结网，它可不是什么善良温柔的虫子，这只猎食者，即使看起来再如何弱小，也有网缚着将你拖入深渊一点点蚕食殆尽的能力。  
“也不是不行，不过……”少年轻声说，他清清嗓子，“我要蓝莓糖。”  
“汪？！”Sirius难以置信地瞪着他。  
“快去。”Snape拍拍Black的脑袋，心情颇好。  
“……”早知道不管你了。Sirius在自己的收藏里挑挑，心疼地拨出一颗蓝莓糖。  
“司康呢？”Snape一边剥糖纸一边问。  
“汪！”我吃掉了！在你发呆的时候。  
“……”Snape盯着狗狗的眼睛，对方不甘示弱地瞪回来。半晌，少年无所谓地耸耸肩，“你是不是怕我觉得你不好养？”所以晚饭没吃饱也不敢说。  
“汪！”你的脑子被巨怪舔了，鼻涕精！Sirius憋出一句Snape式谩骂。他抬爪扒着床沿，把Snape往里挤，成功霸占半边枕头之后，满意呼气，“噜噜。”你现在可以开始给我念书了，鼻涕精。

Sirius倒是没想到，Snape没在努力学习，而是在看一本——麻瓜童话。  
是的，麻瓜童话，别开玩笑了，这不Snape。他的脑袋被这项信息冲击，凑近Snape身边，逐字逐句翻来覆去看了几轮，确认那真的是本童话。他开始认真思考圣诞节送Snape一本《诗翁彼豆故事集》的可能性。  
“《安徒生童话》，不知道你有没有听过？”Snape问。  
“汪。”Sirius诚实摇头。  
“看来你出生在巫师家庭，嗯……格兰芬多？”少年又问。  
“……”Sirius警惕地看他一眼，打出一个不屑一顾的哈欠。  
“……最近只能看进去这个。”Snape小声感叹，声音轻到差点儿没飘进Sirius的耳朵。  
“路上有一名士兵……”少年开始读那本童话书。Sirius侧身靠着枕头，半边脸贴着软垫，舒舒服服听着。  
Sirius对麻瓜童话并不是一无所知，偶尔会听Lily提起，Lily喜欢童话故事，Snape和她关系那么好，也许也会受到影响。  
很少有人会不喜欢童话，不论是麻瓜还是巫师，假如说有朝一日，艺术在麻瓜和巫师之间互通，Sirius认为童话将是第一批广为流传的。  
绿莹莹的豌豆船，坐在里面的豆子都认为世界是绿色的；野天鹅通宵用柳条和灯心草编织大网；小人鱼见到金子般的天空，紫色和玫瑰色流转的云朵；灰姑娘慌慌张张掉落一只水晶鞋……他总记得这些表达，尽管会记不住它们都归属于什么样的故事。  
Snape正在给他念《打火匣》，讲到士兵将眼睛大如灯塔的狗放在巫婆的围裙上，它立刻变得乖顺。  
“呜噜。”怎么不讲了？Sirius抬眼望望Snape，讲完这段他突然不念了。  
“你知道的……”少年望着狗狗的灰色眼眸，“我在忍笑。”  
“汪！”Sirius催他继续念，他预感到Snape接下来说的话他不会想听。  
“我开始觉得我的枕头也有神奇功效。”少年眨眨眼。  
“……”哼。  
“‘里面有多少金币啊！足够把卖糖食女人的所有糖棍都买下来；足够把天底下的小锡兵、马鞭、木马都买下来’……”Snape不再逗他，继续讲着，讲到这段，他又停下来，问Black，“这种形容金钱的方式，我觉得你会喜欢。”  
“汪。”我喜欢，鉴于我喜欢买糖果和小锡兵。Sirius摆摆脑袋。  
“不过，”Snape皱眉，“有钱如Lucius也不会去做这种无聊事。”  
“汪！”那是他不懂，这些才不无聊呢！也许Lucius压根儿没见过…Sirius突然开始怀念自己收集的奇妙小玩意儿，他想将它们拿给Snape看，尤其是其中有一个背后带着发条旋钮的胡桃夹子锡兵，旋紧旋钮再放开，他自己就会朝前走，还会举手迈正步，有趣极了！  
感觉到狗狗的反驳，Snape捏捏他的耳朵，眯起眼睛：“蓝莓糖。”  
“？”  
“如果你还想继续听的话，蓝莓糖。”  
“……呜噜。”黑狗耷拉着耳朵跳下床。

TBC


	22. 第二十二章 通过未来的窗，看到此刻的黄金流年

对Snape来说，每周末同Lily的约会占据着暑期一成不变的日常中最重要的部分，不知该感谢Merlin还是Salazar，或者更该感谢Dumbledore，这日常已经持续四个暑假，不出意外，在之后的两个暑假里也可以一切如旧。  
这个周天，Snape照例按时起床，发现暂居自己家的黑狗已经不见踪影。“他今天倒是勤快。”少年对Black今日没有等待被叫起床就早早出门一事感到诧异，不过，他很快耸耸肩，撕去一页日历，将这事儿丢到脑后，反正对方总会按时回家吃饭。  
他却没想到自己到达约好的小花园时，会看到Lily和黑狗相谈甚欢。  
呃，好吧，鉴于不能“相谈”，更准确讲是相处融洽，简直像老友相聚。穿背带裤的少女坐在长椅上，黑狗坐在她旁边，占据着椅子的大半位置。  
“这是纪念牌。”少女侧身，纤指点着靠背中央嵌着的金色小牌子，黑狗配合着侧头，认认真真看上面的文字。  
‘献给Evan & Anna，他们喜欢这里。’  
“捐赠椅子可以获得留言的机会，我喜欢麻瓜这样的做法，它很坚固，”少女拍拍正坐着的长椅，“可以保持很久很久。等到以后，我也想捐赠，可以先记下来……诶，”她突然抬头看着狗狗，火红长发画出一道弧线，“我忘记问她的名字了！”  
“汪！”我甚至没想到要问名字。黑狗与少女对视，少顷，Lily笑起来，“没事，可以写‘至喜欢这里的孩子，和爱着他们的天使’。”  
“汪。”黑狗赞同点头。  
“希望他们都好好的。”Lily挠挠他的下巴，狗狗在阳光下懒懒眯起眼睛，喉间发出舒服的呼噜声。  
“Sev，这边！”少女看到熟悉的身影，开心地挥手打招呼。  
“你们认识？”少年走近，看看这个又看看那个，眉头微微皱起，一时不知该先问谁。  
“你说黑狗先生？”Lily莞尔，“他可真是个好人，诶，好狗？”她迟疑着吐出这个词，又很快皱眉否定，“要我说，他可比有些人好得多。”  
“噜。”Sirius不介意她的说法，他自然而然挪开放在长椅上的尾巴，又往Lily身边凑凑，给Snape让出位置。他不准备跳下去，打定主意要坐在他们之间，他眯眼想象James Potter得知此事后感激不尽的脸，满意地晃晃尾巴。  
“……”这举动在Snape看来奇怪极了，在他的理解中，Black是个被施了诡异变形咒的倒霉巫师，对人不友善，脾气臭，最讨厌被当作狗来对待。但是这家伙却不介意Lily这样说，甚至还摇着尾巴认同她。“他最近住在我家。”他告诉Lily这条信息，并观察Black的表情，黑狗压根儿没注意他说了什么，开开心心冲他叫了声，伸出爪子拍着身边的空位，示意他坐下。  
“Sev，你没告诉我你养着这么棒的狗！”Lily双手撑着长椅，嘟起唇假意嗔怪。  
“汪！”Sirius发出抗议的声音，他是不太在意被Lily误认身份，不过Snape的狗……这个说法敬谢不敏。  
这时候又跳出来反对？Snape试探着伸手挠挠黑狗的耳朵，果然引来对方的瞪视。Black好像只是在针对他，他开始意识到这一点，却想不通对方为何执意要在他心里保持“人”的形象，难道Black是他的熟人？  
少年思考一会儿，转向Lily，若无其事地做了个手势，示意她继续讲下去。  
“早晨，我听到外面声音嘈杂，出门看到黑狗先生正追赶一个驼背男人，那人带着个瑟瑟发抖的小姑娘。”少女将垂落脸颊的长发别到耳后，“我本以为他在袭击他们，追出来跑到这儿才发现，是那男人准备……”她情绪低沉下去，声音闷闷的，“遗弃或者打杀那个孩子，谁知道呢。”  
“……”遗弃或杀死没两样，只要她再也回不去家就行。Snape大致明白是怎么一回事，无非是蜘蛛尾巷的“常态”被路见不平的Black追赶着暴露到外界去了。“她生着病？”他问，语气却笃定。  
“猩红热。”Lily点头，她甩甩头发，疑惑地问，“Sev，你怎么知道？”  
“推测。”Snape冷哼，“基于麻瓜再自然不过的处事方法，他们将病人驱离，将老人驱离，将不能生养的女人驱离，将无法劳作的男人驱离，通过驱赶和排斥，保持完整的、饱满又纯粹的劳动力，保持群体的健康，以便创造价值，或吃喝嫖赌。”  
“Sev！”Lily生气，少女的胸膛起伏，她深呼吸让自己平静下来，不至于语气过于严厉，“并不是没用了、变成累赘就会被抛弃，只有少数很糟糕的麻瓜才这样，大部分人都会相互理解，相互扶持，释出善意。”  
“是吗？我以为他们狂热的状态将永恒持续，直到自己老病时，面朝下跌进亲手挖掘的坟墓，等待下一个人倒下，变成自己的棺材盖。”Snape耸肩，“不过城外那地方现在已经没了，干干净净。”  
“……Sev，我不知道你为什么会这样想。”Lily摇摇头，担忧地伸手想拍拍Snape的手背，却发现狗狗挡在中间，她看着那双灰眼睛眨眨眼，黑狗善解人意地伸出爪子，按在Snape手上。  
“汪？”我也不知道你为什么会这样想。Sirius附和。  
“……啧。”Snape费力抽出被黑狗按住的手，揉着泛红的手背。“我只是不喜欢他们。”他嘟囔着向Lily解释。  
“噜。”我也不喜欢。Sirius再次附和。从他和Snape一起经历过的事情来看，指望鼻涕精喜欢麻瓜，实在有些强人所难。  
“你这样的想法很危险，”Lily轻咬下唇，“Dumbledore说……”  
“Dumbledore是个伟人，”Snape打断她，语气中不无嘲讽，“本世纪最伟大的白巫师。”看到Lily逐渐蹙起的眉尖，他干巴巴补充，试图冲淡方才尖锐的口吻。  
Snape不知道Dumbledore对麻瓜世界了解多少，如果这位白胡子老巫师对麻瓜的认识没有浮于表面，明了足够多的信息，且站在足够多的角度去观察过他们，而后仍得出同样的结论，那么，他承认，Dumbledore是个真正的伟人。  
唉。Sirius叹气。看着Snape笨拙地在Lily面前找补，他心里有些不是滋味儿，这家伙在她面前就像个翻过肚皮的小刺猬，现在侧在那里，想把刺竖起来，又想继续用柔软的白肚皮对着她，怕她被吓跑。  
黑狗伸出爪子绕过Snape的后背，揽住他的肩，非常哥俩好的拍了几下算作安慰。  
“……”Snape看着他，欲言又止，Sirius眨巴眨巴眼睛，一脸无辜。  
“噗。”Lily被逗笑了，她忘记短暂的争论，咯咯笑着称赞，“你们关系真好！”  
“……”Sirius收回爪子，仰头望天，尾巴在身后甩来甩去。  
“多亏黑狗先生一直追着他，我才有机会将那男人拦住，”Lily双手撑着长椅继续说，“我们的争执声引来住在附近的Figg太太，她给那男人一些钱打发他走，他离开后，她带着小姑娘去了济贫院。”  
“不管怎么说，结局还不错，”Lily总结，“Figg太太比我想象中要好，她热衷于反对占屋运动的游行，我还以为……”少女撇撇嘴，小声说，“以为她像Petunia一样毫无同情心。”  
“我不想说Petunia的坏话，”她烦躁地说，伸手缠起一缕头发，让它在指间盘绕，“她最近总是拉着我，想要我和她一起去参加反对游行。”  
“为什么要理会她？你和她根本不是同一种人。”Snape说。  
“Sev……”Lily叫他，可是越过黑狗，瞧见那双沉静的黑眼睛，她又把想说的话咽了回去，Severus不会理解她和Petunia，她也无法跟他解释清楚，这很正常，就像他的很多想法她也无法理解。  
“Petunia觉得有些人天生如此，不能怨怪别人，政府根本没必要通过一部法案去合理化他们侵占其他遵纪守法的好公民房屋的行为。”Lily耸耸肩，“‘他们为什么不能摒弃恶行，抛却懒怠，去读书学习，增长见闻，努力成为像我们一样的体面人呢’她这样说。”  
“呵。”Snape对Petunia的言论嗤之以鼻。  
“我有时候也会有同样的疑问，又隐隐约约觉得这种说法……从Petunia口中说出，让我觉得……”Lily皱眉。  
“觉得她毫无同情心？”Snape问。  
“嗯。”Lily点头。  
“……”Sirius曾和她有过同样的疑问，甚至认同过与Petunia类似的看法。  
理论本身是没错的。但……  
‘摒弃恶行，抛却懒怠，读书学习，增长见闻，努力成为体面人’，说来简单，实际上关乎到一个人的家庭背景、所获得的教育资源、成长的圈子，等等等等。从最简单的角度考虑，读书，书从何处来。那些占屋者，还有蜘蛛尾巷的渣滓们，那些抛弃家人，出卖家人，双手浸泡在各种肮脏事里的麻瓜，他们要考虑的第一件事永远不是怎样体面，而是怎样活下去。  
可是，诚如Sirius之前看到的，仍有人活得干净，尽管死得凄惨。不管生于何处，不管再怎样别无选择，每个人都有一项选择权与生俱来：我将成为什么样的人。这不涉及名利地位等等物质的东西，仅仅关乎灵魂，‘我是否要保持灵魂洁净，哪怕淹死在粪坑里’。  
Petunia的问题在于她没看到过，却站在制高点说风凉话，这样只会暴露自己浅薄无知的傲慢，引人反感。如果看到过、经历过、此刻正身处其中的人，能挣扎做到摒弃恶行，保持于平凡人来说最基础的善良，那么每一个这样的人，都远比平凡人更加高尚。可悲之处在于不幸投生于此的群体，一生只有两个注脚：高尚，或卑鄙。高尚太难了，卑鄙却很容易。  
凤毛麟角的高尚者，至少值得一张嵌在上帝花园座椅上的纪念牌——  
‘至爱着这个世界的受难者，和不爱他们的一切’。  
“下学期有OWLs考试，”少女甩甩头发，换了个轻松的话题，“我们该考虑择业问题了，是吧？”Lily俏皮地眨眨眼睛。  
“你以后想做什么？”Snape问。  
“嗯，我想想，”Lily从长椅上跳下来，“也许当个傲罗？”  
“傲罗？！”Snape惊讶，他无法避免地想到宣称要当个傲罗的讨厌的James Potter，想到Lily可能会与他共事，他就感到胃部拧拧巴巴，一阵不适。  
“或许呢，”Lily点头，“不好吗？”  
“汪！”当然好啦！Sirius开心，他跳下椅子，跑到Lily身边摇摇尾巴，向她表示赞叹。  
“唉。”Snape看着黑狗的反应哭笑不得，他确定这家伙百分百是个格兰芬多。  
“你呢，Sev，你有什么目标？”Lily笑着问。  
“汪？”我也好奇，不过，想也知道不会是傲罗。Sirius又跑回来，一只爪子撑着长椅，认真看着Snape。  
“我没想过。”Snape双手手肘撑着膝盖，十指交扣，如实回答。  
“圣芒戈怎么样？”Lily建议，“好朋友在后方，我会觉得很安心。”她吐吐舌头，淘气地补充。  
“我开始觉得当傲罗不是个好选择，”Snape严肃反对，“你会受伤。”  
“不要那么严肃，我不会受伤，呃，尽量不会。”Lily发现他不开心，连忙保证，她凑上前，伸手作势要弹Snape的额头，后者敏捷躲开，她这才发现他只是故意作出严肃的样子，“Sev，你刚刚是在开玩笑？”少女瞪大眼睛，Sirius跟着凑上前，一起瞪大眼睛。  
“没有，”Snape板着脸说，但在四只眼睛的注视下很快绷不住表情，“好吧，只是难得轻松。”  
“汪。”太难得了。  
“那你说说圣芒戈怎么样？”Lily双手叉腰问他。  
“很不错，恰好可以趁隙毒死被送来的James Potter。”Snape点头。  
“Sev！”Lily跺着脚嗔他。  
“或者毒死被一起送来的Sirius Black。”Snape一本正经地补充。  
“汪！”为什么！黑狗委屈。  
“你别来照顾他们，不然会很操心。”Snape建议。  
“比如要多检查几次药剂？”Lily挑眉。  
“要多检查几次药剂。”Snape点头。

TBC  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章题目来源自莎翁十四行诗第三其中一句：“那么不管皱纹，通过你老年的窗，你也将看到你现在的黄金流年”


	23. 第二十三章 余额耗尽的日常

第二十三章 余额耗尽的日常

清晨，黑狗先于少年醒来。  
窗外雨声哗哗，沁着凉意的空气滲进来，仿佛有一张湿润的薄膜吸附在鼻子上，呼吸间，鼻端和脸颊俱被果冻般的触感覆盖，既滑又弹。  
Sirius抖抖耳朵，侧躺着聆听雨声。自从Snape那次发烧之后，伦敦城没再下雨，直到今天。老鸦先生不知怎的忘记自己阴晴不定的性子，认认真真阳光普照了一阵儿。  
有多久了？黑狗睁开眼，目光扫向日历，由一页页薄纸装订而成的小册子端正立在书桌上，从他的角度看过去，瞧不见它的底座。说来有趣，这种类型的日历本就是消耗品，纸页粗制滥造，又透又脆，唯一的优点就是撕去时发出的声音足够响亮，能带来莫名其妙的满足感，有必要附带一个底座吗？不过它还真有，是由弯曲铁丝制成的简陋架子，可重复使用，一本撕完后，明年可以再放同样规格的另一本进去。其实挂在墙上撕掉和放在桌上撕掉没什么区别，可能它比较喜欢站着。  
Sirius眯起眼打了个哈欠，日历上的黑色印刷体数字刺得他鼻尖痒痒的。根本没过多久啊，才不到两周，为什么……  
黑狗呼出口气，收回的目光落在少年身上，Snape还在睡。他一瞬不瞬盯着他看，对方侧身蜷卧，用破旧的被单把自己裹得严严实实。Sirius瞅着他随着呼吸微微起伏的胸腹，似乎能听到Snape吐息的声音，近在耳畔。“我听力可没这么好，即使是阿尼玛格斯形态。”耳尖抖抖，黑狗目光上移，瞥见少年露在被单外的苍白指尖，他撇撇嘴，飘飘忽忽的视线最终定格在Snape的小半张脸上。许是觉得头发糊在脸上碍事，少年的头发被拢到脑后，洒在枕头上，未贴在枕头上的半张脸完整露出来。“他的头发很软，简直不可思议，我本以为……”Sirius的灰眼睛倒映着对方熟睡的样子，脑袋里漂浮着无根无迹的念头。  
叛逆的格兰芬多两周前绝不会想到自己很快将和死对头共处一室，并饶有兴致地端详对方的睡脸，甚至有心情用不带贬义的词汇品评他的头发。严谨点，该说曾经的死对头。Sirius皱皱鼻子，稍作挣扎后，接受了这项转变。“这没什么。”他用爪子挠挠自己的鼻头，试图拂去沾着雨意的空气罩在上面的薄膜，这玩意儿，或者别的什么看不见摸不着的东西，正在阻挠他顺畅呼吸，让鼻腔中喷出的气流变得灼烫且不稳，连带着身上的每一寸皮肤，每一根毛发都跟着逐步加快的心跳一起焦灼起来。“这很正常，没人能在这一系列事件之后仍对鼻涕精保持恨意，”他试着说服自己，企图按灭心底浮出的一丝不自在，“我没有那么不讲道理，”事实上，我最讲道理了。Sirius在心中补充，“这不代表我已经把他当作朋友，会回护他，甚至对他抱有好感什么的……”他还是不乐意把对方加进自己的朋友列表，却不得不正视不知何时已经转变的内心，他想找出无数种客观的迫不得已的理由去解释迄今为止发生的一切，仿佛如此轻易击碎壁垒，是对此前针锋相对的四年的不尊重。  
不过，Sirius只有闲时才在脑内拉锯这些问题，等Snape醒来，日常照样进行，“死对头似乎正在变成朋友”带来的不适就会被丢到找也找不到的角落，他与他相处融洽，甚至还挺开心。他不再着急寻找变回去的方法，隐隐期望日子就这样一天天流淌，等一起回到霍格沃茨，不愁恢复不了。主要因为狗狗形态真的挺方便，不论是留在Snape家还是暗中调查Regulus的事，何况，Snape研究明白“Black究竟是人是狗”的问题后，对方的态度也不再引起他的不满。  
黑狗先生心里的小算盘敲得啪啪响，他期待着Regulus的事顺利解决，期待着舒舒服服在Snape家呆完整个暑假，期待着回到霍格沃茨变回去之后，看到Snape因为Sirius Black突变的态度而疑惑不解的表情。这个暑假就此变成他一个人的秘密，就像在破碎蚌壳中发现一颗珍珠，他把它碾碎藏进自己的沙漏中，看着细亮的光泽和沙砾混在一起，除了他，没人知道这只沙漏里藏着星星点点的美丽。  
就这样舒舒服服过完整个暑假吧，既避免被Snape认出来的尴尬，又与他一起经历不少事，了解到他是个怎样的人……别人都不知道呢。Sirius眨眨眼，脸颊枕在爪子上，准备睡个回笼觉。  
在眼皮仅剩一条缝隙就要完全闭合时，他看到一只黑金色的物体正朝着高窗扑过来，仿佛一只塞着石头的塑料袋。  
Sirius的身体行动比大脑更快，他一跃而起，靠着肉垫减震，轻巧跃到窗前，伸出一只前爪把那玩意儿拦截在外面。  
想象中的僵硬撞击没有出现，一个软乎乎的圆球撞到爪子，被他按在窗台上，半边身子悬空。  
是只猫头鹰。黑狗先生皱着鼻子瞧它。被淋得湿漉漉的鸟儿张张嘴作出“欧”的口型，却发不出声音。它瞪大的眼珠灵活转动，脚爪绷紧用力，想从Sirius爪下逃脱。这鸟儿试图让自己显得威严点儿，可是在黑狗先生眼里，那声未出口的“欧”都像“啾”。  
Sirius凑近猫头鹰，它还在绷着脚挣扎，不知是由于半边身子悬空还是什么别的原因，动作幅度不敢太大，两条腿局促地踢蹬，肚腹鼓着气，嘴巴开合着无声地“欧——欧——”，简直像一场装模作样的探戈……Merlin的胡子，这家伙怎么看起来油腔滑调的？  
“Severus Snape亲启”他注意到猫头鹰腿上的信件，好奇的视线落到署名上，“Lucius Malfoy”……啧！黑狗爪下用力，几根猫头鹰羽毛落下来，鸟儿被疼痛刺激，拼力挣扎，侧着头一口叨在狗爪上，Sirius吃痛松了松力气，猫头鹰趁隙飞出控制，报复似的扑向黑狗的脸，在对方下意识闭眼时，疯狂抖动双翼甩了他一脸雨水，并在他脑袋上蹬了一爪才迅速飞走。  
“汪！”Sirius生气，他就知道只要是Malfoy家的，连鸟都是坏胚。被拦截的信件在猫头鹰袭击时从爪子缝隙掉了下去，若是掉落到屋外还好，可惜那封信顺着墙掉到屋内，在途中好死不死被黑狗尾巴扫飞出去，恰恰好落到Snape枕头边。  
他还在睡……Sirius观察了一会儿，悄无声息地往床边走，准备把信件偷回来。他不想让Snape看Lucius的来信，不是出于捣乱或者恶作剧的心态，而是不希望Snape再和“那些斯莱特林”扯上关系。Narcissa Black，他亲爱的堂姐，这个暑假有和Lucius Malfoy订婚的苗头，尽管他们的结合在学生时代就已经被两家家长确定，也许在Narcissa和Lucius出生前就已经确定了也说不定，谁让他们是Black和Malfoy。他们是一类人，Narcissa或许没有Bellatrix那么疯癫，Lucius表现出来的样子也不似Bellatrix那么残暴——至少他还没亲眼见识，但是他知道他们是一类人，“那些斯莱特林”立场相同，想法相近，崇拜着同一个偶像，站在所谓的“高贵”地位，目下无尘。  
Snape和他们不一样。自从Sirius确定了这一点，就拒绝把他和那些人摆放在一起联想。想到Snape和Bellatrix还有Lucius站在一起的画面他就胃痛，再想想Snape毫不犹豫冲麻瓜施钻心咒的模样，他简直要磨牙了。倒不是因为这样的Snape表现的多么邪恶，多么肮脏——这是他了解他之前的看法，而现在……Sirius不敢说自己窥见了Snape全部的样子，但至少他看到了他尚且不为人知的柔软，或许Lily也看到过，但缺少一起的经历，她不会懂的，也许她只当他是对她友善。Snape……这家伙，即使是对Tobias，也仅仅是利用他将那男人吓跑，他没想过更多，比如让“地狱犬”咬那男人。鼻涕精看起来冷漠薄情，可那通常是因为他没办法做到更多，比如之前蜘蛛尾巷死去的女人，除了绕过她，他还能做什么？在医院的时候，他又会放弃助力，拜托黑狗把那个十字唇小孩儿送走。  
“我不是在为他说话，只是……”Sirius撇撇嘴，他离床铺已经很近，Snape还没有醒来的迹象。只是……他心中莫名其妙的相信，倘若Snape真的毫不犹豫冲谁施展不可饶恕咒，这家伙承受的痛苦只怕不比受咒者少，或许更多……放在以前他才不会用这样的善意去揣度Snape，而现在，他自然而然的不愿意这种状况发生。他开始觉得Lily的提议不错，Snape可以考虑去圣芒戈，啊，虽然鼻涕精当个傲罗也能胜任——前提是不放他去执行飞行任务。  
当黑狗先生这样琢磨的时候，倒是全然忘却Snape说过要在他的药剂中下毒这件事。  
有光明的可能性，就别再把他丢到黑暗里。Sirius是这样想的，他忘不了Snape发烧醒来的那天早晨，高窗中投射下来的阳光，勾勒在少年眼睫上的金线。“他不排斥它们，”Sirius知道，他也记得对方的手指是如何缠绕自己的毛发，松松的，小心翼翼，又不愿意放开，“他只是不敢伸手去抓，于是就装作不需要的样子。”  
黑狗走到床边，屏住呼吸，悄悄伸出爪子，按住掉在枕边的信件，准备无声无息拿走它。  
一只手很快按在黑狗爪子上，Sirius一惊抬头，仓皇的表情撞进一双沉静的黑眸，Snape醒了。  
他也许早就醒了……Sirius有些无措，他不知道Snape究竟在想什么，那双眼睛沉沉而无情绪，只是盯着他，令他莫名感到心虚。  
“……”我没想故意拦截你的私人信件。黑狗张张嘴，却没汪出声。  
“我希望这是第一次。”Snape挑眉，语带嘲讽，他从黑狗爪下抽出那封信，对方仍按着它，指甲在信封上留下四道抓痕。  
“唔噜。”Sirius从嗓子眼逼出一声咕噜，不顾Snape嘲弄的眼神，凑上前叼住信，企图把它抢回来。  
“放开！”Snape冷冰冰呵斥，他坐起身，两手拽着信封一角。  
Sirius摇头。  
“Lucius Malfoy……”Snape不再使用蛮力，他咀嚼着念出这个词汇，观察着黑狗的表情。  
“……”  
“你认识我？”少年突然松开手。  
黑狗也松了口，信件掉在地上，他用爪子按着它。  
“在此之前就认识，”Snape笃定，“你也认识Lily Evans？”  
Sirius瞪着他，按着信件在地板上蹭来蹭去。  
“也认识Lucius Malfoy？”Snape看着黑狗，对方不甘示弱地瞪回来，“并且对他有敌意。”  
“格兰芬多……”Snape眯起眼，轻声推出一个单词，“Sirius——”  
“……”Sirius竭力保持镇定，但耳尖还是轻微抖动了下。  
Snape没放过这微小的抖动，很快追问：“你认识Sirius Black吗？”  
Sirius不理他。  
“Remus Lupin？James Potter？”Snape继续追问。  
“汪！”黑狗呲牙，威胁似的叫了声，踢开信件，从高窗窜出，跃进雨幕中。

TBC


	24. 第二十四章 难以相通的心意

Snape瞪视窗外的雨线，Sirius跑得飞快，他的视线追着他跃出去，只看到接续不断的冷雨，透明水线在天地间划下道道白痕，视野中一根狗毛也没有。  
问出那些问题是在试探，他隐隐期待着这又是自己过于敏锐的信息统合能力擅自犯下的错误，就像上次他推测Black是被追杀的神奇生物——其实，即便后来他发现他是巫师变的，这个推论仍能成立，或许是一个变成神奇生物的、正在被追杀巫师，唯一的错误只是他误会他会吃孩子。  
他期待着黑狗像上次一样汪汪叫着反驳，甚至他能够忍受这家伙因此嘲笑他，态度高高在上一点儿也没关系。“汪？”他期待Black在第一时间发出这样的音节，然后他会将其翻译成：别开玩笑了，谁认得你？Lily Evans是谁，那个女孩？我当然不介意她的态度，因为她可爱，你知道的，对于可爱的人，即使臭脾气如我也会多几分包容。至于Lucius Malfoy，我讨厌他装腔作势的花体字。你为什么不坚定自己的判断呢，我是一个变成神奇生物的巫师，为了躲避追杀才来找你求助，你也知道当初我能遇到的巫师只有你。不过……汪，我不吃孩子！  
瞧，他贴心的为对方找好了一切解释得通的理由，只需要一声“汪？”  
但Black跑了……他没办法说服自己，黑狗的举动不是出于心虚。  
Black……他究竟是哪个Black？Snape的表情逐渐扭曲，一个微弱的声音在他心底响起，可怜兮兮地哀求他别再想下去。‘你不会想知道的，’那个声音很小，却急促，‘你不会想知道……就这样也没什么不好，’它伸出小爪子揉搓他的心脏，话锋一转开始引诱他，‘别再去分析，忘记那些毫无意义的线索……你能解释它们，不是吗？’拍击他心脏的小爪子拉长又拉长，变成如蛛丝般的细线，一条一条逐渐增多，打算把他胸腔内那颗跃动的玩意儿裹起来，‘保持现状，一切不就完美起来了吗？’声音编织的细线逐步收紧，一层厚厚的线膜覆上他的心脏，像轻柔的羽绒被，又软又暖，‘他帮过你，没使坏，和他待在一起让你感到安慰，你也不想继续孤独下去吧？’  
我确实不想……少年的手不自觉的颤抖，掌心陡然泛起热意——他想起无数次抚摸对方脑袋、耳朵还有下巴的触感，想起顺滑纤长的黑毛是如何缠绕着自己的手指……  
可我不愿如此懦弱。Snape血色尽失的唇抿成一条线，手紧握成拳，它们不再颤动，苍白手背上的青筋清晰可见。  
我不是懦夫。理智扯破紧敷心脏的轻柔棉网，像对待最不堪的垃圾似的将它丢在地上狠狠践踏。他忍耐着太阳穴突突的疼，冷静地从记忆中拽出所有的蛛丝马迹，开始推测黑狗的身份。  
劫盗组……Black就差把这三个字写在脑门儿上。结合他对Lily的态度，对Lucius的厌烦以及当初取名时‘Black’这个单词引起的剧烈反应……还有最初相遇时他咬了他……只怕黑狗冲出来的时候没注意到被救下的人是自己，看清之后后悔极了。Snape颤动嘴角试图勾起个嘲讽的笑，可嘴唇却不听使唤，最终也只是难看的蠕动一下。  
后来他为什么回来？……因为生骨灵。Snape冲到抽屉边翻找印着Prince家族印记的银色瓶子，用光药剂之后他没再碰过它。果然……拧紧的瓶盖是歪斜的，不是出自他的手笔，他每次都会把它弄整齐，严丝合缝。这里卡着一根黑毛……少年瞳孔收缩，飞快拧开瓶盖，顺滑纤长的狗毛落到地上，轻且无声，他偏偏听到惊雷炸响，头晕目眩。Eileen的生骨灵增加了骨骼定型剂的剂量，黑狗确实变不回去。而对方能找到这个瓶子，说明跟踪监视过他，鉴于他在此之前没注意到自己的东西有被翻动的痕迹，只能说黑狗进来之前就知道这玩意儿在哪。  
那么……对方留下的理由显而易见——见识到蜘蛛尾巷的‘有趣’和死敌的狼狈，按劫盗组的性子，怎么可能不留下一探究竟，一边看戏，一边还能收集足够的素材报复让他变不回去的自己。‘他现在有足够的谈资……’Snape死死咬住嘴唇，‘而我竟还贪恋现状，想过继续装傻。’他的指甲陷进肉里，却不觉得疼痛，掌心被刻下半月形的痕迹，血珠顺着指甲流下来，经过正蜷曲使力的、发白的手指关节掉到地上。‘他有太多理由嘲笑我，’少年扬头，恶狠狠地把头发甩到脑后，‘或者更糟糕却更能满足他的英雄主义——怜悯我。’  
“瞧瞧，鼻涕精，你是怎样一个小可怜虫？”James Potter和Sirius Black勾肩搭背站在霍格沃茨列车前，Peter躲在后面尖声大笑，Lupin摆着手试图充作和事佬，嘴角却难掩笑意。假惺惺的……Snape站起身，他紧闭眼睛试图把这画面甩出去，却失败了，即使他再次睁开眼睛，仍能看到那个画面，听到他们继续说，“你爸爸，那个麻瓜，对着结婚照——”  
“闭嘴！”他看到自己拼命想阻止他们，却无能为力，看到9又3/4站台上的所有人都聚集过来，对他指指点点。  
“我不在乎你们，我不在乎——”他高昂着头，“随你们怎么说——”  
“你会在见Lily之前打理自己油乎乎的头发，可是根本没用，你邋遢，肮脏，没有像样的衣服，父亲是个酗酒的赌鬼，他揍你的时候你就像个破布娃娃似的没有还手之力——”  
“……”住口住口住口！不，我不在乎，我不在乎。他不知道该说哪句，话语全都被剪碎，零零散散飘在脑袋里。  
“你是个抱着妈妈哭泣的可怜虫。”James哈哈大笑。  
“你哭了，我看到了。”Sirius带着恶意凑近他。  
“Snape——”Lupin伸手搭上他的肩，温和的眼睛里满含担忧……虚伪到恶心的嘴脸。  
胃拧在一起，呕吐感泛上来侵占他的喉咙。Snape费力把这些胡思乱想甩出去，抬眼瞥见Eileen的魔杖和盛放她的盒子。他哭了，他看到了……不知道是劫盗组里的哪一个，见到过他濒临崩溃的模样，弱势、无助、可怜又可笑。  
“Well，这可比杀掉我有意思多了。”Snape假笑，他仿佛已经平静下来，稳步朝被黑狗踢开的、Lucius的来信走去，“‘鼻涕精，你不是想知道我们在做什么吗，你敢不敢——’你们那时候想杀了我来着，”他俯身捡起信件，“现在不过是发现了更有趣的做法，没什么不同。”  
没什么不同。他就知道Merlin不会莫名其妙赐给他一份礼物，如果一切都是假的，礼物盒其实是惊吓箱，就说得通了。很久很久以前他就知道自己不会突然幸运起来，所有被他抓住的幸运都会转变成不幸。他习惯了——他该习惯的。  
Snape耸耸肩，拆开信件，“但我要验证究竟是谁。”  
一个未登记的阿尼玛格斯，这能解释他们是怎么和变成狼人的Lupin一起夜游，变形咒做不到这一点。基于阿尼玛格斯的原理，Peter和黑狗没有相似之处，排除，Lupin是狼人，排除——……他倒有些希望这人是Lupin，虽然他总觉得对方伪善，但如果是Lupin……他还能勉强相信之前对他的帮助是出于好意，鉴于他答应Dumbledore帮助Lupin保守秘密，让他能带着他毛茸茸的小问题继续在霍格沃茨念书。作为交换……他可以要求对方帮自己保守秘密，他有谈判的砝码，也有谈判成功的自信。  
可惜。  
是James Potter还是Sirius Black？在暑假离家出走，这种事似乎放在Sirius身上更合理，不过黑狗对待Lily的态度又让Snape觉得James也有可能——他不介意Lily的称呼，并且还贴着她坐。  
如果Sirius Black真的离家出走，Black家必然产生一些变动，这些变化搞不好会招致纯血家族的连锁反应，Lucius的信里或许有答案。  
Snape将信从破损的信封中抽出。

Sirius跳出窗子之后立刻开始后悔，Merlin最肥的裤子——我怎么不知道要装傻呢！Snape这次获得的信息还不如上次多，比起新闻，态度这东西算得上捕风捉影，单从推理的角度讲并不严密，我为什么要心虚——啊啊，糟糕透了。  
黑狗顺着蜘蛛尾巷漫无目的地走着，雨水打湿他的毛发，把它们变成一绺一绺，贴在皮肤上，风一吹，凉飕飕的。  
我跑了，这会验证他的猜测……他耷拉着脑袋，抽抽鼻子，连成线的雨珠从鼻尖流到下巴，啪嗒砸在地上。  
最好别再回蜘蛛尾巷……住在别处也能继续调查Regulus的事，或者扒麻瓜火车去找James求助，能变回人之后再飞回来，继续调查Regulus的事。  
可是……爪子重重踩进路面上的积水中，水花四溅，Sirius抖抖毛，烦躁地挠着地面。可是他会担心，不仅是Regulus，更会担心Snape，他担心自己离开后Tobias又住回去，在校外不能使用魔法，他怕瘦巴巴的鼻涕精打不过那个胖男人。他会不会死掉，或者没控制住使用魔法，进而被霍格沃茨开除，被开除了他还能去哪？黑狗停止抓地，眨眨眼睛，睫毛上的水珠一颗颗连着线掉落，他沮丧地靠着墙壁，咀嚼自己的担心。他希望这是杞人忧天，但……就是克制不住会这样想，何况还有食死徒……他不愿意Snape加入他们，这是真心的，放在以前他才不会去管鼻涕精的死活，斯莱特林的小毒蛇愿意干什么就干什么，以后战场见，他要是真的加入食死徒，他会亲手抓他去阿兹卡班。可现在……他不想放任Snape被Lucius或者别的什么人荼毒，他不想眼睁睁看他坠入黑暗里，明明只要自己现在伸出手，就能拉他上来。  
‘我不是那么没有担当的人。’黑狗摇摇头，鼓励自己打起精神。‘就算被认出来也没什么，比起身份被发现的尴尬……那个笨蛋更……’  
Sirius直起身子抖抖毛，转身朝蜘蛛尾巷深处跑，他决定回去，不能丢下Snape不管。

当湿答答的黑狗从高窗窜进来的时候，看到少年正坐在书桌前埋头阅读。  
Sirius下意识看了眼日历，仍是昨天的日期，Snape没撕掉它，于是这一天仿佛没有开始过。  
正当他琢磨着要不要汪一声算作打招呼，Snape已经转过身来，面无表情地盯着他，黑沉沉的眼睛瞧不出什么情绪。  
“……唔。”黑狗心虚地发出一个音节。他不知道此时的Snape有没有猜出他究竟是谁，符合要求的备选还有个James Potter，这种情况下他不介意把好兄弟推出来背锅，虽然没什么用。  
“Black。”Snape开口，他审视着自己叫出这个名字后黑狗的举动，发现对方还算镇定——是想继续装下去？少年勾起唇角假笑，故意拖长音调，语带嘲弄，“Black家的天之骄子大概不知道自己的任性会导致什么样的后果……拥抱自由，呵，可怜的Regulus不得不……”诡异的停顿，Snape止住话头，歪头欣赏黑狗的表情，不详的内容淹没在越来越轻的尾音中，宛如摄魂怪隐没在斗篷后的脸，引诱着人去看，又恐惧着将会看到什么，“要我说，Sirius Black是个彻头彻尾的蠢货，想法简单，行为鲁莽，惯会用叛逆言行满足那颗比比格威利虫还小的小脑瓜里的幼稚的正义幻觉，啊，他管这种十足的自私称作英雄主义，并赢得满堂喝彩，于是越发找不到北。格兰芬多们，哼，统统如此，分院帽在他们脑子里检测出诡异又有害的迷幻剂，一群疯子傻子聚在一起，将之粉饰为勇气。”他用令人生厌的柔滑口气完成论断，站起身走到黑狗眼前，挑眉傲慢地将信丢到Sirius爪子上，“看看吧，假如你好奇的话。”  
Sirius几乎是立刻展开那封信，他忽略Snape讨人厌的态度，只想知道自己究竟连累Regulus什么了，他想到那天的推车人和之后徒劳无功的搜寻。  
他恍恍惚惚看完信，被乱七八糟的信息糊住脑袋。  
“噜……”黑狗发出一个毫无意义的单音，寻求少年的回应。  
“Black。”Snape再次叫出这个名字，从黑狗的反应中他彻底明了对方的身份，“有趣吗？”他轻声问。  
“……”Sirius抬起头，似乎没弄明白Snape在问什么，灰眼睛茫然无措地望着黑眼睛，后者甚至能从前者眼中读出一丝无助。  
“……”这眼神令他的心脏抽搐了一下，但Snape很快忽略这点儿不适，他命令自己想想这段时间展露在Sirius Black眼前的可怜又可笑的模样，冷漠开口，“滚吧，Black，伟大如你不必蜗居于此，看戏也该找个更适合的看台，”他又勾起假笑，“我知道很有趣。”隐瞒身份潜伏在死敌身边，看他绝望挣扎的样子，怎么会无趣？  
“汪？”Sirius张张嘴，他不知道Snape在说什么。  
“出去。”少年指着门。  
“……”Sirius还想说点什么，却在对方冷漠的逼视下退缩。他的脑袋懵掉了，想不明白为什么，身体却下意识往门口退。Snape的眼睛……他又看了他一眼，转身跑出去。  
“……”Snape听着黑狗跑下楼，直听到大门发出砰的响声才回过神，他抿着唇抓起黑狗躺过的垫子，把他收集的糖果和坚果裹在一起，冲下楼，拉开大门，把它们丢到Sirius脸上，遮住那双因为门突然打开而亮起的眼睛。  
“带走你的狗窝和收藏。”大门再次关闭，Snape冷漠的声音穿过门板，钻进Sirius耳朵里。  
世界突然静下来，哗哗雨声也消失无踪，只能看到白线在天地间不知疲惫地描摹。

谁也不能夺走他的自尊。  
Snape扶着扶手慢慢上楼。  
他亦无法放弃它们。  
少年推开卧室门，愣愣站在门口。  
他孑然一身，从未拥有过什么抓得住的东西，除了自尊。  
Snape走到书桌前，扯下那一页日历，把它团成团丢进纸篓里。  
此刻他还没有失去更多的事物，也想不到自己还有什么可失去。他还没有对光明的象征许下‘Anything’的誓言，只以为自己纵使孤独终老，仍能保留自尊。  
谁也不能……他只有这个了。  
他朝床边走去，踢到滚在地上的一颗蓝莓糖，是刚刚落下的。  
少年弯腰拾起彩色包装的小东西抛出窗外，渺小的糖果很快消失在雨中。  
‘里面有多少金币啊！足够把卖糖食女人的所有糖棍都买下来；足够把天底下的小锡兵、马鞭、木马都买下来’……  
他们分享过它，Snape不知道，Sirius当时迫切的想与他分享他费劲儿收集来的胡桃夹子锡兵，发条一旋，会哒哒走，神奇极了。  
少年盯着连续不断的雨线。  
他不需要带着怜悯的分享，不管是蓝莓糖，还是锡兵。

TBC


	25. 第二十五章 遥远的梦或曾被忽略的真实（上

Snape的视线终于从冷雨中抽回，下意识看了眼黑狗曾趴卧的地方，柜子旁空空如也，奇怪，小阁楼明明空间狭小逼仄，现在看来，竟空了这么大一块儿……  
少年一点点挪到床边，仰面倒下去，把自己丢进破旧的被褥中。黑眼睛盯着天花板，雨天潮湿，几只渺小的黑虫正在上面爬来爬去，黑点划着歪歪扭扭的轨迹，漫无目的——它们能有什么目的，这些飞虫不知生于何处，也不知身在何处，更不知天地间还有什么地方好去，它们甚至连小阁楼都没出过，不晓得门后还有另外的小盒子，这些人类建筑一个盒子套着一个盒子，它们仅仅呆在其中一个的一面上，就觉得辽阔无垠，晕头转向了。  
他今天不想点灯。全身的力气都被抽走了似的，仅仅躺着就已疲惫，连动动手指都成困难。光线渐渐暗下，Snape仍盯着天花板上爬动的小虫，任凭眼睛变得干涩，也不愿主动眨眼。今天不点灯，不知这些趋光的生灵是否会爬到窗外去，被外面的自然光吸引，终于出了一只盒子。不点灯，它们不会愣头愣脑撞下来，栽进一豆烛火里，轻嗤一声变成灰烬，在灯花跃动间消失无踪。倘若它们活过今天，倒是能知道，人间不是只有雨天的。  
虽然没什么意义……没有意义，天花板上的虫子、伦敦的雨、暗淡的天色、空荡荡的小阁楼……眼皮罔顾主人的意图擅自闭合，酸涩的眼球转动，眼眶里仿佛被点燃了一蓬干草，熏呛、灼烫。少年的睫毛颤动着，想要睁开眼睛，几秒之后，眼睫的颤动突然停止，他放弃似的沉静下来，不知何时攥紧的拳头也松开了，手指蜷曲，掌心朝上，仿佛勾缠过什么，又什么也没留住。  
我需要睡眠。  
Snape理智地想。睡眠，是时候了，光线已经暗淡下去，纵然伦敦城盛夏的白昼总是漫长，耀日也不愿在雨幕后多做停留。它走得略早，这很好，提示着他现在进入睡眠是件合时宜的事。  
他没有吃东西，不过，进食不像睡眠那样必不可缺，至少今天是这样。Sirius大概也没有吃饭。哼，我不认为他会饿着自己。少年眉头微皱，冷哼一声，将不合时宜的念头狠狠丢出去。  
一切都空荡荡的，只有胃里不是……他得消化这件事，他总得消化这件事，不知道一场梦的时间是否足够。

我需要的是睡眠，而不是在梦里重温Sirius Black的种种荒唐行径。  
Snape愤怒地想。此刻，他站在躲在柱子后探头探脑的自己身后——探头探脑……！看在伟大的Slytherin的份儿上，他不想这样形容上学期的自己，但那个‘Snape’（为了区分他们，姑且之后都这么称呼梦中的他吧）此刻的行为实在……很对得起鬼鬼祟祟不怀好意这类形容词。  
我当时……是这个样子吗？Snape的眉毛挑起来，他抱臂绕到梦中的自己身前，有点儿惊异地观察‘Snape’的表情。他才懒得顺着梦中少年的目光往外看，这件事发生的时间说长不长，说短不短，就在上学期。嗯……魁地奇比赛之后，James Potter正追着Lily，一定要给她看他抓到的金色飞贼，那张傻脸上一副献宝似的表情……哼。  
有那么一瞬间Snape认为自己不是在做梦，而是不慎栽进了冥想盆，做梦可不会神智如此清晰，可正因为神智清晰到记得自己进入梦境前就躺在蜘蛛尾巷的小阁楼上，刚刚赶走了变成黑狗的Sirius Black，他知道自己没有栽进冥想盆。  
唉，我该醒来，我可不想跟着你又犯一次蠢。Snape叹气，他忍不住伸手，想在对面的自己脑门儿上弹一下。这幅表情真的很蠢，早知如此，我绝不会这样的。手伸到一半儿，却停下了。如此自然而然的举动，不得不说是在黑狗身上养成的习惯，现在想来，同样挺愚蠢的。他牵着嘴角想勾起个无所谓的假笑，可惜没有成功。黑眼睛看着黑眼睛，他瞧见对面的自己抿着唇，眉头紧皱，死死盯着走廊外，眼神里仿佛承受着多大委屈似的，不甘、怨愤、不屑以及掩藏的极深的嫉妒，这些情绪搅在一起，被他轻易读取。唉。Snape再次叹气，停在半空的手转了个弯，搭在自己肩上，准备轻拍两下。  
反正是在做梦。他理所当然地想。在梦里都不能安慰安慰自己，未免也太可怜了。  
可是对面的‘Snape’却躲开了他的手。Merlin？！他能看到他？Snape的疑惑很快被消除，他听到熟悉到牙痒的声音从自己背后传来。  
“鼻涕精？”Sirius故作惊讶，“你在这里？”  
“Sirius Black。”他看到自己咬牙切齿。  
反正是在做梦，我揍他一顿不会有什么后果。Snape眯着眼转身，准备撸起袖子给Sirius一拳。这实在不像他，想到要揍Sirius一顿，第一反应居然不是用魔法把对方炸飞，可能……唉，暑假不能使用魔法的后遗症太强了。  
“你在这里做什么？”Sirius瞪大眼睛，背在身后的手挪回来插进口袋中。  
“哼。”‘Snape’没有回答问题，Sirius这举动在他看来无异于挑衅，他冷哼一声，也将手伸进口袋，攥紧魔杖杖柄，威胁似的故意在衣袍上撑出拳头的轮廓来。  
“你想打架吗，鼻涕精！”Sirius立刻跟上节奏。  
Snape的手再次停下，准备胖揍Sirius的拳头停在半空，又悻悻放下。有点儿奇怪……他皱着眉，忍着不适凑近观察Sirius的表情，他刚刚好像从那双灰眼睛里捕捉到一丝……紧张？委屈？可怜巴巴？哦不，这是什么可怕的幻觉，一定是因为看黑狗看太久。不过，他当时误会Sirius了，对方不是跟着他，瞧见他偷偷摸摸偷窥Lily和James互动，故意跳出来找事儿，而是真的没想到他会出现在这条走廊。他这是……？Snape绕到Sirius身侧，瞧见对方的口袋里像是有什么东西在挣扎，纸鹤？  
原来是这样。他颇感无趣地撇撇嘴。倘若真是这样，倒是他冤枉了Black，那家伙确实没在挑衅，反而想快快溜走。纸鹤魔法，上学期突然在霍格沃茨流行起来，其实传递消息的魔法原理都一样，没必要弄得这么花里胡哨，只能说学生就是学生，只要是学生，有几个能忍住上课传纸条的诱惑。好学生如Lily也拜倒在这小东西忽闪的翅膀下，在某节变形课上专门问过McGonagall教授。  
“……要点是控制分散在各个关节上的魔力储量，此外还需要专注体会它们之间的联系，别小看这个魔法，用来练习魔力控制正好，不过，不要让我在课堂上发现你们沉迷于研究它。”严肃的女巫冲红发少女点点头，“善于在细微处发现问题并进行思考，Lily Evans小姐，你的聪颖为格兰芬多加上5分。”  
按理说，纸鹤魔法这种‘小姑娘才会喜欢的雕虫小技’（Snape发誓就在Lily向McGonagall教授问出这个问题前一天，James Potter亲口这样说过）劫盗组是不会花功夫的，可是Lily喜欢，Lily喜欢意味着James喜欢，James喜欢意味着劫盗组喜欢，劫盗组喜欢之后嘛，就发现这雕虫小技还真有点难度——你不能指望James满足于他的纸鹤飞得和其他人一样稳，他还希望它飞得更高、更久、更远、更灵活，最好还会唱歌——毕竟是讨好心上人用的，这鸟儿普普通通可不行。  
不管他们内部是怎么训练的，Sirius Black显然不想被偶遇的死对头发现自己下了魁地奇赛场就在练习……呃……遛鸟，至少看起来是这样。  
不知道Sirius对纸鹤做了什么，它正处于失控状态，他非得死死抓着它才行。旁观的Snape内心浮现出一种称得上‘无语’的情绪，他先扭头看看自己，很好，气势不错，正攥着魔杖横眉怒目，又看看Black，呃，牙关紧咬，一副不落下风的样子。  
想要胖揍对方一顿的心情烟消云散，Snape摇摇头，心想到下一个场景再揍他也不迟，现在这样，实在是有些下不去手。倒是另一个动作比较合适……不等他想明白自己要做什么，手已经落下去，肆意揉弄着Sirius的小卷毛。  
是和黑狗呆久了的后遗症，Snape确认。不过，反正在梦里，没什么……他这么想着，揉乱对方的头发。  
下一个场景迟迟没有出现，梦里的‘Snape’仍在和顶着一头乱发的Sirius对峙。一切都静止下来，除了自己仍放在对方头顶的手。Snape这才收回手，像个做错事的孩子似的立在一边儿，又过了一会儿，他眨眨眼，发现梦中的自己和Sirius Black依旧毫无反应，便伸出手在他们眼前晃晃，一切仍然静止。呼……他几不可察地松了口气。抿抿唇，再次凑上前，两指捏上Sirius的脸颊，在他脸上留下两道红印，这才出了气似的松开手，半蹲下身，用手指勾开对方的口袋，纸鹤正在Sirius手中奋力挣扎。  
鬼使神差的，Snape伸手去掰Sirius的手指，他不知道自己为什么要这么做，也许是梦境使他的大脑变轻了，所有的一切都变轻了，浮在意识海中飘飘荡荡。他用自己的手指一根一根勾开Sirius的手指，挣扎的鸟儿被解救出来。奇怪，它摸起来软软的，滑滑的，不像是纸，倒像是真的鸟。  
纸鹤飞到空中，Sirius努力的成果也展现出来，它确实和普通的传递消息的纸鹤不一样，它，呃，它会变色，我是说，自主变色。鸟儿先是扬起一只翅膀，“咻——”它变成了金色，纸鹤点点头，又扬起一只翅膀，“咻——”它变成了红色，纸鹤再次点点头，尾巴和头颅像是被人拽动那样开合两下，“咻——”“咻——”它在自己身上弄出了格兰芬多的院徽，整只鸟开始散发淡淡的金光。  
“……”Snape不知该对这种改良作何评价。  
“啾啾。”纸鹤飞下来，在Snape眼前绕圈，邀功似的啾啾叫。  
“鹤是这样叫的吗？”他憋了半天，终于还是问了。  
“啾啾啾呜呜呜呜。”纸鹤可怜兮兮落下几滴眼泪，转着脑袋颇哀怨地瞪了他一眼——等等，它都没眼睛啊——可是Snape就是感觉它在瞪他。  
不等更多疑问占据Snape的脑袋，头顶上熟悉的声音把他拽回来：  
“鼻涕精？”Sirius瞪着勾着自己口袋，掰着自己手指的Snape，“你在这里？”他大呼小叫，“怎么有两个你？”

“呼——！”  
Snape猛然坐起身，狠狠呼出一口气，手不自觉地摸向胸前，心脏砰砰跳个不停，急促地好像下一秒就会从喉咙中飞跃出去。  
噩梦……不，比噩梦更可怕。他深深呼吸着，垂下头，手指从发间穿过，双腿也蜷起来，手肘撑着膝盖，把自己困在这小小的空间中，才觉得稍稍安心一点儿。  
脑袋很乱，各种念头夹杂在一起，他不知道怎样才能理出个头绪来，或者其实根本不用理出什么头绪的，可是他仍在震惊中，理智尚未回笼，只能放任自己傻乎乎追着脑袋里的线团跑，寻找一个不存在的线头。  
他当时、Sirius Black当时到底在干什么，真的是偶遇，他在藏纸鹤，而不是准备攻击自己？  
Snape瞪大眼睛甩甩头，试图把一幕幕回忆甩出去，“滚开！”他沙哑着嗓子，“滚开滚开滚开！”少年扯着自己的头发，几乎要把它们揪下来，发根儿的疼痛安抚了他，慢慢的，他平静下来，却仍保持着头埋在膝盖上的姿势。  
“没有意义。”没有意义的，不管Sirius Black是不是藏过一只纸鹤。他清楚的知道这一点，可还是瞪大眼睛，抽了抽鼻子。  
外面的雨不知何时已经停止，天色漆黑，凉风吹进来，顺着少年的衣领灌进去，不怀好意地抚摸他的背。  
“我不喜欢这样。”他的声音几乎哽咽。  
过了很久，他侧着倒下去，蜷成一团，陷入新的梦境。

TBC


	26. 第二十六章 遥远的梦或曾被忽略的真实（中

墨水自笔尖滴落，在羊皮纸上洇开，原本整洁的页面出现一团污渍，Snape看到坐在桌前的自己恶狠狠瞪视那坨污黑，似乎在分辨究竟什么字被它遮掩。几秒后，少年粗暴地划掉那行字，隔一段距离，新起一行，重新写：“月长石有三种特性，分别是……”笔顿住，他抬起头，目光投向身旁不远处的书架，书籍塞得满满当当，可他偏偏好像透过它看到了什么，眉头紧皱，许久都没有收回视线，他把笔插回墨水瓶，就这这个动作发起呆来。  
桃花心木浅淡安和的味道萦绕鼻端，Snape索性坐在自己对面，看着自己发呆。又一个梦，清晰到可以回忆起图书馆桌子的味道。还是上学期的事，促使他得出这个结论的证据是‘Snape’正在写的月长石论文，可他已经忘记自己当时在想什么，为什么发呆。他坐在椅子上，思考要不要干脆找本书看看。他不想继续在梦境中探索，托上一个梦境的福，也许多走两步就会遇到Sirius Black，然后演变成比噩梦还要离谱的怪梦。  
不过，潜意识的幽灵显然不会放过他。Snape很快就看到了纸鹤，一身花里胡哨的金红鸟儿凭空出现在他面前，低下头啄他的手指，时不时抬头“啾啾”两声，偷看他的表情。Snape挥手赶走它，纸鹤振翅飞起，在他眼前转圈。  
好烦。Snape干脆抽出魔杖冲着它一挥。  
“啾呜…汪！”  
“……”Snape瞪着空中掉下来摔在自己手上的小黑狗，他发誓他绝对没想把纸鹤变成这样，这根本是Sirius Black变的大黑狗的缩小版，连耳尖纤长的黑毛都一模一样。他又挥挥魔杖，企图把它变回去，但小黑狗只是在他掌心翻了个身，用小鼻子不断蹭着他的指尖。  
“呜噜噜…汪。”  
“……唉。”Snape终于还是没把掌心的一团毛绒绒丢出去，他长叹一口气，站起身，向书架后走去。小黑狗安静下来，用小爪子扒拉着他的袍子，爬到他肩头趴好，发出满意的呼噜声。  
我只想好好在梦里发发呆。可惜，这个愿望无法实现。Snape伸手点点小狗的脑袋，小家伙不明所以地抱住他的手指，伸出粉色的舌头讨好似的舔着指尖，他几乎要被它这“恬不知耻”的举动气笑了。  
绕过书架，果然看到熟悉的褐色卷发，Sirius Black正和Remus Lupin坐在一起。  
“James跑得真快！”Sirius捧着一卷羊皮纸，看起来像一张地图，上面标着James名字的黑色小点正在飞窜。  
“追逐月桂的阿波罗啊，闪电追他不及。”Lupin调侃。  
“嗨，别说得他没戏的样子。”Sirius用胳膊肘撞撞Lupin的胳膊肘，“瞧，他停下了，没被Lily踹开。”他把地图上的小黑点指给同伴看，代表James的黑点停在代表Lily的黑点旁边，两人在图书馆另一角。  
“事态良好，”Lupin微笑，“该多谢Snape今天没和Lily一起学习。”  
“他们并不是总在一起。”Sirius撇撇嘴，活点地图放在他这里的时候，他时不时就拿出来看看，鼻涕精的行动轨迹，他搞不好比Snape自己还要清楚。  
“你说什么？”Lupin没听清。  
“呃，我说…我说，你看，他就在隔壁。”Sirius指着地图上代表Snape的黑点。  
“你可别去招惹他，”Lupin戳戳Sirius的胳膊，“看在James好不容易顺利一次的份儿上。”  
“哼。”Snape哼笑，Remus Lupin，格兰芬多的‘乖宝宝’，私底下这么爱当和事佬，Potter和Black主动挑衅的时候怎么不跳出来？他突然伸手在小黑狗屁股上弹了一下，小家伙‘嗷呜’一个跟头从他肩头翻滚下去，好悬勾住他的袍子，又颤巍巍爬回去，趴在他肩头，把脑袋埋在爪子中间，可怜巴巴发抖。“……真会装可怜。”他语带不满，却还是用手指揉了揉它的小脑袋。好吧，他承认他只是迁怒，不论是对Remus Lupin的恶意评价，还是弹小黑狗的屁股。  
“月亮脸！”Sirius涨红了脸，他只是说Snape在隔壁，并没有惹是生非的意图，Lupin误会了他。他有点不开心，索性顺着Remus的意思，气鼓鼓地说，“我只是不喜欢他总跟着我们，偷偷摸摸，不知道在打什么坏主意，”他重重点头肯定自己话里的内容，褐色小卷卷随着主人的动作一跳一跳，“上次魁地奇比赛之后就躲在柱子后面偷看……”  
Remus Lupin用手支着脑袋，似笑非笑看着他。  
“……”好友这个动作令他感到不安，仿佛对方是察觉到什么他自己没有意识到的东西，才故意‘误会’，引他‘辩解’。Sirius放下活点地图，继续嘴硬，“要我说，他这辈子都抓不到金色飞贼。”  
“他发现你在‘遛’纸鹤？”Lupin笑眯眯问。  
“没有！”Sirius大声说。  
居然接续着上一个梦境。Snape嘴唇紧抿，他清楚这两件事都在上学期确实发生过，只是两段记忆通过梦境加工，他自己一时间也分不清当时的情况究竟如何。小黑狗在他肩头挪挪蹭蹭，讨好般用小脑袋蹭他的脖子，Snape垂下眼帘，看到小家伙睁大眼睛看着他，灰眼睛亮晶晶，“唔噜。”它哼哼，伸出粉色舌头舔了舔自己的鼻头。  
“如果我有幸留在霍格沃茨任教，”Snape眯起眼睛对它说，“我会问Hooch夫人借用魁地奇球箱，在金色飞贼上绑上绳子，丢到Sirius Black眼前晃，就像麻瓜的悠悠球。”  
“汪！”发现他主动对自己说话，小黑狗很开心，它欢欢喜喜汪汪叫着赞同他，尾巴在身后摇个不停，也不知有没有听懂他的意思。  
唉。Snape在心中叹气，按耐住再次弹狗狗屁股的冲动，将注意力转回Sirius Black和Remus Lupin的对话上。  
“但是你拔出魔杖慢了一步，落在下风。”Lupin放下支着脑袋的手，耸耸肩。  
“月亮脸！你总向着他！”Sirius怪叫。  
Lupin不置可否，翻开一本书看起来。Sirius顿觉无趣，趴在桌上盯着活点地图发呆。  
过了没一会儿，Lupin突然开口：“你一直盯着那个小点儿……为什么不干脆过去看看呢？”  
Sirius被Lupin吓了一跳，猛然向后一仰，又突然直起身子，好像椅背上着着火，他僵硬地转过头，张张嘴准备说点儿什么，却看到Lupin也被他的动作吓得不轻，正张开嘴傻愣愣看着他——Godric Gryffindor作证，Remus Lupin一向从容，鲜有这样的表情。  
他们这么傻呆呆地对视一会儿，Sirius突然跳起来，把书包甩到肩上，抓起活点地图，逃也似的跑了。Lupin看着他背影无奈摇头，收回视线继续看自己的书，Snape注意到他唇角轻勾，带起一个浅笑。  
“汪！”小黑狗急急叫了声，小爪子扒拉Snape的肩。他伸手弹弹小狗的脑门儿，朝Sirius跑掉的方向走去。小家伙立刻安静下来，乖乖趴好，假装自己从未闹腾过。  
出乎意料，Sirius Black没有直接跑出图书馆，而是在离开图书馆的必经之路上找了个座位，坐下来装模作样地写论文，“月长石常用于……”他停笔，皱眉思考一会儿，把活点地图折成三折，立在桌上一角，这才满意低头，继续琢磨作业。  
Snape走过去坐在Sirius对面，小黑狗被他放到桌上，小家伙兴奋地在Sirius的书堆上爬上爬下。他皱眉回忆在图书馆遇到Sirius的情形，发现确有那么几次不怎么愉快的‘偶遇’，难道是这样……？  
有待验证的事实……Snape惊讶地发现自己不排斥它们，他把这归结为梦境的影响，长叹一口气，最终还是坦然接受这些情绪，他清楚自己醒来会为此痛苦，就像之前醒来一样。他…不喜欢这样。  
理智回笼的他不喜欢这样，不喜欢潜意识里对Sirius Black的不断美化，想给自己一个借口接受对方的好意。太脆弱了，他不喜欢这样脆弱的自己，这使他觉得自己更加可笑，也更可怜。‘你收到的好意太少了。’他抿抿唇，‘所以连死敌释出的好意也要抱在怀里，舍不得丢弃吗？’  
或者…他只是希望Sirius的好意是真的，而不是一场无聊的恶作剧。他无法按灭这软弱的期待，它们像美艳招摇的罂粟花、斑斓诱人的毒蘑菇、恶魔的允诺、撒旦的私语，一刻不停地引诱他，引诱他走向触手可及的、善意构筑的芳菲中，‘走过去吧，走过去吧，这些盛着甘露的花朵，漫漫飞舞的彩蝶，永不消散的暖阳木味，全都属于你……’全都属于他。可以吗？可以属于他吗？不需要全部，他只想摸到一朵花，或者仅仅是一瓣花瓣也好，想感受晨露润泽指尖，柔嫩的花朵滑过指腹，这就足够了，如果神明仁慈，愿意予他阳光，他也只需要一缕，仅一缕就好，让他轻轻地、轻轻地嗅闻那纯净的暖阳木味。  
……可他不会上前。他近乎仇恨地瞪视面前的芳菲，嘴角不自觉勾起讽笑。是假的。只要他前进一步，就会被虚假无情地扯入泥沼，在漆黑腥臭中腐烂。醒来的他近乎偏执地相信这一点，睡梦中却在为魔鬼寻找佐证，期望证明这假惺惺的美好是真实的。  
嗳，他对自己太严苛了，你说呢？这里不是平行世界，他没有独自一人承受生命中第一次重要的失去——Eileen的离世。不论他本人再如何否认、如何推拒、如何认为Sirius Black的陪伴与帮助只是出于看他笑话的不良嗜好，客观上，黑狗的出现恰到好处，这段时间…他是那样真诚地依赖过他。嗨，容许我说句老生常谈，事物皆有两面性，这一次，他快被冰雪冻僵的时候，有人闯进来不由分说地往他怀里塞了个暖炉，正因为被暖过，重回凛冬的痛苦较之前变成百倍千倍，正因为他当时没来及被冻僵，现在才没那么坚强。  
Snape在Sirius对面坐了一会儿，看着他频频抬头偷看活点地图上的黑点儿，关于月长石的论文写到现在，也不过寥寥两行。黑眼睛少年陡然兴趣缺缺，他伸手捞过正抱着羽毛笔啃来啃去的小黑狗，带着它离开图书馆。  
他不想继续观察，不想知道‘Snape’是否很快会出来，被守株待兔的Sirius抓住，来一段不愉快的‘洽谈’。  
少年准备离开图书馆，安和的桃花心木味道逐渐散去，不明所以的小黑狗卧在他肩上，怀里仍抱着被啃得七零八落的羽毛笔。  
Snape推开木门，一道劲风朝他扑来，他下意识向后疾退，小黑狗在惯性作用下滚落肩头，他连忙伸手把它接住，这才抬头，想看看什么东西袭击自己。  
打人柳。  
树干粗壮，经脉纠结，枝条在四周拼命抽打，一根长竿孤零零躺在地上。  
他白了脸色，猛然仰头，瞧见夜幕上一轮圆月。  
“……”小黑狗被他收紧的手指捏得生疼，哆哆嗦嗦不敢出声。沾着口水的羽毛笔落在地上，变成点点白光，消散了。

TBC


	27. 第二十七章 遥远的梦或曾被忽略的真实（下

厚密的灰褐色毛发、粗壮的四肢、尖刀般的利爪、血红的舌头、扑面而来的腥臭气息……  
他的博格特曾一度变成狼人。  
Snape站在打人柳下缓慢眨眼，狼人影像在眼前一闪而过。也许现在他的博格特仍是狼人，这无从验证，离开霍格沃茨后他还没见过它。不过，博格特不算什么问题，挥挥魔杖，一句“滑稽滑稽”，毛茸茸的凶狠大家伙就会在他面前跳起塔朗泰拉舞，笨拙的后爪踩住乱晃的尾巴，狼狈摔倒在地。  
既然如此，梦境更不算问题，尽管它在时间和空间的跳跃上不讲道理。Snape呼出一口气，面无表情地站在打人柳的攻击范围之外，他嘴角动动，似乎想讽笑，动作到一半又觉得小题大做、欲盖弥彰…总之，毫无意义，于是他停止表情，抱起双臂。  
打人柳仍在“咻啪”挥舞着枝条，戳节疤用的长竿孤零零躺在地上，无人问津。Snape不准备下去观赏尖叫棚屋正在发生的、由Sirius Black一手导演的好戏。他就这么站了一会儿，才发觉掌心少了点儿什么，毛绒绒的小黑狗不知何时消失无踪。他心中一空，旋即放松下来，唇角牵起，脸上戴上Snape式标准讽笑。它不见了，这是件好事，就像心湖中游来游去费劲儿也抓不到的小鱼自己消失了，水面恢复平静，无波无漪。  
Snape思考着如何才能顺利脱离这片区域，省得等一会儿看到自己被James Potter“搭救”出来的狼狈形象。潜意识打定主意一定要他观赏这出好戏，除却打人柳之外，这片空间一片茫茫，他无处可去。正在此时，他垂下的目光瞥见一只手捡起长竿。  
是少年的手，比女孩子的手更大些，骨节更明显。手的主人有些慌乱，手掌的颤抖传导到长竿上，他用它去戳节疤，反复数次，怎么都戳不准。  
难道James Potter此时刚赶来？Snape惊讶，他想起刚刚看到的月色，如果对方现在才来，里面那个自己已经被撕成碎片了吧？莫非今晚总与他作对的梦境终于开始真诚地反映他的心愿：与其被James Potter“拯救”，不如死在当时。如果我真的死掉，他们肯定会被开除。他脑袋里突然冒出这种莫名其妙的念头，甚至还为此高兴了半秒。  
唉，请理解，少年人有时偏激，偶尔还会犯傻。  
Snape带着半秒愉悦回头，看到Sirius Black的脸——不嚣张，不从容，慌慌张张，失魂落魄。难看死了。惊讶一瞬后，他作出评价。随之而来的是困惑，Sirius Black那时来了吗？他努力在回忆中翻找，失望地发现自己刚被救出来时已经失去意识，什么都不记得了。  
不管Black是否真的出现过，他这会儿出现是个良好的信号，意味着梦境终于不再与自己作对，逐渐回归控制。Snape凝视着终于戳准节疤的Sirius。在这里见到他，这很好，让自己忆起这件事拜谁所赐，忆起他们的敌对状态，看清现实，一个想杀死自己的人，怎么可能对自己抱有丝毫好意。  
于是，Snape站得离Sirius近了点儿，观察着对方的表情动作，就好像在看一场滑稽剧。看着看着，他又疑惑了。为什么……？为什么Black看起来并不开心，反而一副焦急难过的样子，甚至有点儿恐惧？因为这傻瓜终于慢半拍意识到他搬起石头砸了自己的脚，东窗事发后会被开除？他不开心，Snape也开心不起来，黑眼睛紧盯灰眼睛，努力捕捉着幸灾乐祸的情绪，可惜一丝也没有。没有怎么行，没有的话，要怎么心安理得地重拾恨意？  
Sirius终于戳准节疤，打人柳安静下来，他却没跑进去，手攥着外袍，手指紧了又松。他知道James早就进去，顺利的话，这时已经救下人了，他该去接应他。可不知出于什么心态，他迈不开这一步，不知如何去面对他们，无论是Remus、James还是Snape。  
就在Sirius犹疑的时候，James背着‘Snape’爬了出来。Snape瞥了眼自己的情形，感到胃里一阵翻腾，怒火“嘭”一下又燃起来。昏过去了…人事不知，狼狈不堪，像个黑呼呼的破袋子，托校服的福，镶着绿边。  
“傻站着干什么，过来帮忙！”James冲Sirius怒吼。Sirius立刻跑过去拽着James出了打人柳的范围，然后他停住了，目光从James额角的擦伤移到他背上的“破袋子”身上，伸出双手在空中呼啦两下，似乎不知道该把它们放在哪里，他艰难理解着James说的“帮忙”，有些为难，不知道要不要把‘Snape’接过去。  
“你在干什么！”James瞪他，“看在Merlin的份上，大脚板！月亮脸还在下面，他受了刺激，正在发狂，”看到Sirius骤变的脸色，James勉强压了压怒气，“快去找Dumbledore！”  
“Dumbledore！”  
“到这种时候，你还期望他不知道这件事？你认为鼻涕精醒来不会说出去？”James大声说，“听着，与其让他添油加醋，不如由我们来说。你现在去校长室，我送鼻涕精去医疗翼。”  
“医疗翼！”Sirius的脸白了，他来来回回扫视James背上的少年，想伸手戳几下看看他是不是还活着。  
“鼻涕精死不了！”James怒不可遏，“也没受伤，万幸！”他咬牙切齿，“如果你觉得后悔，早干什么去了，Sirius！”  
“……对不起。”Sirius嗫嚅。他垂着手站在一边。  
“这话你留着去跟Remus说吧。”James背着人转身，“现在去找Dumbledore。”  
“等等！”Sirius冲上前拦住他，“我带他去医疗翼，你去找Dumbledore，”他语速飞快，“你能说清楚。”  
James哼笑一声算是认可他的说法，把背上的少年甩给Sirius，快速向城堡跑去。  
‘这话留着跟Remus说吧。’多伟大的说法啊。Snape冷笑。他看着自己被James丢给Sirius，那动作谈不上柔和，像是在丢一件碍事的物品。瞧，他们认为需要道歉的人只有一个，差点儿丢掉性命的自己反而成了不会读空气的讨厌分子，别说道歉，连送去医疗翼都是“权宜之计”。‘如果我当时真的被狼人咬了……’Snape想到这个可能性，一股寒意从后背窜起，他眯眼盯着Sirius的背影，满意地体会到恨火重燃。  
下一个场景是医疗翼。Snape闭上眼睛前就有预感，睁开后果然如此。他轻车熟路地找到自己的床位，意外看到Sirius还在。  
“Dumbledore找你，”Pomfrey夫人端着一个托盘走过来，“这孩子没事。只是惊吓过度，身上有轻微擦伤，脑后的撞击伤并不严重，静养几天就能恢复。”言下之意是劝他去见Dumbledore，不必陪床。  
“……”Sirius张张嘴，半晌才找回自己的声音，“我明天去找Dumbledore。”  
Snape没想到他会说出这么一句，眨眨眼，绕到床铺另一边，俯身拨开躺在病床上的自己脸上凌乱的头发。  
“明天说明情况也来得及，我不会逃跑，”Sirius急急对Pomfrey夫人说，“他……”他迅速扫视一眼病床上的人，“没人知道他出了事。”即使有，以鼻涕精的人缘……也没人会来陪床。Sirius当时是头脑发热，第二天他果然恢复正常，没再来过医疗翼。可不论出于什么心态，当天晚上他还是留了下来。  
Pomfrey夫人没再催他，抿着嘴笑了下，把托盘里的香薰蜡烛塞到Sirius手中，见他仍呆站着，她冲着床头柜努努嘴：“愣着干什么，给他点上，安神的。”  
“哦、哦，好。”Sirius听从她的话，动作机械地把蜡烛点燃，摆在床头柜上，随后坐在床边的椅子上，盯着小火苗发呆。  
洋甘菊和薰衣草的味道弥散开来。病床上的人紧锁的眉头逐渐放松。  
Snape轻轻咬住下唇。他其实……对这件事有模糊的记忆，不全是梦境的加工。那天晚上，被送到医疗翼后，他稍微恢复了一点点意识，迷迷糊糊能感觉到有人在，辨不清是谁，第二天醒来发现自己一个人躺在病床上，就把此事归为错觉。Sirius真的在吗？还是因为发生了黑狗事件，他的潜意识希望对方出现在这种场合？  
Sirius的举动很快打破Snape的思绪。褐发少年低垂着头坐了一会儿，双手插进卷发里，抱着脑袋呻吟了声，这种称得上“悔恨”的动作引得Snape瞪大眼睛，即使是潜意识，这、这也太夸张了，他不认为自己有这么期待Sirius道歉，即使想要得到真心的道歉，他也还没自大到这种程度。他心中浮现出诡异的感觉，思维也变得迟缓，目光落在Sirius身上，没再移开。  
“没有Filch，也没有Slughorn，也没有Dumbledore……”Sirius喃喃自语，就差扳着手指列举了，“都没有，就他一个……”他放下手，不再抱着自己的脑袋，转而直愣愣盯着病床上的人，“就你一个。”他轻声重复，“你是傻瓜吗，还是自大，觉得即使再危险也能自己搞定？”  
“嗤。”他的倒打一耙把Snape气乐了。黑发少年重新拾回第一个梦境中胖揍Sirius一顿的想法，决定付诸行动。  
“……还是说，你没想过要让我们被开除，只是单纯好奇我们在干什么？”Sirius继续喃喃，可能连他自己都没注意，他说话的时候倾身向前，凑近躺着的‘Snape’，试图从对方脸上找到答案，“你究竟在想什么……？”  
挥出去的拳头再次停下，Snape在心里诅咒Merlin，怎么想在梦里好好揍个人这么难。  
“我还想问你呢，你究竟在想什么，Sirius Black？连狼人这种事都敢让我知道，真以为我不会告诉Dumbledore吗？”Snape眯眼盯着Sirius，极不屑地冷哼一声。  
虽然……他早就猜到Remus Lupin是狼人，早在学期中上课的时候就猜到了，他也确实没告诉Dumbledore，Sirius“邀请”他去尖叫棚屋的时候他不是没想到这个可能性，但……Snape恍惚抬头，惊觉自己当初“赴约”时根本就没想过要告知Dumbledore或者Filch，甚至连模模糊糊告知Filch要在什么时候去打人柳抓夜游都没说——呃，他平时经常这么干来着，在抓劫盗组夜游这件事上，他跟Filch可谓合作愉快。  
我到底是怎么回事……？混乱和疑惑冲击他的脑海，Snape怔然看着坐在病床边的Sirius小心翼翼牵起正躺在病床上的‘Snape’的手，“……对不起。”他听到他小声说，“还好你没事。”

“不！”  
Snape惊醒了，大口喘气，哑着声音又嘶叫一声：“不——！”他用拳头重重擂向床板，拼命击打它。过了好一会儿，才停下动作，感受到手擂击床铺引起的灼痛。  
他坐起身，背靠着冰冷的墙壁，双手抱膝，把自己蜷起来。‘我没有那么想得到一个道歉。’他的指甲抠着自己的小臂，在上面留下道道红痕，‘也没有那么想验证Sirius Black是真情还是假意。’  
“我不需要。”他冷冰冰强调出声，却在下一秒死死咬住下唇。黑眼珠在眼眶中颤动，他感到它们开始发烫，变得酸涩，眼前氤氲起一团雾气。他茫然地眨眨眼，却没有什么东西掉出来，这稍稍给了他一点安慰，聊胜于无。可笑还是可怜，亦或二者都有……他懒得去想，只觉得恶心。少年捂住嘴，喉结猛然上下滚动，反胃感冲上喉咙，生理性液体盈满眼眶，几滴泪悬在睫毛上，终于落了下去。  
Snape潦草地抹了把脸，穿好衣服，抬头看看天色，已经天亮了，雨早已经停止，却没出太阳，灰茫茫的云层铺满天空。他扯掉一页日历，团成团丢进纸篓。  
他不想继续呆在家里，也不知道出门能去哪，但还是下了楼，推开家门。  
Snape的动作停滞了。他先看到散落一地的坚果和糖果，蓝莓糖、草莓奶糖、抹茶棉花糖、柠檬硬糖、松子、碧根果…它们掉在地上，透明彩纸上沾满泥泞。少年松开手，门在身后关闭。他愣愣站了一会儿，发现门边不远处的墙角放着被他丢出去的“狗窝”，垫子是潮湿的，但湿得不均匀，就好像有什么东西曾挡在上面，他几乎能想象出Black是怎样在冷雨中把它拖到那里，卧在上面过了一夜。他没走……为什么？  
Snape的脑袋开始发懵，他开始怀疑这个暑假的一连串事件削弱了他的思维能力，为什么……？他找不到答案，甚至找不到这个问题的切入点，只有一片茫然。  
“哒哒”地踩水声从巷角传来，Snape回头，正好看到黑狗的身影一晃而过，他身上还湿着，尾巴上的毛一缕一缕。  
他要去哪儿？Snape抿着唇，悄悄跟了上去。

TBC


	28. 第二十八章 无所谓殊途不殊途

“阿嚏——”  
黑狗站在巷口打了个喷嚏，他的鼻翼微微抽动，耳尖抖抖，因为淋过雨的关系，平日里颇有活力的纤长黑毛黏成粗粗一根，弯垂下来，粘在耳背上。  
若说巷子深处，也就是Snape家门口，伦敦城浮土灰砾肆虐的空气还能在冷雨冲刷后蜕去厚重尘壳，稍稍清爽一些，跑到巷口，这层难得轻薄的冽气也被不远处水沟的腥臭侵蚀，借着雨后的潮湿，更浸油浊。  
“阿——阿湫——”  
他又打了个喷嚏，起初试图把后半口气憋回去，却没有成功。黑狗低头，侧过脸在自己肩上蹭蹭鼻子，皮肤的热意安抚着冰凉的鼻头。他在心中叹了口气，紧绷的力气泻出去，爪子舒展开，与湿润的泥土完全接触，留下个茫然的深印。  
初到蜘蛛尾巷时，见到的那只无人问津的Walkers薯片袋此时还在泥地里，想来是被风从墙角吹到了路中央。Sirius盯着那只脏兮兮的袋子，它被泥覆盖大半面，只露出锯齿形的袋角和一部分土豆的图像，以及一个大大的W。它当初是在一个雨天里被风从路中间吹到墙角，如今回归原位，仍旧拜风所赐。巧合的是，见证它两次挪动的人都是他。  
有点凉……巫师的课本里会说元素能量变动，麻瓜管这现象叫蒸发吸热。Sirius没兴趣关注理论，他烦躁的甩甩尾巴，却打不起精神去抖抖浑身潮乎乎的毛发。  
沿着水沟往下走，不久就能到一个不错的小区，Lily住在那边，和这里咫尺之遥，天壤之别。再往外，穿过繁华的街区，一切复又冷清，继续往外，更显荒僻，到城郊会看到被高墙围起的工厂，废弃的磨坊，以及死寂一片的黑红废屋，那家糟糕的医院就在其中。  
他熟悉这路，闭着眼睛也能从蜘蛛尾巷直直跑过去，毕竟在找寻Regulus的日子里，每天都得走几圈。现在，就连那一片黑红墙壁屋子们组成的寂静区域他都摸了个透，不至于像当时带着Snape找Eileen那样，绕了一圈又一圈也毫无头绪。  
今天……  
黑狗终于抖抖身子，被水黏连在一起的黑毛抖开来，虽然仍贴着皮肤，却比之前蓬松了些，看起来没那么狼狈。Sirius打起精神，迈开步子，顺着臭水沟向下走去。  
今天要继续在这条路线上碰碰运气，以期寻得Regulus的蛛丝马迹。  
说来惭愧，他现在稍稍有些明白送走Eileen之后，为什么Snape会一直呆在家里，却仍要用忙碌来填满时间，譬如花费时间烹饪、烘焙、复习、或阅读杂书。“那家伙只是不知道出门该干什么，但又心乱如麻，”黑狗擤擤鼻子，“于是不敢静也不能静，就像我现在。”心乱如麻……他又变得垂头丧气，耳朵颤颤，想要耷拉下来，却又在完全泄气的前一秒支棱回去。  
“我感冒了。”Sirius感到眼球正在发烫，“我好久没有生过病，早忘记上一次感冒是什么时候。”他突然停下步子，前爪用力，将河沿泥泞中的一块石头踢进水沟里，“砰——！”水花溅起，接着轻噗一声，油浊的水带着道旁泥渍向黑狗扑来，他没料到自己一击之下竟搞出这么大动静，呆愣半秒，再闪身已经晚了，黏哒哒的泥水泼在他身上，原本光亮顺滑的黑毛变得肮脏不堪。  
像条流浪狗。  
“汪！”他扬高下巴，不让自己显得惨兮兮，尽管根本没人看到这一幕。  
这是Sirius一厢情愿的想法，跟在他身后不远处的Snape将黑狗一路上的所作所为看了个完整，包括打喷嚏、擤鼻子、踢石头然后弄巧成拙。  
像条流浪狗。Snape叹了口气，摇摇头把这莫名其妙的评价甩出去。Sirius要是知道他这么想，肯定会扑上来，一人一狗滚在臭水沟旁边撕扯。想到这里，少年动动眉毛，表情变得古怪起来。“我想问题的方式不会这么……四肢发达，活像个头脑简单的格兰芬多。”他试图从脑海里调动出一些适合落井下石的恶言恶语，展示斯莱特林式趾高气扬，可惜没成功。Snape惊惶地发现自己没办法再对Sirius说更多赤口毒舌的话，仿佛当初为了赶走他说的那些就已经是极限。Salazar最喜欢的宠物啊，这不斯莱特林。  
“Well，你知道的，为了吵架而吵架只会显得幼稚。”少年干巴巴地安慰自己。（哎，亲世代中最理智成熟的一个，希望你到38岁时也能这么想。）  
无法口出恶言，是因为Sirius Black看起来不开心，不开心的原因却不是因为他试图嘲笑窥探自己的如意算盘被打破，而是……  
真搞不懂这傻狗怎么想的。Snape皱起眉头，他纠结的心情几乎要反馈在脸上，把两条眉毛缠绕在一起。好吧，没那么夸张，只是这一切和他推测的有很大出入。他以为Black会开心，因为诡计得逞，或不开心，是被拆破身份后的恼羞成怒。可这傻狗却拖了垫子在他家门口淋了一夜雨，一副不准备离开，就这么在门口做窝继续留下的样子。  
这不符合他对Sirius Black的一贯认知，这家伙心高气傲（或者说狂妄自大），虽然浑身上下充满了格兰芬多鲁莽冲动的正义癖（或者说头脑发热，爱多管闲事），也不至于在闹成这样之后还能如此……宽宏大量？毕竟从颜面扫地的角度来讲，当他把“狗窝”甩到对方脸上并恶声恶气叫他带着狗窝滚蛋的时候，他们失去的尊严近乎雷同了。他自问不论出于什么缘故，若自己被劫盗组这样对待，是绝不可能赖着不走的。  
他几乎要相信Black是真心担心他，并且从一开始就没打什么坏主意，甚至也不是高高在上怜悯他（若是出于怜悯，总不至于愿意屈颜折腰，守门不走）。  
他动摇了。Snape此时已经可以坦然接受这一点。  
情绪的狂风骤雨在一夜长梦中耗尽能量，梦醒后，理智逐渐回笼，他将自己抽离，冷静分析着见到的蛛丝马迹。他之所以跟着Sirius，是为了验证Black究竟是否真对他保持着善意，这不是潜意识中的茫然幻梦，建立在软弱怯懦的空浮基底上，而是基于客观现实能可推断出的准确结论。所以，见到垫子的时候，他动摇了，并且追上来，这没什么不能接受的。  
不过，即使验证了又能如何呢，就算Sirius陪在他身边是出于一片拳拳之心（哼，也不知这家伙是吃错了什么药），他也没办法接受，之后不过各行各路，两不相干。验证这件事，似乎只有一个好处，那就是……“证明我没在自作多情。”Snape眉头皱得更紧了，他开始觉得自己的举动有些无聊。  
黑狗迈开步子，少年轻手轻脚跟在他身后。  
“阿嚏——”  
Sirius吸吸鼻子，塞塞的，不舒服，他皱起脸又“湫”了声。  
他不知道Snape跟在他身后，也不知道对方对他的一番揣测，假如他知道，一定会皱起眉头，向少年投去一个匪夷所思的眼神：鼻涕精，你在脑子里装个迷宫不累吗？然后Snape会嘲笑他头脑简单，他会讽刺对方这样下去，不需要等太久，他的头就会像吹气球一样变大，而且总皱眉，眉心纹路会加深，这么严厉，大概也会有法令纹，到时候……嘶，不对啊，干嘛要跟鼻涕精耍嘴皮子，直接揍他一顿不就好了？  
Sirius跑过臭水沟，来到Lily居住的小区，他之前埋背包的地方也在这里。黑狗径直朝前走着，想也没想那只背包，他不准备离开，自然也不需要去挖它。  
今天的日程是继续去医院附近搜寻Regulus的相关线索，按照Lucius在信中说的内容，他的离家出走给Black家带来了不小的麻烦，使得他们不得不提前做一些事来表明忠心，Lucius话说得语焉不详，Snape嘲讽他的时候也只是暗示，Sirius猜测Bell带着Regulus来这里，可能就是出于他们“伟大的黑魔王”的意志，呵。他对此嗤之以鼻，Voldemort藏头露尾不敢出面，专挑Dumbledore不在英国的时候（这情报同样来源于Lucius的信）搅风搅雨，只是不知道他为什么让Bell和麻瓜的犯罪团伙搞在一起，这对那个疯女人来说可算得上“纡尊降贵”，莫非有什么事没办法放开手脚去做？  
黑狗深吸一口气，雨后青草香钻入鼻子，虽然被阻隔了泰半，总算还是有一丝凉意沁入，让他感觉好多了。新获得的信息令他变得急切，好在他也知道焦虑无用，该做什么做什么就是。等结束今天的搜寻，仍旧要回去蜘蛛尾巷，“去帮鼻涕精看门。”他这么想着，险些笑出声来。“我敢用Dumbledore的胡子打赌，即使是本世纪最伟大的白巫师，他也不会知道事情为什么变成这样。”Sirius轻哼一声，摇摇脑袋，似乎对自己豁达的表现非常满意。“他都把我赶走了，我还惦记着帮他看门，省得那个邪恶的麻瓜回家对他不利……Dumbledore该夸夸我。”黑狗擤擤鼻子，又委屈又好笑地抱怨。  
心乱如麻也好，委屈也罢，他并非不难过，只是太清楚自己想做什么，于是就去做了，不再介意其他。  
Severus Snape对Sirius Black的评价里有一条可以说非常精准，呃，鉴于斯莱特林少有这种特质，又崇尚审慎，他总用贬义去形容它：头脑简单。实际上，更精准的描述应当是：赤诚、纯粹。  
有的人清醒理智，有的人只问本心，偶尔殊途同归，到底还是不同的，要他们理解对方的想法，比让平行世界中秃头的Voldemort头发变得茂密还难。就像现在，Sirius不明白Snape为什么拆破他的身份之后突然对他发那么大的火，Snape也不明白Sirius为什么被他抓着痛处毫不留情嘲讽一番后，仍愿意留下守门。  
Sirius根本没想那么多，他没觉得留下趴窝在门口是多大的付出，只是觉得该这么做，于是就这样去做。他没衡量过自己这样做是得还是失，Snape会不会不领情，会不会之后抓着这件事嘲笑他，让他一番好心付诸流水。他没想过，也不在乎。好不容易放下被拆破身份的尴尬跑回去，却被恶声恶气赶出来，难过吗？当然。但仅止于此。  
他对于他们之间的恩怨，放下的比Snape早得多，早在愿意回去装狗狗帮忙找Eileen的时候就已经放下了。他脑袋里没有那么多弯弯绕绕，既然意识到鼻涕精和别人不一样，就不会再因为Snape发挥了毒舌这项天赋技能又返回头去恨他。他一门心思认定Snape本质是好的，于是不再想东想西，乐得留在他身边帮他，诚心诚意想拉他一把。这……哈，格兰芬多啊，多霸道的正义观，多单纯的想法。  
赤诚，于是坚定不移，莽撞，于是一往无前。  
或许偏要这样才能打破壁垒，而非相互揣度，经年以后仍在踟蹰。

黑狗渐渐跑到城郊，Snape跟在他身后，不远不近。当他发现这路熟悉时，就猜到Sirius的目的地在哪，结合Lucius的信件一联想，当初闯进地下病房的女巫与推车人的身份也变得明了。真的是食死徒……背后也有那位大人的影子，有心当个鸵鸟，这事儿还是会摊在他眼前。也许暂时放下乱七八糟的想法，勉力查清它才是当务之急。  
正想着，黑狗突然停下，他低头看看脚下，骤然跳起，冲向旁边废弃磨坊，小心翼翼贴着墙壁听听，又贴到墙缝看看，这才从侧门溜进去。  
Snape跑到Sirius刚刚停下的位置，瞧见地上一道褐色血线，伏在尘土中，在昨夜雨水的冲刷下，边沿晕开丝丝淡红浅线。血线如一条已经倒毙的长蛇，延伸到磨坊中。

TBC


	29. 第二十九章 Regulus

就在Snape踏进废弃磨坊后不久，透明空气蠕动起来，戳破肥皂泡泡似的轻“噗”过后，一高一矮两个戴着兜帽的黑袍人先后出现在褐色血线上方。  
“立竿见影。”Bellatrix上前一步，双手捏住帽沿利落一振，黑色兜帽从头上滑落垂到后背，她转动眼珠细细看着血线周边被践踏凌乱的尘土，冷笑一声，一手拢住蓬乱的卷发，把它们从斗篷里抽出来。  
“……”Regulus站在她身后，他没有摘掉帽子，黑布遮去半边视线，Bellatrix的头发涌入令半边未被遮蔽的视野，漆黑、光滑、浓密、卷曲着交缠在一起。少年下意识后退半步，只觉得它们像极富韧性的蛛丝、黑湖底下盘绕的水草，随时可能如蛇信般舞动起来，锁住他的手脚，把他拖拽进深不见底的不详暗色中。  
“过来。”女人敏锐地捕捉到他的动作，厉声呵斥。  
“……”Regulus走回她身边，黑帽仍盖在脑袋上，看不到他的表情，“也许不是你想的那样……堂姐。”他低声咕哝，“看起来像野兽弄出的痕迹。”  
Bellatrix目光闪动，厚眼皮垂下来，半眯着眼朝Regulus伸出手，“睁着眼睛说瞎话可不好，我亲爱的小Regulus。”她的声音轻飘飘，语气称得上柔和，就像一名友善的姐姐在温和地指正淘气的弟弟犯下的错误。  
在她伸手的刹那，Regulus迅速抬起右手，仿佛死青蛙被挑弄神经时仍能产生的应激反应——这可不合适，她不会喜欢看到。好在他回神足够快，在Bellatrix垂着眼皮的半只眼睛完全睁开前，Regulus一把掀开自己的兜帽。  
“我只是不想你浪费时间，”Regulus笑着说，他换了个人似的，一扫先前的怯懦犹豫，变得自信谦和、彬彬有礼——就像发生变故之前的Black家的小少爷，“暑假没剩多久，您也不想为不相干的事耽搁……平白送给Lucius一个邀功请赏的机会，不是吗？”  
Bellatrix表情奇异地盯着Regulus的眼睛。这孩子跟着她以来，很少摘掉兜帽，总把自己裹在袍子里，脸都看不全，更别提眼神了。这会儿看来，那双灰眼睛明澈狡黠，倒也像样，比前几天的唯唯诺诺不知要好多少倍，终于能勉强满足Black家的期望。  
“适应期有点儿久，”Regulus垂下头略显腼腆地笑笑，他顺从地伸出手迎向Bellatrix，“我总不能一直让母亲失望。”  
“如果你真的想通了，想必已经意识到这是别人求之不得的大好事，因祸得福，Regulus，单单对你来说。”Bellatrix无视Regulus的手，撩拨了下头发，这才又对他摊开掌心，“左手。”  
Regulus仍温和笑着，乖乖换成左手，Bellatrix一把钳住他的小臂，死死锢着他向废弃磨坊走去。

两人踏进磨坊大门时，她仍在对他说教，期望他理解作为唯一一个加入食死徒的未成年巫师是件多么荣耀的事。Bellatrix一反常态的啰嗦令Regulus颇为头疼，如果时间倒回去，他宁愿多花几天循序渐进，而不是在刚刚突然转变。不过，这举动并不冒险，他亲爱的Bella堂姐不会怀疑什么。要知道在以前——在Sirius Black离家出走之前，他的光芒虽盖不过对方，一举一动却全部符合一个完美的Black形象，譬如对纯血理论的笃信、对黑魔法的狂热和对追随那位大人的渴望。如果就这样按部就班，等他毕业之后，会顺顺利利加入食死徒，将银面如勋章般扣在脸上。  
可惜那是以前。  
如今的Regulus只觉得恐惧、迷茫……和疼痛。灼烫的温度从Bellatrix手上传递到小臂，毒蛇盘绕的骷髅头如烧着般炙烤着他。  
疼痛。从烙印被打下开始就不曾间断，它日日夜夜保持疼痛，从皮肤烧灼到骨头，穿透进骨髓，盘绕在骷髅上的毒蛇仿佛活过来，钻进他的骨头里，摇头甩尾不停搅拌。  
疼痛。他不止一次感到一种奇异的自傲，惊叹自己竟能在时刻不间歇的刮骨之痛中保持清醒，能清晰体味烫红的银针一下一下在左臂骨头上纹出骷髅吐蛇的图案，“滋——嚓——滋——嚓”令人牙酸的声音磨着他的耳蜗，他没有晕过去，抬臂、写字、挥舞魔杖、搬东西，他没有晕过去，也没有叫出声，一切如旧。  
好吧，也不是从未叫出声，在那双可怖的猩红色眼睛的主人将苍白修长的手指压在他空无一物的左臂上，指腹下一点点绘出印记的时候，他忍不住尖叫了一声。  
当时……可以想见，那场面不怎么友好。周围的黑袍人都笑起来，Black夫人涨红了脸，他亲爱的Bella堂姐用眼神剐着他，Cissy堂姐面容苍白一片，几乎要跌倒，Lucius在后面不着痕迹地扶住她。他奋力把后续的尖叫咽回去，但不知道自己是否成功了，不知咬破了哪里，嘴巴里尽是腥咸的铁锈味，耳朵里轰鸣不断，四周却骤然安静，眼前像是在上演一场模模糊糊的默剧。不知过了多久，压在他小臂上的手指才离开，他不知道自己是站着的还是干脆坐倒在地上，身体仿佛消失殆尽，只剩下左小臂上一小块骷髅吐蛇的图案，疼痛着，不断疼痛着。  
“未成年巫师，果然有些勉强，大概会有后遗症。”主座上的人懒洋洋靠回去，手肘搭在座椅扶手上，随意撑着下巴，漂亮却邪异的猩红色眸子将他捉进眼内。  
“感谢主人，”Bellatrix扑出来跪在地上，捧起Voldemort的袍子亲吻，“如此殊荣，如此殊荣……”她喃喃，低垂的眼睛中闪烁着明亮水光，她再次深深对着手中捧着的布料吻下去，“感谢主人，不仅不计前嫌，还……”  
“不计前嫌？”Voldemort勾起嘴角，带着不详的笑意重复，他转动眼珠看看四周，食死徒们哆嗦着低下头，“Black家总能给我惊喜，从五年前，到现在。”  
“主人！”Black夫人和Bellatrix几乎同时尖叫出声，“他、他，那个孽种、杂碎、狗东西，”年长的女人尖锐地骂着，往日的优雅荡然无存，语声中浸满怨毒恨意，“Black家没有这样的人！”Bellatrix跟着大喊。  
“我会亲手杀了他。”年长的女人和年轻的女人同时承诺。  
Regulus从未见过母亲和堂姐这样的表现，他下意识想摇头，幸好在疼痛之下，大脑转的很慢，身体也跟不上反应，只轻微地抬了抬下巴，Narcissa动作很快，不知何时她已经来到他身边，在他抬起的下巴要向左边扭的时候，她冰凉的手指在袍袖遮掩下攥住他的手指，交叉相握。  
“Narcissa，你的看法？”Voldemort饶有兴致地看着她。他口中发出嘶嘶的声响，巨蛇从黑暗中游出，绕着面色惨白的二人转了一圈，把他们圈在中间，摇摇摆摆直起身子，在Narcissa眼前吐信。  
Lucius攥紧蛇杖，脚下却一步没动。他开始后悔方才没拽住她。  
“……感谢。”她颤动嘴唇吐出两个字，手指紧紧夹住弟弟的手指，“感谢主人赐予Black家如此殊荣。”  
“是吗？”Voldemort抽出魔杖在指间转动。  
Narcissa更加用力地捏紧Regulus的手，期望他做出反应。隐蔽的动作暂且不提，她用力点头回应Voldemort的问话，“感谢——”  
后面的话被一声可怕的尖叫淹没。那是Regulus第一次见识钻心咒。  
Cissy堂姐在主座上的大人用魔杖对准她之前松开了他的手，这才没有拽倒他。她在尖叫，他从未见过她这样失态，毫无形象地跌伏在地上，鬓发散乱，嗓子里不断冒出恐怖的嘶鸣，好像全身的力气都只能用来做这一件事，她的躯体在抽搐，溢出尖叫的嘴唇艰难翻动，她在说什么……Regulus俯下身，他不知道自己在干什么，也不知道应该干什么，心里只有一个声音叫嚣着，要他一定得听清她的话。  
“求……求你，主人，求求你……”她说。  
Najini看惯了这些戏码，百无聊赖地游到一边。Regulus浑身一震，就着俯身的动作扑到地上，手脚并用爬到主座下方，捧起拖曳在地上的黑色袍子。吻下去之前，他下意识抬头，漂亮又邪异的猩红眼睛注视着他……  
“感谢主人。”他艰难发声，嗓子很干，声带颤动间如砂纸摩擦。少年捧着袍子吻下去，手臂的疼痛仍在继续，他产生一种奇怪的错觉，仿佛骷髅口中的蛇冒了出来，化作黑烟盘绕着他，冰冷的猩红蛇瞳浮在身后凝视他，它吐出信子舔舐他的脸颊，一片滑腻。  
“感谢主人，”他用自己能做到的最虔诚的声音说，“Black家不会再让您失望。”虚幻的毒蛇收回信子，张口将他吞下。  
后面的事他记不清了，亦或者说不愿意回想，很奇怪，那之后的记忆就像被封印似的，只有空白。再次有印象的时候，他已经和Bellatrix来到伦敦（之前的食死徒会议地点并不在伦敦）。  
起初他们还没和麻瓜扯上关系，Bellatrix只是看着他，监视他有没有异动，例如异想天开给Dumbledore写封求助信之类。这不是Voldemort给她的任务，事实上，对那位大人来说，打完印记之后Regulus的戏份就到此为止，给未成年巫师上黑魔标记，后遗症着实不小，这小子得一直疼到成年。嗯……不管怎么说，每一个被打上标记的巫师都是他忠实的仆人，Voldemort并不想无故折损他们的战力，他也没有抓人给打标记的恶趣味，想成为食死徒，准入门槛还是很高的。这次不过是为了敲打一下Black家，顺手将Regulus的加入时间提前罢了。  
但Bellatrix建功心切，Black夫人也不会看着自家下滑的地位坐以待毙，两人合计合计，非要让Regulus“做出点成绩”不可。  
唉…这步算是超出Voldemort的预料，他最是知人善任，倘若不是出了Sirius这档子事，让他疑心起Black家，他是绝对不会这么早就让Regulus见识到“严厉的一面”，更别提放任他被Bellatrix带去“执行任务”，过度压迫不会带来忠诚，想要对方卖命，就要向对方展现他最想要的，Voldemort可是蛊惑人心的好手。可惜，他不在意仆人们除了“忠诚”之外的小心思，也没想到Regulus性子里竟有如此坚韧倔强的部分，根本没有将后遗症的事告诉任何人，硬生生忍着，行动如常。  
按理说，Regulus本不必看到医院那些事，更不必……

“你听到我说话了吗？”Bellatrix质问。  
此时，他们已经进入磨坊，这里废弃了很久，内部尘土味儿浓重，灰尘弥散。  
Regulus点头。他尽量不引人注意地扫视一圈，磨坊里安安静静，没有人影。少年这才松了口气，目光停留在磨坊中摆放的尸体上。  
一个十字唇小孩，面部皮肤龟裂，看样子活着的时候吃过不少苦，现在死去了，遗体也在昭示着一场残忍的死亡。他平躺在地面上，胸骨从胸腔呲出，张开的弧度很宽，像展开一幅骨翼，白色骨头上粘连着血肉。  
Regulus掩住嘴，抑制呕吐的冲动。那孩子看起来……浑身都软塌塌的，躺成一滩，如若被抽掉骨头的软体动物，只有胸骨呲出，裸露在空气中，看起来很……轻，很怪异，视觉明明白白传达着轻的触感，就仿佛那副骨翼是纱质蝴蝶翅膀。  
“那你同意吗？”Bella又问。  
“……”Regulus抬头看向她。他不知道她刚刚在说什么。  
“我就当你默认了，”女人勾起唇角，笑容满是疯狂和恶意，“如果找到Sirius，就由你来杀了他。”  
“！”Regulus震惊地瞪大双目。  
“总好过开学，他和粪坑里的蛆虫坐在一起对我们耀武扬威。”Bellatrix撩动头发，像是在说“今天晚饭吃什么”这样无所谓的事，“主人会满意的，你比你哥哥那杂碎强多了。”  
“……”Regulus张张嘴想说什么，恰在此时，磨坊里传出一声响亮的：  
“阿——嚏！”

TBC


	30. 第三十章 石磨之下

哥哥Sirius是个惹祸精，Regulus早就明白这一点。  
Black家的血脉也许都带着或多或少的疯狂，但感谢Merlin——或许他们中的大多数更愿意感谢Salazar Slytherin——他们都不是傻子和蠢货。  
所以，理智告诉他，即便感情用事如Sirius也能够压下听闻Bellatrix的言论后涌动的情绪——倘若他真的在这里——保持安静，鉴于他们亲爱的堂姐没有发现他。  
可他打了个喷嚏。看在伟大的Merlin、强大的Salazar、勇敢的Gryffindor、聪慧的Ravenclaw、忠实的Hufflepuff…随便谁的份儿上，他打了个喷嚏！  
Regulus必须承认在以前与Sirius Black朝夕相处的将近十四年的时光中，他很少希望Sirius不要搞砸某件事，大部分情况下，他对这位叛逆的哥哥种种出人意表、离经叛道的做法保持着一种隐秘的期待，例如某次宴会上看到自家哥哥偷溜去厨房，对家养小精灵下咒，往Lucius那份食物里加入不明物质——他悄悄跟过去，看完“投毒”全过程，却没想着阻止。他明白Sirius不一定看得起他这个弟弟，可他对自己的哥哥向来抱着一种带着歆羡的憧憬，理智和责任如狗绳般把他拴在格里莫广场12号打转，对方却能够恣意妄为，做成一切他想做的、不想做的、没想过要去做的事。  
但他暗自肯定的Sirius的所作所为中绝不包括刚刚那个喷嚏。殊为不智！Regulus感到刚进门没见到人时放松下去的那口气又提了起来，心脏砰砰直跳。  
他没想过这里有其他人在的可能性，实在因为门外的褐色血线和内中的孩童尸体本就是针对Sirius设下的圈套，当然了……一开始并不清楚他们要“捕捉”的那位就是Sirius Black，直到前几天，发现他的……  
关于圈套的事儿要从一周前说起，可惜他现在没时间纠结这些。身旁的女人在听到响声时激动不已，她立刻甩开他的胳膊，在半秒不到的时间内抽出魔杖，咧开嘴角露出夸张的笑容。  
“出来！”她高喊，“Sirius Black！你这只可憎的老鼠，别躲躲藏藏！”  
“……”在Bellatrix的逼视下，Regulus抽出魔杖，暗自攥紧拳头。  
“如果你这么喜欢躲着，勇敢的格兰芬多，我倒不介意……”女人不再喊叫，她的声音低下去，语调变得诡异，嘴唇掀动漏出嘶嘶吐息，像是猫伏击耗子时古怪的呼吸声。她皱眉，朝磨坊中的圆形石磨走近一步，握着魔杖的手臂扬起，“显——”  
“实在抱歉，我只是不想在你们谈论家务事的时候出现，”黑发少年从石磨后走出，他起身的动作碰到这只弃用已久的大家伙，上方的齿轮发出半声沉闷的“嘎吱”，灰扑簌簌落下来，他蹙眉远离了它，伸手掸掸肩上的灰尘，“我以为这是基本礼节，你认为呢，Bellatrix…学姐？”他薄唇微勾，挑起一边眉毛，“或者该叫你前辈……更为合适？”  
“Severus Snape？”Bellatrix张张嘴。  
“是我。”Snape点头。他注意到Regulus正眼也不眨地盯着石磨，挑起的眉毛放下来，漆黑如墨的眼睛扫过对面的少年，又若无其事般落到Bellatrix身上。  
“只有你？”女人眯眼紧盯着他。  
“我建议你眼见为实，少费口舌。”Snape耸耸肩，向旁边让出一步，朝自己走来的方向做出“请”的手势。  
Bellatrix从鼻子中发出一声冷哼，拿着魔杖走向石磨，绕过去之前，又回头瞪了眼Regulus，“好好盯着他。”她说。  
Snape抱臂看着黑袍女人绕到石磨后方仔仔细细检查它，先是盯着上层的磨盘瞧瞧，片刻后，她撇撇嘴，把魔杖收回袍子，皱眉蹲了下去，脸上是极嫌弃的表情。  
“你不担心？”Regulus抬脚准备走到他身边。  
“担心？我听不懂你在说什么。”Snape看Regulus的眼神就像在看一个自说自话的精神病人，他突然伸手指指对面矮自己半头的少年，“我建议你最好站在原地，”他露出一个假笑，语带嘲讽，“在你姐姐回来前，接近我可不安全。”  
“哼。”石磨后传来Bellatrix烦躁的声音。  
“Bella堂姐……”Regulus慌张地咬住下唇。  
Snape斜睨他一眼，不再说话。

担心？呵，当然不担心。除非Bellatrix没那么傲慢、Regulus巴不得立刻在那位大人面前表现一番，提着自家不省心的哥哥的脑袋去给自己垫垫座椅、被塞在石磨下面暗室里的Sirius Black还能动——哪怕只是动动尾巴尖……这三个条件，一个都不会成就。  
且不提其他，黑狗被他戳了一针改良版肌肉松弛剂，别提打喷嚏，连呼吸都“气若游丝”——莫慌，仅仅是指动作轻缓罢了。嗯…这和Sirius Black的认知有出入，他在麻瓜世界并非毫无自保之力，只是之前被对方撞见时情形特殊而已。Snape微微眯眼回味起Sirius刚刚被他“袭击”时惊愕的表情，感觉心情变好了一点点。  
这次，托物理限制的福，Sirius绝对不会发出声音暴露自己的位置，即使真的被发现，鉴于他现在不是人形，在黑狗不叫唤不捣乱不激动的情况下，Snape确信自己有能力糊弄过去。Snape和Regulus不同，他从未相信过Sirius Black的理智，鉴于他真的没见识过Sirius理智的样子。而要说聪颖……如果那傻狗做事不毛躁，大概是聪颖的吧。思及此，他恨不得发出冷哼，顺带干笑几声。  
如果那家伙别毛躁，根本不会落到此刻这样的困境。  
Snape早在看到门外血线时就意识到有问题，从蜘蛛尾巷过来这条路，Sirius走得很熟，他跟在他身后，看得出很多路线对方都能够立刻反应出来，和上次带着他绕圈的时候完全不同，地上的血迹却是凝固很久后被雨水冲开的，时间对不上，前一天怎么没发现这里有问题，偏要到今天才注意？这是第一个疑点。  
第二个疑点是气味，那具尸体……它的诡异之处绝不仅仅在死状。Snape进门看到它的时候吃了一惊，Sirius也是，虽然他惊讶的内容聚焦在“死掉的这小子不是在医院被救走的那个吗”和“Snape为什么会突然出现，他跟踪我？！”咳，反应这么快，大约得益于他刚来蜘蛛尾巷时也跟踪过Snape吧，一报还一报。Snape根本没有理会那双透露着种种复杂情绪的灰眼睛，他上前推开黑狗，仔细查看一遍尸体，甚至凑到孩子展开的、还粘连着血肉的胸骨上闻了闻，嗅毕，他面色凝重地抬头看着仍摸不着头脑的黑狗，动动嘴唇准备说点什么，正在此时，他捕捉到磨坊外空气蠕动的轻“噗”声，当机立断，一把搂住黑狗脖子，把对方半拖半拽到石磨下面。  
尸体没有腐臭味，可以用“新死”来解释，这条线索和门外陈旧的血线矛盾，也没有血腥味，这是最为古怪的地方，那种死状，怎么会……？这不正常，且这具不正常的尸体正老老实实、平平展展躺在磨坊中，就好像他躺在地上睡觉的时候，突然胸骨爆裂死去了，可是观察地面的灰尘，却没有小孩走进来的痕迹。是的，痕迹，这是第三个疑点。  
Snape不认为麻瓜的手段可以造成这种形态的死亡，和魔法联系一下，很容易想到之前医院活跃的……食死徒。那天回来之后，Sirius天天出门，他当时就认出Regulus了吧，之后每天都在调查，他的调查，对方真会毫无察觉吗，即便Regulus毫无察觉，Bellatrix和他在一起，Snape不认为这女人会神经大条到这种程度。或许Sirius调查的时候还算机智，没给对方留下直接抓到他的机会，这才引得Bellatrix干脆往他的必经之路上丢了具尸体，并弄出痕迹，诱他进去，等他进入磨坊后，她就得到消息，过来抓人。  
想到这里，Snape盯着黑狗略带迷茫的灰眼睛，反思了半秒，如果检测魔法只能检测出人类痕迹，他不跟进来，这傻狗大概不会被发现？不过……反正已经这样了，没时间为被打翻的牛奶哭泣，想想好的方面，Bellatrix忽略了Regulus，正如她在医院时放任他推车出去，这次“捕捉”计划显然也没瞒着他，于是，他为他们留下了生路，虽然不知道他为什么要这么做……难道Black家的儿子都生来叛逆？Snape高速运转的脑袋里掺杂着乱七八糟的念头，他一手搂着黑狗，一手在身后的石磨上和地上来回摸索。痕迹，第三个疑点，正是逃生的线索。方才情急之下他瞥见石磨下有一块干净的地方，其他地方（包括尸体下方）都灰尘满布，偏偏那里那么干净……不是圈套，没必要多此一举，Bellatrix都已经踏进门内了。  
Snape略略慌乱起来，他相信这里一定有逃出生天的线索，久久摸索不得，又开始怀疑自己是否太想当然。他坚信这一定是Regulus留下的痕迹，是某方面的提示，这是出于对当初推车人的信任，可惜，不知对方意图的信任如无根飘萍，难以带来安全感，直到他听到Bellatrix命令Regulus杀死Sirius，解谜的最后一片拼图被放上去，原来如此，原来他们已经确定追踪者的身份是Sirius Black，怪不得Regulus要留下线索救他。少年冷静下来，终于在石磨内部和地板交界的地方找到一扇成直角形的活板门，他把黑狗拖到身后，准备先把对方推进去，谁知一直乖乖不出声的Sirius就在此时打了个喷嚏。Snape恶狠狠眯起眼，几乎咬牙切齿地一针扎到Sirius肩上，把他推进去，然后，自己施施然从石磨后走出，顺便不着痕迹地蹭掉这边的大部分灰尘。  
出来之后，注意到Regulus的眼神，他完成最后的确认，这才稍稍松口气。  
那地方果然是Regulus预留的，真精妙，不知他是如何做到在不使用魔法的情况下，不留下任何“门”的痕迹。是的，那地方单凭肉眼根本瞧不出有门，在没有魔力波动的情况下，傲慢如Bellatrix，想必也不会使用魔法探测，瞧，她真的把魔杖收起来了。  
咳，如果Regulus知道Snape的以上想法，大概得苦笑着说句谬赞。这暗室不是他制造出来的，只是……他把那孩子弄过来的时候，没想到对方会突然胸骨爆裂，一惊之下他后退着跌了一跤，才发现有扇门。有时候，麻瓜的技艺也可以精致到令人难以想象。之后清理痕迹的时候，他故意留出那部分，倒真是在隐隐期待，假如Sirius真的跌入瓮中，能借此躲过Bellatrix。

“你没见过我弟弟？”查探无果的女人绕回来，凑近Snape，她死死盯着少年的黑眼睛，试图看到什么蛛丝马迹，“没见过Sirius Black？他没和你在一起？”  
Snape一愣，旋即笑出声来，Bellatrix仍盯着他，冷眼看着他笑，过了一会儿，他终于忍住笑意：“你弟弟，Sirius Black，你认为他会和我呆在一起？”  
Bellatrix不说话。  
“他离家出走了。”Snape指出，他不理会女人那双几乎要喷出火焰的眼睛，继续说，“你认为他离家出走后会来找我，噗，”他又笑了，“对不起，我想，在你没毕业的时候，我们已经势同水火，”他指指站在一边的Regulus，“就算你懒得看他一眼，也可以问问你这位好弟弟，我说的是不是事实。”  
“你知道我在说什么。”Bellatrix不理会他的冷嘲热讽，一字一顿说。她直起身，仍然死盯着他的眼睛。  
“我不知道。”Snape摇头。  
“是吗，你也许认识这个？”女人从口袋里取出一只背包，它之前被施了缩小咒便于随身携带。  
“这是什么？”Snape问。对于这东西是什么，他心里已有猜测，想必是Sirius藏在哪里的背包，因为发现了它，他们才笃定跟踪调查的人是Sirius Black，设下圈套认为可以抓到他——从某方面讲，在调查Regulus的必经之路上发现这么一具尸体，他一定会去看看的。  
“你在这里干什么？”Bellatrix看他表情不似作伪，收起背包，转而问起他的动向。  
“调查你们。”Snape耸耸肩，轻易承认这一点。  
“我以为你会说路过？”女人从鼻子中哼出声。  
“我本来是想这么说的，”Snape摊手，“见到你之前。”  
“哦？”她感兴趣地挑起眉毛。  
“发现异常的时候我本以为……没想到是你们，”Snape冲她点点头，“如果早知道，我根本不用多费功夫，给Dumbledore准备什么投名状——比如一波在伦敦胡作非为的小势力，也许是潜入进来的圣徒也说不定。”  
“你现在知道是我们了。”Bellatrix将垂落的头发撩到耳后。  
“所以我选择和盘托出，”Snape观察着她的表情，又补充说，“顺便看看你们是否需要什么帮助。”  
“你在向我示好？”Bellatrix用手指敲敲下巴。  
“Lucius来信说他和Narcissa的订婚仪式推迟了……”Snape耸耸肩，“我们约好的一些事也受到了影响。”  
“比如？”  
“这就是无可奉告的部分了。”  
“无可奉告。”Bellatrix重复他的话，突然充满恶意地笑起来，“你说，黑魔王会不会很喜欢你？”  
“堂姐？！”Regulus惊叫。  
“闭嘴！”她扭头呵斥他，又转回头对Snape继续说，“Lucius跟他提过你，不止一次，说你很不错……”  
“……”Snape保持着无懈可击的假笑，没有接话。  
“我想他愿意提前见见你，就像Regulus……”她不再说话，盯视着Snape，目光闪动，像是在期待什么，Regulus在她身后惨白了脸。

TBC


	31. 第三十一章 十拿九稳的赌与没把握的事

“我很乐意，或者说…求之不得。”Snape将左臂竖起抬到眼前，右手慢条斯理地调整袖口，他眼神狂热地盯着被黑色衬衫覆盖的小臂，仿佛正透过它看向更远的地方。  
Bellatrix满意地看到少年眼中燃起向往的火焰，旋即，她又神情古怪地皱眉，露出个牙酸的表情。总觉得…事情不会这么简单？  
她的预感是正确的。很快，Snape短促地笑了声，他放下手臂，双手交叉抱在胸前，扬起下巴，露出一个与她相似的、充满恶意的笑容：“可惜你没这个资格，替他‘招纳贤才’——”  
“小子，你说什么？！”Bellatrix尖声打断他。  
“难道不是吗，前辈？”他故意把最后一个单词咬得很重，让它在舌尖上打过好几个滚儿才吐出来。  
“你说话最好小心点。”她眯起眼嘶声说。  
“不必用空欢喜来试探我，也不必质疑我对那位大人的忠诚，就像你没有允诺的资格，我也没有接受的资格，”Snape失望地耸耸肩，撇撇嘴，不甘地补充，“暂时没有，但不会太远了。”  
“看来Lucius告诉了你不少事。”Bellatrix舒展表情，冷淡地说。  
“啊，这就是你误会他了，他通常只会告诉我近期发生的事——我该知道的部分。”Snape说，“客观的事实以及恰到好处的评论。”  
“哼。”Bellatrix从鼻子里冷哼出声。从那不屑的表情来看，她对自己这位“准妹夫”没什么好印象。  
“我希望你已经意识到，前辈，在语言的艺术上你比他差得远。”Snape毫不在意女人随着他的言论渐渐变黑的脸色，“他至少知道不要妄测那位大人的喜好，更别提用这来试探…一个微不足道的小卒。”  
“前提是你不可疑。”Bellatrix强硬地说，仿佛他威胁般的暗示没有对她起到任何作用。  
“你可以选择黑魔王更喜欢的方式，当然，也更有效。”Snape指指自己的眉心，蛊惑般低语，“摄神取念。”  
Regulus瞠目结舌。他不自觉地向Snape的方向侧身，喉结上下浮动着想说点什么，不存在的音节摩擦干燥的喉咙，在里面点起一簇火焰。  
Snape看都没看他一眼，好像Regulus并不存在。少年漆黑的眼睛注视着对面的女人，他面容平静，大大方方站在那里，把自己暴露在Bellatrix的魔咒范围内。  
“挑衅我对你没有好处。”Bellatrix被激怒了，她抽出魔杖指着他，眼睛死盯着Snape的眼睛。摄神取念…使用时施咒者需直视对方。  
“我只是建议你用最有效率的方法解除我的嫌疑。”Snape说，他不畏惧她的杖尖，尽管现在的他还没有熟练掌握大脑封闭术，他只是有信心，自信Bellatrix不会对他念出那个咒语。  
审时度势，Severus Snape是个合格的斯莱特林。倘若没有全身而退的把握，他不会这么轻易走出来，替石磨下面的蠢狗担下危险。要知道他可还没消气呢！而且，虽然这样说多少有些冷酷无情，Sirius的黑狗形态，要不是他自己作——咳，不是，是“多管闲事”+“朝夕相处”+“经不起诈”，真的很难被窥破身份，唯一的危险就是Bellatrix那个疯女人愿意在一切冒出来的活物身上施阿瓦达索命，真糟糕，这种可能性不小。他多多少少会担心……可尽管如此，也不到冒着搭上自己的风险去救对方的程度。他在极短的时间里观望赌桌，权衡筹码，确保十拿九稳后才施施然压子下注，静等开牌。  
借势，简直是斯莱特林的天赋技能，Lucius Malfoy那两位脑袋不灵光的跟班都知道找教授告黑状可以给别的学院扣分。当然，打小报告只是这项策略的低端表现之一，更聪明的人使用它时，我们可以称呼它的学名：借力打力。比如，此时的Snape。  
Snape知道Bellatrix已经失去了念出摄神取念的机会。他刚刚从石磨后走出时，是她使用摄神取念的最好时机，感谢Merlin，他把Lucius的信带了出来，本准备用它给自己争取机会，不过，她却没在那时念出这个咒语，反而采用一种愚蠢的方式试探他。Snape不知道这是为什么，也许她没有她本人以为的那样冷血无情，Regulus被打上标记的场景多少还是在她心底深处留下了痕迹。管他呢，不论什么原因，情势对他有利。  
之后，他接着Lucius的话题主动提出让她使用摄神取念，至此，他彻底得以安心。Black家如今在食死徒中处境不佳，Lucius和Narcissa推迟订婚，传递出一个讯息：划清界限，意味着Malfoy家的地位未受影响，也许那位大人会为了制衡而更重视他们也说不定，谁让纯血贵族就那么几家呢，一方削弱，另一方自然增强，再不济也能保持不变。既然如此…何不借借Lucius的东风，让对面的疯女人知道他对他青眼有加。她只是疯狂，又不是傻子，难道真会继假借那位大人的名头试探之后，再做出第二件授人以柄的事？  
从冷静程度来讲，他根本不像一个少年，早熟、早慧，他凭借它们在对他而言丑陋残酷的世界中生存下去，虽谈不上活得多好，好歹活着，大概能活很久。好吧，他其实不太在意这些，不过活下去，即便遇不到什么惊喜，偶尔也还能见到点儿不那么肮脏恶心的人和事。比如周末黄昏，坐在秋千上冲他欢笑的少女，他站在灌木后看着她飞扬的头发，火焰般的发丝温柔地牵动夕阳，让它们洒向他，洒向灌木丛中的粉紫花朵，洒向蹭过他的腿，正轻嗅鲜花的黑狗。呵，这家伙…于是，他感慨着蹲下身挠动对方的耳根，这家伙，没有狗狗那样敏锐的嗅觉，才得凑这么近。他到现在才意识到这一点，再回想起黑狗在荒野上转动脑袋假装嗅闻的举动，整颗心被泡进暖暖的温水中，涟漪阵阵，如汤沃雪。  
Bellatrix果然没有对他施咒。她收起魔杖，近乎愤恨地瞪着他：“你倒是自信。”  
“自信于没有做过的事，如果你一而再再而三指控我，前辈，我还没给Lucius回信。”Snape挑眉，他观察着Bellatrix愈加愤怒的表情，觉得差不多了，才又说，“我感到很遗憾，他和Narcissa的事，等敲定新的时间，我会祝福他们。”  
“最好是这样。”Bellatrix脸色稍霁。  
“如果有你弟弟的消息，我会通知你。”Snape说，“算是为他们尽点儿绵薄之力。”  
Bellatrix懒得再听下去，她点点头，拽过Regulus，“砰”的一声后，他们消失在磨坊中，灰尘扬起，呛人得很。

Snape站在原地盯着空气中某一点，他没有挥开灰尘，任由它们落在身上。Regulus…随从显形前，他在Bellatrix身后奋力冲自己做出一个口型。  
“谢谢。”  
谢什么。他很想不屑一顾地冷哼，装作不明白，把糟心的Black兄弟二人一起扔出脑海。可惜他明白他在谢什么。他先是站在理智的角度，分析了一下最糟糕的情况，比如Regulus被使用了摄神取念或者吐真剂，从对方的视野来看，他，Severus Snape，方才的表演完美无缺，没什么值得怀疑的地方。理智把心放下后，没用的情绪就翻腾着浮现出来。  
蠢狗的家人想杀了他。这个事实令Snape感到难过。他不愿承认自己在为Sirius难过，只能以Black家和他的认知相差过大来解释心中古怪的酸涩。他羡慕Sirius，尤其羡慕对方的出身，他不止一次设想过，如果自己拥有Sirius那样显赫的出身，绝不会活得这般凄惨。他讨厌Sirius，尤其讨厌Sirius对Black家的血统不屑一顾，他求而不得的，对方弃如敝屣。可现在……他发现Sirius的家人想杀死他。Bellatrix那样痛恨Sirius，简直就像、就像Tobias痛恨自己一样。Snape用力闭上眼，试图把这莫名其妙的类比压回去，却适得其反。他恨Tobias，诚如Sirius恨Black家，可是，当Tobias的手掐在他脖子上，把空气一点点挤出去的时候，他还是会感到难过。难过、绝望、恐惧、不甘、痛恨、厌憎…他记得这些情绪是如何交织着淹没他，把他拖进深不见底的黑暗中，那时…是黑狗救了他。  
Sirius在Black家能得到的唯一慰藉是Regulus，可Regulus弱小、怯懦，至少在Sirius看来是这样，于是尽管他的弟弟倔强又小心翼翼的一点点散出微光，他也没有注意过，这支小蜡烛引燃自己，暖不到任何人。还不如Eileen呢……Snape抿着唇，确认Bellatrix不会再回来之后，慢吞吞走到石磨后，弯腰钻到底下，准备把Sirius带出来。  
Snape确信自己是个薄情寡义的人，他向来这样认为。在此之前他很少跟谁共情，即便是Lily。Lily也不总是开开心心的，她为姐姐的事没少伤心，可是她对他诉说的时候，他从来敷衍了事，或者转移话题。他没办法理解她的感受，没办法分担她的不快，甚至连她的难过来自于什么都弄不明白，也从未想过要弄明白。可是Sirius……即使，他是说即使，非要有这么一个特殊的人出现，为什么会是Sirius？  
他百思不得其解，只好用同样糟糕的家庭关系作为理由说服自己，这是件正常且容易理解的事。“要知道，这样畸形的家庭可不常见，我们只是失去了同样的东西。”Snape咕哝着去扣动活板门。他们缺失同样的东西，从未拥有过称得上幸福的家，他们同样不明白普通家人之间是如何相处的，没尝过被亲人无条件爱着是什么滋味，即便有Eileen，有Regulus，能给的也太少太少，“能去霍格沃茨是我一生中最幸运的事，没想到对你来说也一样。”  
Snape眨眨眼，手指用力准备弄开活板门，它却被从内部大力掀动，少年微微一愣，门已经弹开，黑狗如炮弹般窜出，一头撞进他怀里，他脚下不稳，被带着向后倒去，眼看着头就要重重磕在石磨边沿上，一只软乎乎的爪子垫在脑后，替他挨了这一下。  
“唔。”Sirius痛哼。  
“你又想给我添麻烦？”Snape倒在地上，愤怒地瞪视扑在自己身上的黑狗。他支着脖子，保持着脑袋离地的姿势，以便Sirius能及时把爪子抽回来，可惜等到脖子都酸了，身上的狗狗还是没有反应，他只好伸手把他的爪子拽出来，瞧见上面被蹭破一大块皮，血珠正在滲出，黑毛粘着尘土，凌乱的搅合在一起。  
“……”Sirius此刻连叫唤的力气都没有，Snape扎他那一针，虽然算不上能放倒一头大象，但仍药力强劲，他拼命努力也只积蓄出把门撞开的力量，再多却不行了。尽管如此，他还是奋力侧头，使劲蜷缩身子，蹭到Snape左臂的位置，用牙齿有气无力地勾动他的衣袖。  
“……”Snape叹了口气，几乎想扶额，他推推黑狗的脑袋，竟然没有推动，已经动弹不得的狗狗牢牢把自己的牙齿挂在他袖口上，对方正紧紧闭着眼睛，似乎连睁眼的动作都会分走贯注在牙齿上的力气。  
Snape挠挠黑狗的耳朵，认命似的解开袖口的扣子，这动静终于使黑狗有了反应，他掀开眼皮，瞧见眼前白净一片，这才放下心来，用鼻子小心翼翼在少年胳膊上蹭蹭。  
“起来。”Snape戳戳黑狗的脸颊。  
“噜。”Sirius低声哼哼。他一动不动盯着Snape干净的左臂，用鼻子蹭了会儿后，又费劲儿挪过去，用脸贴着它。他感到自己的脸颊正在温暖对方的胳膊，冰凉的触感逐渐被驱散，他发觉Snape的脉搏正隔着自己和对方的皮肤一下一下跳动，于是，他的心脏也跟着节拍一下一下跃动起来。他刚刚一度找不到自己的心脏，它不跳了，甚至不在他的胸腔中，恐惧、憎恶、无能为力、惊慌…他从未这样无助过。要晚了，来不及了。他没办法挣脱药性的压制，只能呆在黑暗的小空间中，聆听绝望的低语。他怕极了，在禁林里被八眼巨蛛追赶、第一次见到狼人、被巨乌贼卷入水底、从几百英尺高的高空坠下扫帚、Bellatrix说要杀了他的时候，都没有这么害怕。  
“起来。”Snape又说，他无奈地揉着Sirius的后颈。  
“汪。”我要搬回去。黑狗小声叫唤，声音仿若呜咽。  
“你要趴到什么时候？”Snape挑眉，他渺小的同情心和耐心都快要消耗殆尽。  
“汪。”你不反对就是同意。Sirius又哼哼着叫了声。  
“起来，”Snape挠挠黑狗的耳根，对方可怜兮兮的哼叫给他的耐心续了点儿费，他停顿一会儿，终于小声咕哝，“回家。”

TBC


	32. 第三十二章 欧石楠与荆棘皇冠

Sirius睁开眼看到天花板上的裂纹，细小的黑线像植物根须，又像一张除不去的蛛网。  
他睡眼惺忪，思绪停滞，懵懂的视线下移前，以为自己仍在蜘蛛尾巷，直到看到墙壁上贴着的海报：身着性感泳装的麻瓜女孩笑容灿烂，白皙的肌肤随着纸页一起泛黄。诶，她怎么褪色了……不对，我在格里莫广场12号？！  
“这不可能！”黑狗浑身的毛几乎要竖起来，他转动眼睛再次确认这间屋子正是位于格里莫广场12号的他的房间。“我被抓回来了？”Sirius试图跳起来，可惜四肢瘫软，肌肉松弛剂的药性似乎还未过去。  
“吱——”门扉发出令人牙酸的嘎吱声。身材高大的男人逆着光走进来，见到地上的黑狗时略显惊诧。  
“不是说放到阁楼去吗，Kreacher！”男人喊了一声，没有回应，他耸耸肩，走过来拽住黑狗毛茸茸的尾巴，“为什么不是雪貂，巴克比克不吃狗——”尾巴顺滑的手感令他忍不住多撸了几下，“嗨，我怎么感觉这家伙有点儿眼熟？”  
“！”别碰我！Sirius想要大喊，该死，如果我能变回去的话——  
然后，他听到自己的声音在下一秒响起：“别碰我！”  
男人惊讶地看着狗尾巴从手中消失，黑发卷卷的少年坐在地上，恶狠狠瞪着他。  
“啊哈！”男人凑过来，蹲下身，两手扯着少年的脸颊，“这是怎么回事？”他兴致勃勃地问。  
“走开！”Sirius试图挥开他的手，但对方禁锢他脑袋的力气挺大。挣扎间他注意到，男人有一双与他极相似的灰色眼睛。可他不记得自己有哪个亲戚是这样…？少年这才开始认真端详对方的样貌，五官深邃，长相英俊，非要说的话，这轮廓就是自己的放大版嘛，可惜头发蓬乱，胡子拉碴。  
“啊，是时间转换器出问题了？”男人眼睛一亮，“我想是的，Dumbledore也料不到这种情况，太好了！咳咳、”他像突然呛住一般剧烈咳嗽，好一会儿才止住，继续捏着Sirius的脸颊感叹，“我是说，很不妙，我得通知他，他会想看看的——Merlin知道，我有多希望——”多希望这房子里的东西出差错，天天如此才好。男人的声音嘎然而止，变得垂头丧气，“算了，我想我可以解决……小家伙，跟我来。”男人站起身，抓着少年的手腕准备把他拉起来。  
“斯——”Sirius抠拽他的手，看起来很想凑上去咬一口。  
“抓疼你了？”男人松手，嫌弃地盯着少年，用一种鄙夷的口气嘀咕，“我可不记得小时候有这么娇气过。”  
“Snape呢？你把他藏哪儿了？”Sirius警惕地后退，偷瞄屋内，试图找到一根魔杖，趁不趁手无所谓，只要是魔杖就行——  
“鼻涕精？”男人扬起眉毛反问，“他刚走，神采奕奕趾高气扬，嗤，”他皱皱鼻子，“除了必须念报告之外他一秒钟都不愿意多呆，谢天谢地，我也不——”  
“不准叫他鼻涕精！”Sirius大声说。  
不知道为什么，他一点儿都不怕眼前的男人，反而能感觉到自己和对方有某种奇妙的联系，比血脉更亲近、丝毫不引起排斥，就好像对方与自己是一体的。  
“哦豁，不得了啊。”男人长大嘴愣了两秒，俯身用手指戳少年的额头，“我猜你问的是小的那个，”他用手从少年头顶平行比划，“才不是大的那个，”撇撇嘴，又把比划身高的手挪到自己眼前，“你和小Snape很熟？”这称呼令他的表情皱成一团，不过很快，好奇战胜了尴尬，“说说看。”  
“都说不要碰我！”Sirius皱起鼻子。  
“我猜你需要这个？”英俊的男人眨眨眼，不知从何处摸出魔杖放到Sirius手中。  
“……我的魔杖？”少年握住那根神奇的木棒，令人安心的重量，繁复的花纹，熟悉的亲近感，正是他自己的魔杖。  
“是我的。”男人挥挥手，魔杖跳回他手中。  
“无杖魔法！”Sirius瞪大眼睛。  
“啊哈，酷吧，”男人吹了个口哨，“别急，让我想想……”他回忆似的半闭起眼，“嗯，等考完OWLs下一年你就可以学会。”  
“你、我……？”Sirius呆站在原地。  
“你在做梦。”男人轻咳一声，“姑且这样认为吧，Dumbledore大概还没告诉你，关于时间、空间和亿万个可能性。”  
“亿万个可能性？”  
“啊，问题不大，我和你，”男人指指自己又指指少年，“都是亿万分之一。我就说时间转换器会出故障……”他小声埋怨，语气中却听不出怨忿，只有欣喜，“反正不会产生实质上的影响，和梦境也没什么差别…时间有限，快来，我带你看看——你一定会喜欢！”男人露出大大的笑容，再次眨眼，不得不说，他的wink非常可爱，那股喜悦劲儿总能感染别人。  
Sirius跟着男人来到阁楼。一路上，见到走廊的破败场景，闻着淡淡的木头腐朽的气味儿。他张张嘴，终于还是问：“你刚刚说我在做预知梦？”  
“嗯…如果你愿意这样理解的话，只不过于你而言是不会实现的预言。”我希望。男人伸手打算按住少年的脑袋，小家伙敏捷地躲开去。  
“我长大后会变成你这样？”  
“喂，什么叫我这样！你很不满嘛？”  
“好歹长高不少…”Sirius盯着男人的背影撇撇嘴，勉为其难接受这个身高，“我会记得刮胡子，我是说，即使要留，也会好好打理一下。”  
“那我还真欣慰。”男人丝毫不觉得被冒犯，笑嘻嘻回应。  
“你为什么会回来？这里又为什么会变成这样？”Sirius问。  
“……啊，这问题解释起来太耗时，也没有意义。”男人的肩膀垮下去，背影颇为落寞，“比起这个，你该好奇更妙的事，比如，新朋友——”他打开阁楼的门，把少年拽进去。  
“鹰、鹰头马身有翼兽！哇！”少年眼睛亮晶晶地看着阁楼中俯卧的神奇生物，它的毛发真漂亮，“真酷！”他由衷赞叹，激动和兴奋为脸颊染上一层薄红。  
“我来啦，巴克比克。”男人放开少年，从门后拿了刷子来，笑眯眯走向鹰头马身有翼兽，“带了个小家伙来看看你，我猜你不会介意。”  
Sirius小心往前凑了两步，盯着巴克比克的眼睛缓缓鞠躬，对方也礼貌地弯下颈子。男人开始用刷子给看起来性情温顺的神奇生物刷毛。  
“你……”少年眼巴巴看着男人手中的刷子，它正一下一下在巴克比克光亮的毛发中穿梭，“他性格真好。”  
“是呀，他是我的朋友。”男人摸摸鹰头马身有翼兽的脖子，巴克比克瞥他一眼，任由他摸。站在不远处的少年涨红着脸，羡慕地盯着男人的手。  
“……”Sirius咕哝着叫人听不清的话，他想到什么似的挺直腰杆，颇为骄傲地站在一边，清清嗓子，“喂，长大的我。”  
男人闻声回头，笑吟吟看着少年红扑扑的脸。  
“我真棒。”Sirius眨眨眼，走到巴克比克身边，威武的神奇生物配合着低下脖子，让他也可以把手放上来，“是吧？”少年的手摸着未来朋友的鬃毛，抬头向男人确认，“我很棒。”  
噗嗤。男人笑出了声。他几乎忘记自己年少时的样子，而现在，这小家伙正仰着头执拗的冲自己讨一句夸奖，一句确认，单纯的可爱，希冀的火苗燃在眼里，明亮如星子。  
“哼。”Sirius以为男人在嘲笑他幼稚的举动，于是不再等一个答案，低下头爱不释手地抚摸鬃毛。  
他们安静了一会儿，阁楼上只有刷子刷过毛发的沙沙声，听起来很舒服。  
“四年级？”最终，还是男人先开口。  
“嗯。”Sirius点点头，“四十岁？”他反问。  
“啊呀，看起来有那么老？”男人忍不住摸摸下巴，胡茬扎着他的手。  
“四十岁才不老。”Sirius摇头。  
“心态不错。”男人赞许地点头，他戳戳少年的脑门，“不过，才没有四十岁，只有36岁。”  
“……”Sirius仰头看着男人，欲言又止。  
“想问什么就问吧。”男人鼓励地笑笑，“不会有实质的影响，我猜你醒来就会忘记，我也是。”  
“你是说我们在同一个预言梦里吗？”  
“对我来说可不是预言梦。”  
“嗯……你结婚了吗？”  
“你为什么会关心这个？”男人的表情变得古怪，就像吃下一颗柠檬咖喱味儿的比比多味豆。  
“James结婚了吗？还有Remus、Peter还有Snape。”Sirius语速飞快，报菜名似的问，“还有Lily、Arthur、Regulus，还有，呃，Lucius Malfoy？”  
为什么Lucius也在这个名单里，啊不对，重点是为什么他会关心这个，我小时候有这么八卦？男人皱紧眉头。  
“故事总是以结婚来收尾。”Sirius伸出一根手指在男人眼前晃晃，“Snape给我看的童话书里都这么写。”  
“Snape给你看童话书？！”男人张开的嘴里能放下一整个鸡蛋。  
“睡前故事么，这个暑假我们都一起看。”Sirius不满对方的大惊小怪。  
“暑假？四年级暑假，哦不。”男人扶住额头哀叹，“戈德里克山谷和蜘蛛尾巷在相反的方向，你的方向感还好吗？”  
Sirius扭头不理他。  
“喂，告诉我究竟怎么回事？”男人走到少年身边用手肘撞他的肩膀。  
“这问题解释起来太耗时，也没有意义。”Sirius学着男人之前的腔调，满意地看到对方表情垮下来之后，他补充，“你叫他鼻涕精。”语气堪称控诉。  
“#%#&！”男人恨不得说句粗话。这小家伙在干什么，为鼻涕精打抱不平？“你吃错药了吗？”  
“……”Sirius的嘴角垂下去，声音蔫蔫的，“那你知道怎么解决吗？”  
“！”  
“我变不回去了。”  
“？”  
“Snape的生骨灵……掺着大量骨骼定型剂的那种。”Sirius垂头丧气，“我当时是阿尼玛格斯状态。”  
“所以你一直那样子和鼻涕精呆在一起？！”  
“不准叫他——”  
“好吧，好吧，别纠结这个，告诉我，他知道你是谁吗？”男人烦躁地挥手打断他。  
“本来不知道。”  
“本来……”  
“后来猜到了。”  
“哈哈。”男人干笑，他双手插进头发里揪着它们，顺着墙壁滑下去蹲在地上，巴克比克同情地垂头碰碰他，“我不想知道他的反应。”  
“……”我也不想告诉你。Sirius索性坐在地上生闷气。  
“他为什么要在生骨灵里掺骨骼定型剂？”  
“哼。”Sirius不理他。  
男人过了好长时间才平复心情，干巴巴开口：“你们关系不错？”  
Sirius的表情别扭起来，他也不知道现在的关系算不算不错，他不知道Snape在想什么，在可以预见的未来，估计也不会知道。  
男人可能不了解Snape的想法，但他会解读自己的表情，顿时心情更加复杂。不过，他还是调整心态，向小号自己提出建议：“解铃还须系铃人，你知道的，你可以向他——”求助二字终于还是说不出口，"我是说问问他。"  
“汪汪叫着问吗？”Sirius叹气。  
男人一噎，彻底说不出话来。所幸Sirius心态良好，非常乐观，他很快把怎么变回去这事儿抛诸脑后，向长大后的自己好心建议：“圣诞节你可以留他吃饭，我是说Snape，他手艺很棒。”瞧着对面的大号自己难以置信的眼神，他又证明似的补充，“他还会烘焙呢，司康啦pancake啦这种简单的，不过很好吃。”  
“看在Merlin的份儿上……”男人嘴唇颤抖，要不是背后有墙壁撑着，只怕已经躺在地上。  
“不要担心被拒绝，”Sirius拍拍男人的肩，用‘告诉你一个秘密’的口吻说，“他喜欢蓝莓糖，就是我们小时候吃的那种。”  
巴克比克昂头咕噜咕噜叫了声，看起来很开心。  
男人看着眼神澄澈的小号自己，苦笑：“我们的情况和你想的不太一样。”  
“这样啊……”Sirius眨眨眼，安抚似的拍拍大号自己的胳膊，“没事儿，不晚，他总不能长成个混蛋。”  
“是吗？”男人轻声嘲弄。  
“就像我也不会长成一个混蛋。”Sirius笃定地说，就差拍胸脯保证了。  
男人用少年看不懂的眼神凝视着他，那双相似的灰眼睛中盛着太多情绪，几乎要把对面的小家伙淹没，可少年的眼睛依旧明亮，明亮得像黑海中的灯塔，他的眼神也依旧坚定，坚定得像怒涛击不移的礁石。  
也许在我不知道的时候，我错过了很多。我做错过很多，同时也错过了不少。男人闭眼掩去纷繁的情绪，再睁眼，一片平静与欣慰。他站起身，伸手把少年拉起来。  
“想不想骑巴克比克飞一圈？”男人问。  
“可以吗？”Sirius开心。  
“可以，他很喜欢你。”男人笑着揉揉少年的脑袋，年轻的发丝像一丛柔韧的嫩草，充满蓬勃向上的生命力。  
“太好了！”少年欢呼。  
男人想扶他上去，但Sirius执意不肯，一定要自己爬。他于是负手站在一边。  
“嗳，小家伙，”男人突然开口，“下学期别——”别偷Snape的课本，他想这么说，却想起小家伙对Snape的态度，顿觉自己杞人忧天，自嘲地笑笑，换了另一个话题，“要小心P——”小心Peter。可虫尾巴现在还没……  
“什么？”忙着爬高高的Sirius没听清他在说什么。  
“犯错的人值得第二次机会吗？”  
“啊？什么错？”Sirius终于在巴克比克背上坐稳，“除了狼人事件之外我还犯了什么大错吗？”他紧张兮兮。  
“OWLs考试，魔法史倒数第二题选c。”男人又笑了，“不是不知道答案，我只是手抖。”  
“你笑得很像Remus。”Sirius说，这笑容饱经风霜，却带着令人安心的神奇力量，少年看了一会儿，苦着脸说，“可我不知道该不该安心。”  
“为什么不？”男人说，他走上前帮Sirius调整位置，握着他的手帮他找到那处抓着不会弄疼巴克比克的鬃毛，“活着，”他说，真好，这个时候，他们都活着，“活下去，别说第二次机会，多少次机会都会有。”  
“哦。”Sirius懵懂点头，他想到什么似的赶紧问，“活点地图，我的脚印！James改成小梅花了吗？”  
“没有。”男人一愣，他显然早已忘记这茬，完全不记得自己少时提过这种要求，眼看少年期待的表情变成失望赌气，他好笑地说，“你要记得提醒他。”  
“好吧。”Sirius点头，“你要记得留Snape过圣诞，他没别的地方可以去，就像我一样。”他认真叮嘱。  
男人没说话，眼神闪动了下，少年不依不饶地盯着他，直到他郑重点头，才抓紧手下的鬃毛。  
“他会带我去哪？”Sirius问。  
男人没有回答，笑眯眯拍拍巴克比克，鹰头马身有翼兽振翅起飞，从窗户跃出。  
风声自耳畔呼啸而过，少年回头大声问：“你为什么不和我一起飞一圈？”  
因为我不可以出门。男人冲窗外懒洋洋摆摆手，他仍笑着，目送巴克比克变成一个黑点，然后消失无踪。

呼啸的风声越来越大，景物模糊起来。下坠感突然来袭，眼前一片漆黑。Sirius挣扎着睁开眼，看到Snape正蹲在自己跟前，眼睛下方挂着两个大大的黑眼圈。  
“鬼吼鬼叫什么？”他没好气地问。  
“噜？”Sirius哼哼。他动动爪子，确认自己回到了蜘蛛尾巷，可从哪儿回来却记不清了，他好像做了个长长的梦，内容很重要，却一丁点儿也想不来。  
“早知道你会影响我睡眠，我就——”Snape皱眉，尽量让自己语气凶狠，可惜对上黑狗茫然无措的眼神后，被努力压下的担心又占了上风，他摸摸狗狗的肩膀，又顺着摸到爪子，确认肌肉松弛剂的效力早过了，且这东西绝无伤害脑子的可能，“没道理啊？”他轻声自语，不明白为什么对方精神状态这么不好，一晚上都睡不安稳。  
“汪！”Sirius用爪子搭在Snape膝盖上，撑起身子凑近他。灰眼睛凝望着黑眼珠，“汪。”他又叫了声。  
“怎么了？”Snape问。  
“……”Sirius张张嘴，终于还是没出声。我想和你说说话，Snape，迄今为止，我们从未好好说过话。

TBC


	33. [独立番外]祝祷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提前几天的圣诞贺文，正好这篇故事发生在圣诞前夕，现在发合适。  
> 算是《交错》番外，主剧情无关，没看正文也没啥影响，是第32章中打酱油的大小天的故事。在那一个亿万分之一中，小天狼星决定留下斯内普一起过圣诞（大背景凤凰社时期）。  
> 那么，祝大家冬至快乐咯，顺便提前预祝圣诞快乐w

小天狼星变得沉默，哈利第一个发现他的异常。  
“他只是在不喜欢的地方呆太久了，哈利，你知道——”赫敏塞给他一块南瓜馅饼，顺便按住底座拖走被他用叉子戳成一坨糊状物的布丁。  
“等圣诞节就会好转，大家都会回去。”罗恩点头赞同。  
“在不喜欢的地方呆太久？”哈利难以置信地重复，他把南瓜馅饼丢回盘子，“我以为那该叫囚禁。千辛万苦从一个笼子跑到另一个笼子……”  
“为了安全起见，哈利，邓布利多相信你可以劝劝他。”赫敏严肃地说，“你该意识到事情的严重性，而不是像以前一样——”  
“比如四年级？我倒希望他的脑袋从壁炉里冒出来，如果没有他我早就——”  
“哈利！邓布利多说——”  
“行了，邓布利多，邓布利多，你是他肚子里的蛔虫吗？如果他真的有什么指示，最起码应该正面告诉我、告诉我们，而不是叫人猜来猜去，”哈利生气地说，想起暑假以来莫名其妙的梦境、尖锐的情绪、蛇的视角，他更觉不安，“我甚至没见过他几次，今年。即使是在凤——”  
“嘿，伙计，别冲她发火。”罗恩用手肘撞撞他，“她总是这样担心、呃，过于担心，”他揉揉自己的红头发，对哈利眨了下眼，“你知道的。”  
“事实证明我总是对的。”赫敏眯起眼看过来，罗恩在她的目光下缩了缩脖子。  
“没人愿意做缩头乌龟，即使是我也一样。”哈利烦躁地说，“今年的情况你们也看到了。”他垂下目光，手背上淡白疤痕清晰可见：我不可以说谎。  
“啊，救世主大人在高谈阔论，”一个低沉圆滑的声音在他们身后响起，如蛇吐信，“多么了解形势，了解到可以在礼堂肆意讨论一些……内容。”  
“……”哈利、罗恩和赫敏坐直了身体。  
“我开始觉得有些讨厌的人偶尔也能说出金玉良言，真希望你记住她的话。”斯内普的目光落在哈利的手背上，后者被刺痛似的攥紧拳头。  
“我以为你能看到礼堂没人？”哈利回嘴。  
“顶撞教授，格兰芬多扣十分。”红宝石沙漏很快作出反应，斯内普听着短暂的沙拉声，颇为满意地露出假笑。  
哈利不再说话，他咬着牙，肌肉绷的死紧。斯内普转身离开，擦身而过时，用几不可闻的声音说：“我以为防止惹祸精惹祸的唯一方式就是把他放在合适的位置，啊，我不指望你能意识到帮倒忙比不帮忙更加可怕，嗤，格兰芬多…别杞人忧天了，人又不是狗，难道需要天天遛吗？”  
直接给这个男人一拳的念头不断冲击着哈利的大脑，也许会被扣分，但一定能获得快乐。可惜，在他决意做出行动前斯内普已经离开，走之前，还不忘“叮嘱”他：“顾好你自己，破特！”

由于斯内普的突然出现，他们的话题没能进行下去，哈利没来及告诉朋友们自己隐隐约约的猜想，他觉得小天狼星的异常不是、或者说不只是因为被困在屋里。  
他的异常来自于……  
“时间转换器。”顶着一头蓬乱卷发的男人双手撑着桌子，倾斜身体靠近对面的白胡子老巫师，后者好整以暇靠在高背椅上，手肘撑着桌面，十指指尖相对置于鼻尖处，半月形眼镜后的蓝眼睛注视着悬浮在空中的金属环，三枚嵌套成球体的圆环中央是一枚玻璃沙漏，细碎的金色流沙正匀速下漏。  
“嗯？你不准备坐下来详细讲讲吗，我的孩子，我猜这是一个很长的故事。”邓布利多微笑着说，他看着沙漏外壁上一道几不可察的细小裂纹，示意小天狼星坐下讲话。  
“不是一个很长的故事。”小天狼星微微眯眼，确认邓布利多今天确实有时间听他的“废话”，而不是急着去处理正事，“我更想先问问你为什么把它放在我这里，还有……这不是真的时间转换器吧？”  
“啊，我只是不小心把它落下了，人老了，你知道的——”  
“连带着亿万个可能性也是老年人的胡言乱语？”  
“小天狼星，”邓布利多眨眨眼，“你不打算告诉我发生了什么吗？当你转动它的时候。”  
“不打算。”老巫师对面的男人态度生硬地拒绝了他。  
“哦，为什么？”邓布利多摸摸鼻子，似乎没料到对方会这样回应，“你看起来在闹脾气，就像哈利一样。”  
“啊哈，我以为你根本不在意哈利是怎么想的？”小天狼星开始代替自己的教子控诉他的老校长，“我以为你打定主意不肯多看他一眼，就像完全不知道那孩子多需要你的支持，我以为你绝不可能在我面前多提他一句，鉴于大部分事实他并不需要知晓，只要在学校当个好好念书的乖宝宝，打他主意的坏人就会在一个下雨天抬头呛死自己。”  
“哈哈哈，”老巫师笑出了声，“我没有，不过我大概明白你为什么这么理解他的感受，”他凝视着小天狼星，“要他在学校暂时当个乖宝宝，是因为大人们在为他遮风挡雨，不是吗？”  
“不包括我，”小天狼星喉咙发干，这些单词就像沙砾，无情摩擦着他的声带，把声音变得嘶哑难听，“我什么也做不到，莫莉说我不是一个称职的教父。”  
“莫莉那样说是因为你怂恿哈利冒险。”邓布利多无奈地摇摇头。  
“我只是也想……”小天狼星咕哝着含糊不清的话，“我是个大人，邓布利多，”他强调，“不是孩子。”  
“我知道，你是个战士。”邓布利多郑重点头，“所以我更希望你可以……理智些，不要这么焦躁，你知道我在说什么。”  
小天狼星没说话。  
“西弗勒斯会照顾好他。”邓布利多补充。  
“……嗤。”男人泄了气似的把自己丢进座椅靠背，他瘫在那里，仰头瞪着光秃秃的天花板。  
“得了，告诉我时间转换器到底怎么了，我可以用这个——”老巫师笑眯眯伸手到他面前，像他展示掌心的两颗蓝莓糖，“和你交换。蜂蜜公爵这一季的复古限量款哦。”  
“！”你监听我！小天狼星猛然直起脖子，他看看邓布利多再看看蓝莓糖，一句质问差点儿脱口而出，所幸他还记得那是个梦境，或者类梦境的其他东西，总之，无法被监听。  
“呃，我不知道你这么喜欢，”他突如其来的举动令邓布利多惊讶，老巫师想了想，旋即尴尬起来，“但是只能给你两颗，呃，只剩两颗了，”他小声嘀咕，“虽然我昨天才拿到一整套糖果礼盒。”  
“嘶，”小天狼星倒抽一口气，“你的牙会掉的，邓布利多！”  
“不会！”老巫师孩子气地冷哼一声，气呼呼说，“西弗勒斯会给我熬健齿魔药。”  
“你在给他增加不必要的工作量。”  
“西弗勒斯不会介意……不过，”老巫师越过桌子拍拍小天狼星的肩，一脸欣慰，“你今天似乎不排斥提到他？或者说，最近几天都是。”  
“……”  
“跟我说说吧，你转动时间转换器之后，究竟发生了什么？”  
……  
……

送走邓布利多之后，小天狼星来到阁楼，取出水桶和刷子为巴克比克刷毛。  
木刷一下一下滑过光滑的毛发，流畅的沙沙声中，鹰头马身有翼兽垂下颈子亲昵地碰碰男人的脸。  
“……基于时间魔法和空间魔法的原理，或者说准则，即使……不会产生实质性的影响……当作梦境处理吧，就像你告诉那个小家伙的。”  
“……记忆的保留？唔，确实，不过……和实质性改变又有什么区别……啊，我们不讨论预言悖论，需要我去请教下西比尔吗？”  
“所以……嗯，是个故障，大概……别这么在意，你没办法知道另一边的事情，也不重要，与你无关，或者说，与我们无关。”  
说得简单。小天狼星从鼻子冷哼出声。手下的刷子停了下来，巴克比克扬起脖子“恢恢”叫。  
他告诉小·小天狼星那是个预言梦的时候，可没想到自己的记忆会保留下来，反推回去，对方是否也有保留记忆的可能性呢？如果可以……如果可以，只要他告诉过去的自己足够多的信息，未来就会改变，即使只是那个平行时空的未来。  
记忆，当然会对未来产生实质性的影响。至于是不是同一个时空他才不在意，如果亿万分之一里有一个，詹姆和莉莉活了下来，所有人都活了下来，隆巴顿夫妇也没有发疯，伏地魔淋雨的时候——或者淋浴的时候也行，不慎呛死了自己，食死徒土崩瓦解，甚至再往前推，邓布利多和格林德沃没有分道扬镳……总之，一切都会不一样。不久前，他转动时间转换器之后，那样近的接触到了不一样的可能性，可他什么也没说。  
简单讲，他后悔了。接下来的事情是邓布利多都不知道的，当小天狼星发现自己清晰记得小·小天狼星口中预知梦的一切内容后，他再次转动时间转换器。  
这次的画面非常短暂，视角也变得奇怪：他看到自己骑着巴克比克从格里莫广场12号的阁楼飞出去，飞过布里斯托，继续往南，直到一处海岸。是个内湾，他在空中看得分明，地理位置良好，外面风高浪急，内中照样平静安和。巴克比克停下来，他跳到地上，向一栋屋顶和墙壁都贴满乳白色贝壳的小房子走去，在门口看到詹姆仰着脖子，莉莉在帮他打围巾，两人回身冲屋内招呼了声，有说有笑地走了。他们就像没看到他似的……小天狼星眨眨眼，走到贝壳小屋门口，准备穿门而入，谁知道门却开了，一袭黑袍的斯内普抱臂靠在门边，“你回来了？”他挑眉，“他们刚走。”  
小天狼星惊醒了，或者说，他以为自己惊醒了，可是睁开眼却看到自己仍坐在巴克比克背上，它正在苏格兰大地上空飞跃，比斯特灵更北，不过距离高地还远。跳得飞快的心脏提醒着他前一场梦境并非臆想，他低头，看到大片大片帚石楠热烈的开着，其余花朵都凋敝了。再然后，他看到格里莫广场12号光秃秃的天花板。  
“真希望你知道些什么，伙计。”男人放下刷子和水桶，抱抱巴克比克的脖子。高傲的神奇生物容忍了他冒犯的举动。

天色渐渐暗下去，今晚只有小天狼星一个人在家，他得想办法填饱自己的肚子。他本想让克利切随便弄点什么，不过这只讨人厌的小精灵已经失踪很久了。他不在意它的去向，权衡一下之后，甚至觉得它不在才好，好歹屋里清净。  
再过几天就是圣诞节，他琢磨着要不要给房子里挂彩带和星星装饰，再不济也该弄颗圣诞树，挂一些会发光的圆球上去。哈利他们会来看他，莱姆斯大概也会回来，如果狼人那边接洽良好的话，还有韦斯莱一家，莫莉会做一桌好菜，梅林保佑，这真是太棒了！  
即将到来的热闹使小天狼星心情好了点儿，他一边用打蛋器搅拌鸡蛋，一边哼起小调，可惜没哼两个音节，就又想起小·小天狼星骑在巴克比克背上叮嘱自己：“你要记得留Snape过圣诞，他没别的地方可以去，就像我一样。”  
像我一样……吗？他不知道在那个亿万分之一里自己和斯内普之间发生了什么，但是这句话确实击穿层层阻碍，戳在他心脏最柔软的部位。  
小天狼星把蛋液倒进准备好的面粉里，心不在焉地加入牛奶和黄油，有一下没一下地搅拌着。他错过了很多，他一直以为自己会错过很多是因为自己做错了更多，他该受到惩罚，在一切已无可挽回的现在。可是……他第一次开始意识到，错过很多的，并非只有他一个人。  
他胡乱揉揉面团，意思意思把它们分开压扁，然后弯腰塞进烤箱，动作间，塞在口袋里的蓝莓糖包装纸相互摩擦，发出呲啦呲啦的声响。  
“没事儿，”他小臂一沉，想起被少年自己拍拍胳膊的感觉，“他总不能长成个混蛋，就像我也不会长成一个混蛋。”  
小天狼星靠着橱柜出神，过了很久，他苦笑：“也许……我应该相信我自己？”  
“相信你会烧着房子？我想你快要做到了，布莱克。”熟悉的刻薄声音响在门口，斯内普靠在门框上，抱臂看着他。  
这神情和梦里说“你回来了？”的那个斯内普一模一样。小天狼星盯着他愣神。  
“……你真的不打算灭火吗，蠢狗？”斯内普皱紧眉头。  
“啊？哦！天呐！”烤箱烧着了，梅林的裤子！  
“你怎么在这儿？”小天狼星一边手忙脚乱地灭火，一边抽空问。  
“邓布利多说你有事找我。”斯内普干巴巴地说，“我希望他没有恶趣味到叫我来欣赏你炸掉厨房，虽然制作——”他探头辨认烤箱里黑糊糊的一坨，“pancake也能搞出这样的事故确实很少见。”  
“呃……”小天狼星张张嘴，他不知道该说什么。  
“看来真的是恶趣味，我要回去了。”斯内普短促点头，转身准备离开。  
“等等！”小天狼星叫住他。  
斯内普回头挑眉看着他。  
小天狼星冲到斯内普身前，从裤子口袋摸出两颗糖纸皱巴巴的糖果，准备递过去之前，他注意到自己手上刚刚清理完烤箱沾着的黑迹，连忙反手在裤子上蹭蹭，这才把糖果递过去。  
“邓布利多让我把这个给你，蜂蜜公爵这一季的复古限量款。”他示意斯内普看他捧在掌心的糖果，对方的目光落下来之后，又补充说，“只有其中一颗是你的，要知道，就剩最后两颗了！”  
“……”斯内普看着小天狼星脸上沾着的黑渍，对方显然不知道自己脸上也蹭到了灰。他好半天没说话，尽管有一肚子冷嘲热讽想要倾倒，看在梅林的份儿上，小天狼星疯了？他冷静思考着这个可能性，觉得自己理解了邓布利多叫自己来的用意——问题是他也不会治疗疯病。  
把他打晕看看能不能以毒攻毒？好吧，这可不是公报私仇，而是……正当的工作，嗯，工作。斯内普很快说服了自己。不过看着对方捧着糖果的开心样子，还有沾着黑灰的脸上献宝似的表情，稍微有点下不去手。  
“我还没吃饭呢，”小天狼星说，他的肚子适时咕咕叫起来，“你吃饭了吗？”  
“……”斯内普盯着他看了很久，终于伸出两根手指夹走一颗糖果，绕过他走进厨房。小天狼星喜滋滋跟在后面，要求帮忙打下手。  
“邓布利多在增加我的工作量。”斯内普抱怨。  
“是啊，太过分了。”小天狼星点头赞同。  
他们说的根本不是同一件事，不过，问题不大。嗯…其实，还是应该感谢这位可爱的白胡子老教授。对茫然的人，他总会给出几盏灯来，让他们自己捧着去找出一条路，比如，今天早些时候，他告诉小天狼星：  
“既然你认为保有记忆代表实质上改变未来的可能，那么，为什么不迈出那一步呢？”  
错过的都是过去，当他以为一切已覆水难收，一切才刚刚开始。  
“留下一起过圣诞吧？”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qwq只是独立番外的END啦，正文还早还早，送个小甜饼恰恰。


	34. 第三十三章 稚拙的故事与可期的未来

「阳光降下，丑陋的灰色枯皮层层剥落，露出幼嫩的洁白肌肤，新生的精灵走向她纯白的姐妹。」  
Snape的手指搁在书页后久未移动。  
今天是个好天气，阳光自高窗洒下，在纸上漾出波纹。少年叹口气，抽出手指，把书推开，跳跃的光芒静止了。  
呼。趴卧在一旁的黑狗疑惑抬眼，意欲发出的声音在嗓子眼打滚儿，终于还是咽了回去，他伸出舌头舔舔冰凉的鼻头。  
Snape低头恰看到一截粉色扫过黑色鼻头又收回去，狗狗的眼睛正上挑着，认认真真瞧着他，Sirius没料到他会突然看过来，明显愣了一下，又无措地重新舔舔鼻子。  
“噜？”黑狗站起身子凑过来。  
Snape下意识向后避开，“呲——”椅子腿摩擦地面发出短促刺耳的声响。Sirius倾身的动作停在半路，像被谁按下了暂停键，少顷，他不再靠近，若无其事般趴卧回去。  
“……”Snape移开眼神。安静的尴尬在空气中蔓延，透过高窗洒下的碎阳仿佛变成弥散着硝石味儿的火药粉，呛得嗓子又干又痒。  
黑狗尾巴甩甩，在地上拍拍打打，毛发蹭过地面“噗刷噗刷”。少年没看狗狗，而是盯视着摊开的书本。不过，即使他没看他，也知道那双灰眼睛正一瞬不瞬注视着自己，“就好像那家伙受了多大委屈似的。”Snape烦躁地想，手指“嗒嗒”叩击桌面。  
那是Sirius Black，不是一条普通的黑狗，也不是奇怪的神奇生物，更不是被施加恶毒诅咒的陌生巫师。综上，那不是可以交托信任毫无防备一起生活的良好对象，尽管对方在真诚示好。这是Snape理智分析得出的结论，也许之前见到Sirius遇险他会站出来解围并把黑狗重新带回家，也许在Sirius筋疲力尽且遭逢家变的夜晚他能够忍受黑狗在睡梦中嘟嘟哝哝汪汪乱叫，可要他装作什么都没发生什么都没改变似的继续同黑狗像之前那样相处，他做不到。  
理智是这样说的，Snape遵从它。于是莫名其妙的尴尬总会突然来袭，就如现在。Sirius对此疑惑极了，但不想知道答案——他不是想不明白，这无非是Snape对Sirius Black这个人下意识的防备，它们形成于四年前，经过经年累月的叠加，在Snape心中根深蒂固。Sirius选择不去思考，不得不说，在这方面他很会偷懒，也有点儿狡猾，要是Snape知道他的想法，非得指着他的鼻子骂他自以为是，可他不在乎——如果最终能解决问题，他不在乎，假设一边装傻一边老实示好能慢慢替换Snape对Sirius Black的看法，他赚大了。  
Snape只知道Sirius鲁莽，Dumbledore却早评价说他精明。  
黑狗并起爪子，把下巴搁在上面，胡乱甩动的尾巴尖有意无意擦过少年的小腿，他仍挑着眼尾，委屈巴巴注视着对方。“等变回去，需要找Severus好好聊聊。”Sirius盘算，“但在此之前…”示弱未尝不可，何况这不能叫做示弱，他只是想尽可能给对方留下好印象，“所以我不会着急。”他在心中点点头。  
震惊，Sirius居然这么开窍，Dumbledore真是比分院帽还要慧眼识——咳，不管怎么说，他的努力正在见效。今天距离Snape把他从磨坊带回来已经过去两周，他确实做到了不着急，Snape没法儿装作什么都没发生，Sirius却能够坦然地像什么都没发生似的如之前那样与他相处。一开始少年总避着他不理他，不过时日长了，他们也能重复些过去的日常，Snape心情好的时候甚至会带他看看书，不像过去那样整篇念给他听，可偶尔会读个一两段。  
他喜欢听他念书，不论是课本还是不知名的麻瓜故事。  
狗狗的尾巴尖再次扫过少年的小腿，Snape转动眼珠，余光瞥见他仍望着他。  
“……”少年沉吟不语，他屈屈手指，似乎想伸手在黑狗额前弹一下，不过想到那是Sirius，还是忍住了，片刻后，他自言自语，“我预感这故事的结局不会好…不过…”他清清嗓子，轻声念：  
「白色的精灵散开来，将新生的、褪去灰皮的洁白精灵围在中间。新生的精灵没注意到姐妹正在避开她——她已什么也注意不到了，只奋力张大美眸仰头盯视高悬的烈阳。」  
他短暂停顿，手指在书页上摩挲了一下。  
「“您就是用这双手拂去我灵魂上的埃尘，”新生的白色精灵冲着太阳双臂高举，“让我吻它，让我吻它吧！”她踮起脚尖转圈，身后翅膀扇动，尘沫飞扬，如繁星般簇拥着她。  
双翼越扇越快，卷起一股灰色旋风，将她托举起来。  
“啊——！”精灵突然发出惊恐的尖叫，盯视着自己灰色的羽翼。  
她猛然垂下头，不敢再看太阳，旋转的脚步停下，洁白的身躯在颤抖。  
“赦免我……”精灵喉咙里冒出近乎呻吟的哀声，“赦免我，赦免我！请求您——”她抓着自己的翅膀狠命扯动，撕裂的血肉半挂在脊背上，她仍在继续，“清除不洁、清除不洁…赦免我，求求您，求求您！”  
“请允许我为您跳舞——”灰色的烂肉坠在地上、裹进土里，虔诚的精灵紧闭双目起舞，展示被血液浸透的纯白身躯。」  
“汪！”Sirius没忍住叫出了声。  
“我早说不是好结局。”Sirius挑眉看着他，嗯，这家伙现在不甩尾巴了。  
“汪。”我只是诧异，这东西可以出现在儿童读物里吗？  
“不是上次那本，”Snape合上书随意放进一个书格，看样子是堆积“杂书”的地方，“不知道哪儿来的麻瓜故事，看起来不是出版物，”少年耸耸肩，“稚拙的文笔和漏洞百出的故事，以及无法达意的心情。”  
“唔。”好低的评价，可你还是看完了。  
“如果不是有人在甩着尾巴期待结局，我可不会继续看。”Snape好笑地看着黑狗，后者伸出爪子挠挠鼻子。  
Snape为什么会知道我想说什么，我明明只是汪汪叫。Sirius仰头看着少年，歪歪脑袋。如果这样你都懂，那岂不是……“汪？”他试探着又叫了一声。  
“什么？”Snape疑惑。  
“噜。”好吧，看样子只是巧合。Sirius把头枕回爪子上。  
“行了，”少年拍拍手，黑狗支起身子看他，“今年我们不得不一起去对角巷，”瞧见Sirius的耳尖雀跃抖动，Snape皱眉补充，“我是说可能，你的信前几天寄到了这里，我敢打赌霍格沃茨的猫头鹰比阿兹卡班的摄魂怪还要灵敏。”Sirius点头表示同意，他知道Snape是在说开学邀请函，他们两人的被霍格沃茨的猫头鹰一起送到蜘蛛尾巷，这大概是霍格沃茨猫头鹰的特技，James、Remus还有Peter家的猫头鹰就找不到他！  
“你现在这个样子，如果我们不一起去——”Snape突然停下不说了。他起身把书桌收拾整齐，扭头去寻摸自己的外套。如果他们不一起去，蠢狗开学上课就没有课本，好心的Dumbledore教授会想办法帮他心爱的格兰芬多解决问题，不过最起码头两周Sirius将坐在空空如也的课桌前假装正在老实听课。但这窘境关他Snape什么事？  
“我并没有那么情愿替他打算。”Snape对自己强调，他开始提着一边袖子穿外套，“何况这次去对角巷还有别的打算，他跟着只会碍事。”这样想着，他开始恼恨自己多嘴，但Sirius已经跳起来，欢欢喜喜围着他打转，俨然一副要跟出去的样子。  
Sirius从没有哪次像现在这样感谢霍格沃茨猫头鹰的聪颖，等回到学校，他一定要搞些肥肥胖胖的老鼠犒劳它们，上面甚至可以淋上苹果酒，如果那些可爱的家伙喜欢这口味。  
他需要多一些可以和Snape一起行动的机会。不只是窝在家里大眼瞪小眼，也不只是出门冒险时尴尬至极的偶遇——好吧，上次对Snape来说不算偶遇。他想要多一些与他相处的机会，除过一起用餐、阅读书籍、在夜晚聆听对方不甚平稳的呼吸、清晨时观察他撕去日历，他想要更多的日常，诸如一起去采买课本、听课、熬制同样的魔药、魁地奇练习……过去曾有过这样的机会，在他们同窗的四个春秋，可惜全都搞砸了，尽管不是他一个人的错。  
真可惜。如今想来，简直是在浪费时间。Sirius少有这般懊恼，他确信倘若没有这次“蜘蛛尾巷奇妙之旅”，他与Snape只会敌对，敌对，直到某一方死去。可现在他开始希望对方会在清晨的魁地奇球场给自己传递一颗鬼飞球，自己也会在黄昏的图书馆推给坐在对面的Snape一瓶拧开盖的墨水。  
为了这个目标，他得多多和他待在一起，对吧？比如一起去对角巷购置课本。

十五分钟后，少年和黑狗在地铁闸机前对视。  
“让一让，请让一让，别堵着门。”壮硕的保安大叔挥着蒲扇似的大手将他们从闸机前驱离，“宠物不能上地铁，小伙子，”他看了眼黑狗，“这么大，绝对不行！”  
“他不是——”Snape的话还没说完保安大叔已经消失在人群中。  
“呜噜。”Sirius哼哼。  
“你能变小点儿吗？”Snape咬牙切齿，“最好就这么大。”他伸出一只手掌比划。  
“汪！”不能，你想得美！  
少年和黑狗靠在墙壁上看着穿行不息的人流，怀疑伦敦城的麻瓜起码有一半都在这纵横交错的地下设施中。  
二十世纪七十年代的伦敦，不列颠皇冠中央最闪耀的宝石，这里马车尚未完全绝迹，各式汽车也不罕见，地下更有错综复杂的蛛网，看在Merlin的份儿上，真的非常复杂，Dumbledore的膝盖上有一块伦敦地铁线图案的伤疤，知道这事儿的人总会下意识认为这是他记路的特殊方法，只是稍嫌惨烈。  
步行可以满足英国绝大多数城市的出行，但绝不包括伦敦，从蜘蛛尾巷到破釜酒吧，走过去的距离，嘶——  
不过，即使是Snape偶尔也会为麻瓜的技术赞叹，比如地铁，一截在小管子里高速穿行的长药丸。他常常觉得奇怪，为什么麻瓜能向下挖地百米深铺设轨道，却无法从马桶把自己冲到魔法部——魔法部也不过就这么深。  
今天过后这疑问又会新增一个：为什么狗不能坐地铁，难道这长药丸竟不如随从显形安全，随从显形都可以带动物呢！  
陡然响起的麻瓜广播打断了他的胡思乱想：  
“EMERGENCY!EMERGENCY!MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!”  
不等警报播完，穿行的麻瓜人群反应迅速的奔行起来，Snape眼看着踩着高跟鞋的女士一边跑一边整理鬓角的散发，如一阵旋风似的朝出口吹去。  
“……PLEASE LEAVE THE STATION IMMEDIATELY!”  
“EMERGENCY!EMERGENCY!……”

TBC


	35. 第三十四章 箱中之景

Sirius看到一双双脚，匆忙但不慌乱，步履矫健，甚至称得上训练有素。他目瞪口呆，直至Snape将他带离混乱现场，想办法来到破釜酒吧——看在Merlin的份儿上，他几乎没注意自己究竟怎么来到破釜酒吧的，有没有乘坐交通工具，乘坐了什么交通工具？  
他的注意力被麻瓜游行悉数抓走，场面既真实又荒谬，像极了一出戏剧，如果他知道几十年后的概念，就像经历一场沉浸式戏剧，可以这么说。  
三条主要的地铁线路立时罢工，广播中不断播报着紧急事件的来临以驱离人群，麻瓜们也仿佛早习惯了这样的“突发状况”（其实，如果他们关注过麻瓜的信息来源，唔，不是指电视，主流媒体不会播放呼吁罢工以及罢工方案的消息，但报纸甚至周刊杂志上会有专门的版面去刊登这些消息，罢工从来不是“突发情况”，而是有组织、有计划的。），在广播响起后甚至不需要听后续内容就知道要尽快（有序的）离开站台。负责安保工作的麻瓜保安们也很快出现在通道口，拉好警戒线，指挥疏散，针对“EMERGENCY”的广播预警和最常见的火警响起并无区别。  
出站后，就看到被清出一半儿的街道和举着条幅游行的人群，他们脸颊上绘着大不列颠的国旗，呼喊着“赶走入侵者”“保护住房安全”“THIS IS MY HOUSE”之类的口号。是反对占屋者法案的游行，不关注麻瓜时事的Sirius从脑海里搜刮搜刮信息，总算辨认出发生什么事。  
幸亏Severus和Lily讨论过这个话题，不过，这还真是，怎么说呢……？黑狗搜肠刮肚试图找点词汇形容眼见的一切。麻瓜和他想的不一样，从飞出格里莫广场12号开始，他们正不断刷新他的认识，只不过，之前都是…嗯，严格来讲是个体，捧着苹果的小乞丐、心碎而死的女人、颐指气使的三角帽、卖掉弟弟的姐姐、蜘蛛尾巷的邻居、还有Tobias。而这一次是群体的。  
扯着条幅的“体面人”聚集起来保护自己的屋子，很快就有另一批“不体面的人”（虽不至于说衣衫褴褛，但从衣上补丁来看也显见贫穷）口中叫喊着“给我们容身之地”“我的孩子需要面包”之类的言语与他们冲突在一起，如两股清浊分明的洪流。  
“这是我的屋子，滚出去，盲流——”  
“那是你其中一栋空房子，而我们连像样的棚顶都没有，肥猪——”  
“是我的房产，合法的！”  
“啊哈！说到合法，难得政府做了件像样的事！”  
“你没资格占据我的屋子！”  
“你没依据驱离我们！”  
两拨人群扭打在一起，一方黝黑的手扯掉另一方金闪闪的袖扣，一方粗鲁的扇乱另一方的鬓发，另一方蹬踹着一方裸露的脚踝将其踢倒在地…“盲流”口中“好容易开了眼的、像样的”警察巨怪似的傻呵呵挥舞着黑色警棍，叫嚷着要人群遵守秩序，三角帽们没有出现，Sirius怀疑他们正在某个高处——鉴于这里没有城墙，也许在教堂顶上，圣保罗或者威斯敏斯特——冷眼旁观。  
接下来，数个黑色圆管喷着白色长尾飞跃过来，白雾掩住混乱的场面，刺激性的气体扑抱住在场的民众，他们开始呛咳、流泪、涨红着脸哇哇大叫、倒在地上痛苦翻滚。  
再之后，枪声响起。  
……  
没有道理。在Sirius看来这场混乱莫名其妙。  
他首先认识到麻瓜比他心中所想要弱得多，不说别的，最后那些引发白雾的，唔，麻瓜好像叫它催泪瓦斯，那东西委实不算什么，都不如Peter在魔药课上制造的小小混乱，他记得小矮星某次在咳嗽药水里乱滴蝾螈血，那只正在咕嘟灰绿色液体的坩埚“嗵”得腾起红云，硫酸似的雾气弥漫开来，烧掉Peter一半眉毛，继续向周围扩散，Remus握着魔杖手腕轻轻一抖，“清理一新”，于是，这场小小的“混乱”，不，都称不上“混乱”，只能说“失误”，就偃旗息鼓，烟消云散了。  
接着，更多的疑惑开始填充他的大脑，将原本对麻瓜世界的好奇挤到一边。嗨，疑惑和好奇是一体双生，不过，好奇总是多点儿有趣和跳脱的意味，疑惑就稍嫌严肃了。  
Sirius对麻瓜的好奇由来已久，最初得益于Black家等纯血家族对麻瓜的鄙夷，他厌恶长辈对自己的束缚，于是他们愈是轻蔑、愈是鄙薄、愈是禁止接触的，他就愈是感兴趣，甚至衍生出一种天然的亲近来。而后，是进入格兰芬多同一些混血以及麻瓜出身的同学的接触，他喜欢他们口中那些新奇的小玩意儿，诸如不使用魔法，只利用“能量”之类的物理知识便可以飞、可以跑的各式交通工具，使用发条旋钮的锡兵玩具，麻瓜世界中备受推崇的被称作“足球”“篮球”“橄榄球”等的体育竞技，在土耳其度假时乘坐热气球旅行或者去芬兰滑雪。那时，他认为麻瓜世界有趣极了，他希望了解他们，就像吃到一颗比比多味豆后还想要继续从盒子里摸出新的口味来尝试。而Dumbledore在教学时偶然传递的平等意识也帮助他树立了“麻瓜和巫师并无不同，只是赖以生存的技能有所差异”这样良好的想法。  
而现在，在见识到“人间疾苦”后，Sirius对麻瓜的看法再次发生改变。麻瓜世界充斥着冲突、死亡、不公正，这些丑陋的部分与预言家日报等巫师媒体对于黑巫师统治下的巫师世界的描述别无二致，精巧的技法（指锡兵、魔方、汽车、地铁、电视、煤气灶等等）并不能改变部分麻瓜（也许可以说底层麻瓜）分崩离析的生活，他们仍需忍受饥饿、疾病，他们去犯罪、或赌博，他们曝尸荒野，从这个角度看，麻瓜“赖以生存的技能”并不像巫师那样具有普惠性，不管怎么说，没有哪个巫师会活活饿死。  
“麻瓜和巫师并无不同，只是赖以生存的技能有所差异。……孩子们，我希望你们明白……奴役与统治从来不是……我们的优势并非……一样……”  
Dumbledore怎么说的来着，Sirius发觉自己只能忆起断断续续几句，那堂课没人好好听。黑狗抖抖耳朵。他清晰地记得自己是怎样和James交头接耳，不止他们，大部分同学都没在好好听课，剩下的可能也有听没有懂，他记得Lily专注的表情和微微皱起的眉尖，也记得Snape眼神阴郁，唇角勾着不屑的弧度。  
“麻瓜和巫师并无不同，只是赖以生存的技能有所差异。”Sirius先是在混乱的人群中推翻这个论点，又在思绪中模模糊糊抓到它成立的基础。再往下思索，就后继无力了。这很正常，他只是个少年，出身古老的巫师贵族世家，短期内又经受截然不同的信息流的轰炸。深入的思考最起码要满足两个条件，一者，输入，包括知识储备与亲身经历，二者，沉淀，这意味着足够多的灵光一现与足够久的反复咀嚼。  
所以…不必着急，思绪如河流，只需开了口子，它便会源源不断地流淌下去，或许中途会有阻碍，有弯弯绕绕，可是只要一直流淌下去，终有一天…嗨，即便智慧如Dumbledore也不是生来就明白该怎么做才是对的，“For the Greater Good”，他也走岔过，不过，总会回到正轨。

“Prince！”  
破釜酒吧老板老Tom对Snape的称呼成功让Sirius回过神来。  
Snape不喜欢这个称呼。黑狗敏锐地感知到这一点，尽管少年脸上没有表情，顺直的黑发垂挂在脸颊两边，酒吧内烛火明明灭灭，它们在Snape脸上投射下垂帘似的阴影。  
“Prince！Prince家的小子，等一等。”老Tom从吧台后绕出来，吸着肚子穿过狭小的走廊，拉着Snape的胳膊准备将他拽到一边儿，黑狗一口叼住少年衣服后摆。  
“呃，这是？”老Tom盯着狗狗。  
“无可奉告。”Snape挣脱他的手，后退一步。  
“我没有恶意，”老Tom无奈摊手，“幸好这会儿没什么人，不然非得影响我的生意…跟我来，替你妈妈传几句话。”  
“我妈妈？”Snape跟着老Tom走到酒吧角落。  
“希望你有印象，我和Eileen有些交情。”老Tom说，他期待地盯着Snape的眼睛，却发现对面的少年只是不置可否地应了声“唔”。  
Snape确实有印象，鉴于Eileen第一次带他来对角巷对他来说是非常宝贵的记忆，那段记忆中的每一寸都分分明明，不会有丝毫模糊。Eileen去世后，他发现她的魔杖早已折断，稍作回想，也意识到当初是老Tom将魔杖借给了Eileen，好让她能带着自己的儿子进入对角巷。可是，那又如何呢，即便眼前的酒吧老板似乎与Eileen相熟，和他又有什么关系？何况他对他的称呼…Prince家的小子？嗤。  
“好吧，不是Eileen的传话，你妈妈的事……我很悲伤。”老Tom垂下眼，他的声音低落，听得出确有那么一些难过。  
Snape依旧没有接话。他不愿意继续留在这里，听对面这位“母亲的旧友”悼祭她的死亡，这令他心烦意乱。桌子下的黑狗凑到少年腿边，用鼻子蹭蹭他搁在膝盖上的手。手指很快动起来，顺着鼻子摸到黑狗的脑袋，顺利找到耳朵，熟练地挠起耳根。  
“你对Prince先生有所了解吗，也就是你的外公，我不知道Eileen有没有跟你提过，希望有过——”  
“她没有提过。”Snape打断了老Tom的话。  
“哦，哦，我该想到的。”老Tom尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“他是位可敬的先生，你母亲是他的掌上明珠——”  
“嗤。”  
“他只有这么一个女儿，”老Tom偏开目光，“Eileen想要什么他都能为她弄来，即便是天上的星星。”  
如果她要的真的是天上的星星，反而是件好事。Snape不无讽刺地想。可她要的偏偏是地上的污泥。  
“他一直关注着她，哪怕是除名之后……只是，”老Tom顿了顿，“固执己见、脾气古怪，父女俩都是，谁也不愿意低头……他希望你回去，既然她已经不在了。”  
……

Snape敲开对角巷的石头，Sirius跟在他身边，一会儿绕着他的腿转圈，一会儿又伸出爪子拍拍他的小腿，用鼻子顶他的腰。  
看在Merlin的份儿上，Severus气得不轻，他都不理会我的捣乱了。黑狗有些着急，他咬住Snape的衣摆硬是将他拽到一旁。  
“干什么？”少年生气地蹲下，目光平视黑狗。  
“汪。”Sirius意义不明地叫了声。他想说点儿什么，又不知道该说什么，他开始庆幸自己此时是狗狗的样子，“汪”一声就能敷衍过去。  
“哼。”Snape眯眼瞧着Sirius，对方的灰眼睛睁得圆溜，一派无辜。终于，他舒展眉眼，叹了口气，伸手摸摸黑狗的头。恰在此时，一个熟悉到令人牙痒的声音在他身后响起。  
“鼻涕精！”  
是James，他都懒得回头。不过…Snape看看黑狗，从对方的眼神中捕捉到了震惊、尴尬之类的诸多情绪，他再次眯起眼睛，慢悠悠地抚摸黑狗的脑袋，时不时捏捏耳朵，一副很熟稔的样子。  
“……Si——Snape！你放开他！”

TBC


	36. 第三十五章 可惜没能错身而过

自从“Black家的长子离家出走不知所踪”这条消息在巫师世界传开，James幻想过无数次再见Sirius时该作何反应。  
“嗨，哥们儿，真有你的！”在每一个他们可能会偶遇的不同场景中，他确信这是自己即将开口的第一句话，接着，他要跳过去，侧身撞击Sirius的肩，说出在心中盘桓已久的疑问，“你是怎么做到的？”然后，冲大脚板挤眉弄眼，“他们怎么说？”在对方回答之后，拍拍他的背，“真有你的！”  
很好，自惊叹开头，由赞许结尾，一段首尾呼应的对话，正搭衬杳无音讯后的久别重逢。James不准备提及这个暑假给Sirius寄出的石沉大海的信件们，当他得知大脚板正在进行一场专属于Sirius Black的神圣逃亡（指离家出走）后，就只剩下满心祝福（和跃跃欲试）。  
可在他预排的无数个仅仅只更换场景的戏码中，绝不包括现在这种情况——当理想中的偶遇实现时，大脚板正以黑狗的姿态被鼻涕精摸头捏耳朵。  
“……Si——Snape！你放开他！”他只能从不断震颤的喉咙中努力拉扯出几个相对稳定字母，拼凑成一整句话向Snape抛掷。  
Snape稳稳接住来自James Potter的愤怒不平并反手将它们揉在狗狗头上。少年修长的手指抚过狗狗头顶光滑柔软的毛发，笼住他的右耳，耳尖纤长的黑毛从指缝间钻出，嫩草萌芽似的搔动，被压弯的耳廓雏鸟振翅般颤抖，温度一点一点升起来，暖融融的热意沿着掌纹沁入手心。  
Sirius此时在想什么？Snape从未有哪一刻如现在这般好奇他的想法，黑眼睛紧盯着灰眼睛，直直望进眼底，不肯放过一丝一毫的情绪变化。  
震惊和尴尬揉在一起，嗯，这反应没有超出他的预期。Snape暗自点头，颇有些幸灾乐祸地捏捏黑狗的耳朵，柔软、滚烫且富有弹性的耳朵被电击般在少年手下颤颤。  
来对角巷当然有可能遇到熟人，不是James Potter，也有可能是Remus Lupin，临近开学，小巫师们得来采买需要的书籍和物品。Sirius Black显然没想到此节，他比Snape更惊讶。诚实地说他几乎要把与James Potter偶遇这种事抛诸脑后了，尽管不久前（指刚刚发现自己的阿尼玛格斯失灵时）他比任何人都想要遇到自己的好友，倘使在那时偶遇，他会立刻扑上去——“汪汪汪！”（“感谢Merlin我的好伙计你出现的正是时候快想想办法把我变回去！”瞧，激动到没有标点符号。）而现在…或是时间应当再往前推推？不知从何时起他习惯了与Snape呆在一起，这个暑假，就像已经默认这个事实似的，他会一直与Snape呆在一起，直到回到霍格沃茨。  
当James Potter内心惊喜又惊诧地叫嚷着“你怎么在这儿？！”的时候，Sirius内心也在懊恼又窘迫地呐喊“你怎么在这儿！？”哎，格兰芬多最默契的一对儿挚友，这次终于朝着相反的方向“默契地”飞驰而去。  
Sirius不仅没有求助的想法，还有一点点怨怪James不合时宜的出现，唔，虽然真的非常不合时宜就是了，Snape正在把这点儿不合时宜持续放大：少年亲昵地揉着黑狗的脑袋，就像对待自己的宠物狗，他甚至缓缓低下头去——  
“我说放开他！”James一把将Snape扯开。  
Snape甩开他的手，抱起双臂挑眉看着这位好久不见的死对头。啊哈，托Merlin的福，James Potter的头发还是如以往一样乱，也许愚蠢的头脑是没办法降服自己的头发，或者他脑子里的芨芨草已经能穿透头皮茂盛生长。嘲讽的话语在他脑袋里徘徊，不过这次，他没将它们宣之于口。Snape一言不发地盯着James，对面黑发凌乱的格兰芬多少年涨红着脸，就好像正在遭受侮辱的人不是他的好友，而是他自己。  
第一次，Snape觉得James Potter巨怪挥舞棒子似的打抱不平有点儿意思，正好……他保持着挑眉的表情，微微歪头：“我不认为我和我的宠物狗交流会妨碍到你，Potter，”挑衅的腔调驾轻就熟，少年几不可察地轻抿唇角，克制着不去看黑狗，“啊，是我不该对你的礼仪抱有太多期待，毕竟你是个格兰芬多。”  
“宠物狗？”James脸上怒火上头的红色褪去，他抽出魔杖指着Snape，“这里是对角巷，可没什么限制。”  
“嗤。”Snape从鼻子冷哼出声，同样抽出自己的魔杖。双方拉开架势，魔咒呼之欲出。  
“汪呜！”黑狗咬住Snape的衣摆把他往后拽。  
“放开我，Black！”少年不得不回身拉住自己的衣摆，试图把它从狗狗嘴里扯出来。“唰——拉”裂帛声不出所料，惯性作用下他踉跄后退，撞在墙上。  
“你叫他Black？”James确认似的轻声重复，“你竟敢——”  
“有什么问题吗？”Snape揉着肩膀，以无所谓的口吻反问。  
“汪！”黑狗吐掉嘴里的布料，跑到Snape身边，用脑袋碰碰他的腰。  
始料未及的亲昵举动……对峙的两个人同时僵了僵。James的大脑宕机了，他不自然地扭动脖子，捕捉黑狗的眼神，“鼻涕精给你下毒了？”他张张嘴，无声地传达自己乱七八糟的想法，“如果被威胁了你就——”  
哎，尖头叉子看起来比我本人还要无助，不过……抱歉啦。Sirius朝James投去一个歉意的眼神，在Snape看不到的地方冲自己的好兄弟摇摇头。  
看来Snape确实不知道那就是Sirius。James自顾自解读Sirius的意思，庆幸一开始及时改口，没在惊诧之下叫破他的身份。大脚板也许碰到了什么困境，鼻涕精帮了他？不，不可能。第一个猜想刚从心海浮现，就被他推翻。鼻涕精会有那么好心？讨厌的斯莱特林小蝙蝠，不干坏事就不错了，还帮助动物——噫，等等，干坏事？火花在脑袋里“咻啪”闪过，James自觉把握住到问题的精髓：Snape在搞大阴谋，Sirius忍辱负重当卧底，收集证据好让他被开除什么的……呃啊！James肃然起敬，冲着黑狗做口型，“好兄弟，你没必要这么委屈。”  
“你在干什么？”Snape皱眉。  
“我说他很不错，”James扯着嘴角试图学Snape的样子做出一个讽笑，可惜笑得十分狰狞，“很不错！”你最好当心点儿，鼻涕精。  
“？”Snape眼看着James Potter挥挥手潇洒离去，一万句讥讽卡在喉咙里不上不下，黑狗抖抖耳朵，再次咬住他残破的衣摆把他拽到墙角。

“汪！”解释。Sirius冲Snape呲牙，天知道他已经多久没朝他露出这幅凶巴巴的表情。  
“……”Snape烦闷地按压眉心。事与愿违，真想敲开James Potter的脑子看看那家伙在想什么，他都已经做到这个地步了，对方难道不应该怒气冲冲地强行将Sirius领走吗？“对宠物狗的亲昵”…这可比讽刺他千万句的侮辱性更强。而且Sirius也…他明明最讨厌这个！为什么…？  
“汪汪汪！”解释，你知道我在问什么。黑狗绕着Snape打转。生气吗？当然！不是为他的行为，而是为他的意图。倘若他没捕捉到Severus说“宠物狗”时刻意回避的眼神和轻抿的唇角——哼，他捕捉到了！这个暑假，他们为彼此尊重已经闹过无数次别扭，总不至于到现在其中一方还会犯这样的低级错误，Sirius相信即便Snape真的准备利用自己失灵的阿尼玛格斯形态去挑衅James，也不会采用如此露骨的、肤浅的、对三个人来说都是侮辱的方式。Severus…他有得是漂亮话。Sirius皱皱鼻子，用爪子扒拉Snape的腿。  
“我没有想赶你走。”Snape斟酌着开口，不等他继续说下一句，黑狗重重在他脚上踩了一下，走到他面前啪唧一声趴卧在地，一副拒绝继续交流但一定要挡住路不许他离开的架势。  
果然。半信半疑的猜想被Snape本人亲口证实，Sirius翘起的耳尖耷拉下去。他就知道，Severus想气走他，正巧借着James的东风，如果他真的气鼓鼓的离开，等到开学…他们不会再有任何交集。在James面前被他们共同的“死对头”当作宠物狗亲昵对待，哈，只怕就算他仍记得Snape的千般好处万般苦衷，心里这坎儿也过不去了——在学校他可是和James形影不离来着。  
“……？”为什么突然要和我撇清关系，我们明明和好了…我以为我们和好了？不再针锋相对，不再吵架，相互尊重，尝试相互理解，并坦诚相待…我以为我们已经做到了？我以为我们已经相互习惯，彼此接受，值得拥有一个和平共处的暑假。我以为我不是一厢情愿。  
呜噜声在喉咙里蠕动，最后还是咽了下去。Sirius的尾巴无意识地拍击路面，激起小片灰尘。哪怕他以人形站在Snape面前逼问，对方也不会给他答案，Severus就是这样固执己见。  
“我只是觉得这样更好。”少年皱着眉，迟疑着缓声说。瞧见黑狗假装听不到似的趴在地上不做任何反应，他抿紧双唇，蹲下身，“你得听我说，是你自己要问的。”该死，他本可以不解释，但这家伙……  
尾巴拍打地面的动作停止了，变成左右扫动，黑狗挑起眼皮偷瞄少年，撞进一双沉沉黑眸后，又迅速闭上眼睛，好像什么也没发生一般。  
“听着，Sirius Black，回到正轨不是一件坏事，正好James Potter——我是说，他可以帮你变回去，你难道不想变回去吗？”  
“……”啊哈，听听，多么冠冕堂皇。黑狗耳尖抖抖，准备继续听少年接下来的说辞，脑袋上方却没有声音了，他想要睁开眼睛看看，又发觉心头无名火还没消，只好倔强地继续闭着眼睛。  
我犹豫过，在到底要不要赶你走这件事上，犹豫过很多次。Snape注视着黑狗，对方的身躯正随着呼吸起伏。我们合该立场相对，天生如此，这一点在一年级的火车上就已经得到证明，现在这样…只是Merlin短暂的失误。尽管……  
尽管已经有无数事实佐证，他正处在一条危险的、远没有想象中美好的路途上，他以为脚下是康庄大道，当发现这其实是万丈深渊上架起的独木桥时，人已站在桥中央。  
蜘蛛尾巷，黑医院里的食死徒，死去的孩子，不论在麻瓜世界还是巫师世界，他好像总能看到最污糟的东西，这些暗面如同磨坊中被折磨致死的孩子展开的胸骨，大剌剌显现在他眼前。Lucius的来信，Bella的试探，Regulus的无助，加上老Tom带来的新消息，无一不在告诉他，这条路…甚至都不需要他自己走，会有无数双看不见的手推搡着他，将他推到那位大人面前。  
Bella要Regulus杀了Sirius，以此作为投名状，而这只傻狗正趴在地上跟自己生闷气，真有精神。  
“唉。”Snape沉沉叹气，他垂下手，轻悬在Sirius头顶，放下去还是不放下去，两股想法在心中拉锯，最后，他长长眨眼，准备移开，一团暖呼呼毛茸茸的触感就在此时撞进手心，黑狗自己把头凑了过来。  
“汪！”你不可以丢下我一个人去冒险，想都别想，论逃课技巧你是比不过我的！

TBC


	37. 第三十六章 泥潭

“最开始，他胆敢这样摸我的脑袋，我非得咬他。”黑狗蹭蹭少年的掌心，那只迟疑着打算移开的手不动了，安安静静搁在他头上，蓬松的毛发在手掌下蜷曲…“像是淋着杏仁果酱的巧克力蛋糕？呃，我是说我的脑袋和他的手这个组合——”Sirius没法停止胡思乱想，他感到这些傻里傻气的心思正从双耳喷出去，活像蒸汽火车——“开往霍格沃茨的蒸汽火车头，大概，可惜我不是红色的？”  
哦，Merlin！这远不如最开始，那时他反应迅速，咬人干脆利落，而现在维系大脑运作的齿轮全部都……Snape轻巧地按下一个开关（这开关还是他主动递到他手里的），原本灵活欢快的齿轮全部停滞。  
“我没有那么善解人意，只是不想缺席任何一场冒险，何况Severus这边的情况看起来比James那儿复杂新奇的多。”黑狗抖抖耳朵。而且…还有Regulus，自己离家出走的时候，这位（在Sirius看来）懦弱的弟弟没有拦阻，仿佛吓傻了似的——这是真的吗，还是Regulus有意放任，他会预料到放走哥哥带来的后果吗？Regulus开学将升入四年级，堪堪14岁……  
嗳，对Sirius来说，这个暑假发生的很多事都是这样，倘若他不知道也就作罢，已经知道，又岂能抽身而退呢。  
Snape站起身朝对角巷里走，Sirius跟在他身边，他们互相认可了这个站位，往后也将一直认可下去。  
“这样很好。”黑狗雀跃地摆摆尾巴，“唯一的问题是James会埋怨我不讲义气。”他几乎能想到尖头叉子这样指责他时的表情，“等到开学再告诉他。”

Sirius的雀跃没维持多久，当Snape采购完书本，带着他七绕八绕到翻倒巷一家名为……呃，好像是叫蜘蛛…什么什么魔药商店吧？进门的时候他没注意名牌，脑袋里盘旋着诸如“为什么Severus来翻倒巷这么熟练啊？”这类问题，并且被门口浸泡在不明液体中的大眼珠子吓了一跳，之后惦着爪子吸起肚子从被垒起来的纸箱挡住只剩一条狭窄缝隙的门穿进屋内。“阿尼玛格斯形态果然还是不方便。”诡异的地点吃掉他的雀跃，店里漆黑一片，他感到自己的鼻子撞到Snape的后背，连忙向后错身，屁股碰到门板，木头发出不详的尖叫，像行将就木的老人死前的呻吟。  
Snape点亮提灯，找了个地方安置黑狗。整个过程中他们没遇到任何其他的人，Sirius扒拉着Snape的裤子呜噜几声，可惜后者没有为同伴答疑解惑的意思。  
“Severus相当熟悉这里。”黑狗用爪子碰碰提灯把手，“不知道用尾巴能不能勾起来…”他甩着尾巴思考，最终还是放弃了这个想法，“我该到处转转，而不是乖乖呆着，但这样或许会给那家伙添麻烦…谁知道别的人都在哪里躲着？”  
“真难闻。”提灯的焦油味儿混合着药材（包括内脏啊、防腐剂啊、粘哒哒的植物根茎等）味儿萦绕鼻端，Sirius忍不住抬爪盖住鼻子。各种意义上讲，这地方完全符合麻瓜童话中对邪恶巫师的臆想，“就缺一个戴着帽沿夸张的尖角帽、穿着袖口宽大的黑袍、手持装有绿色冒泡不详液体的试管的邪恶老巫婆——”  
拿着试管的“老巫婆”Snape适时出现在Sirius面前。  
“汪！！！”你要干什么！黑狗炸毛，冲少年露出个张牙舞爪的表情。  
“喝掉。”Snape拧紧眉毛，蹲下身把试管递到Sirius嘴边。  
“汪！”进行动物实验要先打申请——不是，你这样看起来好像一个准备投毒的反派。  
“阻却剂，或者叫祛褪剂更合适，对改良版生骨灵有点效果。”Snape用扁平的声线说，听得出他不乐意向Sirius解释，“150金加隆，开学付给我。”  
“汪？！”150金加隆！你怎么不去抢？黑狗倒抽一口气，别说他现在身无长物，等到开学只怕更…在找到靠谱的生活来源之前他会很穷。他离家出走后没有直奔戈德里克山谷投靠Potter家，而是心血来潮跑到蜘蛛尾巷，并困在此处失去和外界（霍格沃茨通知开学的猫头鹰除外，它们真是很神奇）的一切联系，因而也就不知道Black家仍有位叔叔乐得支持他，甚至在之后会给他留下大笔遗产，唔，这消息最快最快传到他耳里也得等开学后，所以在Sirius的认知里，Snape这会儿问他要钱，无异于敲诈，百分之百的趁火打劫！  
“原材料确实没有那么贵，我付给店主5个金加隆。”Snape耸耸肩，他满意地瞧着黑狗耷拉下去的耳朵，“剩下的是我的手工费。”  
“……”果然，就是明抢！  
“不过，也不能保证你一定可以变回去，没有实验样本，全靠理论推理得出的成果…啊，这部分本来打算等你喝掉再说的。”Snape将试管悬在Sirius眼前，确保他能仔细欣赏那不甚美观的颜色——灰绿色，里面有浮动的黑色小点，整体看上去像沸腾的霉菌，“起效或许会很慢，或许无效，无效的话不能退款，算是冲抵你吃住都在我家的费用。”  
“汪！”我希望你和Lucius也是这样讲价的！  
不等Sirius愤怒于Snape对自己的差（敲）别（诈）对（行）待（为），少年已经挽起袖子捏着黑狗的下巴，在对方疑似半推半就的微弱反抗下把试管里“沸腾的霉菌”灌进他的喉咙，又苦又腥涩的液体像只蛞蝓似的顺着食道游进胃里。  
呕——  
胃部擅自在体内做起俯卧撑，喉咙收紧，一股压迫力直达嗓子眼儿，生理泪水泛出眼眶。有那么半秒钟Sirius是委屈的，他开始真心实意认为Snape正在用他实验药剂，霍格沃茨的医疗翼绝不会出现这么难喝的东西，不过背部轻缓的拍击感很快驱散这种想法，黑狗抽抽鼻子，把下巴搁在爪子上，放松身体趴好。  
Sirius仔细体验着身体内部的魔力反应。毫无变化，没有要恢复的感觉，也没有能变回去的趋向，希望只是起效慢而不是无效。这么想着，他再次抽抽鼻子。真糟糕，眼睛里的水花搞得他看不清东西，这破地方本来就暗…希望Snape不会注意到他这幅狼狈样子。  
在黑狗第三次准备吸鼻子的时候，他闻到一丝香气，从周遭乱七八糟的恶心气味中分离出来，水果硬糖的香味。是蓝莓糖，他曾和Snape争抢过的那种，此时正静静躺在少年摊开的手心，被推送到他嘴边。  
“……噜。”Severus……他张张嘴想叫对方的名字，可只能发出不明意味的咕噜声。  
“会好一点。”Snape将糖塞进黑狗的嘴巴。  
“噜噜。”Severus，Severus。Sirius含着蓝莓糖哼哼。  
“……怎么了？”少年戳戳黑狗的额头。  
“噜……”Severus…我只是想叫叫你。  
“别误会，不是趁火打劫。”Snape皱紧眉头，他的声音很轻，如果Sirius不仔细听根本听不清，幸好阿尼玛格斯形态下黑狗的听力胜过人类，“……”他只是希望Sirius清楚自己正处于一种什么样的困境中，比如经济来源。他总觉得Sirius Black不是深谋远虑之人，哪怕是计划好的离家出走也像极了一场即兴表演。不过……他没义务提醒对方，也没有必要。  
“噜？”Severus？  
“走吧，回去。买书的钱也要算上。”  
“汪汪汪？”

蜘蛛尾巷。  
“该庆幸Severus买的都是二手书，包括给我那份。”Sirius绕着Snape打转，少年正在整理书籍。他们此时已经回到家，Snape颇为贴心地将属于Sirius的书籍放在后者的垫子旁边。  
“今年有OWLs考试，你就算不打算复习，也该抽时间做一些预习。”大约是被黑狗转烦了，少年沉声提醒他。  
“汪。”这好像Remus会讲的话，你以后千万别任教，学生会被你留的作业压死。（哦豁，预言家，Sirius Black，Harry Potter感谢你。）  
“‘即使我不看书，也能拿个好成绩，那太简单了，不如做点更有趣的事。’比如夜游。我猜你正在这样想。”Snape挑眉模仿Sirius的腔调。坦白说，他模仿得并不像，只突出了“欠揍”这一个特质。  
“汪！”‘比如夜游’是你加的！  
“嗯，‘比如夜游’是我加的，鉴于你一定会这么干。”  
“……呜噜。”为什么狗狗不能做鬼脸，这种时候应该冲他“略略略”。  
Snape拍拍黑狗面前的书籍，示意他自己找点事儿干，接着，他转身走到书桌边坐好，撑着手指不知在想些什么。  
“……”Sirius瞅瞅自己的书，又看看Snape的背影，此时正值黄昏，橘红的霞色透过高窗洒进来，一切都懒懒的，可暮色将临，又带来点儿心惊肉跳的压迫感。他想找个话题和Snape说说话，虽然他们的交流很像Snape一人基于推测的自言自语，但……  
“汪？”你少给自己买一本书，应该好好检查下。黑狗跳下垫子，肉垫着地，轻手轻脚挪到书桌边。  
“……”Snape弯腰拉开抽屉，从里面取出一本旧书。他像是没注意到黑狗的动作，也不去理会对方，只将书本搁在桌上，凝视着陈旧的封面发呆。  
《高级魔药制作》，大概是Eileen的，怪不得少买一本，看样子他准备用这个。黑狗用爪子扒着桌沿探头看。  
安静在室内蔓延，好似正在消逝的霞色，或逐步弥散的薄暮。Sirius搭了一会儿桌沿，收回爪子，安安静静坐在Snape旁边。“Severus思考的声音太大，令我心烦意乱，”黑狗扁扁嘴巴，“可我不能打扰他。”  
他究竟在想什么呢？  
吊唁不会结束，但Sirius相信Snape不是那种会被记忆的蛛丝裹挟的人，理智人踏过蛛丝前进，蛛丝会缠绕心脏，却不会涉及四肢。  
他究竟在想什么呢？  
少年翻开书，扉页左下有娟秀的字迹：Prince。她没有签名字，因为只签姓氏就足够。Prince，不算特别古老，但在纯血贵族中占据着一席之地的家族，人丁稀薄，脾气古怪，魔药天赋出众。这些特质……还真适合被贴上天才的标签。  
Snape对老Prince知之甚少，Eileen从未提及他的外公，非要说的话，也只提过一次，那是在他小时候最初表现出对魔药的出众天赋时，Eileen欣喜地感慨，“我的宝贝，你搞不好会超越我爸爸——”接着她就烫到嘴般住了口，任小Snape如何央求，也不肯告知有关Prince家的事。  
看妈妈的表现，外公是她崇拜的人，他一定很厉害。小Snape当时这样想，他对Prince家充满好奇，不懂妈妈为什么要离开巫师世界和Tobias在一起，“她为什么不带我回去？”她完全可以抛弃Tobias，就像丢掉一袋垃圾一样简单。  
这问题初步得到解答是在Eileen第一次带他去对角巷时，虽然年幼，他也从老Tom和Eileen的对话中听出老Prince不肯接纳她，上学之后，通过查阅资料（感谢Prince家是‘榜上有名’的贵族世家，他从图书馆查到不少信息）和跟Lucius交流（从这位精明的学长这里得到的消息他都会先画个问号，私下里再去查证），小Snape拼凑出事情的全貌，一个老套的故事，女巫爱上麻瓜，抛弃身份嫁给他，老Prince震怒，将女儿除名，原先给她的父爱被一滩名叫Tobias Snape的烂泥浇灭，稀稀拉拉摔碎在地上。  
Snape…他一度认为自己理解老Prince的心情，甚至觉得自己站在他的位置也会将Eileen赶出家门。Tobias就是一滩烂泥，一袋垃圾，随便什么糟糕透顶的东西，只有Eileen把他当宝抱在怀里不肯丢掉。  
Snape恨Tobias，这是理所当然的事，但他不恨Eileen，他只是对她气愤，还有悲伤。而现在她离开了，因她而起的（对Tobias的）恨意、愤懑、悲伤却没有随她离开，情绪的蛛丝缠绕Snape，在心上作茧。  
而今天，老Tom提起老Prince想将他认回去，小时候的短暂期盼成真，Snape却只觉得荒诞，可笑，甚至有点想吐。  
‘他只有这么一个女儿，Eileen想要什么他都能为她弄来，即便是天上的星星。’哈哈哈。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
冠冕堂皇，虚伪可憎，倘使他不知道Sirius Black离家出走后几个纯血巫师家族之间的拉锯……兴许还会感动几秒？  
Snape忍不住伸手描摹Eileen在《高级魔药制作》扉页的签名，她当年觉得没必要签名字…悲哀。悲哀宛如一只漆黑的巨兽合身向他扑来，将挡在他身前的Eileen一口吞下。  
她叫都没叫一声，即便只是在他的意识里。  
Snape抽出羽毛笔，在Prince前面加上几笔。  
Half-Blood Prince。  
‘Half-blood’。Snape刻意选用不礼貌的称谓，仿佛这样能让自己感觉好受一点儿。他张张嘴，觉得应该说点什么，亦或短促地笑一声，可声带被掐住似的发不出一丝声音。  
Half-Blood Prince。少年眨眨眼，死死盯着自己刚补完的单词。整个人宛如被丢进冰窟，冷得要命，呼吸不畅，只有膝头传来格格不入的暖意。是黑狗，Sirius Black这个赶也赶不走的傻瓜，主动靠了过来。

TBC


End file.
